Leyendo el Pasado IV: Blood Promise
by Lira12
Summary: La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por fin ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma, una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida.
1. Leyendo sinopsis

¡Hola todo el mundo! Espero que estén emocionados por la nueva lectura de... Blood Promise, yo sí, pero no tanto porque estoy algo cansada, pero sí me emociona el libro. Lo único malo son los comienzos, me cargan los comienzos de los libros (sobre todo si son de sagas, porque siempre explican todo lo que ya sabemos de nuevo, es como en los juegos de pokémon... esto no viene al caso, pero me encanta pokémon). Tenemos aquí el primer capitulo, en el cual encontraremos al sinopsis y el prologo del libro, el cual por cierto me tomo por sorpresa porque no sabía que tenía prologo, osea no me acordaba porque ya ha pasado mucho desde que leí los libros y evidentemente lo puse en el mismo capitulo porque la sinopsis no abordaba más de cien palabras y me iba a quedar algo corta le lectura, normalmente suelo hacerla de 3000 palabras (en todos los libros anteriores la hice igual), sé que es corto, pero es no más la introducción así que... en fin, con el prologo me quedo algo más largo.

Cambiando de tema antes de que me enrolle en algo que no viene al caso, como he mencionado en el final de Shadow Kissed, he hecho recortes de personaje, porque muchos personajes me estorban, normalmente me gusta tener a muchos personajes (sobre todo secundarios), pero al momento de escribir se me vuelven un estorbo y decidí sacarlos, creo sí que me quedaron algunos otros, y también los sacaré, pero olvide quienes eran, creo que son Sonya y Mikhail (no me acuerdo si se escribía así, vaya fail).

Los cambios que hice en la lectura, o mejor dicho en la escritura se verán reflejados en la lectura del capítulo número 2 debido a que cuando empece olvide hacer los cambios así que ya en desde el capitulo 3 (o la lectura del capitulo 2) se verán reflejado los cambios, igual no son tantos, solo son unas formas nuevas.

Quiero dar las gracias a Marceliitha Kura por la página donde me dijiste que podía descargar el nuevo pdf, lo he hecho y lo he revisado y sí, está bien escrito. La verdad es que esa página ya la había usado antes para descargar una trilogía que había buscado por todos lados y finalmente la encontré en esa página (300 paginas mire e increíble es poco, no pude ser que no estuviera en otro lado), pero aun no he leído el pdf así que tampoco sabía como estaba escrito jeje y de todos modos me acordaba de la imagen de la pagina pero no del nombre porque ni siquiera había mirado el nombre de la página cuando la descargue. De todos modos, ya he descargado el nuevo pdf de VA y lo comencé a aplicar desde el capitulo 2 en adelante, aunque lo único que no me gusto es que esta en castellano, es decir de españa, pero no pienso cambiarlo a un idioma latino porque me da flojera, así que lo comencé a transcribir asi no más.

Así que sin más dilación, comencemos con el fics...

 ** _Resumen:_** _La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por fin ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma, una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?_

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Sinopsis_

Desde tiempos antiguos, los Moroi se habían especializado en solo un elemento de la naturaleza: fuego, tierra, aire o agua. Moroi que no se habían desarrollado en ningún de estos elementos se les había considerado que no podían hacer magia, sin embargo, eso sucedía por la ignorancia hacia un elemento que siempre había permanecido cerca y que nadie lo había notado: el espíritu. El quinto elemento en la magia.

Según las leyendas antiguas, y de las pocas y escasas que habían, el elemento espíritu es uno de los más complejos y los más raros de encontrar. Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, el espíritu era un elemento importante en el papel de los otros cuatro elementos y sin duda alguna, Rose jamás había escuchado en su vida que alguien pudiera hacer magia con los cuatro elementos a través del espíritu.

Ella caminaba por la playa con calma, tenía una botella de agua de agua en su mano de la cual había estado bebiendo y frente a ella, a unos pasos de distancia, caminaba una muchacha moroi de cabello largo y rubio, aunque ella solo podía verle las puntas del cabello pues parte de su cabeza era cubierta por una negra sombrilla.

– Entonces – Rose habló con calma mirando a la chica, que seguía caminando por la orilla del mar siendo bañada por la escasa agua que había subido gracias a la marea. Sus pies descalzos y la sombrilla brillante con gotas de agua que saltaban al momento de romper las olas – ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí durante la noche?

– Debido a que todos están durmiendo – La chica dijo mirando hacia el horizonte – Nadie sentirá la fuerza del espíritu

– O nuestra ausencia – Murmuró Rose con calma mirando a la chica – Okey, Liss, muéstrame lo que tienes

– Bien, lo pensé durante esta mañana y creo que lo mejor y más recomendable es comenzar con el agua – Dijo ella con calma – Le he preguntado a Mia y a Jill como…

– Oye, oye. La idea era que ellas no supieran. No puedes ir por allí preguntándoles como si fuese normal o como si estuvieran hablando del clima

La chica sacudió la cabeza – Tranquila, no se darán cuenta –

– No me digas que usaste la compulsión con ellas –

– No – Ella bufó – ¿Crees que lo haría después de todo lo que leímos la semana pasada?

– Creo que yo tendría miedo de mirarte a los ojos cuando haces preguntas extrañas – Murmuró la chica – Está bien, ¿qué dijo?

Lissa sonrió con calma – Dijo que el agua era fluidez. Para usarla, había que sentir como la energía fluía dentro de ti, estar relajado y en paz contigo misma –

– Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida – Ella bebió de la botella de agua – Entonces, señorita fluidez, ¿cómo usaras el espíritu en ella?

– Pues… no lo sé – La sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe y su tono de paz cambio a uno resignado – No estoy segura

Rose asintió lentamente – Está bien, haremos esto, yo absorberé tu oscuridad cuando las cosas se pongan mal –

– Imagine que dirías eso así que me adelante a los hechos. Sabía que no podría hacerte cambiar de idea y está bien, supongo – Lissa dijo con calma, mirando a Rose. Ella tomó de su bolsillo un anillo, era una argolla sencilla y con lados redondos que en el centro tenía dibujado el diseño de un patrón de flor con ramas por toda la argolla. La chica cerró la mano alrededor de la argolla de plata y luego sonrió al abrirla – Si vas a tomar mi oscuridad y no puedo detenerte, al menos déjame que pueda apaciguarla un poco

La chica miro el anillo un momento y lo tomó en sus manos. Sintió la magia fluir a través de él hasta su cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Está bien – Lo guardó en el bolsillo, porque no sentía necesidad de usarlo aún.

– Póntelo cuando la cosa se vea mal, aunque de momento no veo como si no hemos iniciado –

Rose asintió – Bien, Liss, enséñame lo que tienes. Probaremos el agua primero, según lo que dijiste tenías que sentirte como si fueras una corriente de agua, ¿no? Pues vamos a enfocar todo eso en el espíritu –

– Está bien, voy a usar el espíritu como puente hacia el agua – Ella asintió señalando la marea – Intentaré hacer que no baje al mar de nuevo

Rose miró el agua que mojaba sus pies por una fracción de segundo y luego regresaba al mar lentamente esperando a que otra ola rompa y ésta sea impulsada hacia arriba.

Lissa miró el mar en silencio, no decía nada y Rose tampoco era participe. De pronto, las sensaciones cargadas de color oro, cálido y suave inundaron a la morena mientras a la rubia la hacían sentir relajada. La suave calidez de la magia fluía para ambas chicas, y eso dejaba claro que el Espíritu estaba siendo usado, pero ahora Lissa fijo su meta en el agua bajo sus pies. Con la mano extendida en el aire hacia abajo, el agua seguía subiendo y bajando. Recordó las palabras de Mia sobre sentirse en calma como la marea y que la fluidez del agua se hiciera parte sí. Enfoco esos pensamientos sobre su magia y espero a que algo sucediera, pero nada paso.

Dejo caer la mano de un suspiro grande, sintiéndose drenada de pronto. Miro a su mejor amiga que le sonreía amigablemente y luego gruñó.

– Solo es el primer intento – Dijo ella a modo de consuelo – Vamos, volveremos después

– Tal vez deba intentar el fuego o la tierra, inclusive el aire – Lissa dijo rápidamente, siguiendo a la dhampir.

– O puedes tomártelo con calma – La chica bebió agua – Además, tampoco es que vayas a hacer un gran tsunami en el primer intento, recuerda que estas intentado algo grande

La chica dejo de caminar de golpe, miro a la muchacha a la espera de que esta la mirara y dejara de caminar – Deberíamos quedarnos –

Rose suspiró. Sabía que Lissa se había detenido y podía sentir como de ansiosa estaba para no seguir caminando y determinada a quedarse allí a practicar, pero en ningún momento se detuvo, al menos hasta que estuvo a varios metros lejos de ella.

– Debemos volver – Dijo ella, sintiéndose realmente mal por romper las esperanzas de su mejor amiga. Alzó la vista al cielo que aparentaba una mañana calmada y llena de radiantes rayos de sol – Vendremos más tarde

– No puedo practicar allá, Rose. Los demás lo sabrían. Adrian y Sonya serían los primeros en darse cuenta, aquí la intensidad no es tanta por lo que no creo que vayan a darse cuenta –

La morena asintió con comprensión y un rostro serio. Ella miro la botella de metal térmico que tenía en las manos y suspiro, camino la mitad de metros que la separaba de su amiga y puso la botella en la arena para luego retroceder.

– Está bien, quizás el agua del mar era demasiada para ti. Intentemos con esta – Rose asintió – Adelante, haz lo que quieras con ella

Lissa asintió. Enfocó la mirada en el agua y volvió a emplear la magia del espíritu permitiendo que ambas se inundaran por el color dorado y la cálida brisa de la magia desconocida. Cuando el espíritu parecía lo suficientemente firme como para ser un puente, Lissa comenzó a enfocarse en el agua sin dejar de usar su propia magia. La botella no hizo ningún movimiento, ni se sacudió. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, Lissa se imaginó el agua de la botella saliendo disparada a chorro hacia arriba y mojando por completo la cara de su mejor amiga, era lo que quería que sucediera, pero ni la botella ni el agua dieron una ligera advertencia de que algo ocurriría. Se preguntó si era el espíritu era demasiado débil o si tal vez debería olvidarse de esta loca idea y conseguir emplear el espíritu de otra forma como modo de combate, ya sea telequinesis o algo similar. Ella solo quería que algo sucediera, en realidad no le importaba qué sino que sucediera, quería que en ese momento un chorro saliera disparado, en serio que quería, pero no parecía suceder. Estaba por resignarse a que nada iba a suceder, pensando claramente que lo que intentaba hacer tal vez era demasiado, entonces, por arte de magia, una burbuja apareció en la boquilla de la botella, tan pequeña y tan resplandeciente por el sol. Explotó en un "pop" tan rápido como apareció frente a ambas chicas, y mojo parte de la boquilla permitiendo un hilo de agua delgado y apenas perceptible a los ojos deslizarse por el cuerpo de la botella hasta la arena.

Lissa detuvo su magia por un momento, vio a Rose inclinar la cabeza con una expresión sorprendida antes de acercarse a la botella y tomarla en sus manos.

– Eso fue… fue… – Parpadeó dejando de mirar la botella y mirando a la rubia – ¿Qué fue exactamente?

– No lo sé – Lissa dijo sorprendida, confundida también.

– ¿Lo hiciste tú? Lo hiciste tú – Ella dijo aturdida, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su tono se elevó con emoción – ¡Lo hiciste tú! Lissa, has podido usar la magia del agua

– Solo fue una pequeña burbuja, pudo haber sucedido por cualquier cosa – Intentó decir la chica, aunque ciertamente estaba emocionada por aquello, aún le costaba creer que sucedió. Rose sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

– Estoy segura de que sí fuiste tú – Dijo ella – Cuando dejaste de pensar en lo que querías hacer con el agua, es decir, dejar de mecanizarlo, creo que diste paso a la posibilidad de poder usarla

La chica asintió, aún sorprendida por los sucedido – Sí… ¿has absorbido mi oscuridad, digo, cuando me frustre? –

– No – La chica explico con calma – Iba a hacerlo, pero de pronto tú misma la hiciste desvanecerse, tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa, era apenas un destello de lo que es la oscuridad en realidad. Por cierto, ¿en serio, Liss? ¿Querías mojarme con el agua?

La rubia rió. Emocionada comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba el auto que las llevaría de regreso hacia la casa de descanso de Abe. Rose sacudió la cabeza mirando la botella de agua sorprendida, y luego echó a correr detrás de la rubia.

Durante el camino hablaron sobre el acontecimiento, que si bien no era la gran cosa como lo que era capaz de hacer Mia o Jill, era algo realmente bueno. Rose recordaba que Adrián les había dicho a ambas que al principio no conseguía usar la magia de los cuatro elementos, pero luego había podido y solo en el principio antes de ser descubierto podía hacer la más pequeña diminuta magia con los otros elementos. Se preguntó por qué Adrián dijo que al principio no podía, así como también se preguntó si con al principio se refería a unos pocos intentos.

Llegaron a la casa en silencio y como si fueran ninjas intentaron entrar, pero no ayudo en nada cuando Rose se golpe la pierna con un mueble. Ambas intentaron no reír y se dirigieron hacia sus propias habitaciones con la esperanza de que alguien no haya notado su ausencia.

Había una gran sonrisa en los labios de Lissa. Las dos horas que estuvieron fuera de la casa de descanso, en la playa, habían sido las mejores hasta el momento y odiaba no poder compartir su felicidad con su novio/prometido; sin embargo era un consuelo saber que su mejor amiga estaba allí para alentarla.

Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, apenas si había tomado una probada del cereal que se había servido. Minutos antes de que comenzara a comer cereal, ella se había alimentado con sangre de proveedores, (aun cuando ya se había servido un tazón) y no tenía hambre como para seguir comiendo algo. Quizás podía comer un poco más, así no hacer un desperdició con la comida.

– Ah, eso me recuerda – Eddie de pronto saltó. Había estado muy metido en una conversación con Mia y Jill sobre el uso correcto de los codos durante una batalla. Desde hacía unos días parecía que los Moroi querían ser de gran ayuda en las peleas, Lissa comenzaba a compartir el sentimiento aquel; sin embargo aún no era partidaria de usar la fuerza bruta contra alguien, aunque por lo visto Mia y Jill sí estaban interesadas en cosas básicas solo para prevenir. El rubio miro a Rose con una sonrisa – Ya ha pasado una semana, ¿crees que podemos comenzar con los libros?

– ¿Por qué? – Rose entrecerró los ojos, la cuchara de su comida estaba a medio llegar a su boca.

Él sonrió con calma – Porque… todos sabemos lo que te sucedió en la Academia y esas mierdas, pero no sabemos que sucedió fuera de ella –

– Eddie… ni siquiera sabemos si esos libros están ambientados en ese momento – Lissa comentó de pronto, mirando al muchacho.

– Es obvio que lo están – Jill dijo con calma.

La chica hizo una mueca. Lissa pudo ver una batalla mental dentro de su amiga, aunque no sabía a qué se debía.

– No quiero leer – Declaró Rose dejando caer el contenido de su cuchara en el plato. Ella tardó unos minutos en volver a hacer un movimiento, y fue hacia su vaso con jugo. Bebió el líquido con calma.

Normalmente, y vaya que Lissa lo sabía, Rose siempre peleaba para no leer los libros. Siempre de una manera cómica para sacar sonrisas, siempre de una manera infantil; sin embargo, en ese momento ella estaba calmada, ni siquiera había un rastro de la chica que intentó escapar por la ventana hace unos días para no escuchar sobre el libro.

Lissa se mordió el labio inferior. Ella quería leer el libro, pero también quería practicar su magia y pensaba que si hacía uno entonces no podría hacer la otra como quisiera.

– Vamos a leer – Decidió finalmente. Si Adrián encontró tiempo para practicar y escuchar la lectura, ella también lo haría.

Rose la miró con calma y asintió.

Había un silencio en la casa desde temprano, puesto que la mayoría no se encontraba allí. Abe estaba haciendo solo Dios sabe con sus negocios ilegales (como Rose diría), y Dimitri había salido temprano con Janine Hathaway para llevar a su familia a salvo hacia el aeropuerto. Lamentablemente, Lissa en serio sentía la partida de la familia de Dimitri y ella esperaba poder haber pasado más tiempo con ellas, pero había surgido un problema y la familia tuvo que irse, pese a que Viktoria, la menor de las hermanas, en realidad prefería quedarse. Abe había hecho arreglos para que un jet (no privado, pero si bien asegurado) las llevara a salvo a casa.

– ¿Qué, empezamos sin los demás? – Christian se acercó a la mesa del comedor. En sus manos cargaba el libro que seguía, puesto que la portada se había materializado en el momento en que lo tomo en sus manos.

Lissa pudo apreciar el color morado en la portada de cuero, tapa dura y con las letras VA en grande, entrelazadas y con un diseño que parecía de metal plateado que le recordaba a una estaca. Sobre grandes letras que ocupaban gran parte de la tapa se encontraba escrito, con una letra mediana y un poco más debajo de la mitad del tamaño del libro: _Blood Promise._

La muchacha moroi, dueña de la magia del espíritu, tomó el libro entre sus manos sintiendo la magia fluir a través de ella misma. Abrió el libro en una página al azar y vio como lentamente las letras se escribían solas en forma de cascada, desde la primera línea hasta a última y cuando miró las demás hojas todas ya estaban escritas y no en blanco como en los demás libros. Pasó páginas hasta llegar a la primera hoja, donde se encontraba la sinopsis del libro y luego miró a los demás.

– Podemos leer solo la sinopsis – Ella sonrió.

– Supongo – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

– Entonces, siguiendo la tradición, Rose leerá el primer capítulo – Dijo Adrián con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

– Tú me odias – Y una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Lissa, porque ahí estaba la misma Rose que había tenido que presenciar durante los tres libros anteriores.

– Está bien, yo leeré – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa. Ella miró la sinopsis y luego espero a la aprobación de todos.

 **La vida de Rose Hathaway nunca será la misma.**

– El dilema de mi vida – Rose rodó los ojos.

 **El reciente ataque a St. Vladimirs devasto el mundo Moroi por completo.**

– Yo aún tenía pesadillas – Jill dijo con una mueca. Eddie la rodeó con sus brazos.

Lissa sonrió con ternura y luego volvió al libro, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor con el desayuno a medio comer y esperando escuchar con ansias.

 **Muchos están muertos. Y, para las pocas victimas que se llevaron los Strigoi sus destinos son aún peores.**

Nadie comentó nada. Lissa asintió, sabiendo que no era un momento de hacer bromas, aunque ella esperaba a que los chicos dijeran algo para que el ambiente durante la lectura no fuera pesado, puesto que tenía toda la pinta de ser el libro más pesado de todos.

 **Un tatuaje extraño adorna el cuello de Rose, una señal que dice que ella ha matado a demasiados Strigoi para contarse.**

– ¿Por qué? – Rose frunció el ceño revolviendo la comida, parecía un puchero – ¿Por qué no puede ser la vida de alguien más, por qué la mía?

– ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?– Eddie sonrió.

– Yo qué sé, Sydney por ejemplo – Rose dijo y la muchacha le frunció el ceño – ¿Qué? Digo, yo no sé nada sobre los alquimistas, bueno sí algo sé, pero… ya sabes que quiero decir

– Olvídalo, si mi vida está en unos libros entonces preferiría morir –

– El sentimiento es compartido – Rose dijo sonriendo.

– Llevamos tres libros, iniciando el cuarto, ¿y aún te sientes así? –

– Sí – Rose le asintió con la cabeza a Lissa, sonriendo.

 **Pero solo una víctima le preocupaba… Dimitri Belikov.**

– Va a ser un libro lleno de tonos rosas – Dijo Adrián bufando.

 **Rose ahora debe escoger uno de los dos caminos muy diferentes: honrar la promesa de proteger la vida de Lissa, su mejor amiga y la última superviviente del linaje Dragomir, o dejar la academia para emprender el camino sola y perseguir al hombre que ama.**

– Sí, sí, creo que todos recordamos como termino aquello de la elección – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– ¿En serio? ¿Por qué leemos estos? – Rose gimió.

– Es el libro que más rápido has terminado – Lissa rió – Te tardaste un año con el Código de Da Vinci

– En mi defensa, era un libro demasiado largo y no tenía tiempo – Rose dijo con calma.

 **Ella deberá ir a los confines de la tierra para encontrar a Dimitri y mantener la promesa que le hizo a él.**

– Yo no recuerdo una promesa – Eddie sacudió la cabeza.

– Era algo no verbal, pero obvio – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Pero la pregunta es: ¿cuándo llegue el momento, querrá él ser salvado?**

– Buena pregunta, sabemos que está vivo, pero cómo sucedió todo aquello – Dijo Jill sorprendida – Algo escuche

– Pues estoy segura de que lo sabremos – Lissa sonrió, claramente esperaba que el momento en que Dimitri había sido salvado estuviera escrito en los libros.

 **Ahora, con solo una estaca, y lejos del mundo de St. Vladimir, ¿podrá Rose encontrar la fuerza necesaria para destruir a Dimitri? ¿O se sacrificara a ella misma ante la elección de un amor eterno?**

Lissa parpadeó confundida un momento. Ella abrió la boca lentamente a la última frase pronunciada, miro a Rose que con la mirada casi le rogaba no preguntar que significaba, y ella sabía que todos estaban con la misma duda.

Claro, Lissa no iba a preguntar, ella sería discreta; sin embargo otros no eran como ella…

– ¡CONSIDERASTE CONVERTIRTE EN STRIGOI! –

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lissa esperaba que Rose estallara en rabia, como usualmente lo haría para negar algo, pero la chica ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder antes de que la voz de Abe resonara ante a todos.

– ¿Quién considera convertirse en esos monstruos? –

– Tu hija – Sydney dijo con calma.

Abe frunció el ceño mirando a Rose, la chica sacudió la cabeza.

– Solo es el estúpido libro que arruina mi vida – Rose dijo – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Negociando – El moroi de la tierra camino hasta una silla vacía y se dejó caer. Miro la comida frente a él con cierto asco y luego miró a los demás – ¿Por qué están leyendo sin los demás?

– Porque les gusta verme sufrir – Respondió Rose con un susurro.

Lissa se rió – Queríamos empezar a leer, pero ustedes salieron y nos dejaron a nosotros aquí –

– Claro, los jóvenes – Abe asintió. Miro a Rose un momento y luego a los demás – ¿Y bien? ¿De qué me perdí?

– Solo de la sinopsis – Christian respondió – Rose va a leer el libro, bueno, el primer capitulo

– Bah – Rose gruñó tomando el libro. La chica examino el libro con sorpresa – Tiene prólogo

– Normalmente no – Dijo Lissa sorprendida – Bien, yo leeré el prólogo, tú el capítulo uno

– Que mala suerte – Bufó Rose.

 **Una vez cuando estaba en noveno grado, yo tuve que escribir un poema en un papel.**

– ¿Qué? – Todos parecían confundidos.

– No tengo ni idea – Lissa sacudió la cabeza aturdida.

 **Una de las líneas era:** _ **si tus ojos no estuvieran abiertos, no sabrías la diferencia entre estar soñando y despierto.**_

– Es la frase más poética del mundo – Christian dijo.

– Se supone que era del poema – Rose dijo, parpadeó – ¿A qué viene esto?

– Son tus pensamientos, no míos – Lissa respondió.

 **No había mucho significado para mí en aquel momento.**

– ¿Quién escribe sin sentir lo que piensa? – Jill preguntó.

– Obviamente Rose – Dijo Adrián.

 **Después de todo, había sido para un chico en la clase que me gustaba, así que ¿cómo podría esperarse que atendiera al análisis literario?**

– Un chico… – Abe murmuró.

Rose lo miró riendo.

 **Ahora, tres años después, comprendí el poema perfectamente.**

– ¿Sí? – Mia sonrió.

 **Porque últimamente, mi vida realmente parecía que estaba al borde de ser un sueño. Había días que pensaba que me despertaría y descubriría que los acontecimientos recientes en mi vida no habían sucedido realmente.**

– Pero sucedieron – Dijo Mia con un tono triste.

– Sí – Rose suspiró.

 **Seguramente debo ser una princesa en un sueño encantado. Cualquier día de estos, este sueño (no, pesadilla) terminaría, y conseguiría a mi príncipe y mi final feliz.**

– Por favor dime que tú lo caramelizaste todo y no es lo que está escrito – Rose rogo, roja de la vergüenza.

Lissa se rió sacudiendo la cabeza, lo que causo risas en todos los presentes, salvo por Abe.

 **Pero no había final feliz para ser encontrado, por lo menos no en un futuro inmediato. ¿Y mi príncipe? Bien, esa es una larga historia.**

– Es como un resumen – Dijo Eddie sorprendido – ¿Podemos saltárnoslo?

– ¿Y perder la oportunidad de reírnos? – Christian rió – Sigue, Liss, por favor

Eddie sonrió, vio la mirada de Rose caída y luego se rió. Él intento ayudarla… pero el voto popular gano.

 **Mi príncipe había sido convertido en un vampiro, un strigoi para ser especifico. En mi mundo, hay dos clases de vampiros que existen en secreto de los humanos. Los moroi son vampiros vivos, vampiros buenos que usan la magia elemental y no matan al buscar sangre que ellos necesitan para sobrevivir. Los Strigoi son vampiros no muertos, inmortales y retorcidos, que matan cuando se alimentan. Los moroi nacen. Los Strigoi se hacen (forzosamente o por elección) por medios malignos.**

– Que bien, un recordatorio de lo que ya sabíamos – Dijo Adrián riendo – Tomen sus apuntes, chicos, es para que no lo olviden pero no se preocupen si no lo hacen, después los pensamientos de Rose siempre se encargan de recordárnoslo en cada momento que son mencionados

Todos rieron.

 **Y Dimitri, el chico que amaba, había sido convertido en un Strigoi contra su voluntad. Hbaía sido convertido durante una batalla, una misión épica de rescate de la que yo había formado parte también. Los Strigoi habían raptado Morois y Dhampirs de la escuela a la que asistía y habíamos acudido con otros a salvarlos.**

– Una batalla épica que solo término en tragedia – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

Todos asintieron.

 **Los Dhampirs son medio vampiros y medio humano, talentosos en fuerza y vigor humanos, y con reflejos y sentidos de Moroi. Los Dhampirs eran formados para llegar a ser guardianes, la élite de los guardaespaldas que protegen a los Moroi. Eso es lo que Dimitri había sido.**

– Este va a ser un resumen y recordatorio de todo lo que sabemos – Se quejó Adrián con un suspiro.

 **Después de su conversión, el resto del mundo Moroi lo había considerado muerto. Y hasta cierto punto, él lo estaba. Los que eran convertidos en Strigoi perdían todo el sentido de calidad y todo lo que tenían de antes. Incluso si ellos no lo habían elegido, eso no importaba.**

– ¿Por qué hay que comenzar así? – Preguntó con quejas Christian.

– Creo que es porque hay un cierre, de lo que es St. Vladimir y lo que es después de St. Vladimir – Lissa dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

 **Ellos se volverían malos y crueles, como todos los Strigoi. La persona que ellos habían sido se ha ido, y francamente, era más fácil imaginárselos siguiendo hacia el cielo o a su siguiente vida que imaginarlos fuera en el acecho de la noche y cobrándose víctimas.**

– Es que da miedo – Jill dijo con un tono suave.

– Es verdad – Mia asintió.

 **Pero yo no había sido capaz de olvidar a Dimitri, o aceptar que él estaba esencialmente muerto. Él era el hombre que amaba, el hombre con quién estaba perfectamente en sintonía, que era difícil saber dónde terminaba yo y empezaba él.**

– No creo que sea tan difícil – Se burló Christian.

 **Mi corazón rechazaba el dejarle ir, incluso si él era técnicamente un monstruo, él todavía estaba ahí, en algún sitio.**

– Y eso es a lo que llamamos terquedad – Dijo Adrián.

– Yo lo llamo amor – Jill dijo con una sonrisa.

– Sí, es amor, pero es terquedad porque es Rose… básicamente – Adrián sonrió.

 **Tampoco había olvidado una conversación que tuvimos él y yo una vez. Ambos dijimos que preferíamos estar muertos (realmente muertos) que en el mundo de los Strigoi.**

– Dios, solo pensarlo me da… – Lissa se estremeció involuntariamente.

 **Una vez transcurrido mi tiempo de luto por haberlo perdido, decidí que tenía que honrar sus deseos. Incluso si él ya no creía en ellos. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que matarlo y liberar su alma de aquel estado oscuro y poco natural.**

– Sé que una vez dije que la habíamos perdido – Adrián dijo con un susurró – Pero comienzo a pensar que es ahora cuando la hemos perdido

– Solo estaba diciendo cosas por la histeria – Rose resopló – No es que algo fuera verdad, bueno, el cincuenta por ciento de ello

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó sorprendido Christian.

– Yo siempre habló en serio – Rose dijo asintiendo.

 **Yo sabía que era lo que al Dimitri que yo quise le hubiera gustado.**

– No parecía muy contento cuando le ayudaste – Dijo Adrián con un susurro.

Nadie le respondió a aquello.

 **Aunque matar a un Strigoi no era fácil. Ellos eran insanamente rápidos y fuertes. No tenían piedad alguna. Había matado a un buen número ya, bastante loco para alguien que recién había cumplido dieciocho años.**

– Anormal diría yo – Christian se burló.

– Yo no soy anormal – Dijo Rose suspirando.

– De todos modos – Lissa sonrió – Creo que estaba escrito en las estrellas, Rose iba a matar a su primer Strigoi antes de tiempo

– No creo en las estrellas – Rose dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

La niña sonrió mirando a la muchacha morena.

 **Y sabía que coger a Dimitri sería la mayoría de mis batallas, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente.**

– Comienzo a pensar que es mala, mala idea leer – Rose dijo con un susurró para sí misma.

 **De hecho, las consecuencias emocionales habían sido pateadas en cuando hice mi decisión. Ir tras Dimitri quería decir hacer algunas cosas que cambiarían mi vida (y sin contar el hecho de que luchando con él era muy probable que causara la perdida de mi propia vida).**

– ¿Cómo estás viva? – Preguntó Jill.

– Soy una persona muy afortunada – Rose se encogió sin más respuesta.

 **Yo estaba todavía en el colegio, a solo un puñado de meses de graduarme y convertirme en un guardián hecho y derecho. Cada día que me quedaba en la Academia St. Vladimir, una remota y protegida escuela para Morois y Dhampirs, quería decir un día más que Dimitri estaba allí fuera, viviendo de la forma que él nunca había querido.**

– Es muy valiente de tu parte haberlo ido a buscar – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

– Bastante – Lissa asintió, con una sonrisa algo tímida.

 **Salir también quería decir abandonar otra cosa, o más bien a una persona: mi mejor amiga, Lissa, también conocida como Vasilisa Dragomir.**

– De los creadores de _Vampire Academy_ llega… _Recordando el pasado_ – Se burló Christian causando que todos rieran.

 **Lissa era una Moroi, la última de su línea real. Había sido criticada por ser su guardiana cuando nos graduáramos y mi decisión de cazar a Dimitri había destruido completamente aquel futuro con ella.**

– Tú eres la persona más afortunada del mundo. Te mandas tantos errores como respiras y aún eres su guardiana – Rose se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Adrián.

 **Aparte de nuestra amistad, Lissa y yo tenías una conexión única. Cada Moroi se especializa en un tipo de elemento mágico: tierra, aire, agua o fuego. Hasta hace poco pensábamos que solo había esos cuatro elementos, entonces nosotros descubrimos un quinto: espíritu.**

Rose pudo ver la sonrisa de Lissa y de Adrián, el intercambio de miradas lleno de orgullo.

 **Era el elemento de Lissa y con tan pocos usuarios del espíritu en el mundo, apenas sabíamos nada sobre él.**

– Y tú conociste a dos y ni siquiera nos permites conocerlos – Adrián bufó.

– Es increíble que hayas encontrado a uno que estuviera conectado a alguien – Lissa asintió.

– ¿Por qué me odian? – Bufó Rose.

 **Principalmente parecía estar atado a poderes psíquicos. Lissa dominaba de forma asombrosa la compulsión, la capacidad de ejercer su voluntad sobre alguien. También podía curar y ahí es donde las cosas se volvieron un poco extrañas entre nosotras.**

– ¿Un poco? – Lissa miró a su amiga sorprendida – Tienes que estar de broma

– Siempre han sido extrañas desde el espíritu, nunca cambiara a algo normal –

– Y eso que vivimos en ello – Asintió la rubia.

 **Ya ves, técnicamente morí en el accidente de coche en el que murió su familia.**

– No hace falta recordar todo esto – Lissa dijo rápidamente.

– Tú lo estás leyendo – Christian hizo una mueca.

– Ya lo sé – Suspiró.

 **Lissa me había devuelto del mundo de los muertos sin saberlo, creando una conexión psíquica entre nosotras.**

– Entonces tú estás muerta – Mia dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

– Es un zombie – Sacudió la cabeza Christian.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

 **Desde entonces, siempre fu consciente de su presencia y sus pensamientos.**

– ¿Cuándo lo notaron ustedes? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí un momento y luego miraron a la menor.

– No estoy segura – Rose dijo con tono suave – Es decir, al inicio lo sentía pero pensé que era una sensación rara nada más y luego…

– Luego sucedieron un par de cosas y nos dimos cuenta de que ella podía sentir todo lo que yo pensaba y podía entrar en mi cabeza – Lissa terminó.

 **Podía decir lo que pensaba y podía sentir cuando estaba en problemas.**

– Es lo que dijiste – Rose asintió.

 **Recientemente habíamos descubierto que yo podía ver fantasmas y espíritus que aún no habían abandonado este mundo, algo que encontré desconcertante y luche por obstruir. Llamaba a todo este fenómeno ser shadow-kissed.**

– Pero en el libro en realidad no sabías por qué estabas viendo fantasmas y deduzco que ahora mismo ya lo sabes – Dijo Mia, a lo que Rose asintió.

– Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que era una shadow kissed y solo veía los fantasmas tras la muerte de Mason. Al principio pensé que ver la muerte cara a cara había influenciado a que una parte de mí se despertara a ver los fantasmas como un recordatorio de que nunca pertenecería aquí, con los vivos – Rose dijo con calma, mirando la palma de su mano – Pero aún así había algo más, algo que yo no podía decir que es lo que era porque no me daba cuenta

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó Christian intrigado.

La muchacha levantó la mirada y luego suspiró – Las salas en realidad me protegían de todo ello. Quizás el encuentro cara a cara con la muerte lo despertó, pero dentro de las salas para mí era imposible ver a los fantasmas porque no se podían acercar a un lugar sagrado por la magia pura de los vivos – Ella sacudió la cabeza, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Lissa asintió, sabiendo que el tema de ser shadow kissed era un tema que daba mucho para hablar, pero en ese momento lo importante era leer.

 **Nuestra conexión shadow kissed me convirtió en la opción ideal para proteger a Lissa, ya que al instante sabría si ella estaba en problemas. Prometí protegerla toda mi vida, pero entonces Dimitri lo había cambiado todo.**

– Eso no es bueno – Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño.

 **Yo estaba cara a cara con esa horrible decisión: seguir protegiendo a Lissa o liberar el alma de Dimitri. El tener que escoger entre ellos había roto mi corazón, dejando un dolor en mi pecho horrible y lágrimas en los ojos.**

– No fue el mejor cumpleaños – Rose suspiró.

– Tampoco hice nada para hacerlo mejor – Lissa asintió.

 **Habíamos sido mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia y mi salida era un shock para las dos. Para ser justos, ella nunca lo vio venir.**

– Cómo podría – Dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

 **Yo había mantenido mi romance con Dimitri en secreto. Él era mi instructor, siete años más mayor que yo, y había sido asignado para ser su guardián también. Como tal, él y yo habíamos intentado luchar duro contra nuestra atracción, sabiendo que teníamos que enfocarnos en Lissa más que en nada y además también tendríamos muchos problemas en la relación profesor-alumna.**

– Yo no sé a qué romance te refieres, apenas si fueron unas pocas escenas – Adrián bufó.

– Eso no es verdad – Jill defendió – Sí hubo varias escenas

– Casi toda la trilogía anterior – Christian hizo una mueca.

– ¿Cansado? – Preguntó Lissa con una sonrisa ligera.

– Solo quiero acción, ver muertos, oír peleas etc. Soy un chico, no una chica que le gusta oír sobre romance –

Lissa se rió acariciando el brazo del muchacho.

 **Pero mantenerme lejos de Dimitri, aun cuando yo estaba de acuerdo, había hecho que aumentara el resentimiento tácito hacia Lissa. Probablemente debería haberle hablado de esto a ella y explicarle mi frustración acerca de tener mi vida planeada al completo.**

– Espera un momento, tú no estabas frustrada hasta que fuiste al psicólogo, esas ideas no eran tuyas eran de ella – Dijo rápidamente Mia – No es que esté mal, pero solo creo que si hay alguien a quien culpar es a ella

– Nos hicimos cargo de ello – Rose mintió – Tiramos huevos a su ventana

– ¿Cómo llegaron a St. Vladimir tan pronto? – Cuestionó con duda Adrian.

– Es un secreto – Lissa siguió la broma de Rose.

Por supuesto que no habían ido, ambas habían solo usado la oportunidad para hablar entre ellas sobre lo que había sucedido en el libro (que de por si había sucedido en su tiempo atrás).

 **No parecía justo, de ningún modo, que mientras Lissa era libre de vivir y querer a quién ella quisiera, yo siempre tendría que sacrificar mi propia felicidad para asegurarme de que estuviera bien protegida.**

– Eso es egoísta – Dijo Adrián asintiendo.

– Eso ya lo hablamos, no tocaremos el tema de nuevo – Rose dijo rápidamente.

 **Ella era mi mejor amiga, y por eso no podía contarles mis pensamientos trastornado a ella.**

– Eso ya no te funciona. Ahora estamos leyendo tus trastornados pensamientos – Se rió Christian.

– Dios me odia – Gimió Rose.

 **Lissa era particularmente vulnerable porque al utilizar el espíritu tenía como efecto secundario repugnante de dejarla a ella vulnerable.**

– Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro – Lissa rió.

 **Entonces escondí mis sentimientos hasta que finalmente explotaron y abandone la academia, y a ella, para bien de las dos.**

– ¿Por el bien de ambas? – Preguntó Lissa con una amiga – Yo no creo que haya sido un bien para ambas

– Sí, pero vamos a decir que nos hizo bien la separación, además ni que hubiera sido por veinte años –

 **Uno de los fantasmas que yo había visto, Mason, un amigo que había sido asesinado por un Strigoi, me había dicho que Dimitri había vuelto a su patria: Siberia.**

– ¿Él lo dijo o tú lo sabías? – Preguntó Sydney confundida.

– Un tanto de ambas – Rose dijo.

 **El alma de Mason había encontrado la paz y había abandonado este mundo muy poco después, sin darme oportunidad de darme cualquier otra pista de en qué parte de Siberia podría estar Dimitri.**

– Buscando una aguja en un pajar, eh – Adrián sonrió.

– Lo hizo bien – Sydney dijo.

Rose sonrió.

 **Entonces tuve que ir a ciegas, desafiando al mundo de los humanos y con una lengua que no sabía para cumplir la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma.**

– Se tiene que haber comunicado a señas – Rió Christian.

 **Una semana después, yo sola, había hecho el viaje a San Petesburgo. Aún estaba aturdida, pero determinada en encontrarlo aun cuando yo lo temiera al mismo tiempo. Porque si realmente llevaba a cabo este plan loco, si en realidad lograba mar al hombre que amaba, eso significaría que Dimitri realmente se habría ido de este mundo. Y francamente, no estaba segura de poder continuar en un mundo así.**

– Romeo y Julieta – Adrián dijo.

– Creo que ya sé cuál era el final alternativo de esta historia – Eddie dijo sonriendo.

 **Nada de esto parecía verdad. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no lo era. Quizás esto le había pasado a otra persona.**

– Buen intentó – Dijo Christian.

 **Quizás es algo que me imagine. Quizás pronto me despertaría y encontraría todo igual con Lissa y con Dimitri. Estaríamos todos juntos y él estaría allí sonriéndome esperanzador, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Tal vez todo esto realmente solo había sido un sueño.**

– Lo que habría dado para que fuera un sueño – Dijo Rose con un suspiro.

 **Pero no lo creía.**

– Este es el final del prologo – Lissa sonrió.

– Bien – Rose se levantó y camino hasta donde se encontraba el refrigerador, saco de allí una helada botella de agua y luego volvió a la mesa rápidamente – Creo que ésta va a ser una lectura muy pesada

Tomó el libro en sus manos y sonrió mirando a los demás.

Continuará…

* * *

Y este es el capítulo número uno de la nueva serie BLOOD PROMISE! Woo! A todos aquellos que lo han leído, ya sé que es corto, osea principalmente tenía planeado hacerlo solo la sinopsis, habría sido más corto todavía, pero cuando vi que había prologo decidí ponerlo aquí en lugar de ponerlo en otro así de tal manera que no retrasemos tanto el inicio. Okey, cosas importantes para este fics, volveré a hacer eso de cinco capitulos lectura del libro, un capitulo libre de la lectura, nuevamente cinco capítulos y así hasta el final, esto es para que mi salud mental no se quede atrapada en transcribir todos los días. Además, he hecho cambios pero se ven reflejados en dos capítulos más, así que en la lectura del capitulo 2 recién podrán verlos (ya que fue entonces que me di cuenta de que quería hacerlos) y no sé hasta que punto estarán esos cambios escritos antes de que me digan si son mejores o no, para volver a la lectura original o no. No responderé los comentarios, aunque no son muchos, pero sepan que los he estado leyendo y me reído con algunos, otros me han encantado y así sucesivamente. Me han hecho feliz.

Ahora, con respecto al espiritu. Sé que a mucha gente quizás no le parecio la idea, pero es algo que yo iba a tomar con Adrián y respectivamente iba a cambiar a Lissa, y luego volvería con Adrián, es algo que tenía planeado desde el capítulo uno del primer libro, porque es algo que quería incluir y lo siento si a alguien no le parece la idea, pero siendo el espíritu algo tan desconocido creo que tiene mucho por donde sacarle provecho. Por cierto, en cuanto al tema del accidente de los padres de Lissa, (donde ellos lo leen y Lissa prefiere no recordarlo) me hubiera gustado leerlo en los libros, osea sé que hay fics sobre el accidente, pero son cortos, no más de 3000 palabras lo que lo hace muuy corto y sin mucho detalle, aparte no muestran tampoco como se formo el vinculo o como lo descubrieron ellas. Si alguien sabe de una lectura así, pero bien escrita con detalle y que me lo cuente, porque esa historia si es algo que quiero leer. Siempre me ha llamado la atención el tema del accidente y la verdad es que me gusto la idea de RM de no ponerlo con detalle en los libros porque siempre deja a la imaginación del lector, pero es que en realidad me gustaría leerlo.

Okey, en cuanto todo lo demás... es decir el fics, ya saben lo de siempre, lo tendrán todos los lunes, si acaso hay un lunes que no se sube intentaré subirlo cualquier día de la semana (preferencia el martes). Estaré respondiendo a sus comentarios y preguntas y también estaré leyendo todo. Mi propósito para este fics es hacerlo más dramático de lo que fueron los anteriores, con bromas sí evidentemente para no hacerlo pesado, pero mucho más dramático y es por eso que incluí el tema del Lissa y el espíritu en este libro, porque el ambiente será así y también quiero poder superar los comentarios y los seguidores del fics anterior, yo sé que se puede, me lo han demostrado y a ver si es posible.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	2. Leyendo el capítulo 1

Bueno, bueno. He aquí el capítulo número dos de este nuevo fics que todo el mundo había estado esperando, ¿y por qué esperan más el capitulo dos que el 1? Fácil, easy, easy, porque el número dos tiene el contenido del primer capitulo de Vampire Academy: Blood Promise! Yep, así de sencillo.

Entonces, antes de comenzar con su lectura, debo destacar algo de lo que todos tienen que ser conscientes... el siguiente capítulo... no está terminado. Apenas lo he escrito a la mitad. Ya sé que la razón de que yo actualizara el 21 era para concentrarme en mis notas y si acaso poder tener escrito varios capítulos, pero es que aún dps del 21 seguí metida en mis notas y aparte salió el juego de pokemon que yo había estado esperando (dudo que esto les interese, pero me gusta decirlo) así que entre juegos y estudios (de hecho casi ni estudie por estar jugando) no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, aparte he estado interesada en los anime (de nuevo) así que podemos decir que aunque me pongo a escribir la historia, termino haciendo un par de lineas y dps me cambio a la escritura de otra historia que no es un fanfic sino que es algo más personal, algo para mí aunque es una historia de acción, de una chica que busca.. vale, eso no importa. La cosa es que diremos con certeza de que no sé si el capitulo estará listo para el siguiente lunes. Evidentemente, yo quiero subirlo, pero no encuentro como la motivación para escribirlo, porque ya saben que transcribir el libro y comentar sus hechos no es nada fácil. Es agotador. Pero en fin, esto solo lo digo porque en caso de que no suba el día lunes, ya saben que haré todo lo posible por subirlo en el transcurso de esa semana y el siguiente lunes lo mismo.

 **Ahora sin más dilación, aquí tienen el resumen completo del fics (que se me olvido mencionar en el capitulo pasado) y además tienen el capitulo de hoy.**

 ** _Resumen:_** _La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por fin ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra sin caer en la locura?_

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
uno_

– Quiero que todos prometan que pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga este libro o lo que sea, temas como Dimitri siendo Strigoi, u otra cosa no serán tocados para burlas – Rose dijo mirando a todos serios – Ninguna burla que pueda afectar a alguien. Si quieren jugar a mi costa, está bien, pero no a la de Dimitri

Todos la miraron serios, pensaron en las posibilidades y aunque los únicos tres que no asintieron habían sido los chicos Rose solo les miro expectante y casi, casi, con suplica. Finalmente asintieron prometiéndolo.

Ella abrió la boca para leer el libro cuando inoportunamente llegaron Dimitri y su madre entrando en medio de una conversación calmada. Rose miró a ambos y luego les explicó el tema el del libro.

Rose miró el libro y sonrió mirando a los demás asintiendo.

– Capítulo uno –

 **Alguien me estaba siguiendo.**

– ¿Qué? – Jill levantó una ceja – ¿Tan pronto a la acción?

– Así parece – Rose asintió, una sonrisa tonta y ancha se dibujó en sus labios – Mi vida es interesante

 **Era un poco irónico, considerando la forma en que yo había estado siguiendo a otros durante las semanas anteriores.**

– El león está siendo cazado – Asintió Christian. Rose frunció el ceño.

– Ni siquiera voy a responderte a eso – Rose dijo.

 **Por lo menos no se trataba de un Strigoi. Ya me habría dado cuenta.**

– Porque eres la única persona en todo el mundo que es capaz de sentirlo – Lissa se rió ligeramente.

– Y por alguna razón, esto no me parece anormal – Rose sacudió la cabeza despreocupada.

 **Un efecto que había notado recientemente, de ser Shadow Kissed, era la habilidad de sentir a los no muertos. Me daban nauseas, desafortunadamente.**

– Algún día vomitará en medio de la batalla – Se rió Eddie.

 **Aún así, apreciaba el sistema de advertencia de mi cuerpo y estaba complacida de que mi seguidor nocturno no fuera un increíblemente rápido y malvado vampiro.**

– Creo que ya sé de quién se trata – Rose sonrió.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó con sarcasmo Adrián.

 **Ya había peleado con demasiados de ellos últimamente y me gustaría tener una noche libre.**

– No creo que ellos quisieran dártela aún si se los pidieras de rodillas – Christian comentó.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

 **Suponía que mi seguidor era un dhampir como yo, probablemente uno del club.**

– ¿El club? – Jill levantó la ceja.

 **De hecho, esta persona se movía menos discretamente de lo que hubiera esperado de un dhampir.**

– Entonces no era un dhampir – Eddie dijo – O no era un dhampir bastante experimentado

 **Sus pasos eran claramente audibles contra el suelo de las oscuras calles por las que estaba caminando, y en una ocasión hasta llegue a ver brevemente una figura entre las sombras. Aún así, considerando mis acciones rápidas de esta noche, un dhampir era lo más probable.**

– En qué andabas metida – Abe levantó una ceja con un tono curioso.

– Nada más extraño de lo normal – Ella se encogió de hombros.

 **Todo empezó más pronto, en el Ruiseñor. Ese no era el verdadero nombre del club, solo una traducción. Su nombre real era algo en ruso que estaba demasiado lejos de mis habilidades en pronunciar el idioma.**

– No deja de sorprenderme – Mia se rió – Se había ido a un país donde desconocía su idioma, estuvo en un club donde no hablaba el idioma y aún con todo el tiempo no ha aprendido el idioma

Rose sonrió chasqueando los dedos – Ya casi aprendo a jurar –

– Eso no es algo de que sentirse orgullosa – Dimitri sonrió ligeramente.

– Es un gran paso para mí. No le veo el problema – Ella dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 **En Estados Unidos, El Ruiseñor era muy conocido entre los Morois millonarios que viajaban asiduamente, y ahora podía entender por qué.**

– ¿Qué hacías allí? – Lissa cuestiono con una mueca.

– Todo a su tiempo – Rose dijo sonriendo.

 **Sin importar la hora que fuera, la gente en El Ruiseñor se vestía como su fueran a asistir a un baile imperial.**

– En realidad no creo que esa sea la razón – Adrián dijo.

 **Y además, todo el lugar parecía algo copiado de los antiguos días de la realeza Rusa, con paredes de mármol cubiertas con oro y molduras. Me recordaba mucho el Palacio de Invierno, una residencia real que quedaba de los días en que Rusia era aún gobernada por zares. Estuve allí en un tour que hice cuando llegue a San Peterburgo.**

– Tú no estabas de vacaciones – Se rió Jill.

 **En el Ruiseñor, elaborados candelabros llenos con velas reales brillaban en el lugar, iluminando la decoración dorada para que incluso con una luz tenue, todo el local brillara. Había un gran comedor lleno de mesas cubiertas de terciopelo, también había un salón y un área de bar donde la gente podía juntarse.**

– Entonces… va a describirlo – Bufó Christian.

– Oye yo solo estoy leyendo lo que está escrito – Rose respondió con un bufido también.

 **Por la noche, una banda tocaba, y las parejas salían a la pista de baile.**

– Aun no entiendo por qué estabas allí – Janine dijo.

– Esa es una buena pregunta – Asintió Rose.

 **No me había interesado El Ruiseñor cuando llegue a la ciudad hace un par de semanas. Había sido lo demasiado arrogante para pensar que podía encontrar Morois de inmediato y que ellos me llevarían al pueblo natal de Dimitri en Siberia.**

– Tienes que estar de broma – Se burló Christian.

Rose sonrió.

 **Sin ninguna otra pista acerca del paradero de Dimitri en Siberia, el pueblo en que él creció era mi mejor idea para conseguir acercarme más a él.**

– Entonces efectivamente el libro es sobre la búsqueda. Esto va a ser aburrido – Gruñó Christian.

– Ay, no puede ser tanto. Yo quiero saber – Lissa sonrió.

 **El único problema es que yo no sabía dónde estaba, y esa es la razón por la que estaba buscando a un Moori que me ayudará.**

– ¿Qué pasa con los dhampirs? – Preguntó Jill.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, no quería mencionarle a la muchacha pequeña que una de las razones era por el tema de las prostitutas de sangre que Dimitri había mencionado con anterioridad, o quizás lo que ella había visto allá. Además, claro, de que era difícil encontrar el lugar por otras razones que parecían más validas a que los Moroi pudieran encontrarla.

– Creo que el libro se salió del tema – Christian habló – Primero alguien te seguía y al siguiente estás hablando de un club

 **Había cierto número de pueblos de dhampir y comunas en Rusia, pero difícilmente había alguna en Siberia, lo que me hacía pensar que los Moroi de la zona estarían familiarizados con su lugar de nacimiento.**

– Interesante – Abe asintió.

 **Desafortunadamente parecía que los Morois que vivían en las ciudades humanas eran buenos a la hora de mantenerse escondidos. Ya había revisado lo que pensaba que parecían lugares propios de los Moroi, pero los encontré vacíos. Y sin esos Morois yo no iba a obtener respuestas.**

– ¿Qué pensabas, qué todo iba a ser fácil y sencillo? – Janine preguntó.

– ¿Fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia? – Sonrió Rose preguntando con una sonrisa divertida.

 **Así que comencé a investigar en el Ruiseñor, lo que no era nada fácil. Era difícil para una chica de dieciocho años encajar con uno de los clubs de más elite de la ciudad.**

– No me digas – Adrian suspiró.

 **Rápidamente descubrí que con ropa cara y grandes propinas podía servirme de ayuda para mezclarme en el lugar. El personal empezaba a conocerme, y si pensaban que mi presencia era extraña nunca lo dijeron y se mostraban más que felices cuando me daban la mesa de la esquina que siempre pedía.**

– Es decir, que ha estado allí más de una vez – Lissa dijo un suspiró.

– Si no tenía éxito a la primera lo conseguiría de alguna manera – Rose asintió.

 **Creo que pensaban que yo era hija de algún magnate o político.**

– ¿Magnate o político? – Abe bufó. Alzó un dedo con una sonrisa – Es mejor que eso

– Sí, no veo como traficante es mejor que eso – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

El hombre frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego sonrió – Sin duda lo es. Políticos aburridos, Magnates engreídos –

– Traficantes ilegales – Rose siguió la enumeración con una sonrisa – Ya viejo, no interrumpas

 **Sin importar mis orígenes, tenía el dinero necesario para estar aquí, que era todo lo que les importaba a ellos.**

– La veían como una billetera humana. Estoy segura – Jill asintió.

 **Aun así, mis primeras noches aquí fueron desesperantes.**

– ¿Qué dices? Nunca has tenido paciencia como para insinuar que sí – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Ni siquiera he dicho nada –

 **El Ruiseñor había sido un lugar de reunión para la élite Moroi, pero también era frecuentado por humanos. Al principio, me pareció que esos eran los único patrones del club. Cada vez había más gente mientras la noche avanzaba, y observando entre las mesas llenas y la gente del bar, no había visto un solo Moroi.**

– Debías divertirte un poco – Adrián sonrió – Quizás en una de esas tenías suerte

– Era una misión no encubierta – Rose dijo.

Lissa frunció – ¿No encubierta? –

– ¿Qué? Solo por un vestido caro no significa que sería encubierta – Se encogió de hombros.

 **Lo más destacable que había visto era una mujer con el pelo largo rubio platino caminando con un grupo de amigos.**

– ¿Y eso por qué…? – Mia pidió.

 **Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo.**

– Rose, ¿juegas para el otro bando? – Se burló Christian.

– Ja ja, que buen chiste, Ozera. El mejor de la noche – Rose amplio una sarcástica sonrisa. Ella señaló al libro con calma.

 **La mujer me estaba dando la espalda, pero ella se parecía tanto a Lissa que pensé que me habían encontrado.**

– ¿Habían? – Lissa levantó una ceja – En plural

– Ustedes – Ella se encogió de hombros señalando a Christia, Eddie, Adrian y la misma Lissa.

 **Lo extraño fue que no sabía si sentirme emocionada u horrorizada.**

– Me haces sentir tan especial – Lissa se burló con un tono casi sarcástico.

Rose rió ligeramente.

 **Ni siquiera era una Moroi, solo una humana. Lentamente, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.**

– Felicidades, has sobrevivido – Se burló Christian.

 **Finalmente hace una semana hice mi primer descubrimiento.**

– Aleluya – Eddie dijo con un tono fingido de emoción.

 **Un grupo de Morois había venido por un almuerzo por la tarde acompañados por dos guardianes: un hombre y una mujer, quienes se sentaron concentrados y silenciosos en la mesa mientras sus protegidos hablaban y reían acompañados por una botella de champagne.**

– La típica guardia dhampir – Rose dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Esquivar a los guardianes había sido la parte más difícil. Para aquellos que sabían que debían buscar, los Moroi eran fáciles de reconocer: más alto que la mayoría de los humanos, pálidos y muy delgados.**

– Me sorprende que los humanos no se den cuenta de que somos vampiros – Dijo Adrián, siendo apoyado por algunos de los presentes.

 **Además tienen una forma graciosa de sonreír, apretando los labios para mantener sus colmillos escondidos.**

– ¿Estás burlante? – Christian levantó una ceja.

Rose sonrió despreocupada, su dedo índice se movió hasta apuntar a su sonrisa – Esta, es una sonrisa normal –

 **Los dhampirs, con nuestra sangre humana, parecíamos… bien, humanos.**

– Dhampirs 1 – Morois 0 – Eddie extendió la palma de su mano chocándola con Rose.

– Podemos hacer magia – Rápidamente dijo Christian.

– Podemos pelear y defendernos – Rose sonrió.

– Nosotros… nosotros… – Christian hizo una mueca mientras Eddie sonreía con superioridad.

– Tenemos mejores sentidos, esa es la realidad. Somos mejores – Lissa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Eddie apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a hacer las cuentas con los dedos de su mano.

– Es un tres a dos, morois ganando – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

Rose frunció el ceño – Creo que has sacado mal las cuentas –

– No. Están bien, porque somos más sexys y guapos. No hay de otra – Adrián se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Abe torció los labios ligeramente mientras murmuraba para sí mismo algo. Rose le miro por el rabillo del ojo, casi imaginando que el viejo pensaba que ellos actuaban como niños pequeños con una tonta pelea de quién era mejor… o tal vez él estaba considerando que Adrián tenía toda la razón, que era lo más probable.

 **Así era como yo debía ver el para el ojo humano sin entrenar. Media 1,65, y mientras los Moroi tendían a tener cuerpos de modelos de pasarela, el mío era bastante atlético y curvado en el pecho.**

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres una enana – Christian rió.

 **Los genes de mi desconocido padre turco y demasiado tiempo al sol me habían dado un ligero bronceado que combinaba con mi largo y casi negro pelo y ojos también oscuros.**

– ¿Desconocido? – Abe la miro casi ofendido.

– ¿Qué querías que dijera? Es lo que está escrito –

– Podrías decir… –

 **Los genes de mi increíble y para nada desconocido padre turco al cual admiro y demasiado tiempo al sol me habían dado un ligero bronceado que combinaba con mi largo y casi negro pelo y ojos también oscuros.**

– Ya, pero todo es mentira – Rose se encogió se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Abe gruñó ofendido – Yo no te admiro

 **Pero aquellos que habían sido criados en el mundo de los Moroi podían reconocerme como una Dhampir si me observaban atentamente.**

– No demasiado atento – Abe gruñó.

 **No estaba realmente segura de por qué, tal vez algún instinto que nos atraía a nuestra propia raza y reconocía la mezcla con sangre Moroi.**

– No sé de qué hablas. Tú reconoces a los humanos fácilmente – Lissa dijo.

 **Aun así, era necesario que esos guardianes pensaran que era humana, para no levantar sospechas.**

– ¿De qué? – Se burló Christian.

 **Me senté al otro lado del salón, en mi esquina, comiendo caviar y pretendiendo leer un libro.**

– Sí, cómo eso no puede levantar sospechas. La gente va a divertirse, no a leer – Adrián dijo en burla.

 **Para que conste, pienso que el caviar es horrible, pero parecía estar por toda Rusia.**

– Yo siempre lo he dicho. Los Moroi tienen un pésimo gusto para la comida – Rose dijo.

 **Especialmente en buenos lugares. Eso y el "borscht", algún tipo de sopa de remolacha.**

– Eso es comida elegante y refinada. No es mala – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

– Asqueroso – Repitió Rose con un tono agudo.

 **Casi nunca me acababa la comida en El Ruiseñor y me daba prisa, hambrienta, en llegar al McDonald's después, a pesar de que los restaurantes rusos de McDonald's eran un poco diferentes de los que había en Estados Unidos. Aun así, una chica tiene que comer.**

– Porquería que comes tú – Christian dijo riendo.

– Es mejor que comer toda esa basura elegante y asquerosa que ustedes comen – Rose dijo con una mueca – Eddie, súmale un punto al contador porque está claro que es mejor

El chico se rió asintiendo, en una hoja, donde tenía escrito Moroi y Dhampir siendo separados por una línea vertical, marco un punto más permitiendo emparejar el resultado de quiénes eran mejores.

– Ustedes no tienen gusto para la buena comida – Adrián dijo con un tono de superioridad.

 **Así que esto se convirtió en una prueba de mis habilidades, estudiando a los Moroi cuando sus guardianes no estaban mirando. De hecho, los guardianes tenían poco que temer durante el día, ya que no había Strigoi debido al sol.**

– Eso reduce el daño – Dijo Janine asintiendo.

 **Pero estaba en la naturaleza de un guardián observarlo todo, y sus ojos continuaban examinando todo el salón. Yo tenía el mismo entrenamiento y conocía sus trucos, así que las arregle para espiar sin ser detectada.**

– Me preguntó si se habrán dado cuenta – Jill dijo interesada.

 **La mujer, a menudo volvía al final de la tarde. San Vladimir funcionaba en horario nocturno, pero los Moroi y Dhampirs que vivían entre humanos funcionaban en horario de día. Durante un tiempo, consideré la idea de acercarme, o por lo menos a sus guardianes.**

– Van a matarte… o a intentarlo, debido a que estás viva y no muerta – Mia rió.

 **Algo me detuvo. Si alguien sabía algo de un pueblo de Dhampir, esos eran los hombres Moroi.**

– ¿Y eso…? – Mia levantó una ceja antes de entender por completo lo que se estaba insinuando en tan pocas palabras. Rose le sonrió despreocupada y luego siguió leyendo.

 **Muchos de ellos visitaban los pueblos Dhampir con la esperanza de acostarse con chicas Dhampir fáciles.**

– Es no suena realmente agradable – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

– Así funciona el sistema – Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Funciona igual en el mundo de los humanos – Lissa le frunció el ceño – Es asqueroso, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer para cambiarlo

 **Así que me prometí a mí misma esperar otra semana para ver si venía algún chico. Si no ya vería que tipo de información podía conseguir de las mujeres.**

– La paciencia es una virtud que ella no tiene – Dijo Adrián – No sé cómo lo lograras

Rose sonrió – Te sorprendería mucho si supieras que mi suerte siempre juega a mi favor –

 **Al final, hace un par de días, dos hombres Moroi se presentaron. Ellos tendían a venir tarde por la noche, cuando verdaderos fiesteros llegaban.**

– Es decir que no es lugar para ti – Adrián asintió – Necesitas relajarte un poco más

 **Los hombres eran al menos diez años mayores que yo e increíblemente apuestos, que llevaban trajes de diseñador y corbatas de sedas.**

Abe bufó cruzándose de brazos – Barato. Muy barato –

 **Ellos se comportaban como si fueran gente importante y poderosa, y apostaría mucho dinero a que pertenecían a la realeza, especialmente porque cada uno tenía un guardián.**

– Es probable – Dijo riendo Lissa.

 **Los guardianes siempre eran los mismos; un hombre joven que usaba trajes para mezclarse, pero que vigilaba la habitación con esa inteligente naturaleza de los guardianes.**

– Seguramente hacía que se dieran más humos de grandeza – Eddie dijo.

– Sí, ¿puedes creer eso? – Rose bufó.

 **Y con ellos había mujeres, siempre mujeres.**

Eddie miró a Rose con una sonrisa en los labios. La chica asintió, aguantando la risa sabiendo claramente que lo que su amigo trataba de decirle sin palabras era que sin duda se estaban dando aires de grandeza cuando en realidad seguramente no eran ni la mitad de ello.

De cierto modo, ni Rose ni Eddie odiaban a la realeza, pero si les fastidiaba que la mayoría de ellos se diera la tarea de pretender ser superior a los demás cuando no debía serlo, y aunque cuatro de sus amigos dhampir eran pertenecientes a la realeza ella no podía decir mucho sobre ellos, porque la verdad de vez en cuando tenían sus arrebatos de superioridad. Le gustaba cuando eso sucedía porque por lo menos sabía a ciencia cierta que ellos tenían los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y conocían a la perfección que el mundo no era como ellos creían que era.

 **A los dos moroi les encantaba galantear. No dejaban de buscar e intentar seducir a todas las mujeres a las que veían, incluso a las humanas.**

– ¿Eso te sorprende? – Preguntó Christian. Rose sacudió la cabeza despreocupada.

 **Pero no se iban a sus casas con humanas. Eso seguía siendo un tabí firmemente arraigado en nuestro entorno. Los morois se habían mantenido apartados de los humanos a lo largo de los siglos por temor a que los detectara una raza que se había vuelto muy fuerte y poderosa.**

– Ahí vamos de nuevo con los recuerdos – Se quejó Adrián.

– Si quieren podemos dar por terminado este libro – Rose dijo con calma – Tampoco es que me alegre tanto leerlo

– Queremos terminar los seis – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

– Más bien tú quieres – Algunos se rieron. Rose suspiro decaída – Tiene que haber un momento en mi vida que no este escrito aquí, uno donde no sea yo la víctima de burlas

Mia parpadeó confundida – Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con ser la víctima –

– Lo uno no tiene que ver con lo otro – Bufó ella. Miro el libro nuevamente y respiró hondo.

 **Eso no significa que volvieran solos a sus casas. A una determinada hora aparecían mujeres dhampir, unas diferentes cada noche. Llevaban puestos vestidos baratos y mucho maquillaje. Bebían mucho y se reían de todo lo que decían los moroi, que probablemente ni siquiera tuviese gracia.**

– No son tan divertidos como piensan – Rose sacudió la cabeza, claramente haciendo una referencia a Adrián y a Christian, quienes la miraron ceñudos.

– _Somos_ divertidos – Christian enfatizo.

– En tus sueños – Bufó la castaña.

 **Siempre llevaban el pelo suelto, pero de vez en cuando movían la cabeza de un modo que dejaba a la vista el cuello, donde todas lucían grandes moratones. Eran prostitutas de sangre, dhampir que dejaban que los moroi le chupasen la sangre mientras tenían relaciones sexuales.**

Adrián chasqueó la lengua y le cubrió los oídos a la joven princesa Dragomir que le fruncía el ceño confundida. Todos lo miraron y vieron como el chico, sin dejar de cubrirle los oídos, también estaba ceñudo.

– Cuida tus palabras, pequeña dhampir. Hay una niña entre nosotros –

– Tienes que estar de broma – Rose dijo con un murmullo.

 **Eso también era un tabú, aunque seguían realizándose en secreto.**

– No tan secreto – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

 **Quise quedarme a solas con uno de los moroi, lejos de los ojos vigilantes de sus guardianes para así poder hacerle preguntas.**

– Espero que solo sea eso – Bufó Christian.

– Vaya, vaya. ¿Celoso? –

– ¿De ti y de ellos? – Bufó nuevamente – En tus sueños

 **Pero fue imposible.**

– No es de sorprender – Eddie dijo.

 **Los guardianes no dejaban solos en ningún momento a los moroi. Intenté seguirlos, pero cada vez que el grupo salía del club, entraba casi de inmediato en una limusina, lo que hacía imposible que los siguiera a pie. Era muy frustrante.**

– Y yo que pensé que hablábamos de quién te estaba siguiendo – Dijo Lissa de pronto.

– Su mente cambia de un lado a otro fácilmente – Explicó Abe pensativo.

 **La última noche decidí que tendría que acercarme a todo el grupo y arriesgarme a que los dhampir me descubriesen. No sabía si alguien de mi país me estaba buscando, o si por el contrario al grupo ni siquiera le interesaría saber quién era yo en realidad.**

– Te das mucho crédito – Eddie se rió.

 **Quizá me estaba dando demasiada importancia.**

– Dios, soy increíble – Nuevamente rió Eddie y está vez no solo.

– Quién se da crédito ahora, eh – Rose se rió.

 **Era más que posible que nadie se preocupase por una marginada fugitiva, pero si alguien me estaba buscando de verdad, ya habría distribuido mi descripción entre todos los guardianes del mundo.**

– ¿Y eso no fue lo que sucedió? – Abe preguntó con orgullo.

– Admito que eso jamás lo vi venir – Dijo Rose asintiendo, le apuntaba al moroi con un dedo – Bueno, que hubieras sido tú y que hubiera sido por tus completas ganas. No pareces el tipo de persona que haría algo gratis, y no lo eres

Abe frunció el ceño – Yo hago mucho por las personas que me importan – Él sonaba tan adulador hacia sí mismo y tan seguro de sus palabras, pero nadie le estaba tomando tanta importancia como lo hacía Janine.

 **Aunque ya tenía dieciocho años, eso no me serviría de nada ante algunos de los que querían llevarme de vuelta a Estados Unidos y me había jurado no volver hasta que encontrase a Dimitri.**

– Es bueno tener esperanzas – Asintió Adrián.

 **Mientras pensaba en el modo de aproximarme al grupo de los moroi, una de las dhampir se levantó de la mesa para acercarse a la barra. Los guardianes la observaron, pero no parecían preocupados por su seguridad, y siguiendo concentrados en los moroi.**

– En fin, es lo que hay – Christian se cruzó de brazos despreocupado.

 **Hasta ese momento había pensado que los varones Morín serían el mejor modo de obtener información sobre un pueblo lleno de dhampirs y prostitutas de sangre, pero… ¿qué mejor manera de localizar ese lugar que preguntarle directamente a una prostituta de sangre?**

– Por alguna razón esto me da escalofrío – Mia dijo con una mueca.

Lissa asintió.

 **Me levanté con una expresión despreocupada y me acerqué a la barra como quien va por otra copa. Me puse a su lado mientras la mujer esperaba al camarero y la miré por el rabillo del ojo. Era rubia y llevaba puesto un vestido largo cubierto de lentejuelas plateadas. No tenía claro si esa ropa hacia que mi vestido ceñido de satén negro resultase aburrido o elegante.**

– Normal – Dijeron algunos rápidamente.

 **Todos sus movimientos, incluso el modo en que se mantenía erguida, eran gráciles, como los de una bailarina. Mientras el camarero atendía a otros clientes, supe que tenía que aprovechar el momento. Me incliné hacia ella.**

" **Hablas inglés." Le pregunté.**

– Se acabó la conversación – Se rió Adrián.

 **Dio un respingo, sorprendida, y se volvió hacia mí. Era mayor de lo que esperaba, pero el maquillaje ocultaba muy bien su edad. Sus ojos azules me evaluaron con rapidez y me reconocieron como lo que era: una dhampir.**

" **Sí." Contestó recelosa. Hasta aquella simple palabra estaba cargada de acento.**

– No me digas – Dijo riendo Eddie.

" **Busco un pueblo… Un pueblo donde viven un montón de dhampir, en Siberia. ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo? Tengo que encontrarlo."**

 **Volvió a mirarme atentamente, aunque no supe descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Podría tratarse de una guardiana. Quizá había recibido formación para serlo en algún momento de su vida.**

– ¿Te va a atacar? – Preguntó Lissa preocupada.

– No, yo no lo creo – Respondió la morena.

Jill se burló – ¿No lo crees? ¿No se supone que estuviste allí? –

– Y tengo memoria de pez – Rose se encogió de hombros.

– No tanto – Murmuró Christian desviando la mirada.

" **No lo hagas." Me respondió con brusquedad. "Déjalo ya."**

– Vaya, estaba preocupada porque arruinaras tu vida – Se rió Eddie – Eso es raro viniendo de un desconocido

– O quería quedarse con todos los moroi que hay allá – Adrián se encogió despreocupado.

 **Se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando al camarero, que estaba preparando un cóctel de color azul adornado con cerezas.**

 **Le puse la mano sobre el brazo.**

" **Tengo que encontrarlo. Hay un hombre…"**

 **Me atragante al decirlo. El interrogatorio tranquilo y profesional se había ido al garete. Solo pensar en Dimitri hacía que el corazón se me pegase a la garganta.**

– Chicas, todas y sus sentimientos – Christian bufó.

 **¿Cómo podía explicarle algo así a aquella mujer? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué estaba siguiendo una pista improbable y arriesgada, que buscaba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, un hombre al que habían convertido en un Strigoi y al que tenía que matar?**

– Doloroso – Dijo Jill sacudió la cabeza.

Dimitri sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa pequeña y llena de comprensión y cariño.

 **Incluso en un momento así pude imaginarme sus cálidos ojos marrones y su manera de tocarme.**

– ¡Menores presentes! – Adrián volvió a alzar la voz.

Rose parpadeó confundida y se inclinó hacia donde se encontraba Lissa – ¿Qué le sucede? –

– ¿Cómo voy a saber? –

– Por cierto, solo es un menor – Dijo Mia sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **¿Cómo podría hacer aquello para lo que había cruzado un océano?**

– Si esto de ser guardiana no te resulta, siempre puedes ser poeta – Se burló Christian, estaba jugando sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Rose le frunció el ceño y pateo la silla del muchacho logrando que cayera de espaldas.

– Eso te pasa por jugar con la silla – Lissa le miró algo molesta, le ayudo a levantarse y lo primero que encontró el chico al levantar la mirada fue la endiablada sonrisa de la mejor amiga de su novia. Él gruñó apretando los dientes.

 _ **«Céntrate, Rose, céntrate»**_

 **La dhampir se volvió de nuevo hacia mí.**

" **Ese tío no se lo merece." Me respondió, malinterpretando lo que yo había querido decir. Sin duda, creía que estaba hablando a una chica enamorada que perseguía a su novio.**

Todas las miradas se posaron en la morena que alzó su propia mirada confundida.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

– Es evidente que es cierto aquello – Jill dijo riendo.

– Casi – Rose desvió la mirada, casi podía sentir su rostro enrojecer.

 **En cierto modo, así era.** " **Eres demasiado joven… No es demasiado tarde para evitarte todo esto." Aunque su rostro se mantuviera impasible, había cierta tristeza en su voz. "Haz algo útil con tu vida. Mantente alejada de ese sitio."**

" **¡Sabes dónde está!" Exclamé, demasiado emocionada para explicarle que no iba a ser una prostituta de sangre. "Por favor, tienes que decírmelo. ¡Tengo que llegar hasta allí!"**

– Te metiste con la chica equivocada, por lo visto – Dijo Mia riendo.

– Nunca puedo conseguir nada fácilmente, ¿verdad? – Alzó la mirada la morena, como si estuviera quejándose con Dios.

" **¿Hay algún problema?"**

 **Las dos giramos hacia el rostro ceñudo de uno de los guardianes. Maldición. Aunque la dhampir no fuera su prioridad, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba acosando.**

– Increíble de ti. No me lo esperaba. Acosar a la gente – Adrián sacudió la cabeza con indignación.

– Mira quién lo dice – Rose bufó.

 **El guardián apenas era mayor que yo, y le sonreí con descaro. Quizá no estuviera tan exuberante como la otra mujer, pero sabía que la minifalda le sentaba muy bien a mis piernas.**

– ¿Vas a caer tan bajo? – Eddie gimió.

– Lo intenté – Rose desvió la mirada molesta.

El destello fugaz regreso a la mente de Rose con la imagen de Sydney en una calle nocturna, sin nadie que estuviera rodeando a ambas chicas que se miraban una frente a la otra. La sorpresa no paso por desapercibida en ninguno de los presentes y mientras Rose sonreía internamente, los demás se mantenían al margen.

 **Seguro que ni siquiera un guardián era inmune a eso. Pues bien… al parecer, aquel sí lo era.**

– La persona equivocada en el momento equivocado – Sacudió la cabeza Rose – ¿Puede ser peor mi suerte?

 **La expresión pétrea de su rostro me mostró que mis encantos no funcionaban. Aun así, decidí probar mi suerte e intentar sonsacarle algo de información.**

– Ese es el espíritu Hathaway, no rendirse jamás – Se rió Lissa.

" **Quiero encontrar un pueblo en Siberia habitado por dhampir. ¿Lo conoces?"**

" **No." Contestó sin pestañear.**

– Te están dando un tiempo difícil, ¿eh? – Christian rió.

– No tienes ni idea – Bufó Rose.

– Últimamente haces mucho eso – Jill dijo mirando a Rose.

– ¿El qué? –

– Bufar –

– Es el libro – Se quejó la chica como respuesta.

 **Genial. Los dos querían ponérmelo difícil.**

– Lo mejor en estos casos es rendirse – Adrián dijo – ¿Te rendiste, verdad?

– No al primer intentó – Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

" **Vale, entonces quizá lo sepa tu jefe." Le dije con cierta timidez, con la esperanza de parecer una aspirante a prostituta de sangre. Si los dhampir no me decían nada, quizá lo hiciese uno de los moroi. "Quizá le apetezca compañía y quiera hablar conmigo."**

– El espíritu Hathaway nunca muere – Se rió Eddie.

– De algo tengo que vivir – Rose sonrió.

" **Ya tiene compañía." Replicó el guardián sin levantar el tono de voz. "No necesita más."**

 **Mantuve la sonrisa.**

" **¿Estás seguro?" Susurré. "Quizá deberías preguntárselo."**

– Peleando hasta el final, siempre – Se rieron todos.

" **No." Repuso el guardián. Con una sola palabra me transmitió el desafío y la orden: «lárgate». No dudaría en enfrentarse a cualquiera que para él representase la más mínima amenaza para su señor…. Incluida una simple dhampir. Pensé en seguir insistiendo, pero decidí que debía hacer caso de la advertencia y retirarme.**

– Esto no me lo imagino. Nadie se lo cree – Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

 **Me encogí de hombros con un gesto despreocupado.**

" **Él se lo pierde."**

 **Y, sin mediar palabra, volví a mi mesa, como si aquel rechazo no me importase. Mientras caminaba, prácticamente contenía la respiración. Me esperaba que, en cualquier momento, el guardián me sacase de los pelos del club.**

– Él no es el dueño – Dijo Eddie frunciendo el ceño – Aún siendo un guardián en posición

 **No fue así, pero mientras me ponía el abrigo y dejaba algo de dinero en la mesa, vi que me miraba con expresión calculadora y ojos suspicaces.**

– Apuesto a que le devolvió la mirada – Dijo Christian – Si es que no lo puede evitar. Está pegada en su rostro

– ¿Quién te preguntó? – Rose gruñó.

 **Salí del Ruiseñor con el mismo aspecto despreocupado, y me dirigí hacia una calle ajetreada. Era sábado por la noche y había muchos clubes y restaurantes en los alrededores. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que salía de fiesta. Algunos llevaban ropas tan elegantes como la de los clientes del Ruiseñor. Otros eran de mi edad y vestían de un modo más informal.**

– Y todo esto es lo importante porque… – Christian la miró.

– Porque es lo que veía – Rose dijo con una mueca.

 **A la puerta de los clubes se veían largas filas, y del interior salía una atronada música de baile llena de ritmos estruendosos. Los restaurantes de grandes ventanales mostraban salones distinguidos y mesas llenas de lujo. Me resistí a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba envuelta por conversaciones en ruso.**

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Alemán? – Adrián alzó una ceja con burla.

– No – Ella dijo claramente.

 **No quería aumentar las sospechas de ese dhampir, que quizá me estaba observando.**

– Nunca se te pasa nada, eh – Lissa rió.

– Yo no diría nunca – Rose dijo con calma.

 **Sin embargo, cuando entré en una calle tranquila (que era un atajo en el camino de regreso a mi hotel), oí el suave sonido de unos pasos. Al parecer, había alarmado lo suficiente al guardián como para hacer que me siguiera.**

– Fantástico. Algo de acción verdadera, una pelea – Los ojos de Christian brillaron.

– Eh, sí, lo que tú digas – Rose asintió en el claro recuerdo de saber de quién se trataba.

 **No estaba dispuesta a permitirle que se abalanzase sobre mí. Quizá era más pequeña que él, y llevaba puesto un vestido y tacones, pero me había enfrentado a muchos hombres, strigoi incluidos. Podía enfrentarme a ese tipo, sobre todo si utilizaba el elemento sorpresa.**

– ¿Tu favorito? – Preguntó Mia riendo.

Rose chasqueó la lengua en una sonrisa.

– Es evidente – Adrián rió.

 **Después de caminar por aquel vecindario tantas veces, lo conocía bien, incluida sus callejas y callejones. Aceleré el paso, doblé a toda prisa unas cuantas esquinas y la última me llevo a un callejón oscuro y desierto.**

– Perfecto, Rose. Es la mejor idea que podías tener – El sarcasmo era evidente en la voz de Adrián.

– Cómo si yo fuera dejar que algo así sucediera – Rose dijo despreocupada, con una sonrisa.

 **Si, era un tanto tenebroso, pero era un lugar excelente para montar una emboscada, así que me escondí en un portal. Me quite los zapatos de tacón en silencio. Eran negros y tenían unas tiras de cuero preciosas, pero no eran adecuados para una pelea, a menos que planeara sacarle los ojos a alguien con el tacón.**

– Las chicas en tacón dan miedo – Eddie dijo con calma, causando risas – Sobre todo si saben pelear

Rose sonrió – El mejor cumplido de mi vida –

 **En realidad, o era tan mala idea, pero no estaba tan desesperada.**

– El mejor chiste de toda la vida – Aplaudió Christian.

 **Al quitármelos noté la frialdad del suelo bajo las plantas de mis pies; había llovido hacía poco.**

– No, es el suelo y de noche, es evidente que estaría helado – Christian dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Por qué les gusta contradecirme todo – Rose gruñó.

 **No tuve que esperar mucho. Unos segundos después, oí el ruido de pasos y vi aparecer en el suelo la larga sombra de mi perseguidor, proyectada por la luz titilante de la farola de la calle adyacente.**

– Que miedo – Jill se estremeció.

 **Se detuvo y me buscó con la mirada. Pensé que aquel individuo era realmente torpe. Ningún guardián que se lanzase a perseguir a alguien habría actuado de un modo tan evidente. Debería haberse movido con más sigilo y no haber revelado su posición tan fácilmente.**

– Quizás no era un guardián – Dijo Mia.

– Pero ella provoco a un guardián, así que lo normal es asumir que lo era – Eddie dijo.

 **Quizá la formación que recibían los guardianes en Rusia no era tan buena como la que yo había tenido.**

– Creí que eran mejores – Dijo Lissa confundida.

 **No, no podía ser eso, a juzgar por cómo había acabado Dimitri con sus enemigos. En la academia lo consideraban un dios en ese sentido.**

– ¿Y tú no? – Se rió Lissa.

– Uno ruso – Asintió la chica con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Dimitri sonrió ligeramente desviando la mirada, no queriendo encontrarse con ninguna mirada más.

 **Mi perseguidor dio unos cuantos pasos más y entonces entré en acción. Salí de un salto con los puños por delante.**

" **¡Vale!" Exclamé. "Solo quería hacer unas cuantas preguntas, así que lárgate o…"**

– ¿O? – Pidió saber Jill.

 **Me quedé helada.**

– La atraparon por sorpresa, una emboscada – Sacudió la cabeza Christian asumiendo lo peor, pero aún así se notaba despreocupado.

 **No era el guardián del club a quién tenía delante.**

– Eso es bueno, ¿no? – Preguntó Lissa.

– Depende de quién lo tenga que responder – Rose se encogió despreocupada.

 **Era un ser humano.**

– Explica la torpeza – Eddie señaló.

 **Una chica de mi edad, aproximadamente. Tenía más o menos mi estatura y el pelo rubio oscuro cortado a cepillo. Llevaba puesta una gabardina de color azul marino que parecía cara. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones de vestir y unas botas de cuero que parecían tan caras como la gabardina.**

– Una chica millonaria, eh – Adrián alzó una ceja.

 **Lo más sorprendente fue que la reconocí.**

– ¿Qué? – Jill preguntó confundida.

 **La había visto un par de veces en el Ruiseñor hablando con algunos varones moroi. Supuse que se trataba de alguna de las mujeres con las que les gustaba tontear, y la descarté con rapidez. Después de todo, ¿de qué me servía una humana?**

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de la morena mientras intentaba no prestarle atención a la filosa mirada que Sydney le estaba dando, era evidente que ella también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que la morena, pero también estaba algo ofendida de "ser solo una humana."

 **Su rostro estaba cubierto en parte por las sombras, pero aun con tan poca luz distinguí su expresión de enfado. No era precisamente lo que me esperaba.**

" **Eres tú, ¿verdad?" Preguntó. Aquello me causó más desconcierto. Su acento era tan americano como el mío. "Eres la que ha ido dejando por la ciudad ese rastro de cadáveres de Strigoi. Te he visto en el club esta noche y he sabido que tenías que ser tú."**

– ¿Dejaste un rastro de cadáveres? – Mia parecía horrorizada.

– No tanto como un rastro, pero… qué se suponía que hiciera, ¿hacerles una tumba? – Se quejó Rose – Esa chica no causo una verdadera buena impresión, ¿sabes?

Lissa se rió – No le gusta que la regañen –

– ¿Esa chica es quién yo creo que es? – Adrián parecía fascinado de pronto, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y la mirada de todos paso a la única humana en el grupo, que los miraba sorprendida.

" **Yo…"**

 **No fui capaz de pronunciar más palabras. No tenía ni idea de qué responder. ¿Una humana hablando con tanta preocupación de los Strigoi? Jamás había oído algo así. Era casi más sorprendente que encontrarse con un Strigoi por allí. Nunca me había enfrentado a nada igual en toda mi vida. No pareció importarle mi estupefacción.**

– Es increíble – Adrian dijo casi aplaudiendo – Nadie deja sin palabras a la peligrosa Rose Hathaway, es ella quién los deja a los demás

– Comienzo a sentir miedo – Dijo Christian riendo.

" **Mira, no puedes ir por ahí haciéndolo, ¿vale? ¿Sabes el engorro que me supone tener que encargarme de eso? Estas prácticas ya son bastantes malas sin que vengas tú a complicármelas. La policía encontró el cadáver que dejaste en el parque, ¿sabes? No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de hilos que he tenido que mover para taparlo."**

– Que chica más pesada – Rose dijo entre dientes. Escuchó un gruñido y sonrió automáticamente volviendo al libro.

" **¿Quién… quién eres?" Le pregunté por fin.**

 **Era cierto: había dejado un cadáver en el parque; pero, la verdad, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Llevarlos a rastras hasta mi hotel y decirle al conserje que mi amigo se había bebido demasiado?**

– El mejor chiste de la vida – Se rió Christian con cierto sarcasmo.

" **Sydney." Me contestó la chica con voz cansada. "Me llamo Sydney. Soy la alquimista asignada a este lugar."**

– Ahora es cuando mi cabeza explota – Rose señaló la página del libro – Ella es un verdadero fastidio

– Y tú también – Sydney le sonrió. Rose sacudió la cabeza riendo.

– Aún así no me causaste una buena impresión – Rió ella.

– Mira quién llegó a hablar. Era como ver a la muerte caminando en tacones – Ella se rió.

" **¿Cómo dices?"**

 **Suspiró con fuerza, y estoy segura de que puso los ojos en blanco.**

" **Claro. Eso lo explica todo."**

" **No, la verdad es que no." Repliqué, y recuperé por fin la compostura. "De hecho, me parece que eres tú la que tiene que explicar un montón de cosas."**

– Ella nunca fue buena para hacer amigos a la primera – Sacudió la cabeza Lissa mirando a Christian que asentía.

– Eso lo noté, se habrá peleado con todos los que estamos aquí la primera vez que nos vio –

– No es verdad. No con Jill –

– No es para estar orgullosa – Se rió Adrián.

" **Vaya, también eres un rato chula. ¿Eres una prueba a lo que me tengo que enfrentar? Ah, vaya. Tiene que ser eso."**

– Creo que ambas estaban confundidas – Janine murmuró mirando a Rose.

– Sydney comenzó – Se defendió Rose.

 **Ahora era yo quien se estaba enfadando. No me gusta que me reprendan.**

– Te lo dije – Lissa dijo al aire.

 **Desde luego, no me gustó que una humana me reprendiese de tal modo que parecía que matar a unos strigoi fuese malo.**

– Es malo dejar tirado los cuerpos – Dijo Sydney – Y no has cambiado ese hábito

– Para qué cambiar los viejos hábitos si estás tú aquí – Rose dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

" **Mira, no sé quién eres ni cómo estás al corriente de todo esto, pero no pienso quedarme para…"**

 **La sensación de náusea se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me puse tensa. Mi mano se dirigió de inmediato a la estaca de plata que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. El rostro de Sydney siguió mostrando una expresión de enfado, pero a esta se le mezcló la confusión por mi repentino cambio de postura. Había que reconocerle que era muy observadora.**

– Gracias – Ella sonrió.

" **¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó.**

" **Vas a tener que ocuparte de otro cadáver." Contesté un segundo antes de que la atacase un Strigoi.**

– Y así es cómo comenzó una bonita y rara amistad – Dijo Adrián riendo. Aplaudía un poco y asentía con la cabeza – Me gusta. Me gusta

– ¿Quién sigue? – Rose sonrió. Las páginas del libro se le cerraron por accidente y cuando las volvió a abrir se encontró con un pequeño sobre pegado en la primera página. Ella frunció el ceño sacando el sobe con cuidado de no romper la hoja del libro y deposito el objeto de varias hojas sobre la mesa. La caratula morada del libro brillaba con el cuero que cubría por completo al libro, las letras VA enlazadas de color plateado, recordando a las estacas de plata, se encontraban en el medio del libro y la imagen de un rostro se podía notar a duras penas en la piel de cuero, causando que pareciera una imagen impresa y casi desvanecida del cuero.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Lissa preguntó, tras haber recogido el libro, pero la muchacha no la miró.

Desplegaba lentamente las pestañas del sobre y de dentro saco una hoja de hueso que aparentaba ser antigua, pero la escritura sobre ella parecía nueva y brillante, escrita con tinta y una pluma.

 _Acabas de pasar a la segunda parte de la saga. Si sigues aquí es porque aún tienes curiosidad por saber el por qué de los libros que se encuentran en tus manos, así como también tienes la oportunidad de ver una parte de ti que aunque tratas de olvidar no has perdonado por más que te esfuerces.  
Sigue así y llegarás a las respuestas.  
~RM._

La muchacha frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin dejar de mirar la hoja y trazando las letras con su dedo pulgar, la tinta no se corría. RM.

– ¿Quién eres _RM_? – Murmuró para ella misma, sin preocuparse de qué alguien más la mirara.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy, (todos sabemos que cada vez que digo "es todo por hoy" siempre digo algo más que técnicamente deja en claro que no es todo por hoy. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, everyone know it). En el siguiente capitulo van a haber cambios, cambios en la escritura y aparte ya desde el siguiente capítulo es donde comencé a escribir con el nuevo pdf así que es posible que la escritura sea mucho más clara y además está escrito en castellano, que si bien no me molesta no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, sobre todo porque no conozco muchas palabras españolas así que habrá momentos en que casi no entienda mucho de que hablan (es posible que se note demasiado si hay una palabra española que yo desconozco, porque eso se ve reflejado en los comentarios de los personajes).

Okey, dicho esto y antes de movernos a los comentarios **es importante** (no mentira, no tanto) decirles que he subido una historia a wattpad, bueno en realidad no sé si a esta altura ya la he subido o lo haré más tarde, ya saben que yo respondo los comentarios el día domingo por la noche y el lunes antes de subir reviso por si comentaron la historia dps de que yo ya haya respondido, (así no dejar a nadie sin respuesta), pero la cosa es que en wattpad habrá una historia mía la cual no he terminado, ni siquiera tenía escrito el capítulo 1, solo hasta la mitad, pero tenía muchas ganas de que fuera mi primera historia en wattpad y ojala se pasen por allí a verla y me comenten. Imagino que a esta altura ya sabrán cual es mi nombre de cuenta, creo que tiene dos "a" pero la imagen es la misma que la que uso aquí, así que fácilmente me encontraran. Espero que les guste la historia (si la leen) y evidentemente no es una historia de fanfic, sino algo completamente aparte y es bastante... mítica (o mitológica), pero espero que les guste. Sé que la van a leer, que las conozco.

Ahora sí, los comentarios y sus respuestas:

 **~ Comentarios:**

 **-** Cecy: Gracias por tu comentario, en serio, y yo también espero sorprenderte y no solo con alegría porque qué es una historia sin un poco de enojo con la trama.

 **-** Danny: Gracias por el cumplido. La verdad no siento que sea la gran cosa. Me gusta VA y cuando comencé a escribir leyendo el pasado era porque estaba como de moda hacer que los personajes leyeran su libro, fue por moda y porque cada vez que leía una historia así nunca estaba terminada. Cuando comencé jamás pensé que iba a terminar escribiendo hasta el cuarto (que es donde estamos ahora) y menos que tuviera tanto apoyo la historia. Así que aquí estoy, escribiendo y actualizando. Ya sabes, pueden encontrar un nuevo capitulo cada lunes, y si los lunes no hay actualización durante la misma semana habrá (qué día ni idea, pero habrá).

\- Zombiepeace: ¿Me creerías si te digo que aún cuando han pasado dos años... me acuerdo de este "nombre de usuario"? O sea, más o menos. Me sonaba cuando lo leí por primera vez, no lo niego, pero está bien. ¿PSU? ¿Chile? Dios, me acuerdo cuando yo tuve que darla. Falte a la tercera prueba así que levantarme temprano e ir a dar las dos primeras fue en vano, pero en fin. Espero que te haya ido bien, y si acaso no haz hecho la de lenguaje aún, un consejo, empieza desde atrás hacia adelante porque leer los textos es lo más pesado.

\- Aye: Apenas pasaron solo tres semanas, cuatro si contamos está. Aaahh... como vuela el tiempo.

\- asideilogica21: Feliz cumpleaños... atrasado... ¿en serio? Wow, por qué nunca pasa algo bueno en mis cumpleaños. Siempre me la paso sola en mi casa viendo una serie, un anime o leyendo. Mi familia siempre trabaja cuando es mi cumpleaños... lo sé es penoso, pero en fin. Espero que, aunque yo no lo sabía, haya sido un buen regalo. (De haberlo sabido te habría saludado en el capítulo, a veces suelo hacerlo, creo que lo hice en otras historia una o dos veces). Volviendo a la historia que es lo que importa, yo no sé si concordar contigo en sobre si Lissa es egoísta, sé que muchas piensan igual, pero lo cierto es que yo no tanto. De hecho cuando se trata del espiritu y en como afecta tanto a Lissa como a Rose me encanta y en lo personal no me parece egoísta porque al final joder, si Lissa no usa su magia también es egoísta por parte de Rose no permitirlo. Ambas están en el mismo barco y de una u otra forma tienen que sobreponerlo. Eso es algo que me gusto mucho en los libros, algo que principalmente me hubiera gustado que la autora tocara el tema aún más profundo de lo que lo hizo, sobre de que una no puede estar bien sin que la otra esté mal. Encuentro que hasta el final de los seis libros no hubo un balance, que pudo haberse escrito, pero aún así me gusto ver que una dependía de la otra más allá de cuidados sino de la propia mente, ¿me explicó? Espero que sí, jeje. En cuanto a Dimitri y a Rose, la verdad es que quiero poner escenas, pero van a tardar mucho. El personaje de Dimitri no es un personaje que me agrade tanto, le tengo algo de manía (no diré por qué) y tampoco me disgusta, pero cada vez que tengo que escribir sobre él me siento incomoda porque las palabras no me fluyen, así que habrá que esperar.

\- nahir: Nop. Hubo un momento en que la consideré la idea, y aunque era evidente que sucedería, yo negaba que sería así, para hacerlo de sorpresa, pero la gente comenzó a enfadarse y blah blah, así que al final dije que no y punto. Lo siento, no voy a dejar a Rose embarazada, además viendo pros y contra... tiene diecinueve años, así que con mayor razón no.

\- Guest: Que raro porque es mi libro favorito, me gusta mucho la trama del viaje a través de rusia en lugar de lo monotono en la academia. Como sea, espero que la lectura sea de tu agrado y no voy a mentir, tengo planeado algunos momentos de tensión fuera de la lectura así que habrá momentos en que te vas a quejar de por qué pasó esto, o algo así.

\- tamij18: Por fin alguien que me dice que su libro favorito no es Shadow Kissed. No te preocupes, todos los lunes habrá actualización. Espero que este libro te guste mucho.

\- Lost Loverblack-Kurumi: No te preocupes que al fin estamos aquí reunidos para el primer capitulo de la lectura de Blood Promise. Nada mal el capítulo, he de decir, pero bastante tranquilo a decir verdad. Cambiará más adelante, tenlo por seguro.

\- MDiaz13: De cierta manera me alegro de que hubiera un prologo, porque el capitulo habría sido más corto, pero también lo odio porque si hay algo que detesto en los libros es que te refresquen la memoria en las cosas importantes o que todo el mundo lo sabe. A ver, si llevas más tres libros leyendo, o por lo menos ya has leído el primero y estás en el segundo, es estúpido que en los siguiente libros (más aún ya estas alturas de un cuarto libro) que te refresquen la memoria en cosas que ya sabes como por ejemplo lo que es el espíritu, quién es la mejor amiga, por qué se ha ido a rusia, etc, etc. Osea, ya sé que desde el final de un libro a la publicación de otro hay casi un año de distancia y es cierto que hay detalles que pueden ser olvidados, pero no detalles que son importantes. Es que es tonto, será mi opinión y otros no pensarán así, pero es tonto. Tonto. Si van a hacer recuerdos de algo de la historia, tiene que ser de cosas que quizás mucha importancia no tengan, pero a lo largo de la serie vaya a ser importante como por ejemplo... no sé... uhm... no tengo idea ahora mismo, pero por ejemplo hacer el recuerdo de qué es un dhampir, qué es un strigoi, qué es un moroi, es innecesario, completamente innecesario, quizá sí, mencionar que tienen magia y sí mencionar que está este lazo, pero no hacer una recopilación de todos los libros. No sé, ya no sé que digo... lo siento, pero es que es lo que más me molesto de escribir el prologo o de escribir en cualquiera de los libros, quizás no sé si solo hubiera comenzado el libro y ya, y poco a poco ir explicando habría sido menos pesado y más entretenido. No te preocupes por el comentario, puedes ignorar todo lo que he dicho, solo necesitaba dejar salir una parte que tenía retenida dentro de mí. Como sea, el fics este técnicamente es tenso en el climax de la historia, pero eso no va a significar que solo sea la lectura de libro la tensa, de hecho lo he planeado desde hace mucho y este el fics va a ser tenso por completo (al menos es lo que quiero) y ya comencé con el tema de Rose y Lissa, lo inicie antes con Adrián y las sorpresas no se van a quedar aquí.

Bien, eso es todo, pero por los comentarios. Yo sé que muchas saben, porque lo he dicho mucho antes, yo no he leído Bloodlines, osea solo le hice una repesada a los diálogos para enterarme más o menos de como iba la historia, y puse unos hechos, tres en realidad que son Adrián y Sydney (que no tengo ni idea de como se formo la pareja, solo sé que poco a poco Adrián iba olvidando a Rose y conociendo más a Sydney, pero no ni idea de si hubo un evento especial para esto) y el tema del espíritu que técnicamente desapareció en Last Sacrifice, pero yo lo volví a agregar porque si soy sincera no me gusto que la autora lo quitara y la explicación que dieron yo la encontré demasiado vaga, aun para el espíritu (que era una magia de la que poco se sabía), y Eddie y Jill (que conozco el evento en donde se vuelven pareja o se besan, pero no mucho sobre como iba sucediendo). So, lo que voy a decir es que desde aquí en adelante iré agregando eventos de Bloodlines, escritos de otra forma evidentemente, pero los voy a ir agregando de apoco y como no he leído los libros solo voy a leer la pagina de wiki (que es donde se encunetran las historias de diversos libros y personajes, algunos la conocerán otros no) así que habrá cosas que no calcen por completo, pero serán interesantes. No voya d ecirles que eventos he elegido, porque ya tengo unos dos o tres. No voy a agregar personajes de esta saga, a no ser que hayan participado en Vampire Academy y así tener una idea más o menos de como son. Es posible que quizás algunas ya estén especulando que eventos pueden ser y les digo altiro, si lo escriben en los comentario responderé a su comentario, pero ignorare la referencia a un evento exclusivo de Bloodline, me explico, si alguien escribe que le ha encantado el fics y pone por ejemplo aparte: _Espero que vayas a poner cuando Rose y Dimitri asisten a la boda de Sonya y Mikhaill_. Yo no voy a responder a esto, simplemente porque eso significaría darles una pista y quiero que sea sorpresa todo. Eso sí, también me gustaría ver que cosas les gustaría ver, para agregar más ideas poco a poco. Quizá suene rudo, pero quería que lo supieran y no se sintieran decepcionadas si no respondo al comentario.

En fin, ahora si termine de decir lo que mi alma quería decir y ya sé que es mucho, pero todas saben que cuando quiero decir algo me explayo demasiado porque mis manos teclean lo que pienso. Quiero decir una cosa más, pero ya lo diré la otra semana porque hoy ya he escrito mucho hacia ustedes y quizás se aburren, sé que yo lo haría, pero cuando se explayan en los comentarios no me aburró, es raro, pero cierto.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	3. Leyendo el capítulo 2

Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, si les soy sincera no pensaba subir el capítulo, pero al final lo termine (porque me faltaba poco menos de la mitad del capitulo, pero era muy pesado de escribir) y decidí subirlo hoy. El siguiente capítulo no lo he escrito, lo empezaré el miércoles, porque tengo que entregar un trabajo el martes y aún no sé ni como hacerlo, no pregunten. Además, quisiera que me den su opinión sobre los cambios (los cuales no se ven todos reflejados, abajo explicaré qué paso y cuales eran).

Antes de comenzar, quisiera decirles un poco más... quizá demasiado spam, jeje, pero interesante cuanto menos, subí una historia a wattpad y espero que la lean, es la primera que subo y sigo recibiendo a gente que me sigue, pero no hay comentarios para saber si la historia es interesante. El segundo capítulo no lo he subido aún, aún lo estoy escribiendo así que si quieren pasarse el nombre de usuario es Liraa12.

 ** _Resumen:_** _La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por fin ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra sin caer en la locura?_

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
dos_

 _ **Lissa's POV**_

Aun cuando miraba a su mejor amiga expectante a las noticias que hubiera en ese sobre que había arrancado del libro, Rose no le dijo nada y de cierto modo le hacía sentir como si la estuviera dejando fuera. No le gustaba que su mejor amiga guardándose secretos, aunque no sabía si tenía algún derecho a reclamar a pesar de todo lo sucedido hacía meses atrás.

Ella miró el libro en sus manos, preguntándose si era buena para ella continuar o darle la oportunidad a otro. Con el final de capitulo anterior, el siguiente capítulo tenía toda la pinta de tener acción y, aunque ella no estaba segura de como sentirse al leer algo que era claramente una verdad y no una fantasía, la duda le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Vio en la mirada de Christian que le pedía a ella que continuara y asintió con una sonrisa radiante. Ella iba a leer, después de todo no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes

– ¿Listos? Capítulo dos – Lissa leyó con un tono fuerte, permitiendo a todos entender con claridad.

 **Atacarla a ella antes que a mí fue un error por parte del Strigoi. Yo era la verdadera amenaza. Debería haberme neutralizado a mí primero. Sin embargo, era Sydney la que estaba en su camino, así que no le quedó más remedio que ocuparse de ella para llegar hasta mí.**

– Lo dices como si fuera un estorbo – Sydney la miró con una expresión algo molesta.

Ella se rió. Lissa sacudió la cabeza y señaló al libro y luego a Rose – Es Rose, no yo –

Y pudo ver en el rostro de Rose el pánico correr. No era capaz de detectar a ciencia cierta si el pánico era una broma o en serio estaba preocupada de que la volvieran a regañar, pero sonrió y aún la rubia podía decir que era una sonrisa desafiante.

– Claro, cúlpame a mí. Estos son mis pensamientos, no deberían salir a la luz – Rose dijo, cruzando de brazos y desviando la mirada. Lissa se rió, se preguntó si había otro pensamiento cruzando por la cabeza de su amiga.

 **La agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Era rápido, como todos, pero esa noche estaba preparada.**

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Lissa sonrió. Vio a Sydney alarmada exigiendo una respuesta a la morena.

– Nada –

 **Una rápida patada lo lanzó contra la pared de un edificio cercano y Sydney pudo liberarse. Soltó un gruñido al chocar contra el hormigón y se desplomó entre aturdido y sorprendido.**

– No se lo esperaba – Se rió Lissa.

– La gente me subestima – Rose asintió, con lo que a Lissa le pareció, una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **No era fácil sorprender a los strigoi, famosos por sus reflejos rapidísimos.**

– Aun así no es imposible – Dijo sonriendo Christian.

 **Dejó de lado a Sydney y se concentró en mí, con los ojos enrojecidos por la rabia y los labios abiertos en una mueca que dejaba a la vista los colmillos.**

– Creo que no estaba feliz – Jill hizo una mueca.

 **Se separó de la pared de un salto a una velocidad sobrenatural y se abalanzó sobre mí. Lo esquivé e intenté darle un puñetazo, pero él también me esquivó a mí.**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de mirar las páginas del libro. De cierto modo tan nerviosa no estaba como ella esperaba, normalmente no podía evitar preocuparse por la seguridad d su mejor amiga, aún cuando siempre sabía ella estaría bien, pero leyendo allí el libro, a pesar de saber que fácilmente ella podría salir lastimada, no se encontraba nerviosa. Quizá porque sabía que no moriría allí.

 **Su siguiente golpe me alcanzó en el brazo. Me tambaleé y apenas fui capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Seguía empuñando la estaca en la mano derecha, pero necesitaba un hueco para acertarle en el pecho. Un strigoi listo hubiera mantenido girando el cuerpo para que yo no pudiese verle directamente el corazón.**

– No era inteligente – Adrian dijo despreocupado.

Lissa sonrió al leer mentalmente las siguientes palabras.

 **Aquel tipo estaba luchando de un modo mediocre y, si lograba sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente, lo más probable sería que yo encontrara ese hueco.**

– Es lo que dije – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **En ese momento, Sydney apareció y le golpeó en la espalda. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero le sobresaltó.**

– Dos puntos para mi chica – Adrián dijo con orgullo causando que la rubia se sonrojara de penas y los demás rieran. Lissa volvió a mirar el libro preguntándose si Adrián avergonzaría a Sydney durante todo el libro, porque estaba claro que la aventura de Rose y Sydney no terminaba en ese encuentro.

 **Aproveché la ocasión. Me lancé con toda la rapidez que pude y descargué todo mi peso en el golpe. Chocamos contra la pared y la estaca le atravesó el pecho. Fue tan sencillo como eso.**

– Sí, súper sencillo – Lissa pudo oír el sarcasmo en la voz de Adrián, y de hecho ella misma pensaba que era sencillo (con un sentimiento de sarcasmo encima).

 **Se le apagó la llama de la vida (o de la vida no muerta, o lo que fuese aquello). Dejó de moverse. Saque la estaca de un tirón cuando tuve la certeza de que estaba muerto y vi cómo su cadáver bajaba deslizándose hasta el suelo.**

– Así es como se hace a la manera de Rose – Se rió en burla Christian.

 **Al igual que me había ocurrido con todos los strigoi que había matado últimamente, tuve una sensación de irrealidad momentánea.** _ **«¿Y si hubiera sido Dimitri?»**_ **, pensé.**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

 **Intenté imaginarme el rostro de Dimitri en aquel Strigoi, irado en el suelo delante de mí. El corazón se me retorció en el pecho. La imagen duró una fracción de segundos y luego se desvaneció. Aquel no era más que un strigoi cualquiera.**

– Bueno, uno bastante torpe – Dijo Eddie con calma.

– Demasiado torpe – Rose asintió.

– Sydney le ganó – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de la desorientación y me recordé que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Tenía que comprobar cómo estaba Sydney.**

– **¿Estás bien? –**

 **Sydney asintió con la cabeza, conmocionada. Por lo demás, estaba ilesa.**

– ¿En serio esperabas que yo estuviera bien después de verte matar a uno de esos? – Ella parecía aturdida, Lissa podía decir que era evidente que solo estaba acostumbrada a verlos muertos.

– Bueno… – Rose se encogió de hombros.

– **Buen trabajo – Comentó. Cualquiera diría que se estaba esforzando en parecer segura de mí misma – Nunca… Nunca había visto matar a uno**

– Nunca te acostumbras – Dijo Mia sacudiendo la cabeza – Más cuando es Rose el arma de la muerte

– Casi me siento ofendida – Lissa vio a la morena responder sin mirarla. Se rió ligeramente y volvió al libro, preguntándose qué iba a deparar ese encuentro para las dos chicas.

 **No se me ocurrió cómo podría haber presenciado algo así, pero lo cierto era que tampoco sabía cómo tenía conocimiento de todo lo demás.**

– Te sucede por no graduarte – Dijo Janine sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Pudieron haberme dado una pista – Bufó Rose.

– Nadie imagino que te escaparías – La sonrisa en sus labios, hizo que la morena la mirara más calmada.

 **Parecía sumida en un estado de conmoción, así que la agarré del brazo y comencé a tirar de ella para alejarnos de allí.**

– **Vamos, tenemos que ir a algún lugar donde haya más gente –**

 **Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos descabellada me parecía la idea de que hubiera strigoi acechando cerca del Ruiseñor. ¿Qué mejor sitio para acechar moroi que uno de los lugares que frecuentaban? Sin embargo, la mayoría de los guardianes tendrían el suficiente sentido común para no llevar a sus protegidos por un callejón como aquel.**

– Tú no lo harías – La reina sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Rose nunca la pondría a ella en peligro, o a cualquier otro de sus amigos.

 **Al decirle que teníamos que marcharnos, Sydney salió de su aturdimiento.**

– **¿Cómo? – Exclamó – ¿Es que a este también lo vas a dejar aquí?**

– Comenzó a sentirme mal por ella – Rió Lissa ligeramente. Seguramente tratar con Rose no había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

 **Levanté las manos en un gesto de desesperación.**

– **¿Y qué quieres que haga? Supongo que puedo arrastrarlo hasta solarlo atrás de esos cubos de basura y luego dejar que el sol lo incinere. Eso es lo que suelo hacer.**

– Estamos entiendo que Rose no sabía nada de los alquimistas –

– **Vale. ¿Y si viene alguien a tirar basura o sale por una de esas puertas traseras? –**

– **Bueno, pues resulta que apenas puedo arrastrarlo. Y tampoco puedo quemarlo. Una barbacoa vampírica llamaría mucho la atención, ¿no crees?** **–**

– Parece que está molesta por algo – Se rió Christian – No la invitaron al Halloween de los muertos

– Es evidente que no lo hicieron –

Lissa sacudió la cabeza. En serio esperaba que su novio y su mejor amiga dejaran las peleas de lado, ¿era mucho pedir eso? Si bien era cierto que había ocasiones en las que se tomaban las cosas muy normales, como estar a la par y del mismo bando, en su mayor parte de tiempo era evidente que no. Ella necesitaba un descanso de esos dos urgentemente.

 **Sydney negó con la cabeza, exasperada, y se acercó al cadáver. Torció la boca al ver de cerca al strigoi y luego metió la mano en su enorme bolso de cuero. Sacó un frasquito y, con una serie de movimientos hábiles, esparció el contenido sobre el cadáver para luego retroceder con rapidez.**

– Creo que Rose estaba en shock – Dijo riendo Adrián.

– Siendo sincera, yo no sabía que eso se podía hacer – Se defendió rápidamente la morena.

 **De pronto, comenzó a salir un humo de color amarillento de los puntos donde habían caído gotas del líquido. El humo se extendió poco a poco, pero lo hizo horizontalmente, no verticalmente, hasta envolver por completo al strigoi. Luego el cuerpo se contrajo cada vez más hasta que solo quedó una bola del tamaño de un puño. Un segundo después, el humo se disipó por completo y quedó un montón de ceniza.**

– ¡Brujería! – Rose dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Qué dices? – Lissa se rió mirando a su mejor amiga. Sabía que ella siempre iba a estar dispuesta a volverse la burla del grupo siempre y cuando un ambiente pesado no cayera sobre el grupo, y por supuesto que se lo agradecía.

– **De nada** – **Dijo Sydney con sequedad, sin dejar de mirarme con desaprobación.**

– **¿Qué coño ha sido eso?** **– Exclamé.**

– Tiene el vocabulario más fino que se puede desear – Rió Christian.

 **Se volvió a mirarme y se apartó un mechón rubio de la cara.**

– **¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? Pensaba que a todos os hablaban de nosotros cuando os graduabais –**

– Menos a ella. Se escapó de la academia antes de graduarse – Se rió Adrián.

– **Ah, vaya. Bueno, verás… Resulta que yo no… Bueno, que no llegué a graduarme –**

 **Sydney abrió los ojos como platos.**

– **¿Has acabado con una de esas… cosas… sin llegar a graduarte?** **–**

– Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que si seguía cerca de Rose lo lamentaría – Sydney sacudió la cabeza – Y por alguna razón aun así me quede al lado suyo

– Ayudando a una amiga en momento de necesidad – Se rió Jill con una gran sonrisa.

Disimulo bien una mueca en su rostro. Lissa no estaba segura de si quería llegar a saber que Rose pudo haber pensado en cambiarla por Sydney en algún momento. Si lo pensaba bien, ella casi la cambio por Avery, y de hecho ambas habían estado tan solas que ni siquiera era extraño si Rose hubiera preferido quedarse con Sydney en Rusia en lugar de volver a la academia, donde ella la había tratado tan mal en ese momento y le había intentado obligar a quedarse, pero Rose había vuelto por ella.

Siempre volvía Rose.

 **Me encogí de hombros y ella se quedó callada durante unos segundos.**

 **Por fin, suspiró de nuevo antes de volver a abrir la boca.**

– **Supongo que sí que tenemos que hablar –**

 **¡Vaya si teníamos que hablar! Toparme con ella había sido lo más extraño que me había pasado desde mi llegada a Rusia. Quería saber por qué creía que debía haberme puesto en contacto con ella y cómo había conseguido disolver el cadáver del strigoi.**

– No estuvo mal – Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Finalmente, tuvimos un buen momento en nuestro viaje

Lissa escucho a todos reír y ella también rió. Sydney parecía que quería decir algo, pero sea lo que sea, jamás al llegó a escuchar. Se detuvo ella misma pensando un poco, nuevamente en la envidia que recorría en sus venas de solo pensar que tal vez Sydney pudo haberse convertido en la mejor amiga de Rose, y es que ambas chicas se llevaban bien.

 **Mientras volvíamos a las calles concurridas y nos dirigíamos a un restaurante que a ella le gustaba, se me ocurrió que si conocía el mundo de los moroi, quizá también sabría dónde estaba el pueblo de Dimitri.**

 **Dimitri. Allí estaba de nuevo, presente en mis pensamientos, apareciéndoseme de repente. No tenía ni idea de si realmente estaba escondido en los alrededores de su pueblo, pero no disponía de ninguna otra pista. Aquella extraña sensación se apoderó de nuevo de mí. En la cabeza se mezclaron la cara de Dimitri y la del strigoi al que acababa de matar: la piel pálida, los ojos enrojecidos…**

Un silencio se hizo presente y Lissa no estaba segura de si seguir hablando o no. La imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue exactamente la misma que concordara con la descripción de Dimitri siendo strigoi. Sintió temor, pero se negó a decir algo delante de ellos. Aunque su voz casi tembló, ella siguió leyendo a la espera de que nadie hubiera notado el deslice, pero sabía que sin duda una persona lo sabía.

 **«No», me dije con dureza. «No te centres todavía. No te dejes llevar por el pánico». Hasta que no estuviera delante de Dimitri el strigoi, me haría más fuerte recordando al Dimitri del que había estado enamorada, con sus intensos ojos de color marrón, sus manos cálidas, su fuerte brazo…**

– **¿Estás bien… eh… como te llames?** **–**

– Increíble que no le dijeras como te llamabas. Así no es como comienzan las amistades – Rió Adrián.

– Pude haberlo hecho, pero el strigoi llego antes que yo – Rose se encontraba encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Sydney me estaba mirando fijamente con expresión de extrañeza. Me di cuenta de que nos habíamos parado delante del restaurante. No sabía qué expresión tenía yo en la cara, pero debía de ser lo bastante extraña como para que le llamase la atención incluso a ella. Hasta ese momento, había tenido la impresión mientras caminábamos de que Sydney quería hablarme lo menos posible.**

– ¿En realidad te sorprende? Yo soy una humana y tu medio vampiro – Se estremeció ligeramente.

– No, la verdad es que no, pero siendo una persona que trabaja en ese medio tampoco es qué pensará que ibas a estar incomoda – Rose encogió de hombros.

– **Sí, sí, estoy bien – Le respondí con brusquedad, y adopté la expresión de guardiana – Y me llamo Rose. ¿Es aquí?**

 **Era allí. El restaurante tenía un aspecto brillane y alegre, aunque no poseía ni de lejos la opulencia del Ruiseñor. Nos metimos en un reservado tapizado de cuero negro (cuero falso, quiero decir) y me encanó comprobar que en el menú había comida no solo rusa, sino también americana. La lista de platos estaba traducida y casi me puse a babear al ver que tenían pollo frito.**

Risas estallaron en la sala con la imaginación flotando. Lissa echó un vistazo a Rose, que estaba algo roja y desviaba la mirada para no encontrar las miradas burlonas de los demás.

 **Estaba famélica después de no haber tomado nada en el club y me sedujo la idea de comer carne bien frita tras varias semanas comiendo platos con repollo y frecuentando el McDonald's.**

– Juro que tenían mi rostro enmarcado. _Mejor cliente_ – Rose dijo con un tono burlón.

 **Se acercó una camarera y Sydney pidió en un ruso fluido mientras yo me limitaba a señalar con el dedo en el menú. Vaya, Sydney era una caja de sorpresas. Tras la actitud dura que había demostrado, esperaba que comenzase el interrogatorio de inmediato. Sin embargo, cuando la camarera se marchó, se quedó callada, jugueteando con la servilleta para no mirarme a los ojos. Fue muy extraño. Era evidente que se sentía intranquila con mi presencia.**

– No te preocupes Sydney, nadie está tranquilo con Rose cerca – Christian dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lissa rodó los ojos viendo la réplica en los labios de su mejor amiga. En serio, ella de verdad quería una mejor amiga y un novio que no reclamaran cada dos minutos por lo que el otro dice sobre él. Se peleaban como cual gato y perro y si no era uno el que comenzaba era el otro. Ella estaba cansada de escucharlos pelear y a veces se preguntaba dónde estaban esos momentos en los que se ponían de acuerdo para defenderse el uno al otro de la lectura del libro.

 **Daba la sensación de que, incluso con la mesa de por medio, para ella estábamos demasiado cerca la una de la otra. Aun así, su enfado de antes no había sido fingido, y se había mostrado inflexible sobre mi obligación a la hora de seguir las normas de las que me hablaba.**

 **Quizá prefería hacerse la tímida, pero a mí no me costaba nada abordar temas incómodos. De hecho, era algo típico en mí.**

– Excepto cuando se burlan de ella las personas que más quiere – Christian siguió y antes de que Rose pudiera replicar, Lissa siguió leyendo con la esperanza de dejar allí la conversación.

– **Bueno, ¿ya estás lista para decirme quién eres y qué es lo que está pasando?** **–**

 **Sydney levantó la vista. Al estar en un sitio con más luz, vi que tenía los ojos marrones. También me fije en el curioso tatuaje que se veía en la parte inferior de su mejilla izquierda. La tinta parecía dorada, algo que no había visto jamás. Era un dibujo muy minucioso de flores y hojas, y solo era visible cuando inclinaba la cabeza en un determinado ángulo y la luz se reflejaba en la superficie dorada.**

– **Ya te lo he dicho. Soy una alquimista –**

– **Y yo ya te he dicho que no sé lo que es eso. ¿Es una palabra rusa? –Repliqué, aunque a mí no me sonaba ruso.**

– No tienes que ser un experto para saber eso – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

Rose gruñó.

 **Sonrió levemente.**

– **No. Deduzco que tampoco has oído hablar de la alquimia –**

 **Negué con la cabeza. Sydney apoyó la barbilla en una mano y se quedó mirando de nuevo a la mesa. Tragó saliva, como si se estuviese preparando, y luego me lo contó con un torrente de palabras.**

– Aquí es cuando el cerebro de Rose se destruye – Rio Christian.

– Es suficiente – Detuvo Lissa a Rose cuando abrió la boca – Déjense de pelear, por favor

– **En la Edad Media había gente que estaba convencida de que si encontraban la fórmula adecuada o la magia necesaria, podrían convertir el plomo en oro. Por supuesto, no lo lograron. Eso no les impidió investigar toda clase de asuntos místicos y sobrenaturales, y al final encontraron algo relacionado con la magia – Frunció el ceño. – Encontraron a los vampiros**

 **Recordé las clases de Historia Moroi. La Edad Media fue el período en e que nuestra especie empezó de verdad a distanciarse de los humanos para esconderse y mantenerse apartada. Fue la época en la que los vampiros se convirtieron en una leyenda para el resto del mundo. Incluso a los moroi se les consideró unos monstruos a los que había que perseguir y destruir.**

 **Sydney confirmó lo que pensaba.**

– **Y fue entonces cuando los moroi comenzaron a mantenerse apartados. Poseían la magia, pero los humanos comenzaban a superarlos en número. Seguimos siendo superiores en número (eso casi la hizo sonreír. Los moroi a veces tenían problemas para concebir, mientras que a los humanos les resultaba demasiado fácil). – Así que los moroi hicieron un trato con los alquimistas. Si los alquimistas ayudaban a los moroi, a los dhampir y a sus respectivas sociedades a vivir en secreto de cara a los humanos, los moroi nos concederían esto. – Remarcó Sydney al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el tatuaje dorado.**

– Es un trato que en realidad no suena mal, pero hacer que los humanos se involucren en esto – Ella hizo una mueca con el rostro. Rose la miro con calma y se encogió de hombros.

– Es un trato egoísta para ambas partes, si lo piensas bien – Lissa la miró – Ambos solo buscaban beneficio propio y por eso se hizo el trato. No está mal ni bien, solo está ahí

– **¿Y qué es eso?** **– Pregunté. – Aparte de lo obvio, claro**

 **Se acarició el tatuaje suavemente con la punta de los dedos y no se esforzó en ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.**

– **Mi ángel guardián. Es oro de verdad y… – Torció el gesto en una mueca de desagrado y bajó la mano. – sangre moroi, encantada mediante agua y tierra**

– **¿Cómo?** **–**

 **La exclamación sonó demasiado alta, y alguno de los clientes se volvieron para mirarme. Sydney siguió hablando, pero en voz más baja… y con un tono de amargura.**

– Comienzo a pensar que no le caías bien – Jill dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No solo yo, sino todo el mundo – Bufó Rose – Es una persona difícil de tratar

– Esa persona difícil de tratar te está escuchando, así que no hagas como que no está aquí – La voz de Sydney se hizo escuchar y Rose la miró con calma.

– No me di cuenta tu presencia – Bromeó la morena. Lissa sonrió y volvió a mirar el libro, cuando Sydney frunció el ceño.

– **No es que me apasione, pero en nuestro «premio» por ayudaros. El agua y la tierra lo unen a nuestra piel y nos proporciona los mismos rasgos que tienen los moroi. Bueno, un par de ellos. Casi nunca me pongo enferma y viviré durante muchos años. –**

– Supongo que tiene ventajas – Se encogió de hombros Mia.

– **Supongo que eso es bueno – Le contesté dubitativa.**

– **Quizá para algunos. Nosotros no tenemos elección. Este «trabajo» es una tarea familiar. Se pasa de padres a hijos. Tenemos que aprenderlo todo sobre los moroi y los dhampir. Forjamos relaciones entre humanos que nos permiten cubriros para que os podáis mover de aquí para allá con total libertad. Tenemos trucos y técnicas para librarnos de los cadáveres de los strigoi, como la poción que has visto antes. A cambio, queremos mantenernos apartados de vosotros todo lo posible, y por eso la mayoría de los dhampir no saben de nuestra existencia hasta que se gradúan. Los moroi casi nunca llegan a saberlo.**

– Y de alguna forma aquí termine – Sydney dijo.

– No puedes pedir nada mejor – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Se calló de repente. Supuse que se había acabado la lección.**

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que existía algo así. Un momento… ¿seguro que no? Casi toda mi formación se había centrado en los aspectos físicos de mi cometido de guardiana: vigilancia, combate, etcétera. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, había oído vagas referencias de alguien en el mundo humano que podía ayudar a los moroi a esconderse o a sacarlos de situaciones extrañas y peligrosas. Nunca le di demasiadas vueltas, ni oí mencionar a los alquimistas. Si me hubiese quedado en la escuela, quizá me sonarían.**

– De todos modos no habría gran cambio con el antes y el ahora, ¿verdad? – Abe levantó una ceja.

– Creo que no – Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

 **Seguramente no era buena idea proponerlo, pero no pude contenerme.**

– **¿Por qué os reserváis ese hechizo? ¿Por qué no lo compartís con el resto de los humanos?** **–**

– **Porque hay un elemento añadido a ese poder. Nos impide hablar de los de vuestra especie para no poneros en peligro ni revelar nuestra existencia. –**

 **Un hechizo que les impedía hablar… Eso se parecía sospechosamente a la coacción. Todos los moroi eran capaces de utilizar la coacción un poco, y la mayoría podía trasladar parte de su magia a los objetos para otorgarle ciertas características.**

 **La magia de los moroi había cambiado con el paso de los años y, ahora, la coacción se consideraba algo inmoral. Supuse que aquel tatuaje era un hechizo antiguo que se había transmitido a lo largo de los siglos.**

– El mejor pensamiento del mundo – Abe alabó con orgullo.

 **Repasé mentalmente todo lo que me había contado Sydney y se me ocurrieron más preguntas.**

– **¿Por qué… por qué queréis manteneros apartados de nosotros? A ver, no es que ande buscando hacer nuevos amigos maravillosos para toda la vida, pero…** –

– A mí me parece que si estaba buscando amigos maravillosos para toda la vida – Christian se burló. Rose gruñó para que se callara, pero Adrián y Eddie rieron también.

– **Porque nuestro deber para con Dios es proteger al resto de la humanidad de las malvadas criaturas de la noche –**

– Ahora sabemos por qué no le caías bien – Dijo Adrián riendo – No como los demás

– Nadie preguntó – Rose bufó, aunque no estaba segura de que a Sydney le hubieran caído tan bien sus amigos a la primera.

 **Distraídamente, se llevó una mano a algo que llevaba al cuello. Estaba casi cubierta por la chaqueta, pero un hueco entre la ropa y la mano dejó a la vista durante un momento una cruz dorada.**

– Dios, ella quería exorcizarte – Christian rió.

– Ay por dios – Gimió Lissa cuando escuchó la réplica de Rose. Los dos se pelearon durante un momento hasta que ella siguió leyendo con un tono más alto de lo normal que los detuvo.

 **Mi reacción inicial fue la de sentirme incómoda, ya que yo no soy muy religiosa.**

– No entendió – Adrián murmuró.

– No, no lo hizo – Dijo Eddie riendo.

 **De hecho, nunca me he sentido tranquila cerca de aquellos que son creyentes fanáticos. Medio minuto después, de repente causo un tremendo impacto el significado de sus últimas palabras.**

– Parece que aún tiene jet lag – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No llegué allá en avión – Dijo Rose con calma.

– **¡Un momento!** **– Exclamé indignada – ¿Nos estás metiendo en el mismo saco a todos, a los dhampir y a los moroi? ¿** _ **Todos**_ **somos malvadas criaturas de la noche?**

 **Apartó la mano de la cruz y no respondió.**

– **¡No somos como los strigoi! – Le bufé.**

 **Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.**

– **Los moroi beben sangre. Los dhampir son los descendientes antinaturales de los moroi y de los humanos –**

– No creo que hayas causado una primera buena impresión – Dijo Mia con un murmullo.

– Yo tampoco lo creo – Rose murmuró.

 **Nadie me había llamado antes «antinatural». Bueno, sí, una vez que le puse kétchup a un taco mexicano. Lo cierto era que nos habíamos quedado sin salsa, ¿qué podía hacer si no?**

– Eso no viene al caso – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Es asqueroso – Sacudió la cabeza Mia.

– Yo no dije antinatural, dije anormal – Eddie rió.

– Es lo mismo, pero con diferente nombre – Rose se encogió de hombros.

 **La comida llegó en ese momento, y el pollo frito casi fue capaz de distraerme de la rabia que me había invadido al ser comparada con los strigoi. Lo que sí consiguió fue que no le respondiera de inmediato. Mordí la corteza dorada y casi me derretí en ese preciso momento. Sydney había pedido una hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas y se dedicó a mordisquear su comida con delicadeza.**

– No imaginar cómo fue aquella comida con ambas – Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

– Oh, tan mala no fue – Rose se encogió de hombros antes de bufar – Si no contamos con que alguien dijo que éramos iguales a los Strigoi

– Ni siquiera me voy a disculpar – Sydney sacudió la cabeza.

 **Por fin, después de devorar todo un muslo de pollo, fui capaz de retomar la discusión.**

– La comida, una

de las cosas más importantes de la vida – Rose dijo con una sonrisa.

– **No nos parecemos en absoluto a los strigoi. Los moroi no matan. No hay razón alguna para tenernos miedo –**

 **Tampoco es que tuviese deseos de intimar con los humanos. Ninguno de los míos lo deseaba, básicamente por como los humanos tendían a utilizar despreocupadamente sus armas y por su predisposición a experimentar con cualquier cosa que no entendían.**

– ¿Ustedes no son iguales? – Preguntó Syndney levantando una ceja curiosa. Rose sacudió la cabeza con calma.

Lissa, por otro lado, pensó un poco en sus palabras y quizá creyó que tan diferentes no eran los unos de los otros, sin embargo había que decir que los moroi por lo menos eran más cautelosos con aquello que no entendían.

– **Cualquier humano que sepa de vuestra existencia se entera de forma inevitable de la existencia de los strigoi – Me contestó.**

 **¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo de abogada del diablo?**

– Esa es una pregunta muy curiosa – Asintió Eddie.

 **Sydeny paró de jugar con la patata y la dejó caer en el plato.**

– **Quizá. Pero a mucha gente le tentaría la idea de la inmortalidad… aun a costa de servir a un strigoi a cambio de convertirse en una criatura del infierno. Te sorprendería saber cómo responder muchos humanos cuando se enteran de la existencia de los vampiros. La inmortalidad atrae mucho… a pesar de la maldad que conlleva. Muchos de los humanos que acaban sabiendo de la existencia de los strigoi se esfuerzan por servirles con la esperanza de que los conviertan en vampiros.**

– **Es una locura… – Empecé a decir, pero me callé en seco.**

– Dice la chica que fue secuestrada por humanos que servían a los strigoi – Adrián rodó los ojos.

– Lo olvide. Gran cosa no era – Bufó Rose.

 **El año anterior habíamos descubierto pruebas de que había humanos que ayudaban a los strigoi. Estos no podían tocar las estacas de plata, pero los humanos sí, y algunos las habían utilizado para destruir las defensas de los moroi. ¿Acaso a esos humanos les habían prometido la inmortalidad?**

– Es lo más probable – Lissa asintió. Aún cuando no quería creer que era cierto, aun cuando quería creer en la naturaleza buena de los demás, sabía que solo quedaba una razón para que los humanos actuaran mal e hicieran caso de lo que los strigoi querían y pedían. En su mente no había otra razón – No me imagino otra razón

– **Y por eso mejor que nos aseguremos de que nadie sepa nada de vosotros – Añadió Sydney – Existís, y no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Vosotros os encargáis de acabar con los strigoi y nosotros de salvar al resto de los de mi especie**

– Un pensamiento frío para una chica fría – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa asintiendo.

 **Seguí masticando un ala de pollo y me contuve para no contestar a lo que implicaba su respuesta: que también estaba salvando a su especie la gente como yo. En cierto modo, lo que me había contado tenía sentido: era imposible que nos moviésemos por el mundo sin que nos detectasen. Sí, lo reconocía, era necesario que alguien se encargase de eliminar los cadáveres de los strigoi. Los humanos que trabajan con lo moroi eran la elección idónea. Esos humanos eran capaces de moverse con total libertad por el mundo, sobre todo si poseían los contactos y las relaciones que Sydney sugería.**

 **Me detuve a la mitad de un bocado al recordar lo primero que me había venido a la cabeza nada más conocerla. Me obligué a tragar el bocado y bebí un buen sorbo de agua.**

– **Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Tienes contactos por toda Rusia?** **–**

– Me huele a que ya sabemos a dónde se dirige – Dijo riendo Eddie.

– Y no te equivocas – Dijo Sydney con una sonrisa.

– **Sí, por desgracia. Cuando un alquimista cumple dieciocho años, le envían de prácticas para que adquiera experiencia de primera mano y consiga todo tipo de contactos. Yo hubiera preferido quedarme en Utah –**

 **Aquello parecía una locura aún mayor que todo lo que me habían contados antes, pero no quise insistir.**

– **¿Y de qué tipo de contactos estamos hablando exactamente? –**

– **Seguimos los movimientos de muchos moroi y dhampir. También conocemos a muchos funcionarios de alto nivel de gobierno, desde humanos a moroi. Si se produce el avistamiento de un vampiro por parte de un humano, solemos encontrar a alguien importante que soborna a quien haga falta para correr un velo sobre el asunto.**

 **«Seguimos los movimientos de muchos moroi y dhampir». Premio. Me acerqué a ella y bajé la voz. Todo parecía depender del momento.**

– Se siente como algo malo – Dijo Sydney con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Se trata de Rose, agradece que la conociste ahora y no antes – Lissa sonrió también – Aunque tiene su lado bueno haberla conocido antes

– Como los buenos momentos en que algo malo le sucedía y su dolor era nuestra risa – Christian presiono. Rose le funciono el ceño – Ah no, espera, estamos reviviéndolo

– Sigue leyendo, Lissa – Gruñó la muchacha. La sonrisa de Lissa tembló nerviosa por un momento mientras intentaba ignorar la pelea que podría surgir entre su novio y su amigo.

– **Estoy buscando un pueblo… Un pueblo de dhampir en Siberia. No sé cómo se llama – Dimitri solo me había mencionado una vez el nombre y se me había olvidado – Por lo visto, está cerca de… ¿Om?**

– **¿Omsk?** **– Me corrigió.**

 **Me incorporé en la silla.**

– **¿Lo conoces? –**

 **No me respondió de inmediato, pero su mirada la delató.**

– **Quizá –**

– **¡Lo conoces!** **– Exclamé –. Tienes que decirme dónde está. Tengo que ir hasta allí.**

 **Sydney torció el gesto.**

– **¿Vas a ser… una de esas?** **–**

 **Vaya, los alquimistas conocían la existencia de las prostitutas de sangre. No era de extrañar. Si Sydney y los suyos lo sabían todo el mundo vampírico, también sabrían eso.**

– Te emocionas demasiado – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Debiste saber que por la forma en como preguntas por el pueblo todos creerían eso – Dijo Adrián sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Él tiene razón – Lissa asintió.

– En mi mente no había otra forma de decirlo – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

– **No. – Le aclaré con altanería – Es que tengo que encontrar a alguien.**

– **¿A alguien?** **–**

– **A alguien.** **–**

 **Eso casi la hizo sonreír. La mirada en sus ojos marrones se volvió pensativa mientras masticaba una patata frita. Solo había tomado un par de bocados de su hamburguesa con queso, y la comida se le estaba enfriando rápidamente. Me dieron ganas de comérmela yo por una cuestión de principios.**

– Principios de hambre – Se burló Christian.

– **Vuelvo enseguida – Me dijo de repente.**

– No pinta nada bien – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

 **Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia un rincón tranquilo del restaurante. Sacó un móvil de ese bolso mágico que tenía, me dio la espalda y llamó por teléfono.**

 **Para entonces ya me había acabado todo el pollo y le robé unas cuantas patatas fritas, porque cada vez parecía menos probablemente que se abrían ante mí, y me pregunté si de verdad iba a resultarme tan fácil encontrar el pueblo de Dimitri. Y, una vez allí… ¿todo lo demás sería de sencillo? ¿Dimitri estaría allí, viviendo entre las sombras y acechando a sus presas? Y cuando me enfrentase a él, ¿de verdad sería capaz de clavarle la estaca en el corazón? Esa imagen que no quería ver me asaltó de nuevo: Dimitri con los ojos rojos…**

– Creo que es demasiado fácil, incluso para que consideraras que todo iba bien – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– No fue nada fácil – Suspiró la morena.

– **¿Rose?** **–**

 **Parpadeé. Me había abstraído por completo, y Sydney ya había vuelto. Se sentó frente a mí.**

– **Mira, por lo que parece… – Se calló y bajó la mirada – ¿Has comido mis patatas?**

– Que astuta – Lissa dijo mirando a Sydney que sonreía. La joven vampira se rió ligeramente. Sydney podía aparentar ser algo fría con los demás, o demasiado seria, pero con el tiempo que llevaban todos juntos (más en esas pequeñas vacaciones) había llegado a conocerla un poco más y sabía que la chica no era como se mostraba.

 **¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¡Pero si había un montón! Apenas había tomado unas cuantas. Supuse que robar patatas fritas lo consideraría otra prueba de que era una criatura malvada de la noche, así que respondí con una absoluta falta de sinceridad.**

– **No. –**

– ¿Y si no te hubiera querido llevar? – Preguntó Eddie riendo.

– Aun si no me hubiera comido las patatas no me quería llevar – Bufó Rose – Tengo mis métodos

 **Frunció el ceño, pensativa, y siguió hablando.**

– **Sé dónde está ese pueblo. Ya he estado allí.** **–**

 **Me incorporé de nuevo. ¡Joder! Por fin, después de todas aquella semanas buscándolo. Sydney me diría dónde estaba y podría ir para cerrar aquel horrible capítulo de mi vida.**

– **Gracias, gracias, muchísimas… –**

 **Sydney levantó una mano para hacerme callar. Entonces reparé en que parecía totalmente amargada.**

– Por comerte esas patatas – Se rió Christian.

– **Pero no voy a decirte dónde está.** **–**

– Era de esperarse – Adrián asintió.

 **Me quedé con la boca abierta.**

– **¿Cómo? –**

– **Voy a llevarte en persona –**

– ¿Cómo? – Parpadeó Christian sorprendido y confundido.

– Sí, yo pensé lo mismo – Rose asintió.

– Bien, de todos modos eso es lo último de hoy – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

Parecía ser que la historia iba a tomar un giro interesante con una nueva compañera de viaje en busca del strigoi. La rubia se preguntó si durante todo el libro Rose solo se enfocaba en su viaje, o tal vez, tan solo quizá, hubo momentos en que la morena entraba en sus pensamientos para poder vigilar que ella estaba bien. Debió hacerlo, porque ella la salvo de Avery, ¿no? Eso significaba que siempre la estuvo cuidando aún cuando estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Christian sonrió con la típica sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Aquella sonrisa que, Lissa sabía, disfrutaba de leer los pensamientos de Rose para burlarse de ella. Cuando el muchacho estaba por tomar el libro en sus manos, la reina lo alejó rápidamente causando que él la mirara confundido.

– Jill, ¿quieres leer? – Si había alguien que no disfrutaría tanto, sin duda era ella.

– Espera, no vas a entregarle ese libro lleno de blasfemias – Adrián bufó. Confundida levantó una ceja, ¿acaso se comportaba como un hermano mayor o qué? No importa, Adrián tomó el libro y coloco el tercer capítulo.

– Por qué siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto – Preguntó Rose al aire.

La mirada de Lissa se dirigió a Adrián examinándolo de pies a cabeza, y luego se detuvo en el anillo en su dedo gordo. La chica frunció el ceño sintiendo la magia que se encontraba en anillo que Rose le había entregado cuando sus poderes (y la locura dentro de él) estaban en descontrol. Quizás aquella magia blanca era demasiado para él y la amabilidad estaba surgiendo de entre cenizas, así que parecía que para él era imposible no cuidar de los menores o de las chicas (por lo que había notado) y además… bueno… no podía decir que no se burlara de Rose, pero parecía que lo hacía menos que antes.

Continuará…

* * *

Vale, los cambios no se ven cuando los pase de word a la página de Fanfiction, lo cual si me lo preguntan me enojan porque me llego a dar tendinitis en el dedo meñique por los nuevos cambios que hice, entre ellos había sangría en lo que es la historia, ya que la lectura no la tenía. Me hubiera gustado que se viera, en el word se veía bien y los guiones (sobre todo los que están en negrilla por la lectura) eran más largos pero en fin, fue en vano. Mi idea era poner con sangrías y unos guiones más largos (que se ponían así cuando usaba la negrilla en ellos) y de esa forma se veía todo más ordenado porque usar las comillas a veces no se entendía bien, de todos modos me gustaría que me dijeran que les gusta más, si los guiones o las comillas para los diálogos de la lectura.

 **~ Comentarios:**

 **-** maariaam. paalacioosz: Aquí está con ansias el siguiente capítulo.

\- Guest: Aquí está el capítulo, jeje.

\- Zombiepeace: Yo... estoy ansiosa por terminar este libro y apenas lo estoy empezando. Es estresante escribir, termine con tendinitis en el dedo indice por colocar el guión en negrilla y la basura (que si se veía en word) no se nota aquí! Es descaro total, me jodió la emoción de la historia. Como sea, jeje, yo quisiera llegar pronto a la escena de pelea con Viktoria, fue buena.

\- Guest: Ya sé que muchos se tomaron por sorpresa la nueva narración, pero es que necesitaba hacerla, no podía retomar como antes aún cuando lo intente. En cuanto a la familia Belikova, sí, sé que no debí sacarla y que era crucial más o menos tenerla, pero para era un estorbo la cantidad de personajes, de hecho aún estoy pensando a quienes más sacar (y quienes en plural), lo estoy considerando, pero aún no estoy del todo segura de que sea buena idea.

\- Guest: Sí... No... Lo siento, pero si alguna vez sucede será en treinta años a futuro, de verdad lo siento, pero de aquí a Last Sacrifice (si alguna vez llegó allí) ya tengo pensado más o menos el desarrollo de la historia.

\- MDiaz13: Sí, concuerdo contigo... es solo que aún no sé que comentaría Dimitri y si es una lección zen, que ni tú ni nadie se ofenda, pero las lecciones zen me molestaban hasta a mí. Sonaba algo cursi de la boca de alguien de veinti... ¿cuatro tenía, creo), por lo general es mejor escucharlas de la boca de un anciano sabio que de un joven. Dimitri siempre tenía un aire de antiguo.

\- Aye: Aquí hay otro capítulo más... y mi semana no fue tan mala como yo creía.

\- Lost Loverblack-Kurumi: Gracias por tu comentario. Lo cierto es que antes de leer VA en mi vida había escuchado de este libro, me acuerdo que fui con unas amigas al cine a ver Catching Fire (la segunda de los The Hunger Games) y cuando termino la película íbamos saliendo a tomar micro (o bus como le dicen otros países, pero más que nada es como locomoción) para poder irnos cada una para su casa y ahí entre conversación una de ellas dijo que saldría la película de VA, por supuesto yo no sabía de que trataba la película o de que iba el libro y cuando me dijeron que eran sobre vampiros tampoco estaba muy emocionada de leerlo, y no lo leí sino hasta que estaba un día en la biblioteca y vi el libro y tras la sinopsis y que a mi amiga le haya gustado y me lo recomendara decidí darle la oportunidad. Me acuerdo que de primeras me leí los seis libros en poco más de una semana, me amanecía leyéndolos (porque yo siempre he sido de leer de noche) y al final me quedaron gustando. La verdad es que romance y vampiros, para mí es un genero de asco, pero aquí es más... interesante, principalmente porque me gusto el personaje de Rose, creo que es el primer personaje que es principal (osea de quién en realidad se trata la historia y no de los otros personajes que son principales, pero la historia no va de ellos, no se si se entiende) que me gusta. Por lo general siempre me gustan los personajes secundarios o personajes que son principales, pero no tienen una relación con la historia sino que son amigos del personaje o lo acompañan en la aventura, etc, etc. En cuanto a la escritura, me alegro que te guste y sobre fics de VA que continúen... yo no sé que decirte porque lo cierto es que ya hace años que no leo un fics de VA y de hecho cada vez que busco alguno ninguno me llama la atención

\- tamij18: Me alegro que te guste el fics, y gracias por prestar la ayuda pero no creo tener muchos problemas, últimamente me he adaptado un poco al idioma castellano por los youtuber. Sinceramente, a veces cuando no podía encontrar mis series en latino o subtitulada las veía en castellano y siempre me ha gustado la forma que tienen de expresarse, porque se ven tan reales, o bueno se oyen, incluso creo que algunas frases se me han pegado, o algunas palabras, ya me lo han dicho. Sé que siempre hay rivalidad entre latino y español, cual es mejor, pero eso es estúpido porque la verdad es que lo primero que oyes es lo que a uno le gusta y lo que prefiere. Si, es cierto, que a mi no me gusta mucho leer los libros en castellano porque a veces o no entiendo o me molesta mucho leer palabras en castellano aunque sé que significa, pero por ejemplo este fics tiene como una mezcla de ambos idiomas, ya lo miré y lo noté y se me hizo más ligero en la lectura (porque cuando no me gusta la lectura es pesada para mí), espero no ofenderte con eso de que prefiero leer en un idioma español más global, que en castellano. Pero cada quién tiene sus gustos y lo que digo casi no viene al caso, pero está bien tenerlo en cuenta de vez en cuando. En todo caso, si hay una palabra que no entiendo la buscaré en internet y ya, o la dejaré ahí para que los mismos personajes la comenten y cosas así, porque es divertido jugar con ello.

Bien eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Ya mencione en la parte de arriba que el siguiente capítulo no tiene nada escrito, ni siquiera el titulo, porque me gustaría saber si les gusto la forma de escritura nueva (más que nada es el reemplazo de las comillas por guiones, en los diálogos de la lectura porque los otros cambios no se muestran y eso que habían bastantes). Ahora, quiero recordarles una vez más que en wattpad subí una historia, espero que si la leen les guste. Aún no sé mucho sobre como se usa wattpad, así que cada día aprendo algo nuevo ahí y si les soy sincera hubo una ocasión en la que pensé cerrar la cuenta aquí y comenzar a escribir solo en wattpad, pero finalmente decidí mantener ambas abiertas y subir fics aquí y originales allá. La primera historia que subí es algo que yo planeaba subir aquí, pero a modo de fics, es decir sin personajes originales y usando personajes de una serie o libro, pero finalmente quise tener algo más propio donde tenga los derechos de los personajes (aunque no es que fuese a venderla o algo).

Por cierto, por cierto, por cierto... no sé que decirles, qué más decirles...

Quisiera saber sus opiniones, comentarios, lo que les gusto y cosas por ese estilo. Ustedes pueden que no lo sepan, pero para mí leer un comentario y saber que les gusto (sobre todo comentarios largos porque me demuestran aún más) es algo que me alegra el día enseguida. Hay veces en las que estoy enojada o aburrida, pero cuando leo un comentario me siento emocionada. Y está semana vaya que lo necesitaré... termina la primera parte de Once Upon a Time y... y termina hoy domingo (que saben que yo hago esto el domingo y el lunes solo actualizo) así que será una semana en llanto... o no tanto, los lunes veo TWD... y ya de paso debo decirles que ya que pronto se acerca la navidad pienso hacer un capitulo especial para eso (y esto lo diré así de golpe, porque me nació ahora en este momento) así que la semana del día 19 tendrán el capítulo del lunes, como siempre y aparte el día 23 (la misma semana) entre las siete de la noche y diez de la noche más o menos, sino en la mañana del día 24 tendrán el capitulo especial de navidad. No es la gran cosa, de hecho creo que en el fics también tenía escrito de antes el tema de navidad, que fue justo por ahí cuando deje de escribir, pero voy a tomar ese tema para librarme de el y así de paso desearles una bonita navidad. En españa no estoy segura de que hora es, sé que hay una diferencia de seis horas y en argentina creo que la diferencia es de una hora, eso creo. No estoy segura, pero no importa, porque en latinoamerica la subida del capítulo será en la víspera de navidad (es decir la noche del 23). Así que, en resumidas cuentas, doble episodio ese día, y el lunes siguiente evidentemente habrá capítulo... va a ser una semana agitada... porque son las ultimas dos semanas del año, lo cual... interesante cuanto menos. Estaré trabajando en los fics pronto, haré todo lo posible por no tener problemas de subida estos tres días que parece ser que son los que más se me van a complicar, pero eso no importa porque quiero hacerlo.

Espero que el día 19 todo mundo comente el capítulo, porque yo quiero que cuando me despierte el día 20 vea nuevos comentarios aparte de los que usualmente recibo el día lunes tras la subida del capítulo nuevo, ¿por qué?... Pues porque es un día especial... no para ustedes, no para mí, pero si para la gente que me rodea... es mi cumpleaños... esto ya lo dije una vez, pero creo que no fue en los fics de VA, sino en otro fics y recuerdo que fue divertido abrir los comentarios, fue como un nuevo regalo (más que nada porque no había actualización cerca de ese día cuando subí aquel capítulo de otro fics). A ver, fanfiction, si estás leyendo esto... el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedes darme... es agregar texto justificado en las historia, si de verdad lees esto (que sé que lo haces y si no, vaya pues tendrás que hacerlo) espero que haya texto justificativo... porque el texto hacia la izquierda es feo y desordenado...

Bien, mientras yo adivino sus pensamientos y me ustedes dicen: "ya está de nuevo esta chica escribiendo todo lo que se le viene a la cabeza, dios, por qué no puede ser como los otros autores y escribir un _gracias por leer, ¿les gusto? ¿si, no? Déjame saber y nos veremos el siguiente lunes."_ Pues, bien gente es mi fics, y yo quiero comentar, me gusta comentar, siento que hablo con ustedes... aparte de responder los comentarios, yo me despido y nos veremos el siguiente lunes.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	4. Leyendo el capítulo 3

Quiero discuparme por no haber subido un capitulo la semana pasada, pero es que, no voy a mentir, el capitulo no estaba terminado el lunes cuando tuve que actualizar y durante la semana no pude escribirlo, así que eso me dejo bastante bajoneada. La cosa es que el capitulo lo escribí el día sábado, pero no lo quise subir porque como era sábado y por lo general ustedes esperan el capítulo el día lunes, y en caso de no subirse el lunes lo esperan a mas tardar el miércoles o el martes, entonces no quise hacerlo porque mucha gente no se iba a dar cuenta y dps con el capítuo del lunes se acumularía y etc, etc (aunque sé que no les molesta tener dos capítulos seguidos). Este es el capitulo que debi subir la semana pasada, se suponía que hoy era el capítulo 4 y el día 24 iba a subir el otro capitulo, especial de navidad. Sé que dije que lo subiría a las 7 o 10, ni me acuerdo, pero en realidad el capitulo no esta escrito aún aunque tengo algunas ideas ya, así que no podre subirlo a la hora indicada, eso sí lo intentare subir temprano (más temprano) y espero que no le haya causado problemas o molestias el retraso del cap y el siguiente.

 ** _Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
tres_

 **Christian's POV.**

La lectura del tercer capítulo estaba por empezar y en su cabeza todo lo que había tenido en mente Christian era que ya no podía esperar para terminar la lectura del día. Si bien no le importaba escuchar sobre los pensamientos más vergonzosos de la mejor amiga de su novia, también quería hacer algo diferente aparte de estar leyendo todo el tiempo.

– Capítulo tres – Jill leyó con un tono suave.

– **Espera… ¿Cómo has dicho?** – **Esclamé.**

 **Eso no formaba parte de mis planes. En absoluto. Intentaba moverme por Rusia con toda la discreción que fuera posible. Además, no me atraía la idea de llevar pegada una acompañante, y menos alguien que parecía odiarme. No sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar a Siberia, aunque calculé que un par de días, y no me imaginaba pasándolos con Sydney mientras me explicaba que yo era un ser antinatural y malvado.**

– Antinatural, sí; malvado… posiblemente no – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

Christian asintió ligeramente antes de sonreír con malicia hacia la muchacha que les fruncía el ceño.

 **Me tragué la rabia e intenté razonar con ella. Después de todo, le estaba pidiendo un favor.**

– **No será necesario.** – **Contesté, obligándome a sonreír.** – **Eres muy amable por ofrecerte, pero no quiero molestar.**

– **No hay forma de evitarlo.** – **Replicó con sequedad** – **Y no es que quiera ser amable; ni siquiera tengo elección. Es una orden de mis superiores**

– ¿Por qué uno de tus superiores quería que llevaras a Rose? – Lissa preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Christian paseó la mirada hacia las dos chicas que parecían estar pensando en algo, sus expresiones si bien no eran decaídas parecían expresiones de alguien que ya sabía de que se trataba y no le gustaba nada.

– **A mí me sigue pareciendo que para ti es una putada. ¿Por qué no me dices dónde está y pasas de tus jefes?** –

– Podrías meterla en problemas – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

Escuchar a Rose bufar.

– **Es evidente que no conoces a la gente para la que trabajo.** –

– **No me hace falta. Hago caso omiso de la autoridad constantemente. No es difícil cuando te acostumbras.** –

– Ahora lo sé – Sydney dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que le pareció a Christian que quería reprimir la risa.

– **¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal te funciona a la hora de encontrar ese pueblo?** – **Me preguntó con una voz burlona** – **Mira, si quieres llegar allí, este es el único modo.**

 **Bueno, era el único modo si quería utilizar a Sydney como fuente de información. Siempre podía volver al Ruiseñor para ver que encontraba… pero ya había tardado mucho en encontrar una pista en aquel lugar, mientras que ella estaba disponible y tenía la información que necesitaba.**

– **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú también?** – **Quise saber.**

– **No puedo decírtelo. En resumen: me han obligado** –

 **Maravilloso. La miré fijamente mientras intentaba comprender qué estaba pensando. ¿Por qué demonios alguien (y mucho menos unos humanos involucrados en el mundo moroi) iba a querer preocuparse de adónde se dirigía una dhampir adolescente? No pensaba que Sydney tuviera motivos ocultos, a no ser que fuera una actriz muy buena, realmente buena. Sin embargo, estaba claro que la gente a la que debía obedecer tenía sus propios planes, y a mí no me gustaba que nadie me planificara la vida. Pero lo cierto era que estaba impaciente por acabar con aquello. Cada día que pasaba era otro día en el que no encontraba a Dimitri.**

– **¿Cuándo podemos marcharnos?** – **Le pregunté por fin.**

– Y así es cómo se ha dado por vencida – Se rió Christian.

– No había de otra – Bufó Rose.

 **Llegué a la conclusión de que Sydney no era más que una burócrata chupatintas.**

Christian se rió al escuchar el gruñido de la rubia que miraba a Rose con una expresión asesina mientras la morena desviaba la mirada con calma.

 **No había demostrado habilidad alguna para seguirme por los callejones. Seguro que no me costaba nada liberarme de ella cuando estuviéramos cerca del pueblo de Dimitri.**

 **Pareció algo decepcionada por mi respuesta, casi como si hubiera tenido la esperanza de que fuera a negarme, ya que de ese modo se habría librado de mí.**

– Comienzo a creer que ustedes dos no se soportaban la una a la otra hasta el punto de ni siquiera disimularlo – Christian habló.

– ¿Cómo es que son amigas? – Preguntó Jill confundida.

– Han pasado muchas cosas – Rose murmuró pensativa.

– Demasiadas cosas – Sydney corroboró.

 **Quería venir conmigo tanto como yo quería que me acompañase ella. Abrió el bolso y sacó el móvil de nuevo. Tecleó durante un par de minutos y finalmente consiguió unos cuantos horarios de trenes. Me mostró los que salían al día siguiente.**

– **¿Te viene bien esto? –**

 **Mire la pantalla y asentí.**

– **Sé dónde está la estación. Sabré llegar.** –

– **Vale.** – **Se puso en pie y dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa** – **Nos vemos mañana** – **Echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se volvió un momento.** – **Ah, y puedes comerte el resto de las patatas**

Las risas estallaron. Christian miro a Rose que desviaba la vista con la típica expresión de habérselas comido (o la de que lo habría hecho incluso si ella no se lo hubiera dicho).

– Sigamos con la lectura – Bufó la chica.

 **Cuando llegué a Rusia, me alojé en albergues. Tenía dinero más que de sobra para alojarme en otro sitio, pero no quería llamar la atención. Además, el lujo no era mi prioridad. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a frecuentar el Ruiseñor, me d cuenta de que me costaba volver a una pensión llena de estudiantes mochileros cuando lo que llevaba puesto era un elegante vestido de noche.**

– Seguro hubo mucho de qué hablar – Christian dijo sonriendo.

– Demasiado – Asintió Rose.

 **Así pues, me trasladé a un hotel de lujo donde había tipos que te abrían la puerta y una recepción con el suelo de mármol. La recepción era tan grande que en ella habría cabido toda una pensión. Quizá dos pensiones. Mi habitación también era grande y recargada, me sentí agradecida cuando entré y me pude quitar los tacones y el vestido. Me di cuenta con un leve sentimiento de pérdida que tendría que dejar allí los vestidos que me había comprado en San Petersburgo. Quería viajar con un equipaje ligero y, aunque mi mochila era grande, tenía un límite. En fin… Sin duda, esos vestidos harían feliz a alguna mujer de la limpieza. La única pieza que realmente necesitaba era mi** _ **nazar**_ **, un colgante que parecía un ojo azul. Me lo había regalado mi madre, y a ella se lo había regalado mi padre. Siempre lo llevaba colgado al cuello.**

– Eso es nuevo, no esperaba a que fueras a usarlo – Janine dijo con un tono sorprendido, o eso le pareció a Christian porque el rostro de la mujer no parecía sorprendido del todo.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

 **El tren que nos llevaría a Moscú salía a la última hora de la mañana, y luego tomaríamos un tren que atravesaría el país hasta Siberia. Quería estar bien descansada y preparada para todo lo que se avecinaba. En cuanto me puse el pijama, me metí bajo el grueso edredón y confié en que el sueño llegase pronto. Sin embargo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y con todo lo que me había pasado. La situación con Sydney era un giro extraño e inesperado dentro de mis planes, pero podía manejarla. Mientras viajásemos en los medios de transporte públicos, lo tendría difícil para llevarme ante sus misteriosos superiores. Y por lo que había dicho respecto a la duración del viaje, solo tendríamos un par de días más o menos en llegar al pueblo. Dos días me parecían un periodo de tiempo increíblemente largo y, a la vez, increíblemente corto.**

– No tiene sentido – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

– La mayoría de las cosas que dice lo hacen sin sentido – Dijo Adrian con calma. Rose frunció el ceño.

 **Eso significaba que me enfrentaría a Dimitri dentro de pocos días… y luego, ¿qué? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? Y aunque lograse armarme de valor para hacerlo, ¿tendría la habilidad necesaria para vencerlo? Las mismas preguntas que me había hecho a lo largo de las dos semanas anteriores me acosaron una y otra vez. Todo lo que yo sabía me lo había enseñado Dimitri, y gracias a los tremendos reflejos que le otorgaba su condición de strigoi, sería de verdad el dios que yo siempre decía que era. La muerte era un final más que posible para mí.**

– Es como una carrera contra el reloj, ¿no? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada. Rose sacudió la cabeza.

 **Solo necesité un poco de concentración para colarme en la mente de Lissa. Al principio no sabía si el proceso funcionaría estando tan lejos la una de la otra, pero luego había descubierto que no era distinto a cuando me encontraba a su lado.**

– ¿Tú estabas mirando todo el tiempo? – Christian alzó una ceja.

– Algo – Rose se encogió de hombros.

Tenía que admitir que le sorprendía que Rose estuviera tan pendiente de Lissa aun cuando se había marchado de la academia para seguir su propio camino hacia Dimitri. Es cierto que Christian sabía que Rose siempre estaba pendiente de Lissa, en todo momento, protegiéndola, pero no podía negar que le sorprendía que estuviera allí incluso en esos momentos. Aún más después de lo enojada que Lissa estuvo con ella.

 **Allí, en Montana, era la última hora de la mañana, y Lissa no tenía clases, ya que era sábado. Me había esforzado durante el tiempo que habíamos estado separadas en levantar una serie de barreras mentales que casi habían bloqueado por completo sus pensamientos y sentimientos.**

– Wow, eso no me duele – Lissa dijo con un tono sarcástico. Christian sonrió divertido porque en realidad eran pocas las veces en las que escuchaba a su novia hablar con un tono sarcástico, aunque no podía negar que la chica usaba tanto sarcasmo de forma suave como lo hacían los demás presentes.

– ¿Qué esperabas? – Rose se rió.

 **Al entrar en ella, todas las barreras desaparecieron, y sus sentimientos me golpearon como un maremoto. Estaba cabreada, pero que muy cabreada.**

– Eso no puede ser nada bueno – Eddie dijo con preocupación.

– **¿Por qué cree que con chasquear los dedos puede hacer que yo vaya donde ella quiera y cuando ella quiera?** – **Bufó Lissa.**

– **Porque es la reina, y porque hiciste un trato con el diablo –**

 **Lissa y su novio, Christian, estaban en el desván de la capilla de la escuela. En cuanto reconocí el lugar, casi me salí de su cabeza. Los dos habían tenido ya demasiados encuentros «románticos» en aquel sitio, y no quería estar allí si se iban a empezar a quitar la ropa a tirones.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y tanto Christian como Lissa estaban sonrojados. El muchacho bufó, intentaba mantener un bajo perfil despreocupado. Intentó devolverle la palabra a Rose, burlándose de ella, pero en cuanto la miro la pudo observar con una expresión cansada y casi decaída.

– Mi mente violada no puede seguir con esta vida – Le pudo escuchar murmurar a la persona que estaba al lado de ella, mientras la persona se reía ligeramente y con compasión le acariciaba los hombros.

Él tampoco estaba muy contento con todo lo sucedido. ¡También le incomoda que Rose estuviera metida en la cabeza de Lissa! A veces ni sabía cuándo sucedía y otras ocasiones no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba en ese momento dentro de la cabeza de su novia.

 **Por suerte, o quizá no, la rabia que la invadía me indicó que ese día no iban a mantener relaciones sexuales, no con ese mal humor.**

– A veces es horrible – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Qué ironía. Se habían intercambiado los caracteres. Lissa era la que estaba rabiosa, mientras que Christian se mantenía tranquilo en un intento de aparentar calma.**

– ¿Aparentar? – Bufó Christian – Yo nunca aparento, siempre estoy calmado

– Eso quisieras. Yo los conozco a todos, así que sé cuándo estaban mintiéndome – Rose declaró con calma – Ninguno de ustedes puede engañarme

– No es imposible engañarte – Eddie dijo.

Christian asintió con una sonrisa, pero Rose sonrió torcido. La muchacha seguía declarando que los conocía a todos como la palma de su mano.

 **Estaba sentado en el suelo y con la espalda en apoyada en la pared; Lissa estaba sentada frente a él, con las piernas separadas y rodeadas por los brazos de Christian. Lissa apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró.**

– **¡He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido durante estas últimas semanas! «Vasilisa, haz el favor de enseñarle el campus a esta estúpida visita de la realeza», «Vasilisa, haz el favor de subirte a un avión para pasar el fin de semana, que te voy a presentar a unos cuantos miembros importantes de la Corte», «Vasilisa, haz el favor de pasar un poco de tiempo como voluntaria con los estudiantes más jóvenes. Te dará una buena imagen».** –

– Todo el mundo pensaba que Lissa era la persona más dulce del mundo, pues ahí tienen la verdad – Se rió Rose. Christian sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de la muchacha, besó su mejilla con calma.

 **A pesar de la frustración que sentía Lissa, no pude evitar reírme.**

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó con un tono monótono la rubia, sin poder creer que su amiga haría algo así. No, espera, en realidad _sí_ lo podía creer.

– Con amigos como ella quién quiere enemigos – Christian dijo.

– Lo mismo digo de todos ustedes – La muchacha dijo, haciendo referencia a todos los comentarios que había tenido que aguantar. Christian rió.

 **Había imitado a la perfección la voz de Tatiana.**

– Dios, es lo peor de todo – Lissa dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Tortura infinita – Murmuró Christian, asintiendo con ella. Tatiana si se había encargado de bajarle los humos a Lissa.

– **Eso último lo habrías hecho por voluntad propia** – **Le comentó Christian.**

– **Sí… La clave está en «por voluntad propia». No soporto que últimamente intente dirigir todas y cada una de las partes de mi vida** –

 **Christian se inclinó un poco hacia delante y la besó en la mejilla.**

– **Ya te he dicho que has hecho un trato con el diablo. Eres su ojito derecho. Quiere asegurarse de que la dejas en buen lugar.** –

 **Lissa soltó un bufido. Aunque los moroi vivían integrados en los países dominados por los humanos y estaban sueltos a las leyes de esos gobiernos, también debían obediencia a un rey o una reina procedente de una de las doce familias reales de los moroi. La reina Tatiana, de la familia Ivashkov, era la gobernante en esos momentos, y se había interesado personalmente por Lissa, la última descendiente de la familia Dragomir. Tatiana le había ofrecido un trato: si se iba a vivir a su corte después de graduarse en St. Vladimir, la reina se ocuparía de conseguirle una plaza en Leigh University de Pensilvania.**

– El peor trato de la vida – Murmuró Rose – ¿Por qué debía entrar yo también?

– Porque eres mi guardiana y mi mejor amiga – Respondió Lissa con una sonrisa.

– Y porque yo no podía ir – Christian dijo, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Lissa era un cerebrito, y pensó que valdría la pena vivir en la corte de la reina Tatiana con tal poder de estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa y de gran tamaño, en vez de las pequeñas a las que asistían los moroi por razones de seguridad.**

– Yo no soy un cerebrito – Dijo la muchacha.

– Si lo eres – Coincidieron Christian y Rose.

 **Sin embargo, Lissa había acabado descubriendo poco a poco las obligaciones que eso implicaba.**

– **Y me siento y lo aceptó** – **Dijo Lissa** – **Sonrió y digo: «Sí, Majestad. Lo que usted quiera, Majestad»**

– **Pues dile que rompes el trato. Cumples dieciocho años dentro de un par de meses. Seas o no miembro de la realeza, no estás obligada a nada. No tienes por qué ir a una universidad importante. Nos iremos tú y yo solos. Puedes ir a la universidad que quieras. O no vayas a ninguna. Podemos largarnos a París o yo qué sé adónde y trabajar en un pequeño restaurante. O vender cuadros malos en la calle** –

– ¿Ese es tu apoyo? – Preguntó Adrián – Dios, eres todo un romántico

– Mejor que tú – Christian asintió con calma y una sonrisa de superioridad.

 **Aquello hizo que Lissa se echara a reír, y se acurrucó un poco más contra Christian.**

– Tal vez si vayan a tener relaciones sexuales – Adrián dijo con un tono burlón.

– Ese es el mayor inconveniente – Rose asintió.

– **Claro, ya te veo trabajando con la paciencia necesaria para atender a los clientes. Te despedirían al primer día. Me parece que el único modo que tendremos de sobrevivir es que yo vaya a la universidad y me gane la vida para que los dos sobrevivamos.** –

– **Sabes que hay otras formas de entrar a la universidad** –

– **Sí, pero ninguna tan buena como esta** – **Respondió ella con melancolía** – **Al menos, no tan fácilmente. Este es el único modo. Me gustaría ser capaz de conseguirlo todo y plantarle cara. Rose lo hubiera hecho.**

– **Rose habría acabado detenida por traición en cuanto Tatiana le hubiese pedido hacer algo** –

– Yo no acabé detenida por traición, sino porque unos idiotas me confundieron con un verdadero asesino –

El silencio se hizo denso dentro de la habitación. Christian inclino la cabeza hacia otro lado, sin querer encontrarse con alguna mirada que le mostrara compasión por lo ocurrido con su tía, en cuanto a Rose solo se aclaró la garganta para luego pedirle a Jill continuar con la lectura.

Aunque su voz tembló, Christian pudo oír como Jill volvía a la lectura intentando que fuera como si nada hubiera sucedido.

 **Lissa sonrió con tristeza.**

– **Sí, tienes razón** – **La sonrisa se convirtió en un suspiró** – **La echo mucho de menos**

 **Christian la besó de nuevo y dijo:**

– **Lo sé** – **Era una conversación habitual entre ellos, una de la que jamás se cansaban, porque el afecto que sentía Lissa hacía mí no desaparecía** – **Ella sigue bien, ya lo sabes. Esté donde esté, está bien**

– Y así es como ustedes nunca creerían que Christian habla bien de mí – Rose dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

– Una vez y ya – Christian dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Lissa se quedó mirando la oscuridad del desván. La única luz llegaba a través de la vidriera y eso hacía que pareciese un mundo de hadas. El desván había recibido una limpieza afondo. En realidad, lo habíamos limpiado entre Dimitri y yo. Solo habían pasado un par de meses, pero ya se estaban acumulando de nuevo cajas y un montón de polvo. El sacerdote era un tipo simpático, pero también un poco urraca y le gustaba amontonar cosas. Pero Lissa no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado centrada en mí.**

– Es ególatra – Rió Eddie.

– Era la verdad – Rose dijo riendo.

– **Eso espero. Ojalá supiese más o menos dónde estpa. No dejo de pensar que si le pasara algo, si se…** – **Lissa fue incapaz de seguir** – **Bueno, no dejo de pensar que lo sabría de algún modo, que lo sentiría. Ya sé que el vínculo es de un solo sentido… Eso no ha cambiado, pero lo sabría si le pasase algo, ¿no?**

– ¿Lo harías? – Jill preguntó curiosa.

– Claro, ahora más que antes – Lissa asintió. Miraba su propia mano en aquel momento, y Christian sonrió.

– **No lo sé. Quizá. Quizá no** – **Contestó él.**

– Eres tan frío – Dijo Adrián sacudiendo la cabeza – Tenías que decirle algo para animarla, no para hacerla decaer

– Así soy yo – Christian se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

 **Cualquier otro chico le habría respondido algo amable y dulce para tranquilizarla. Le habría asegurado que sí, que por supuesto lo habría sabido. Pero parte de la personalidad de Christian era ser brutalmente sincero. A Lissa le gustaba eso. A mí también. Eso hacía que a veces no fuera un amigo agradable, pero al menos sabía que no te iba a decir cualquier chorrada.**

– Gracias – Christian dijo con un tono de superioridad ante la mirada de los demás presentes.

 **Lissa suspiró de nuevo.**

– **Adrián dice que está bien. Visita los sueños de Rose. Daría lo que fuera por poder hacerlo. Mis poderes de curación son cada vez mejores, y ya tengo dominado lo del aura. Pero sigo sin sueños.**

– Soy asombroso – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

– No sé quién tiene el ego más grande. Christian o Adrián – Eddie murmuró.

– Él – Se apuntaron Adrián y Christian al mismo tiempo mientras hablaban al unísono

– Rose, definitivamente Rose – Dijo Mia riendo, provocando un par de risas.

– ¿Y yo que tengo que ver allí? – Preguntó la morena.

Christian sonrió con malicia.

– Nada, pero fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza con _ego_ –

 **Saber que Lissa me echaba de menos casi me hizo más daño que si me hubiese olvidado por completo. Nunca quise hacerle sufrir. Ni siquiera cuando estaba resentida con ella porque me parecía que me controlaba la vida. Jamás la odié. La quería como a una hermana, y no podía soportar la idea de que estuviese sufriendo por mi culpa. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese fastidiado tanto la cosa entre nosotras dos?**

– Eso me pregunto yo – Lissa dijo con un murmulló.

– Ninguna manejo la situación como debía – Dijo Jill con calma – Aunque, quizá les tomó por sorpresa a ambas

– Podemos decir que es cierto – Asintió Rose, aunque Christian pudo ver una mueca fugaz que le pareció que la morena pensaba en algo más.

 **Christian y Lissa se quedaron sentados envueltos en un silencio cómodo, extrayendo fuerzas y amor el uno del otro. Tenía lo mismo que habíamos tenido Dimitri y yo, un sentimiento de unión y de familiaridad para el que a menudo no hacía falta palabras. Él le pasó los dedos por el pelo y, aunque no era capaz de verlo tan bien a través de sus propios ojos, me imaginé su pelo claro reluciendo bajo la luz multicolor de la vidriera. Christian le puso varios mechones detrás la oreha e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Acercó sus labios a los de Lissa y el beso comenzó de una forma dulce y suave para después intensificarse lentamente. Una sensación tibia se transmitió de la boca de Christian a la de Lissa**

 _ **«Oh, oh»,**_ **pensé. Quizá había llegado el momento de desconectarme, pero ella interrumpió el beso antes de que tuviera que hacerlo.**

– **Es la hora** – **Dijo con desgana** – **Tenemos que irnos.**

– Salvada, eh – Mia dijo con una sonrisa.

– No tienes ni idea – Rose asintió.

 **La mirada de los ojos azul claro de Christian indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo.**

– **Quizá es el momento perfecto para hacerle frente a la reina. Deberías quedarte aquí. Sería un modo perfecto de reforzar tu carácter** –

– ¿Alguien más cree que está mintiendo? – Preguntó Eddie con una mano alzada.

Christian gruñó cuando algunas manos más se levantaron, él desvió la mirada molesto.

 **Lissa le propinó un codazo flojo y luego le dio un beso en la frente antes de ponerse en pie.**

– **No quieres que me quede aquí, así que no intentes jugármela** –

– Lo había intentado – Christian se encogió de hombros.

 **Christian murmuró algo sobre que no era así como quería jugar con ella, y eso le valió otro codazo. Echaron a andar hacia el edificio de administración, que se encontraba en el centro el campus del instituto. Aparte de los primeros tonos rosáceos de la primavera, todo estaba igual que cuando yo me había marchado. Al menos, de puertas para afuera. Los edificios de piedra tenían el mismo aspecto grandioso e imponente. Los árboles altos y viejos seguían montando guardia. Sin embargo, dentro, en el corazón de los profesores y de los estudiantes, algo había cambiado. Todo el mundo tenía cicatrices por el ataque. Muchos de los nuestros habían muerto y, aunque las clases se habían reanudado, todos seguían apenados.**

– Algo así no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente – Jill murmuró.

– Es verdad – Eddie asintió.

 **Lissa y Christian llegaron por fin al edificio de administración. Ella no sabía por qué la habían llamado exactamente, tan solo Tatiana quería que conociese a un miembro de la realeza que acababa de llegar a la academia. Lissa no estaba preocupada, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que Tatiana la había obligado a conocer últimamente. Christian y ella entraron en el despacho principal, donde encontraron a la directora Kirova charlando con un moroi mayor y con una chica de aproximadamente nuestra edad.**

– Oh, ya sé quién es – Lissa sacudió la cabeza. Christian apretó la mano de la muchacha con fuerza, mientras Jill volvía a leer el libro con más calma, desconociendo los hechos de la presencia de Avery.

– **Ah, la señorita Dragomir. Por fin** –

 **Yo había tenido muchos problemas con Kirova mientras estudiaba allí, pero verla me hizo sentir un poco de nostalgia. Que te expulsen por probar una pelea en clases me parecía mucho mejor que cruzar Siberia para encontrar a Dimitri. Kirova tenía el mismo aspecto pajaril de siempre, con las mismas gafas colgando del extremo de la nariz. El hombre y la chica se pusieron en pie, y Kirova los señaló con un gesto.**

– **Os presento a Eugene Lazar y a su hija Avery** – **Kirova se volvió de nuevo hacia Lissa** – **Ellos son Vasilisa Dragomir y Christian Ozzera**

Chrisian gruñó ante la mención de la chica, incluso Lissa no mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro. Muy pocos eran consciente de lo sucedido en la academia con Avery, sabían la versión que se contó, más no lo que sucedió en realidad por lo que tanto Adrián, Lissa, Christian y Rose mantuvieron silencio sabiendo que era probable que el libro relatase todo a su paso.

 **A partir de ese momento, se produjo una intensa evaluación por parte de todos. Lazar era un hombre que pertenecía a la realeza, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa, ya que había sido Tatiana quién había organizado aquel encuentro. Lazar le dedicó a Lissa una sonrisa encantadora mientras le estrechaba la mano. Pareció un poco sorprendido de ver allí a Christian, pero mantuvo la sonrisa. Por supuesto, esa clase de reacción ante Christian era de esperar.**

– No era necesario mencionarlo todo el tiempo – Christian dijo.

– Yo no lo hice. Es el maldito libro – Rose bufó.

 **Había dos formas de convertirse en un strigoi, a la fuerza o por decisión propia. Un strigoi podía convertirse a otra persona, un humano, un moroi o un dhampir, si se bebía su sangre y luego le hacía beber a su vez sangre strigoi. Eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Dimitri. El otro modo de convertirse en strigoi solo lo podían conseguir los moroi, y era por decisión propia. Aquellos moroi que decidían matar a una persona bebiéndose su sangre también se convertían en strigoi. Normalmente, los moroi solo bebían pequeñas cantidades de sangre no letales de humanos dispuestos a ello. Peros i tomaban tanta como para acabar con la fuerza vial de la otra persona…**

– Eso está de más. ¿Tenemos que aguantar siempre los recuerdos innecesarios? Creo que fueron mencionados ya tres veces lo mismo – Dijo Christian molesto.

– No sé si tres veces, o si lo han hecho, pero sí es molesto – Rose murmuró – Y tú estás más gruñón que de costumbre

 **Bueno, eso hacía que el moroi cayese en el lado oscuro y perdiese su magia elemental hasta transformarse en un no muerto malvado.**

 **Eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho los padres de Christian. Habían matado de forma voluntaria y se habían convertido en strigoi para conseguir la vida eterna. Christian jamás había mostrado deseo alguno por convertirse en un strigoi, pero todo el mundo se comportaba como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Lo cierto era que su actitud cortante y crítica no ayudaba mucho. Buena parte de su familia cercana, a pesar de pertenecer a la realeza, también había sido rechazada de forma injusta. Sin embargo, él y yo nos habíamos unido para acabar con muchos strigoi durante el ataque. La gente se había enterado de lo ocurrido y eso había hecho que mejorase su reputación.**

– Ni a posta – Bufó Christian.

– Es verdad, pero no está mal de cierto modo – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Kirova no era famosa por perder el tiempo con formalidades, así que fue directa al grano.**

– **El señor Lazar va a ser el nuevo director.** –

 **Lissa todavía le estaba sonriendo al señor Lazar, pero se giró de inmediato la cabeza hacia Kirova.**

– **¿Cómo?** –

– **Voy a dejar el puesto.** – **Le explicó Kirova con una voz tan neutra y desapasionada como la del mejor guardián.** – **Aunque seguiré trabajando en la escuela como profesora**

– **¿Va a dar clases?** – **Preguntó Christian con voz incrédula.**

 **Kirova lo miró frunciendo el ceño.**

– Creo que eso significa ser profesora – Dijo Eddie con un murmulló.

Christian miró al muchacho y luego suspiró, no le gruñó y tampoco le bufó como acostumbraba hacer cuando alguien lo molestaba. Ni siquiera respondió, porque no sabía que decirle.

– De todos modos – Lissa habló rápidamente – Si ella no se hubiera retirado Lazar nunca hubiera llegado con su loca hija

– O quizá Tatiana tenía la culpa – Murmuró Rose a duras penas. Pocos captaron lo que dijo, entre ellos Christian que la miro sorprendido unos momentos.

– **Sí, señor Ozzera. Para eso vine en un principio a esta escuela. Estoy segura de que, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, recordaré cómo se hace** –

– **Pero… ¿por qué? Aquí hace un gran trabajo** – **Inquirió Lissa.**

 **Era más o menos cierto. A pesar de mis enfrentamientos con Kirova, casi todos por mi empeño a saltarme las normas, seguía teniendo un gran respeto por ella. Lissa también.**

– Sin contar las amenazas que les daba. Sobre todo a ti – Abe asintió con calma.

– Hasta que hablas viejo – Bufó Rose.

Abe sonrió torcido.

– **Llevó algún tiempo pensando en volver a la enseñanza** – **Explicó Kirova** – **Este me parece un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, y el señor Lazar es un administrador excelente**

 **Lissa era muy buena a la hora de captar las intenciones y los sentimientos de las personas. Creo que era parte de los efectos secundarios del uso del espíritu, del mismo modo que el espíritu hacía que aquellos lo utilizaban se volviesen muy carismáticos. Lissa pensó que Kirova mentía, y yo también. Si hubiera sido capaz de leerle el pensamiento a Christian, estoy segura de que él pensaba lo mismo.**

– Gracias a Dios no lo haces – Dijo Christian con un alivio.

– Estoy segura de que no hay nada peor que Rose en tu cabeza – Mia dijo riendo.

– Bueno… casi – Lissa dijo con una mueca.

 **El ataque contra la academia había hecho que cundiese el pánico entre mucha gente, sobre todo entre los miembros de la realeza, aunque el problema que había provocado ese ataque se había arreglado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Supuse que detrás de todo aquello se encontraba la mano de Tatiana, que había obligado a Kirova a dimitir para que un miembro de la realeza ocupase el cargo, por lo que todos los miembros de las familias reales se sentirían mejor.**

– Tus deducciones casi parecen mentira – Dijo Lissa con una mueca – No dejas de sorprenderme

 **Lissa no dejó que sus pensamientos se viesen reflejados en su cara y se volvió hacia el señor Lazar.**

– **Bueno, pues ha sido un placer conocerle. Estoy segura de que hará un gran trabajo. Hágame saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudarle en sus tareas** –

– Es por eso que la reina nunca te dejaba en paz – Dijo Mia – Te ofreces mucho

– Es mi manera de ser – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

 **Representó a la perfección su papel de princesa. Ser educada y dulce era uno de sus múltiples talentos.**

– **Lo cierto es que sí** – **Contestó Lazar. Tenía una voz profunda y retumbante, de esas que llenan la habitación. Señaló con un gesto a su hija** – **Me preguntaba si podrías enseñarle el lugar a Avery y ayudarla a orientarse. Se graduó el año pasado, pero me ayudará con mis tareas. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que preferirá pasar el tiempo con alguien de su edad**

– Demasiado tiempo juntas – Christian gruñó.

– ¿Dónde está ella ahora? – Preguntó Jill con una mueca.

– Quién sabe – Rose se encogió de hombros, claramente mintiendo.

 **Avery sonrió, y Lissa le prestó atención de verdad por primera vez. Era muy guapa. Deslumbrante. Lissa también era muy guapa, gracias a su precioso pelo y a los ojos color jade de su familia. A mí me parecía cien veces más guapa que Avery, pero al lado de la otra chica, algo mayor, tenía un aspecto más simple. La hija de Lazar era alta y delgada como la mayoría de los moroi, pero tenía unas cuantas curvas atractivas en los lugares apropiados. Ese tipo de pechos, como los míos, eran muy codiciados entre los moroi, y su larga melena de color castaño y ojos azul grisáceo completaban el conjunto.**

– Descripción al estilo Rose – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– **Prometo no ser mucha molestia** – **Dijo Avery** – **Y si quieres, te comentaré algunos secretos de la vida en la Corte. Me han dicho que te vas a trasladar allí**

 **Las defensas de Lissa se activaron de inmediato. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.**

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó Eddie.

 **Tatiana no solo había echado a Kirova; también había enviado a alguien para que la vigilase a ella. Una compañera guapa y perfecta que podría supervisarla e intentar instruirla para que cumpliera las exigencias de Tatiana. Lissa fue muy amable al hablar, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de hielo cuando las pronunció.**

– **Sería genial. Últimamente ando muy ocupada, pero podemos intentar encontrar algún hueco.** –

 **Ni el padre de Avery, ni Kirova parecieron percatarse de lo que en realidad estaba queriendo decir era «Lárgate», pero Lissa notó en los ojos de Avery que su mensaje había llegado.**

– No sé quién da más miedo. Lissa o Rose – Mia murmuró con un tono preocupado.

– Es difícil de decir – Jill asintió – Una usa la compulsión para acabar con alguien y la otra usa una estaca

– El dúo perfecto – Rose dijo.

– El dúo perfecto para problemas – Sacudió la cabeza Adrián – Aunque sí, una es más peligrosa que la otra y luego la otra es más peligrosa que la anterior. En otras palabras, el círculo no tiene fin

– Lissa es más peligrosa – Christian dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de todos. Se encogió de hombros – Todos conocen a Rose, se esperan que sea salvaje. Ella no, ella es dulce y por eso es más peligrosa

Alguno asintieron y Rose frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo llegamos a esta conversación? – Murmuró.

– **Gracias** – **Contestó Avery. Podía equivocarme, pero por la expresión de su cara me pareció que estaba dolida.** – **Estoy segura de que ya se nos ocurrirá algo**

– **Bien, bien** – **Exclamó Lazar, sin darse cuenta ni por asomo de lo ofendida que estaba su hija** – **¿Podrías enseñarle ahora a Avery el alojamiento? Va a quedarse en el ala este.**

– **Claro** – **Respondió Lissa, deseando hacer cualquier cosa menos eso.**

 **Christian, Avery y ella echaron a andar hacia la puerta pero, en ese momento, dos jóvenes entraron en el despacho. Uno era un moroi, algo más joven que nosotros, y el otro era un dhampir de unos veinte años. Se trataba de un guardián, por la expresión dura y seria de su rostro.**

– **Ah, aquí estás** – **Dijo Lazar, haciendo un gesto para que se acercasen. Le puso una mano en el hombro al más joven** – **Os presento a mi hijo Reed. Empieza secundaria y asistirá a clases en la academia. Está entusiasmado**

 **En realidad, Reed no parecía nada entusiasmado.**

– Creo que él es despistado… demasiado – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– Sí, lo es – Rose asintió.

 **Tenía el aspecto de ser el tipo más hosco que jamás había conocido. Si alguna vez tenía que representar el papel de una adolescente descontenta, habría aprendido todo lo necesario de la cara de Reed Lazar. Tenía los mismo rasgos atractivos de Avery, pero estropeados por una mueca huraña que daba la impresión de estar siempre presente en su cara. Lazar le presentó a todos los demás. La única respuesta de Reed fue un «Hola» gutural.**

– **Y este es Simon, el guardián de Avery** – **Añadió Lazar** – **Por supuesto, mientras se encuentre en el campus, no tiene por qué estar todo el rato pegado a ella. Ya sabéis cómo va esto. Aun así, seguro que lo veis por los alrededores**

 **Yo tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así. No aprecia tan desagradable como Reed, pero tenía un cierto aspecto severo que resultaba exagerado incluso para un guardián.**

– Es la envidia. Eso es lo que había – Se burló Adrián.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestionó Rose.

– Que desde hace un tiempo, y me sorprende que no lo hayas notado, estás más contenta, alegre y cada vez pareces menos un guardián –

– Eso no es verdad –

– Es verdad –

Christian sacudió la cabeza, miró a Rose fruncirle el ceño a Adrián y luego dijo algo con un tono despreocupado que le salió bastante forzado.

– Qué importa de todos modos. No hemos tenido atacas desde hace mucho. Nadie aquí parece preocupado por ello –

– Es verdad – Lissa asintió con una sonrisa – Además, me gusta Alegre Rose, es mejor que Seria Rose

– Jill, sigue con la lectura – Gruñó la chica.

 **De repente, compadecí un poco a Avery. Si aquel tipo fuera mi única compañía, yo también querría hacerme amiga cuanto antes de alguien como Lissa. Esta, sin embargo, ya había dejado claro bien que no pensaba formar parte de los planes de Tatiana.**

– Lo que, en mi parecer, estuvo más que bien – Christian asintió.

 **Lissa y Christian acompañaron a Avery a la oficina de alojamiento sin hablar apenas. En circunstancias normales, Lissa habría ayudado a Avery a acomodarse y la habría invitado a comer más tarde. Pero esta vez, no. Y menos con todos aquellos planes ocultos.**

– Estaba cabreada – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

 **Regresé a mi propio cuerpo, en el hotel. Sabía que ya no debía preocuparme por la vida en la academia, y que incluso tendría que compadecerme de Avery. Sin embargo, allí tumbada con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, no pude evitar sentirme un poco satisfecha (y sí, muy ufana) por el encuentro: Lissa no tenía intención de buscarse una nueva amiga por un buen tiempo.**

– Es increíble que siquiera lo pensaras – Dijo ofendida la rubia.

– Es la verdad – Rose se encogió de hombros.

Christian observó el intercambio de ambas chicas con una sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de que Jill había terminado y estaba entregándole el libro a Eddie, quién se había señalado a sí mismo.

Gruñó por lo bajo al perderse la oportunidad de leer el libro, y es que no había nada que disfrutaba más que burlarse de Rose y la mejor forma era leyendo por su propia cuenta.

– Descanso – Gimió Rose en algún momento, sorprendiendo a todos de pronto porque la conversación con la reina había quedado a la mitad (literalmente, ella estaba hablando cuando de golpe no termino una palabra y dijo la otra) – No quiero leer más

– Son libros – Lissa dijo con una extraña mueca en su rostro, pero Rose no le prestó mucha atención.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno ese ha sido el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado. Antes de los comentarios quiero decirles un par de cosas, en este momento son las 11.18 y posiblemente no les importe, pero para mí sí. Normalmente los capitulos suelo subirlo a eso de las cuatro de la tarde porque es a la hora que me despertaba, pero mi horario esta semana ha cambiado de golpe y he comenzado a levantarme a las 9 o 10 am, por lo que es posible que empiece a actualizar a las 12. En caso de que mi horario vuelva a cambiar les avisaré, evidentemente y cualquier retraso con el capitulo ya les explicaré el por qué. Ya saben, con el tema de la navidad y año nuevo toda la gente comienza a moverse en masa de un lado para otro, yo no fui la excepción, la semana pasada estuve esperando en un local dos malditas horas para que abra y poder comprar un regalo de navidad, pero el maldito lugar no abrió y yo estaba cabreada así que, no lo negare, esa es una de las razones por las que no escribí el capítulo del día lunes (que como no lo tenía terminado había decidido subirlo el martes, pero al final no lo escribí hasta el sabado). En fin, todo esto no es importante, pero espero que tengan mejor suerte que yo comprando los regalos. Nos veremos el día sábado de nuevo, con el nuevo capítulo especial de navidad, y antes de que pregunten, no, no habrá especial de año nuevo porque francamente no sé que escribir, siempre es lo mismo (fiesta, alcohol, parejas besándose a la media noche, etc) así que no habrá especial de año nuevo.

Ah, antes de responder, fanfiction tiene un pequeño problema en este momento con los comentarios así que es posible que no pueda responderlos todos. Me refiero a que el contador dice 31, pero solo puedo leer 30 comentarios debido a que esta como medio bugeado, esto no dura mucho, como máximo una semana así que no se preocupen si piensan que no voy a leer el comentario porque lo haré, es más a cada hora estoy revisando si ya puedo leer ese comentario numero 31 (literalmente estoy revisando a cada hora), eso si lo siento por quién lo escribió ya que no pude responderle (aunque creo que el comentario tiene que ver con la falta de capitulo la semana pasada). La cosa es que espero aún así que comenten, y ya cuando se arregle podre ver todos los comentarios. Esto solo se los digo en caso de que hayan escrito un comentario y quieran leerlo entrando en la pagina de reviews, pero no les aparezca. Al menos de momento está así, pero espero que no dure mucho.

 **~ Comentarios:**

 **-** Guest: No te preocupes, actualización todo los lunes y está semana doble capitulo.

\- abiriver. rivera03: Me alegro que te haya gustado.

\- CrazyBlossom: Hoy es 19... whaats? Eres psíquica? Sabías que no actualizaría la semana pasada y hoy estaría la actualización, ¿verdad? Asombroso, eso es increíble. Sí, lo sé, Dimitri no habla... fin de la historia, que ya estoy algo cansada con el tema de Dimitri, lo siento. En cuanto a la narración, ya sé que mucha gente preferiría la primera persona, pero es que esa era como escribía hace años así que es difícil volver a escribir así, eso sí integre el pov de alguien, pero en tercera persona, lo había visto en varias historias y la verdad es que me gusto mucho (incluso en libros famosos, harry potter es uno de ellos) y aunque no lo he perfeccionado aún espero poder hacerlo, es una forma de narración que me ha encantado si te soy sincera y espero que poco a poco también comience a gustarte.

\- lezly66: Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te guste el capítulo.

\- norlacorrea: Aqui el siguiente, y lamento no haber subido la semana pasada.

\- Zombiepeace: Exacto... es mi historia... y podría morir si insisten tanto... lo siento, es que en serio estoy un poco cansada del tema de Dimitri. En cuanto al fics, me alegro que te guste, aunque apenas recién está iniciando así que no hay mucho de donde decir que está bueno

\- tamij18: En realidad no tiene importancia cual es el mejor idioma o cual no, la cosa es que cada uno se acostumbra a un idioma y es lo que le gusta oír. (Aunque ya de paso, me gusta ver las cosas subtituladas en el idioma original, a decir verdad) Así es la cosa, no sé por qué la gente se queja sobre ello. Sin embargo, sí hay un idioma que es un tipo de español, no diré cual, pero lo odio con el alma, bueno son dos o tres, pero no diré cuales son para no meter la pata. La pelea siempre es en españa y america latina así que es lo que importa. Wuaskkjaskjsakj tendría que ser solo una conversación por aquí, jeje, no soy mucho de redes sociales, de hecho no soy una persona muy social.

\- Lost Loverblack-Kurumi: No, no he borrado esos dos personajes, aunque estuve a punto. Lo que pasa es que entre tantos personajes es un poco complicaldo hacerlos participar a todos y más si las bromas vienen solo de tres personajes. Voy integrándolos poco a poco. En cuanto al enfoque nuevo, es algo complicado porque es una tercera persona pero desde su punto de vista y es algo que he visto en fics y he leido en otros libros, pero no es fácil de controlar en este tipo de historia (los comentarios del libro) y es algo con lo que quiero jugar en este libro para probar como queda así que es posible que al inicio casi ni se note, porque es la primera vez en la que lo estoy usando (aunque en wattpad la historia que subí está en tercera persona desde el punto de vista del personaje principal). No recuerdo el nombre del narrador, pero es escribir en tercera persona lo que un personaje siente y piensa ante lo que le rodea.

\- DaniBelikov16: La verdad es que ni me acordaba de que Rose se emborrachaba en el funeral. Con respecto a la narración, ya sé que es rara y nueva, y la primera vez que la leí me sentí igual al leerla, pero cuando me acostumbre a ella me di cuenta de que no era mala narración y era bastante buena, porque puedes yo siempre he pensado que un pensamiento en primera persona es egocentrico (de hecho muchas veces sentí los pensamientos de Rose así), sin embargo, en tercera persona desde el punto de vista de un personaje hace que el pensamiento egolatra sea menor y además ofrece un perímetro más amplio, lo que a mí me gusto bastante y francamente espero que es guste.

\- MDiaz13: Me alegro que te guste, el capítulo también me gusto bastante, en cuanto a la escritura es algo nuevo que estoy probando así que espero que en realidad funcione.

Bien, eso son todos los comentarios de la semana ante pasada y unos pocos que se acumularon esta semana. Quiero disculparme con la persona que escribió ayer o antes de ayer el comentario 31, que no puedo leer de momento, pero prometo que en la siguiente actualización lo responderé. Hay algo que quiero decir, porque en serio estoy un poco cansada de esto, ya ni siquiera me dan tantas ganas de leer los comentarios por esto, es el tema de Dimitri. Yo sé que no participa, yo sé que tengo que arreglar al persona, ya sé muchas cosas, pero estoy cansada de los comentarios que dejan pidiéndolo. Hacen que al final el 90% de los comentarios trate de ello y no de la historia en general. Yo sé cuando haré participar a Dimitri, sé cómo hacerlo (no mentira, pero sé que saldrá espontaneo) y de momento no es así y mientras más lo pidan, más odio al personaje y más carga escribir siquiera el nombre. Yo sé que esto quizá ya lo saben, pero Dimitri no es mi personaje favorito, de hecho es de los pocos que me gustan, mi personaje favorito es Christian por todo lo sarcástico que es (porque yo soy una persona sarcástica), y en parte es una de las razones por las cuales casi siempre (incluso en los primeros libros) me costaba un poco escribir sobre Dimitri, aunque el los primeros no tenía tantos problemas como ahora pero... yo madure, y no fuerzo mi mano de momento. En serio, a mí me quedo claro que su personaje favorito es Dimitri y evidentemente quieren verlo aparecer (me pasa lo mismo con otras historias en las que mi personaje favorito es secundario por lo que no aparece mucho), pero si siguen así harán que en realidad me aburra y no escriba más.

Cambiando de tema, en Wattpad yo he subido una historia de aventuras, de una chica en busca de una leyenda (que resulta ser real al final) y hay otra historia que tengo que es poco más parecida a la típica historia de un grupo de muchachos (con una chica de prota) que se enfrentan a un enemigo para salvar al mundo, aunque su mundo es oculto para los humanos. Ya saben, el tipico hush hush, cazadores de sombra, vampire academy, percy jackson y harry potter, el tipo universo así, pero con sus cosillas que lo hace casi unico. Esta historia está terminada en mi computador, y quería hacerla de tres partes, pero al final decidí hacerla de cinco porque integre unos personajes que me obligan a alargar la historia a cinco partes. La cosa es que pensaba subir esta historia primero a wattpad, antes que la que ya subí, pero la que he subido he notado que casi no tiene visitas y por lo menos a mí no me sirve así porque sin visitas o comentarios no se si vale la pena quedarme escribiendo o si quiera subirla, sé que la seguiré escribiendo en mi computador, pero no tengo que estar tan apresurada para subir. Esto no debería decirlo acá, pero quería saber si les gustaría leer esa historia para subirla y eliminar la otra de momento. Aunque claro, la copia que tengo, el original, aún tiene alguno que otro arreglo y mientras escribo la segunda parte voy haciéndole el cambio.

Bien, ya diciendo todo lo que quería, me despido y nos veremos el día sábado con la actualización navideña (y habrá respuestas de comentarios si es que fanfiction no está bugeado).

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._


	5. Familia, regalos y ¿nieve?

**_Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
Familia, regalos y… ¿Nieve?_

 _ **DÍA ANTES DE NAVIDAD.**_

Escondidos se encontraban Rose y Eddie mirando hacia el blanco fijado por ambos. Con una mirada intercambiada ambos asintieron y en cuclillas comenzaron a moverse por el perímetro establecido. La víctima se encontraba en su modo más calmado y apaciguado, aún ignorante de las presas mayores que estaban rodeándole para evitar que pudiera escaparse. El silencio era tan denso que se podía tocar en el aire, incluso así, ambos permanecieron aún más en silencio para que la criatura no los mirara.

Hubo un momento en que un crujido bajo el pie de Rose se hizo que la criatura alzara la mirada por un momento. Quieta como los avestruces, esperando a que no la vieran, Rose pudo respirar finalmente después de un tiempo. La muchacha dejo escapar todo el aire contenido y al alzar la mirada por debajo del escondite pudo ver la mirada de Eddie que parecía rogarle mantener el silencio. La muchacha asintió y luego señaló con ambas manos, extendiendo la palma en forma vertical y golpeando suavemente la palma de ésta con el dedo índice de su otra mano. El muchacho asintió comprendiendo que se refería a la criatura. Su mano se desvió rápidamente hacia atrás y se encontró con el arma definitiva.

– ¿Qué haces, terminamos ese libro hace unos días? – Una voz hizo que ambos se inclinaran al suelo nuevamente. Alzando con cautela la mirada, se encontraron con alguien que hablaba con la futura víctima.

– Lo sé – Sonaba tensa la víctima – Es que hay algunas cosas que aún me molestan y me sorprende que estén escritas aquí

– Que mal – Declaró quien había aparecido hacía poco tiempo.

– Lo sé – Apenas se escuchó la voz, pues sonaba amortiguada por su propia voz, como si hubiera sido provocada para que no se escuchara con claridad.

La morena miro a su compañero que seguía mirando hacia la víctima del siguiente gran movimiento, tardo en darse cuenta de que tenía la mirada de la muchacha encima suyo. Sonrió ligeramente e hizo un ademan hacia la víctima y su nueva compañera, con una clara proposición de atacar a ambas. La sonrisa en el rostro de Rose se hizo ancha, cargada de malicia. Su mano se dirigió rápidamente hacia el arma que había estado en su espada y luego miro hacia adelante donde estaba la piscina. La víctima original y la nueva víctima estaban allí sentadas en las sillas playeras hablando con calma frente a la piscina.

Rose alzó dos dedos en alto para que su compañero los viera. Él asintió cuando estaba preparado y la muchacha dejo caer ambos dedos en dirección de las dos víctimas.

Con un rápido y feroz movimiento ambos saltaron de sus escondites con un grito de guerra y presionaron el gatillo de las pistolas que traían consigo. Pistolas de casi cincuenta metros apuntaron a dos chicas que vestían en ese momento con shorts y poleras, ropa liviana para el gran sol que había en ese momento. Un disparo se dirigió a ambas chicas que no pudieron evitar gritar enseguida. El chorro mojo por completo sus ropas y provoco que se cubrieran las caras con las manos. El agua estaba helada… realmente helada, como si la hubieran preparado con hielo con antelación.

– ¡Rose! – Grito Lissa aun cubriendo su rostro del agua que estaba saliendo disparado de la pistola de juguete que la muchacha estaba manejando.

Entre risas y lágrimas, la acompañante de Lissa, Jill, intentó quitarle la pistola a Eddie para dispararle a él, pero el muchacho se movió más rápido y con lo poco de munición que le quedaba corrió dentro de la casa, detrás de él Rose dejó a Lissa y siguió apuntando con la pistola en lo alto.

Dentro de la casa, la pareja se escondió rápidamente pues las dos chicas de afuera se acercaron al interior. Conteniendo la respiración y las risas esperaron a que el camino estuviera libre para no tener problemas con ambas chicas.

– Eso ha estado bien – Comento Eddie una vez que las dos chicas se habían ido.

– Pudieron habernos matado – Se rió la chica con calma – ¿Qué dices? ¿Buscamos más víctimas?

– Viene bien el descanso después de todo lo que ha sucedido – Eddie dijo riendo.

Los dos chicos dejaron caer las pistolas en la mesa del comedor para poder recargarlas con más agua en el fregadero. Se miraron unos a otros, preguntándose si debían correr a buscar más víctimas pero la respuesta ni siquiera llego a ser formulada porque en ese momento alguien entró en la sala y no se veía muy contento.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo y ese traje? – Preguntó Rose a Abe, quién comenzaba arreglarse la ropa que traía puesta, preparado para salir a algún lado.

– Debo hacer un negocio, así que tú tienes una misión para mi ausencia –

– Interesante – Dijo Rose con una mueca – ¿Qué quieres de mí, viejo? Sabes que cobrare esto, ¿no?

– Exacto – Abe camino hasta la sala donde en una mesita junto a la pared había un jarrón nuevo. El jarrón era más o menos mediano, tenía dos orejas y el cuello era delgado. Los colores eran casi opacos, pero diversos entre morado, café, amarillo y naranja, estaban pintados en franjas horizontales y onduladas – Esta cosa es tu misión – Acerco las manos al jarrón, pero no lo toco, mantuvo la distancia mientras lo miraba como si se tratase la última maravilla del universo.

Rose frunció el ceño – ¿Seré la niñera de un jarrón? –

– Va a ser una noche interesante – Eddie se burló.

Abe miró a los dos chicos y mientras caminaba hacia ellos hacía un gesto con las manos – Aquel jarrón vale más de dos millones, si uno de ustedes lo rompe o cualquier otro lo hace, recae en ti la culpa – Señaló a Rose – Dos. Millones.

– ¿Es broma? –

– No lo es – Abe dijo rápidamente – Necesito que lo cuiden. Gracias a este bebé podré hacer un negoción más grande todavía

– Viejo, estamos en la época de navidad. No debería cuidar de un jarrón sino salir a buscar regalos –

– ¿No has comprado aún los regalos? – Eddie preguntó alzando la ceja.

– Claro que lo hice, solo me faltan unos pocos – Explicó Rose con calma – Como el tuyo por ejemplo. Pensaba en regalarte un suéter navideño, pero veo que Jill ya te regalo ese feo que tienes

El rubio frunció el ceño y señaló el suéter navideño que traía puesto, era de color azul con el rostro de Rodolfo en el centro. Hecho a mano por completo. – Lo hizo ella –

– Sí, se me adelanto a la idea de regalarte un feo suéter navideño – Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Está bien, no me interesa – Abe dijo – Cuida del jarrón. Oh, y guarda esas cosas, vas a mojar toda la casa

– Diecinueve años sin un padre y ahora de la nada aparece uno que me manda como si fuera el rey del mundo – Bufó Rose obteniendo una mirada seria de Abe – Y ya que sacas el tema de navidad

– No lo he hecho. Tú lo hiciste –

– Lo que sea. Haremos una cena así que no llames a los proveedores – Dijo Rose con calma, Eddie chasqueó los dedos asintiendo y luego miró a Abe con una sonrisa. – Y ya que tengo casi todos los regalos, pero aún me faltan necesitaré las llaves… y dinero. Así que cuidaré del jarrón y tú me darás lo que necesito

Abe miro a la muchacha con seriedad aún, escaneándola con los ojos e intentando ver más allá de sus palabras. Una sonrisa se torció en sus labios dejando visible uno de los colmillos que le pertenecían al ser un vampiro. De su chaqueta saco una tarjeta negra con una franja plateada que tenía su nombre en letras doradas y se la entregó a la chica.

– Espero que esto valga el cuidado del jarrón – Abe extendió la tarjeta.

– Espero que sí – Rose asintió tomando la tarjeta.

Tras la conversación Abe se marchó por fin, y tras dejar la pistola de agua tirada sobre la mesa la muchacha se dirigió hacia la sala para mirar el dichoso jarrón de dos millones. Ante sus ojos no era nada fuera de lo normal, ni siquiera brillaba aunque la cerámica también parecía ser rasposa, quizá ni siquiera era cerámica sino greda o algo por el estilo.

– No lo entiendo – Eddie dijo cargando dos botellas de agua en las manos, le entregó una a la chica y ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá con el televisor encendido en un show de televisión – ¿Por qué le importa tanto cuidarlo? Está bien que sea caro, pero aún así…

– Ni siquiera lo intentes, Eddie – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Ni yo puedo saber que se le pasa por la mente al viejo

– Y son parientes – Dijo Eddie. Rose alzó las cejas y asintió, los dos chocaron las botellas y bebieron del agua mirando hacia el televisor.

La casa de verano de Abe estaba resultando más cómoda de lo que Rose hubiera esperado, tenía de todo… bueno, casi todo, porque no había un gimnasio en donde poder entrenar para no oxidarse, pero de todos modos con cuatro salas casi ni siquiera importaba la seguridad tanto como importaría si estuvieran afuera.

La decoración en la casa estaba completamente terminada, un gran árbol se encontraba en un esquina de la sala, un pino pequeño, pero real y con el clásico aroma silvestre. Adornado con oropel, pelotas de colores y algunas figuritas, rebosaba en alegría navideña con las cuatrocientas luces que tenía alrededor suyo. La brillante y dorada estrella en la copa. Debajo del árbol había un centenar de regalos envueltos en diferentes papeles, todos con una preciosa cinta navideña y con tarjetas.

La casa completa estaba preparada para la navidad, salvo que Rose no tenía todos los regalos completados. Pensándolo bien, y tachando en su lista mental: para Lissa tenía un collar con las letras BF, algo cursi pero que sabía que a la muchacha le gustaban esas cosas; para Christian tenía una taza que decía _Bebo sangre_ , (y tenía el dibujo de unos colmillos ensangrentados) seguramente los humanos se las regalaban a los fans de los vampiros y le pareció cómico regalárselo a un vampiro real; para Adrián tenía una billetera con dibujos de signo de dólar para declarar lo millonario que era (o la cantidad de dinero que podía tener en esa cosa); para Sydney tenía una pulsera de plata; para Mia compro un collar con una gota de agua que contenía un liquido por dentro, lo que sea se veía bonito; para Jill compró un vestido bonito que combinaba con sus ojos; para Eddie compró unos zapatos nuevos tras notar que los suyos (lo que usaba cuando estaba vestido como guardián) se estaban desgastando; para Dimitri compró el último ejemplar que salió a la venta sobre un libro de vaqueros. Haciendo cuentas, ella suponía que no le faltaba nadie salvo sus padres…

Mierda.

Sus padres. ¿Qué iba a regalarle a un hombre que lo podía tener todo y a una mujer que no le interesaba nada? Si es que era la peor suerte que tenía ahora. No tenía tiempo de pensar con claridad y fríamente, la navidad se acercaba. El día de mañana se abrirían los regalos y ella no tenía nada de nada. ¡Nada!

– Ya sabes como son ambos, trata de comprar algo que les vendría bien. Creo que a Abe le gustaría un nuevo traje que sea… ya sabes… abrumadoramente llamativo – Lissa le comentó esa mañana cuando ella había ido a preguntarle por alguna idea – Y a Janine siempre puedes regalarle un bonito collar

Y aunque el consejo de Lissa no era malo, suponía que su madre en su vida usaría joyería. Ella no era de joyas, era una mujer ruda.

– Lo que sea que venga de tu parte estará bien – Dimitri le dijo. Eso… no ayudo en nada, sinceramente. Por supuesto que Dimitri diría algo así, ¡así es él!

Y ahora, después de jugar con Eddie y las pistolas de agua, unas cuantas botellas de fresca agua y aburridos programas de televisión se había decidido por fin levantarse e ir al centro comercial más cercano para poder comprar el regalo de ambos.

Sinceramente se inclinaba hacía la idea de Lissa, pero francamente no estaba segura de que sea buena idea. Abe podía tener los trajes que quisiera, su madre no usaba joyas. ¿Qué hacer? Escaparates con ropa preciosa, cara y otras en oferta. Para hombres los mejores pantalones, zapatos bastantes caros. Joyas para hombres y mujeres. Perfumes caros pero deliciosos. ¿Dulces? ¿Chocolate? No estaría nada mal, ¿verdad? A todo el mundo le gustaba el chocolate.

Estuvo horas dando vueltas por el centro comercial preguntándose qué podía comprar. En su celular la hora que marcaba era algo tarde y estaba por anochecer. Ella no creía que fuera a ser la presa de un strigoi esa noche, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse así que volvió a casa.

Se encontraba en calma, pensando en que regalarle a sus padres. Tenía un día para pensar en que regalarles y comprarlo, un día para quebrarse la cabeza pensando, y hablando de quebrar.

– ¿Qué mierda han hecho? – Las llaves resbalaron de su mano hacia el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver aquel jarrón tan, pero tan, caro que Abe le había pedido cuidar. Junto al jarrón, intentando arreglarle la oreja rota, se encontraba Adrián tratando de pegar la oreja despreocupado.

– Ha sido Adrián – Eddie alzó las manos rápidamente. En la sala estaban todos sus amigos reunidos rodeando al costoso jarrón.

Acaba de llegar a la casa y lo primero que se encuentra tras estacionar el auto es esto… ¡ESTO!

Algo iba a suceder. Algo malo. Abe la iba a matar. Los iba a matar a todos los que estaban aquí. ¡Un jarrón de dos millones se ha roto! No, espera, ¿qué ha pasado y por qué se ha roto ese jarrón? ¿Qué mierda ha sucedido aquí?

– Pensamos que podríamos reemplazarlo – Lissa le comentó cuando ella había salido el shock y había expresado su disgusto en palabrotas hacia todos. Se encontraba ahora intentando relajarse en el sofá, pero aquel jarrón se burlaba de ella mientras intentaban arreglarlo – con uno falso, quizá no sería tan grave, pero no hemos podido encontrar nada. He buscado en internet y dice que el jarrón se llama _Aguas Coloridas_ , es una reliquia antigua preciosa que usaba una colonia para venerar a los dioses durante el fin de las cosechas. Al parecer llenaban el jarrón de agua y lo colocaban en un pedestal en un festival que se hacían para el final de una cosecha. Se dice que todo este ritual era usado para que los dioses se vieran felices con las aguas y les dieran buenas próximas cosechas. ¿A qué es genial?

– Lissa, eso es lo menos – Rose gruñó al ver a la chica con la tablet.

– Está bien. Escucha, es un ejemplar único, sin embargo según encontré en internet no ha sido la primera vez que se ha roto – Lissa dijo mirándolos a todos – La idea es pegarlo, cubrir las grietas y volver a pintarlo. Esconderemos el jarrón poniendo cualquier otro y cubriéndolo con un mantel. Si Abe, u otra persona pregunta, diremos que estamos evitando el polvo o lo que fuera. Quizá un poco de coacción nos venga bien de apoyo

Rose miro a su mejor amiga y luego asintió, sorprendida de que la chica lo tuviera todo planeado. Pensó un poco en lo que podría suceder si alguien se enteraba de la farsa del jarrón, ¿irían a prisión? No es algo que le guste hacer, de nuevo. ¿Abe los mataría? Sí, eso era muy probable.

– Está bien, vamos a arreglar el jarrón – Dijo ella finalmente. Cansada y sin querer pensar más. Su cabeza ya no daba más para pensar.

Subió las escaleras cansada, estaba dejando su vida en manos de un par de tontos. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Claro, todos parecían estar al tanto de lo que el jarrón significaba, seguramente Eddie se había encargado de decirles, pero eso no cambia el hecho. ¿Qué debía haber hecho ella, llevarlo consigo al centro comercial como si fuese un bebé? Maldita sea, jamás imagino que eso sucedería.

– Te ves algo estresada –

Alzó la mirada del suelo, pues se había quedado de pie parada pensando en lo sucedido. Dimitri le sonreía con calma, evidentemente no estaba enterado de lo sucedido, o no le interesaba. Lo cierto es que aquel hombre no era de niñerías como los demás, no era de sentarse abajo y jugar a "quién es más tonto" con los demás. Siempre prefería estar solo, tranquilo y leyendo un libro o estando con ella ambos en un ambiente cómodo dónde nadie les moleste.

– Bueno, lo estoy. Tengo que comprar ahora un regalo de dos millones para Abe, ¿alguna idea? –

– Oí lo que sucedió – Hizo una mueca – Lo siento

– Yo lamento no haberme llevado el jarrón conmigo – Suspiró ella cansada – Y sobre el regalo de mis padres, en serio necesito uno que valga dos millones ahora

– Sabes que el valor monetario no es lo importante –

– Eso le dices a los pobres. Tengo la tarjeta de Abe –

– Entonces, ¿es un regalo que está pagando él para él mismo? –

– No, se lo daré yo así que… – Se encogió de hombros. Sacudió la cabeza.

– Está bien, piensa un poco, ¿qué es lo que Abe podría querer? – Dimitri preguntó con calma. La pareja comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, en donde Rose pudo ver un libro con temática de vaqueros junto a una taza de chocolate a medio terminar. Ella se sentó en la cama mirando a su novio y torció los labios.

– ¿Una máquina del tiempo para evitar que rompieran el jarrón? –

– Okey, algo más realista –

Torció los labios pensando. ¿Qué podría querer Abe aparte de matarlos a todos? Un momento, eso podría… y su madre… tal vez podría funcionar. Sí, ¿por qué no? No había visto que Abe usara una nueva y su madre mucho menos. De hecho podría funcionar. Wow… la mejor charla de toda la vida. Le aclaró sus dudas y aunque aún no sabía qué hacer con el maldito jarrón estaba un paso menos.

Escuchó un ruido provenir de abajo así que rápidamente corrió a ver que estaba sucediendo, Dimitri detrás de ella iba armado. No esperaba encontrarse a un strigoi, pero nunca se sabía. Sin embargo, para su suerte más bien, eran chillidos de las chicas. Ella observo el jarrón sorprendida. La oreja estaba pegada, pero era muy notorio que algo sucedió allí.

– ¿Por qué los gritos? – Preguntó Rose rápidamente.

– Vi una araña – Mia dijo con una mueca.

Resopló al mirar a sus amigos. Torció los labios al jarrón y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Abe va a matarme – Asintió ella – Y va a ser su culpa…

– Suerte que no vemos fantasmas como tú o estaríamos viéndote en todos lados – Christian murmuró.

Rose le gruñó.

 _ **DÍA DE NAVIDAD.**_

Tenía que admitir que el jarrón había quedado mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba y Abe aún no se había dado cuenta, lo que hacía su día maravilloso. Sin embargo, aún estaba bastante nerviosa por el tema del jarrón. Gracias a las grandiosas manos de Lissa, sabía que no habría problemas, pero aún le preocupaba mucho el jarrón… y su vida propia.

Tenía los regalos terminados. Al fin. Y solo le faltaba esperar hasta navidad. Llevaba dos horas viendo a sus amigas hacer galletas de jengibre y bebiendo chocolate caliente, por su parte no podía estar más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

– Todo va a estar bien. Ni siquiera se nota que alguien lo rompió – Dimitri se sentó a su lado y le entregó una taza con chocolate.

– Eso espero, no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche por culpa de estos dos tontos – Murmuró Rose.

– No te preocupes por ellos. Estoy seguro que Abe no se dará cuenta – Sonrió Dimitri.

– Eso espero – Susurró ella.

La navidad era la época de la que menos podía gustar Rose, al menos eso quería decir ella pero sabía que no. Tiempo atrás no dudaría de decirlo que solo era un día en que las tiendas se ponían felices por la alta de clientes y dinero, pero quitando los regalos, la verdad es que a ella le gustaba mucho esta nueva navidad que estaba teniendo. Familia cerca, amigos cerca, novio cerca. Nada podía ir mal, ¿oíste universo, nada? Bebiendo chocolate, hablando con sus amigos, compartiendo un par de risas. La navidad era casi perfecta, ni un strigoi podía arruinarlo.

La cena navideña se veía deliciosa, estaba deliciosa. No sabía a ciencia cierta quién la cocino, pero podía apostar a que la hizo Christian y francamente no lo iba a admitir en voz alta así que se dedicó a dejar que sus pensamientos dijeran que estaba deliciosa solo para ella. No iba a decírselo a él.

No canto. Fijo que no canto. Aunque, aunque, ella podía escuchar suavemente tararear a algunos de sus amigos canciones navideñas. Los especiales navideños de la tele no eran malos, le gustaban. Se sentía cómoda al lado de su novio mientras continuaba conversando con todos en la mesa, comiendo la cena y escuchando chistes. Nada importaba más que aquella extraña e irregular familia, sus padres apenas hablaban porque parecían más pendientes de otra cosa, le ponía tensa cada vez que Abe se paseaba cerca del jarrón o lo miraba intrigado, parecía ser que el viejo ya estaba captando algo y cada vez que iba a tocarlo alguien lo interrumpía (gracias a dios).

– Tarde o temprano se va a enterar – Sydney le dijo a Rose.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y luego hizo una mueca al ver el jarrón, casi considerando contarle la verdad al viejo, pero cuando las campanadas lejanas de la ciudad y las de la tele comenzaron a sonar olvido la idea de inmediato.

25 de Diciembre era una fecha especial para los codiciosos, donde los niños pedían y pedían juguetes, y los adultos se llenaban la boca con el dinero de las personas que buscaban que obsequiarle a los demás; sin embargo, pese a todo ello, la fecha era especial porque las familias podían estar juntos y pensar en alegría y bondad, olvidando el capitalismo. Rose sabía que su familia era diferente: vampiros, dhampir, alquimista, nada de ello era normal entre los humanos, pero aún así era su familia al fin y al cabo. No podía cambiarlo. Padres con los que apenas hablaba y amigos que le hacen desear no tener enemigos al tenerlos a ellos. Honestamente estaba contenta de poder pasar siquiera un momento con esa familia tan disfuncional.

Y cuando los abrazos y los besos terminaron, se sorprendió de saber que las bufandas que había comprado, con un toque especial que mantenían la inicial de los nombre de sus padres a uno de los extremos, en realidad les habían gustado. Compro una negra para su madre, para aquellas noches tan heladas siendo guardián, aunque sabía que la mujer seguramente estaba acostumbrada a ello, y no solo era negra sino que tenía un apenas visible diseño de un patrón floral. En cuanto a Abe, compró algo más llamativo, era una bufanda de colores vivos y así mismo no tan brillantes. Le pareció adecuado la bufanda para ambos, su padre le había regalado la suya que era una herencia familiar y su madre fue la primera que la reconoció. Evidentemente, esa familia tenía algo por las bufandas si ahora su hija les había regalado una a ambos.

– Otro libro que no puedo esperar a leer – Escuchó un suave murmullo en su oído. Sonrió ligeramente y luego miro a su novio que la había tomado de la mano.

– Lo sé – Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. El muchacho le sonrió ligeramente, entregándole una pequeña cajita que tenía una decoración preciosa de lo que parecía ser dibujos de oropel o hecho con oropel. Ella miro a su novio que le asintió para abrir la caja y cuando lo hizo se encontró con un lápiz labial de su marca favorita. Estaba sorprendida de encontrar aquello, francamente tampoco esperaba un anillo o un collar, pero sinceramente nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza encontrar un lápiz labial. Miro el objeto entendiendo por fin que se refería Dimitri con "lo que venga de ti", y una gran sonrisa miro a su novio.

El lápiz labial no era solo un regalo como tal, era un recuerdo de otro que anteriormente le había regalo él. La intención allí era más que solo entregarle algo que podría gustarle, era darle algo especial. Lo mismo que ella hizo con sus padres. El lápiz labial era especial para ella, porque en aquel entonces significaba que Dimitri le prestaba atención aun antes de ser pareja oficial.

– Es perfecto – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Dimitri le sonrió y luego la abrazo. Apenas si les prestó atención a los demás que estaban todos conversando mientras abrían los regalos, ya que en ese momento solo le importaba estar junto a su novio y luego ya vendría su familia. Su familia bastante disfuncional, pero que al fin de cuentas amaba.

– ¿Alguien le hizo algo a mi jarrón? – Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar por parte de Abe antes de que Jill gritara sorprendida que estaba nevando. Rose frunció el ceño y corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana encontrando con que en realidad estaba nevando, algo blanco estaba cayendo hacia el suelo lentamente y a montones, pero según podía notar era solo allí en la casa no lejos de ella. Alzó la mano a través de la ventana y se sorprendió de que le cayera encima una especie de espuma blanca. Con los demás gritando emocionados y saliendo hacia afuera ella miró a Abe intrigada.

– Feliz Navidad – Dijo aquel hombre, sorprendiéndola a ella de que buscar alguna forma de que nevara, aún si era nieve falsa. La chica sonrió a sus amigos y familiares pensando en que la próxima navidad… ojala no llegara nunca para no tener que pasar por los mismos problemas. Era agotador. Pero (viendo la caras de todos sonrientes) valía la pena.

Continuará…

* * *

Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo. Bien, antes que nada, ya sé que el capítulo no es nada menos algo grande, pero la verdad es que yo tenía otra idea para el especial de navidad y por alguna razón cuando comencé a escribir me fui por otro camino y como tal decidí ver como funcionaba este camino. Me gusto el resultado aunque como he terminado el capítulo hoy y tengo otras cosas que hacer, por desgracia, no puedo arreglarle o darle detalles así que tendré que dejarlo así, aunque igual me gusta.

De todos modos, lo más importante... es el lunes que viene. Sucede que no tengo capitulo escrito, de hecho nada de nada, ni el titulo, y no sé si mañana pueda escribir porque ya saben es 25 y hay que ver a la familia, etc, etc. La cosa es que no puedo hacerlo, así que no creo poder actualizar el lunes o en la semana así que lo siento mucho. La próxima semana y es año nuevo, así que es otro ajetreo más y con todo esto no me ha dado mucho tiempo de escribir. Así que supongo que la próxima actualización será en Enero por fin. De todos modos voy a ver si logro subir un capitulo, no lo prometo pero espero que estén atentos, pero sí o sí el día 2 de enero se actualiza.

Dicho todo esto, espero que tengan una feliz navidad con sus familias y amigos, nos veremos el otro año con más de Vampire Academy.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	6. Leyendo el capítulo 4

**Explicaciones al final del capitulo.**

 ** _Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
cuatro_

 **Rose's POV.**

Había que despertar temprano para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo a escondidas. Si bien, a Rose le molestaba tanto como a Lissa el no poder decirle a nadie lo que estaban haciendo a escondidas la chica sabía que Dimitri era consciente de sus escapadas tempranas, la forma en como de vez en cuando se rascaba la piel como si tuviera una fuerte picazón y lo mismo ocurría con su mejor amiga, pero él no iba a decir nada y eso era algo que Rose daba por hecho.

Ese día no había sido diferente a los otros. Se había levantado temprano como de costumbre y había puesto en marcha el auto hacía un lugar lejano y apartado para que nadie pudiera sentir la magia fluir. En silencio, Rose desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando hacia la rubia que parecía pensar en algo y aunque Rose tenía claro lo que era prefirió no entrar en el tema.

Le costaba un poco adaptarse a ver como su amiga usaba el espíritu y les afectaba a ambas, aun cuando usaba el anillo, pero en realidad no le importaba porque le parecía una idea increíble. Si la muchacha tenía una posibilidad de usar su propia magia para defenderse, a Rose le parecía asombroso y si lo lograba (para bien de ambas) no podía negar que estaría orgullosa.

Necesitaban variar, pero ambas habían acordado que empezar con un solo elemento hasta tener completo control sobre él era lo mejor para no matarlas a ambas en la locura que traía la magia desconocida. Los progresos eran lentos, Rose podía verlos siempre desde la arena, un lugar alejado donde no podía salir mojada por completo, porque a decir verdad después de varios intentos siempre terminaba empapada por alguna razón.

No lo decía en voz alta, pero le preocupaba la forma en como Lissa estaba manejando el espíritu, es decir, según lo que recordaba Adrián había tardado mucho más en poder usar un elemento de la forma en como la chica lo estaba haciendo. Quizá se esforzaba más o quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que Adrián había usado los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo y no uno por uno como ella. Como sea, no le gustaba nada como en tres semanas desde unas pequeñas burbujas había logrado mover las olas a voluntad. Era posible, también, que la rubia solo tuviera un talento nato para esto.

– Eso se ve bien, Lis – Dijo la morena sin prestarle demasiada atención. En sus manos tenía una revista de moda, algo que leía cada vez que la rubia practicaba sola o más bien cuando intentaba no estorbarle demasiado.

– Ni siquiera estás mirando –

Suspiró con fuerza y alzó la mirada. La chica se encontraba en los pies de la arena a duras penas levantando una burbuja de agua. Rose alzó las cejas sorprendida ya que de momento este era el mejor logro, porque eso de mover las olas… tenía que admitirlo, le era difícil y tampoco es que pudiera moverlas tanto.

A través del vínculo podía sentir la magia del espíritu elevarse lentamente con esfuerzo para permitir el paso a la magia del agua. Sonrió caminando hasta la chica y asintió.

– Eso _sí_ es fantástico –

– Gracias – La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

La burbuja de agua exploto en el aire salpicando a ambas y con una expresión de pocos amigos, Rose miró a su amiga que le sonreía nerviosa. Resopló sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Creo que deberíamos empezar con otro elemento – Sugirió.

– Siempre terminas salpicada de agua – Torció los labios Lissa – ¿Si empezamos con fuego crees que termines quemada?

La muchacha frunció el ceño – ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Creo que hay una razón por la que cada vez que te acercas la magia se descontrola y te moja por completo. Ya te dije que no es intencional, solo no sé qué sucede, pero tal vez es a causa del lazo. ¿No lo haz pensado? –

– ¿Dices que por ser shadow kissed tus poderes me atacan? –

La chica torció el gesto con una mueca – No. Lo que digo es que es posible que a causa de estar vinculada conmigo la magia se descontrole cuando estás cerca debido a la energía que se desprende de ambas – Ella sugirió mientras caminaban de regreso hacia el auto. En el momento en que Rose se acercó a ella, saco una toalla más pequeña y comenzó a eliminar el exceso de agua en su cuerpo al igual que su amiga lo hacía con otra toalla – Esta no es la primera vez que cuando te acercas la magia se descontrola. Cada vez que estás lejos no hay problemas. No parece del todo loco, si consideramos que estamos hablando del espíritu

– No es del todo loca tu teoría – Asintió la muchacha – Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

– El plan es sencillo: encontrar un equilibrio entre ambas –

– Tampoco puedo estar lejos siempre. Qué tal si un día nos atacan y quieres usar tu magia. ¿Vas a atacarme a mí en lugar de al oponente? –

– Exacto. Es por eso que necesitamos encontrar un equilibrio a su paso, y yo no usaré la magia si alguien nos ataca. Eso solo interferiría en la pelea y le dará la ventaja al oponente –

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de la chica – ¿Dónde aprendiste tanto, majestad? –

– ¿Hablas en serio? Solo repito lo que tú dices de vez en cuando, además aprendo cuando estoy contigo –

– Es por eso que eres un cerebrito – Se burló la morena.

Volver a la casa de Abe no fue nada complicado ya que el sol aún estaba por ponerse, lo que significaba que no había peligro de momento. El problema más grande era entrar sin que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia, y como tal las chicas preferían pasar el tiempo hasta que todos despertaran despiertas, ya que no podían volver a dormir.

La sorpresa de la situación era encontrar a Rose despierta desde temprano. Aunque en un inicio había sido motivo de burlas y de espionaje para saber el por qué, ahora era normal encontrarla levantada.

– Está bien, está bien. ¿Quién sigue con la lectura? – Preguntó Lissa esa misma tarde cuando estaban todos reunidos. Rose tuvo que desviar la vista para que ni siquiera la consideraran.

– Yo lo haré – Dijo Eddie alzando la mano con una sonrisa. Tras tener el libro en sus manos sonrió a todos – Capítulo cuatro

 **En cualquier otro momento de mi vida me habría encantado visitar Moscú. Sydney había planeado nuestro viaje de manera que dispusiéramos de unas cuantas horas antes de subir al tren que nos llevaría hasta Siberia. Nos daba tiempo de dar una vuelta y cenar algo, aunque ella insistió en que sería mejor quedarnos a salvo dentro de la estación para cuando cayese la noche. A pesar de mis bravatas o de mis marcas de molnija, Sydney no quería arriesgarse.**

– Aburrido – Rose bufo.

– Era seguridad – Sydney sonrió.

– Cierto – Rose murmuró desviando la vista.

 **A mí no me preocupaba el empleo del tiempo que teníamos libre, siempre y cuando estuviera cada vez más cerca de Dimitri. Era lo único que importaba, así que Sydney y yo nos dedicamos a vagar sin rumbo fijo admirando los lugares de interés sin conversar mucho.**

– Aún no sé… cómo es que ambas son amigas ahora – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Una serie de eventos que nos han traído hasta ahora – Dijo Rose con calma.

 **Nunca había estado en Moscú. Me pareció una ciudad próspera y muy bonita, llena de gente y de tiendas. Podría haber pasado varios días allí yendo de compras y comiendo en los distintos restaurantes. Tenía al alcance de la mano los lugares de los que había oído hablar toda mi vida: el Kremlin, la Plaza Roja, el teatro Bolshoi. A pesar de lo genial que era, pasado un rato me esforcé por desconectar de los paisajes y los sonidos de la ciudad porque me recordaban… bueno, me recordaban a Dimitri.**

 **Él me hablaba de Rusia constantemente y me había jurado una y otra vez que me encantaría.**

– Aunque yo esperaba un frío polar con el que te mueres – Dijo Rose sacando algunas sonrisas.

" **Para ti, sería igual que estar en una tierra de fantasías." Me dijo una vez. Fue durante una clase de prácticas previa a entrar en las aulas de la escuela, muy poco antes de la primera nevada. El aire estaba cargado de niebla y el rocío lo cubría todo.**

" **Lo siento, camarada" contesté mientras me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo. A Dimitri le encantaba verme con el pelo suelto, pero no pensaba dejármelo así en un entrenamiento de combate. El pelo largo era un incordio absoluto. "El** _ **borg**_ **y la música antigua no forman parte de ningún final feliz que me haya imaginado."**

– ¿Borg? – Adrián alzó una ceja antes de dejar escapar una fuerte carcajada.

– Para mí sonaba igual – Se defendió la muchacha.

" **Es** _ **borscht,**_ **no borg. Y ya he visto cómo comes. Si tuvieras hambre de verdad, te lo comerías."**

– Ella come mucho – Murmuró Christian asintiendo.

 **Lo que más me gustaba era meterme con Dimitri y provocarlo. Bueno, aparte de darle besos.**

– ¿Tienes que meterte conmigo siempre? – Dimitri murmuró.

– Oh, por supuesto que tengo. Es un método de supervivencia – Sonrió Rose.

" **Te hablo de la tierra. De los edificios. Ve a una de las grandes ciudades. No se parece a nada que hayas visto. Todo el mundo en Estados Unidos suele construir del mismo modo. Siempre son bloques grandes, macizos. Hacen lo que es rápido y fácil. Pero en Rusia existen edificios que son obras de arte. Son arte en sí mismos, incluso los edificios más corrientes y ordinarios. Y qué decir de lugares como el Palacio de Invierno o la Iglesia Troistky en San Petersburgo? Esos sitios te dejarán sin aliento."**

– La verdad es que sí son preciosos – Dijo Sydney asintió.

Dimitir asintió con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada.

 **El rostro se le había iluminado al recordar los lugares que había visto, y esa alegría hacía que sus rasgos, ya hermosos, se volvieran divinos. Creo que se podría haber pasado todo el día enumerando edificios famosos. Noté que me ardía el corazón con solo contemplarlo. Y entonces, como siempre hacía cuando sospechaba que podría acabar poniéndome ñoña o sentimental, hice una broma para distraerlo y ocultar mis sentimientos.**

– Nah, no eres tan buena con eso – Murmuró Christian desviando la vista – Aburré todo el romance

– ¿Qué dices? El romance es lo mejor de los libros – Jill frunció el ceño.

– Yo digo que es mejor si patea traseros – Christian se encogió de hombros.

Rose suspiró no comentando nada sobre la pequeña discusión. Realmente se sentía como si no tuviera nada de qué hablar sobre todo ello.

 **Eso le hizo volver a concentrarse en la situación de combate, y nos pusimos a entrenar.**

– Que manera de matar el momento – Murmuró Lissa algo molesta.

 **Mientras caminaba con Sydney por las calles de la ciudad, deseé haberme callado esa broma para escuchar a Dimitri hablar más sobre su tierra natal. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tenerlo a mi lado, como antes.**

– ¿Tu vida? – Preguntó alguien en un murmullo, a lo que Rose asintió.

Ni siquiera estaba mirando a los presentes mientras leían el libro. Ella solo se mantenía en silencio con la mirada baja mientras en su mente las palabras generaban los recuerdos como si se tratase de una película.

 **Tenía razón sobre los edificios. Por supuesto, la mayoría eran copias toscas de cualquier edificio que pudieras encontrar en Estados Unidos o en cualquier otra parte del mundo, pero otros eran maravillosos, estaban pintados con colores brillantes y rematados por unas cúpulas raras, pero preciosas, con forma de cebolla. Hubo momentos en los que realmente parecía que me encontraba en otro mundo. Y durante todo ese tiempo, no dejé de pensar en que debería haber sido Dimitri quien estuviera a mi lado para señalarme los edificios y hablarme de ellos. Tendría que haber sido una escapada romántica para los dos.**

– Se vale soñar, ¿no? – Mia sonrió con compasión, pero Rose ni siquiera se molestó en responder o mirarla.

 **Dimitri y yo habríamos comido en restaurantes exóticos y habríamos salido a bailar por la noche. Podría haberme puesto uno de esos vestidos de diseño que tuve que dejar en el hotel de San Petersburgo. Debería haber sido así, y no acompañada por una humana que se paseaba con el ceño fruncido.**

" **Qué irreal, ¿eh? Parece sacado de un cuento."**

 **La voz de Sydney me sobresaltó, y me di cuenta de que nos habíamos parado delante de nuestra estación de tren.**

– King Cross. Ya está – Dijo Abe con calma.

– ¿Quién es King Cross? – Rose frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– No quién, qué. Una estación de tren en Londres. Probablemente deberías ir allí, dicen que hay un pasaje escondido y secreto al atravesar una pared –

– ¿En serio? – Frunció el ceño.

– Sí… podrías intentar encontrarlo… si no te chocas con la pared primero –

La muchacha parpadeó un momento sintiendo una caricia en las mejillas que seguramente se tornaría de color rosado. La conversación parecía incomoda por un momento y fue como si hubiera algo que chocara con el mundo en ese momento.

 **En Moscú había unas cuantas. Lo familiar que resultaba su comentario con respecto a mi conversación con Dimitri me provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, sobre todo porque tenía razón. La estación no tenía las cúpulas en forma de cebollas, pero aún así también parecía saca de las páginas de un libro de cuentos, algo similar al cruce del castillo de la Cenicienta y una casita de galletas. El techo era alto y abovedado, una torre en cada extremo. En las paredes blancas se intercalaban franjas de ladrillo marrón y mosaicos verdes, lo que daba un aspecto casi rayado. En Estados Unidos algunos lo hubieran considerado chillón. A mí me parecía bonito.**

– Me hubiera gustado poder verlo – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

Rose sonrió y asintió.

 **Los ojos empezaron a llenárseme de lágrimas, y me pregunté qué me habría dicho Dimitri de aquel edificio. Probablemente le habría encantado, igual que le encantaba todo lo demás de allí. Me di cuenta de que Sydney esperaba una respuesta, así que me tragué la tristeza y contesté como una adolescente frívola:**

" **Sí, de algo sacado de un cuento de estaciones de trenes."**

 **Sydney levantó una ceja, sorprendida por mi indiferencia, pero no dijo nada.**

– Ahora sé por qué – Espetó la muchacha con calma.

Rose sonrió.

 **Quién sabía... Quizá si le contestaba siempre con el mismo sarcasmo, acabaría enfadándose y me dejaría tirada. Pero dudaba mucho de que fuese a tener tanta suerte. Estaba bastante segura de que el miedo que Sydney sentía hacia sus superiores podría contra cualquier otra cosa que sintiese por mí.**

– No tienes ni idea – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– Bueno, ahora entiendo el por qué – Rose asintió.

 **Teníamos billetes de primera clase, pero el compartimiento resultó ser mucho más pequeño de lo que me esperaba. A cada lado había una combinación de asiento y cama, una ventana, y una televisión colocada en la pared. Supuse que eso me ayudaría a pasar el tiempo, pero no resultaba fácil ver una televisión rusa: no solo por el idioma, sino también porque algunos programas eran absolutamente estrambóticos. Aun así, Sydney y yo dispondríamos de nuestro propio espacio, aunque el compartimiento fuera más íntimo de lo que nos hubiera gustado.**

– Hablando en serio, qué sucedió – Adrián dijo – Parecían odiarse la una a la otra y ahora… ahora son amigas, ¿lo son, verdad?

– Por supuesto que lo somos – Sydney le frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Rose – ¿Lo somos?

– Oh, sí. Lo somos – Asintió Rose con una sonrisa al ver el intercambio de ambos. No sentía celos, pero si estaba contenta de que ambos pudieran llevarse bien tal y como son.

 **Los colores me recordaron mucho a los mismos diseños alegres que había visto en distintas ciudades. Incluso el pasillo del compartimiento tenía unos colores luminosos, y en el suelo había una moqueta esponjosa con dibujos rojos y amarillos, con una guía de color verde azulado y amarilla en el centro. Los asientos del compartimiento estaban cubiertos por cojines de terciopelo naranjo intenso y las cortinas eran de un tejido grueso con dibujos bordados en seda y colores a juego con tonos dorados y melocotón. Entre aquello y la mesa recargada que se encontraba en mitad del compartimiento, uno tenía la sensación de viajar en un palacio miniatura.**

 **Ya era de noche cuando el tren salió de la estación. No sé por qué, el Transiberiano siempre salía de noche de Moscú. No era muy tarde, pero Sydney quería dormirse ya, y yo no quería que se enfadase aún más, así que apagamos todas las luces, a excepción de una lamparita junto a mi cama. Había comprado una revista en la estación y aunque no entendía el idioma, las fotográficas de maquillaje y ropa trascendían todas las barreras culturales. Hojeé las páginas todo lo silenciosamente que pude y admiré las blusas y los vestidos veraniegos mientras me preguntaba cuándo podría volver a interesarme aquello, si es que alguna vez volvía a interesarme.**

– Ser guardián requiere su sacrificio – Rose observó a su madre mirarla con seriedad. Ella en realidad creía en sus palabras y no es que ella no lo creyera, pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que había momentos en los que preferiría ser solo una adolescente normal.

– Sí, tienes razón –

 **No estaba cansada cuando me acosté, pero me dormí de todos modos. Estaba soñando que me encontraba practicando esquí acúatico cuando, de repente, las olas y el sol que me rodeaban se desvanecieron para convertirse en una sala con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros. En la sala se alienaban mesas con ordenadores de última generación y en el ambiente había una calma que lo impregnaba todo. Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la Academia St. Vladimir.**

– El mejor de toda tu vida. Soñar con la academia cuando ya estás fuera de ella – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

– Eso no fue mi culpa – Rose dijo con calma.g

" **Anda ya. Hoy no." Gruñí.**

" **¿Por qué hoy no? ¿Por qué no todos los días?"**

 **Me giré y vi el atractivo rostro de Adrián Ivashkov. Era un moroi, el sobrino nieto de la reina, y alguien a quién había dejado atrás en mi vida anterior. Tenía unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda que hacían que la mayoría de las chicas cayesen rendidas a sus pies, sobre todo porque iban acompañados de un pelo castaño alborotado pero con estilo. También estaba un poco enamorado de mí y era la razón por la que disponía de tanto dinero para aquel viaje. Me lo había camelado para que me lo diese.**

– ¿Camelado? – Frunció el ceño Adrian.

– No tengo ni idea – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

" **Es verdad" Reconocí. "Supongo que debería sentirme agradecida de que solo aparezcas una vez por semana."**

 **Me sonrió y se reclino contra el respaldo de una de las sillas de madera. Era alto, como la mayoría de los moroi, con un cuerpo esbelto pero musculoso. Los moroi eran demasiado corpulentos.**

" **Rose, la ausencia hace que el corazón ansíe más lo que echa en falta. No quiero que pienses que siempre voy a ser tuyo."**

" **No te preocupes, no hay peligro."**

" **Supongo que no me vas a decir dónde estás."**

" **No."**

 **Aparté de Lissa, Adrian era el único usuario del espiritu vivo, y una de sus habilidades era la capacidad de aparecérseme en sueños (a menudo sin invitación) y hablarme.**

– No, yo diría que siempre – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

– A ti te gustaba que lo hiciera –

– Era acosador – Murmuró la chica desviando la vista.

 **Yo consideraba una suerte que su poder no le permitiera saber dónde estaba yo en cada momento.**

" **Me matas, Rose." Respondió con voz melodramática. "Cada día que paso sin ti es un tormento. Vacío. Solo. Pensando por ti y preguntándome si seguirás viva."**

– Creo que todos lo hacíamos – Rose escucho a su mejor amiga, y al mirarla vio que tenía el ceño fruncido mirando a Adrian que solo sonreía.

 **Hablaba con un tono exagerado y ridículo muy típico de él. Adrian pocas veces se tomaba las cosas en serio y siempre mostraba una actitud algo frívola.**

– Entre Christian el sarcástico y Adrian el frívolo no tenemos nada bueno – Rose dijo despreocupada.

– Sí, pero a veces se necesitan ambos para que no tengamos un ambiente tan pesado – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que Christian le guiñara el ojo.

– ¿En serio? – Rose bufó.

– Y tú eres igual de sarcástica – Christian la señaló.

– Y frívola – Adrian asintió – De hecho, tú haces un dos por uno

 **El espíritu también tenía cierta tendencia a hacer que la gente fuera inestable y, aunque intentaba resistirse, Adrian no se libraba de ese efecto. Sin embargo, bajo toda esa afectación, capté que había algo de verdad. No importaba lo frívolo que pudiera parecer su comportamiento: estaba preocupado de verdad por mí. Me crucé de brazos.**

" **Bueno, está claro que sigo viva, así que puedes dejarme que vuelva a dormir."**

" **¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que explicártelo? ¡** _ **Estás**_ **dormida!**

" **Y sin embargo, inexplicablemente, me siento agotada de hablar contigo."**

 **Eso hizo que se echase a reír.**

" **Ay, te echo mucho de menos." La sonrisa desapareció. "Ella también te echa de menos."**

 **Me puse tensa.** _ **Ella**_ **. Ni siquiera tenía que decir su nombre. No cabía duda alguna de a quién se refería.**

– Creo que es bastante obvio – Rose vio a Christian asentirle. Ella no quiso mirar a Lissa a los ojos en ese momento, porque sabía que solo encontraría una extraña mueca de dolor oculta por una sonrisa compasiva y delicada. Pero ella podía sentir que aún con todo lo que había pasado, días y meses desde aquello, Lissa aún se sentía mal por la pelea que tuvieron aquel día.

 **«Lissa»**

 **El simple hecho de pensar en su nombre me dolió, sobre todo después de lo que había visto la noche anterior. Elegir entre Lissa y Dimitri había sido la decisión más difícil que había tomado en la vida, y el tiempo transcurrido no había hecho que fuera más fácil. Aunque había elegido seguir a Dimitri, alejarme de ella era tan doloroso como si me hubieran cortado un brazo, sobre todo porque el vínculo impedía que estuviésemos separadas.**

– ¿Alguna vez te han cortado un brazo? – Mia levantó una ceja.

– No, pero imagino que si lo hicieran se sentiría de tal manera – Rose asintió con una sonrisa tonta que provoco que algunos sacudieran la cabeza. Ella no tenía ganas de jugar a la víctima.

 **Adrián me miró con una expresión astuta, como si fuese capaz de leerme el pensamiento.**

" **¿La observas?"**

" **No." Contesté. Me negaba a reconocer que la había visto la noche anterior. Preferiría que pensase que ya había dejado todo aquello atrás. "Esa ya no es mi vida."**

" **Claro, ahora tu vida gira alrededor de peligrosas misiones justiciera."**

" **No entenderías nada que no fuese fumar, beber o ligar."**

" **Tú eres la única a la que quiero, Rose."**

 **Por desgracia, le creía. Hubiera sido más fácil para los dos que Adrian fuese capaz de encontrar a otra.**

– Los giros del destino – Suspiro Adrian.

" **Puedes sentirte así todo el tiempo que quieras, pero vas a tener que seguir esperando."**

" **¿Mucho más?"**

 **Me hacía esa misma pregunta siempre, y cada vez yo insistía en lo larga que sería la espera y en cómo estaba desperdiciando el tiempo. Al pensar en la posible pista de Sydney, esa noche dudé.**

" **No lo sé."**

 **En la cara de Adrian apareció una expresión esperanzada.**

" **Es el cálculo más optimista que has hecho hasta ahora."**

" **No te hagas muchas ilusiones. «No lo sé» puede ser un día o puede ser un año. O nunca."**

 **Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y no me quedo más remedio que reconocer que era atractivo.**

" **Voy a albergar esperanza de que se trata de un día."**

 **Al pensar en Sydney se me ocurrió una pregunta.**

" **Oye, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los alquimistas?"**

" **Claro."**

" **Claro, por supuesto que sí." Repetí sin sorprenderme. Era típico de él.**

" **¿Por qué? ¿Te has topado con ellos?"**

" **Algo así."**

" **¿Qué has hecho?"**

" **¿Por qué crees que he hecho algo?"**

 **Adrián se echó a reír.**

" **Los alquimistas solo aparecen cuando hay problemas, y tú arrastras los problemas allí a donde vas. Pero ten cuidado. Son unos pirados religiosos."**

– Con que _pirados_ , eh – Rose escuchó a Sydney decir con un tono que fingía estar tranquila cuando en realidad estaba molesta. Ni siquiera entendía por qué ella se molestaba en fingirlo. Desvió la vista mientras intentaba no reír por la mirada de auxilio que Adrian tenía en el rostro.

" **¿No estás exagerando?" Repuse. No me parecía que la fe de Sydney fuera tan extrema.**

" **Tú procura no dejar que te conviertan." Me guiñó un ojo. "Me gustas así de pecadora."**

– No tienes reparos a la hora de coquetear, eh – Lissa dijo riendo.

– No, y ustedes tampoco – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

 **Empecé a decirle que Sydney probablemente pensaba que yo estaba más allá de toda salvación, pero él puso fin al sueño y me envió de vuelta al mío.**

 **Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir soñando, me desperté. El tren ronroneaba de forma agradable mientras recorríamos a toda velocidad la campiña rusa. La lamparita seguía encendida y su luz era demasiado intensa para mi vista somnolienta. Alargué la mano una mano para apagarla y, al hacerlo, me fije en que la cama de Sydney estaba vacía. Pensé que seguramente estaría en el cuarto de baño. Aún así, me sentí incómoda. Ella y su grupo de alquimistas eran un misterio, y de repente me sentí preocupada por la posibilidad de que estuviera planeando algo malo. ¿Habría salido para reunirse con un agente encubierto? Decidí encontrarla.**

– Tienes una imaginación increíble – Escuchó el sarcasmo provenir de la voz de Sydney. Ella se rió ligeramente.

 **No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar, en un tren de aquel tamaño, pero la lógica nunca había conseguido disuadirme. No había motivo para empezar a estas alturas. Por suerte, después de ponerme las zapatillas y salir al pasillo, descubrí que no tendría que buscar mucho.**

 **Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por una hilera de ventanas, todas con las mismas cortinas lujosas. Sydney estaba de espaldas a mí, contemplando el exterior, cubierta desde los hombros por una manta. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y parecía menos dorado con la escasa luz.**

" **Oye…" Murmuré. "¿Estás bien?**

– Aquí comienza la operación "conversación a la luz de la luna y volverse amigas tras un par de chistes" – Adrian rió.

– Casi… – Sydney respondió.

 **Se volvió un poco hacía mí. Sostenía la manta con una mano. La otra jugueteaba con la cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello. Recordé lo que Adrian me había comentado sobre su religiosidad.**

" **No puedo dormir." Respondió con sequedad.**

– Auch – Christian dijo.

" **¿Es por… es por mí?"**

 **Su única respuesta fue volverse de nuevo hacia la ventana.**

" **Mira, si puedo hacer algo…" Le dije, aunque me sentía impotente. "Aparte de dar media vuelta y cancelar ese viaje, quiero decir."**

" **Lo superaré." Respondió. "Lo que pasa es que… Bueno, que todo esto es muy extraño para mí. Debo dedicarme a resolver asuntos con vosotros constantemente… pero, en realidad, no los resuelvo con vosotros, ¿lo entiendes?"**

" **Probablemente podamos conseguir un compartimiento para ti sola, si eso te ayuda a dormir. Podemos buscar al encargado, y tengo dinero para pagarlo."**

 **Sydney negó con la cabeza.**

" **Solo son un par de días, si llega."**

 **No supe qué más decir. La compañía de Sydney era un inconveniente en el esquema general de mis planes, pero no quería verla sufrir.**

– Si tiene sentimientos – Christian se burló de ella con un tono divertido.

Rose bufó – No para ti –

 **Al ver que seguía jugueteando con la cruz, intenté pensar en algo reconfortante que decirle. Charlar sobre nuestras ideas sobre Dios hubiera sido un modo de acercarnos la una a la otra, pero pensé que contarle cómo me enfrentaba diariamente a Dios y cómo últimamente dudaba de su existencia no iba a ayudarle mucho a mi reputación de malvada criatura de la noche.**

" **Vale." Dije por fin. "Si cambias de idea, dímelo."**

 **Me volví a la cama y me quedé dormida con una rapidez sorprendente, a pesar de la preocupación de que Sydney se quedase de pie toda la noche en el pasillo. Sin embargo, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba acurrucada en su cama, completamente dormida. Al parecer, estaba tan agotada que, pese a tenerme miedo, se había visto obligada a descansar. Me levante en silencio y me cambié la camiseta y los pantalones chándal que me había puesto para dormir. Estaba muerta de hambre, y supuse que Sydney dormiría un poco más si yo salía del compartimiento.**

 **El restaurante estaba en el siguiente vagón y parecía sacado de una película antigua. Las mesas se hallaban cubiertas por unos manteles elegantes de color burdeos, y el bronce y la madera oscura, junto a los ornamentos realizados con brillantes cristales de colores, le daban un aspecto antiguo al conjunto. Se parecía más a un restaurante que uno pudiese encontrar en una de la esquinas de San Petersburgo. Que al vagón restaurante de un tren. Pedí algo que me recordó vagamente a una tostada, pero que venía con queso por encima. Me pusieron una salchicha, que parecía igual a las de todos los sitios a los que iba.**

 **Estaba a punto de terminar cuando entró Sydney. Cuando la reconocí, supuse que se había puesto pantalones de vestir y la blusa para ir al Ruiseñor. Sin embargo, esa mañana descubrí que era su forma habitual de vestir. Me pareció que era una de esas personas que no tenían vaqueros ni camisetas en su armario. La noche anterior la había visto despeinada, pero ahora llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros eñidos y un jersey de color verde oscuro. Yo iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa térmica gris de manga larga, y me sentí un poco desaliñada comparada con ella.**

– Poco-Mucho – Adrian asintió.

– No te pregunte – De mala gana respondió Rose provocando que él se riera.

 **Llevaba el pelo cepillado y peinado con estilo, aunque me mostraba un aspecto un tanto descuidado que sospeché que siempre la acompañaba, por mucho que se esforzase en disimularlo. Al menos, tenía a mi favor el pelo recogido en una pulcra cola de caballo.**

– No era una competencia – Sydney rió.

– Para ti – Rose sonrió.

 **Se sentó a mi lado y pidió una tortilla cuando el camarero se le acercó. Habló de nuevo en ruso.**

" **¿Cómo lo haces?" Le pregunté.**

" **¿El qué, hablar en ruso?" Se encogió de hombros. "Tuve que aprenderlo desde pequeña. Además de otros cuantos idiomas."**

" **Vaya."**

 **Yo también había empezado a estudiar un par de idiomas y había fracaso de un modo penoso. No le había dado mucha importancia hasta entonces, pero en ese momento debido al viaje y a Dimitri, deseé profundamente haber aprendido ruso. Supuse que todavía no era demasiado tarde, y ya me había aprendido unas cuantas frases desde el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero a pesar de todo… era una tarea de proporciones hercúleas.**

" **Habrás tenido que aprender un montón de cosas para tu trabajo." Comenté mientras pensaba en lo que debía suponer formar parte de una organización secreta internacional que tenía relaciones con toda clase de gobiernos. Se me ocurrió algo más. "¿Qué hay de eso que utilizaste con el strigoi? Lo que desintegro el cadáver."**

– Buena conversación – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo – Digo, si yo quisiera hacer amigos también les preguntaría a los extraños que usan para matar a otros

– Técnicamente _yo_ lo maté – Rose dijo con calma.

– Es verdad, pero aun así –

 **Sonrió. Bueno, casi.**

" **Ya te dije que los alquimistas comenzaron siendo un grupo de gente que se dedicaba a hacer pociones, ¿verdad? Eso es producto del químico que inventamos para librarnos con rapidez de los cadáveres de los strigoi."**

" **¿Se puede utilizar para matarlos?" Quise saber.**

 **Matar a un strigoi cubriéndolo con un líquido disolvente sería mucho más fácil que con los métodos habituales: por decapitación, con una estaca clavada o quemado.**

" **Me temo que no. Solo sirve con los cadáveres."**

" **Que rollo." Solté. Me pregunté si tendría otras pociones escondidas en la manga, pero supuse que tendría que racionar las preguntas que podía hacerle en un solo día. "¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Omsh?"**

" **Omsk" Me corrió. "Alquilaremos un coche y haremos el resto del camino sobre cuatro ruedas."**

– Siempre cambiando los nombres, eh – Dimitri sonrió.

– Ni siquiera es intencional – Rose murmuró.

" **¿Ya has estado allí? ¿En el pueblo?"**

 **Hizo un gesto de asentimiento.**

" **Una vez."**

" **¿Cómo es?" Pregunté, y me sorprendió el tono melancólico de mi voz.**

 **Aparte de mi búsqueda de Dimitri, una parte de mí quería aferrarse a todo lo que pudiera de él. Quería saberlo todo sobre su persona, todo lo que aún no sabía. Si en la academia me hubiesen entregado sus objetos personales, habría dormido con ellos cada noche. Sin embargo, no habían tardad en limpiar y despejar su habitación. Ahora solo podía reunir los pocos retazos de información que conseguía sobre él, como su conservar esos datos lo mantuviese a mi lado.**

" **Supongo que es como cualquier otro pueblo dhampir."**

" **Nunca he estado en ninguno."**

 **El camarero puso la tortilla delante de Sdyeny, y esta se quedó quieta con el tenedor en el aire.**

" **¿De verdad? Pensaba que todos vosotros… Bueno, no sé."**

– Eso casi me ofende – Rose rió ligeramente.

" **Negué con la cabeza.**

" **Llevó toda mi vida en la academia. Más o menos."**

 **El período de dos años que había pasado entre los humanos no era relevante.**

 **Sydney empezó a comer, pensativa. Estaba casi segura de que no se terminaría la tortilla. Por lo que había visto la primera noche y el día anterior, mientras esperábamos a que saliera el tren, apenas comía nada.**

– Tú la intimidabas – Dijo Adrian.

La chica asintió, casi considerándolo.

 **Daba la impresión de que subsistía simplemente con el aire. Quizá era otra característica de los alquimistas, aunque lo más probable era que solo fuera cosa de Sydney.**

" **La gente del pueblo es medio humana y medio dhampir, pero los dhampir están integrados. Tienen toda una sociedad clandestina que los humanos desconocer por completo."**

 **Siempre supuse que habrá subcultura en un lugar así, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo encajaría con el resto del pueblo.**

" **¿Y? ¿Cómo es la subcultura?" Quise saber.**

 **Sydney dejó el tenedor en el plato.**

" **Digamos que será mejor que te prepares."**

– Uhhh final de suspenso – Murmuró Adrián con una sonrisa. Rose rodó los ojos ligeramente y luego volteó a mirar el libro que Eddie estaba entregando a Jill. Se sintió con un revoltijo en el estómago e intentó no mostrar emociones en publico. Casi estaba considerando nuevamente la lectura del libro, sin embargo, cuando miraba aquellos libros no podía evitar sentir liberación del pasado, como si los libros le ayudasen a recordar y a olvidar lo malo.

Continuará...

* * *

Okey... sé que tengo que dar muchas explicaciones... Antes que todo lo que tengo que decir, quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber podido actualizar, pero es que me fui de vacaciones, acabo de volver y no tuve tiempo de escribir los capitulos, ya saben que siempre me gusta tener hartos capítulos escritos cuando actualizo uno, cosa que tenga siempre una cantidad asegurada. Este capitulo lo he escrito mientras estaba de vacaciones, pero no lo pude subir porque el internet que tenía no era especialmente bueno. Se caía a cada rato (y las veces que no, bueno, estaba pegada con una serie que me volvía casi imposible hacer otra cosa que no fuera verla). De aquí en adelante no tengo más capítulos escritos, por lo que no voy a poder actualizar en un tiempo porque no creo que pueda empezar a escribir de mañana, o desde el día siguiente, ni siquiera creo que en la semana, así que no les voy a mentir diciéndoles que comenzaré a escribir los demás capitulos ya de ya.

La razón de que no pueda escribir es que no tengo mucha inspiración... e ideas... ideas más que inspiración porque mi inspiración viene de las ideas que tengo, así hasta no tener algo más concreto no puedo hacer nada. Yo tengo definido en mi cabeza el rumbo de este cuarto fics, lo he dicho antes, quiero que sea un poco más tenso y oscuro de lo que debería ser a causa de la escritura, pero no puedo escribirlo porque no me resulta como yo quiero así que de momento dejaré de escribir y lo haré luego. Ya sé que muchos estarán desconformes con esto, lo siento mucho, y más por toda la larga espera de los dos años, pero no puedo hacer nada. Realmente esto lo hago por un hobby y por supuesto que me gusta escribir y saber sus opiniones sobre mi escritura, lo que les gusta y lo que no, de hecho amo cuando leo los comentarios. Pero cuando llega un momento en que no tengo inspiración o ideas, lo mejor es descansar y no forzar. No es la primera vez que me pasa, de hecho hay varias historias mías que ahora están terminadas, pero en su momento tuve que forzar las ideas y cuando miro los capítulos no me atraen como los capítulos que me salieron naturales, y siendo sinceras ustedes no lo notaran pero yo sí.

En serio lo lamento, pero sepan que he estado mirando sus mensajes preguntando cuando el siguiente capitulo, y todo lo demás. Siempre estoy pendiente de los comentarios. Ya saben que aunque me gusta escribir Leyendo el Pasado, para mí es muy difícil porque transcribir del pdf y hacer comentarios es cansador, aparte a veces me siento como encerrada porque no tengo una escritura 100% libre, que evidentemente me gustaría tener.

 ** _AVISO:_ ** Algo que quiero comentar, es que el día 13 tengo planeado subir una historia-libro, como quieran llamarlo, a wattpad y es algo que tengo terminado en mi pc pero estoy esperando una critica de alguien para poder subirlo. Esta historia será lo típico en la literatura juvenil de ficción: un grupo de chicos que salvan al mundo de un mal... solo que más oscuro (ya saben que los temas serios y oscuros con un toque pequeño de humor y romance son mis favoritos) es algo que escribí hace como cuatro años así que después de echarle unas miraditas decidí subirlo a wattpad. Me gustaría que le echarán un ojo y me digan si les gusta o no, también en wattpad, seguramente si la cosa resulta con esta historia y actualizo (1x semana) seguido es probable que allí avise cuando actualizaré VA de nuevo. Créanme, esta es una historia que quiero subir, con muchas ganas porque la idea de la historia me ha encantado y quiero compartirla, así que espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí.

Lamento todo el inconveniente, pero si tienen preguntas estaré respondiendo siempre y cuando no sea la típica pregunta de: cuándo vas a actualizar, porque ya dije que de momento no lo haré, (y claro, siempre y cuando sea directo desde una cuenta para responder en PM porque de otro modo no veo como). Y ya saben, el día 13 quiero a todo el mundo hablando de la super historia que subire a Wattpad, me pueden encontrar como Liraa12.

Y antes de irme, si alguien proveniente de Chile está leyendo mi fics, quisiera mandarle un saludo y apoyo, esperando (evidentemente) que no se haya visto cara a cara con el manto rojo que cubría las verdes copas de los árboles y los poblados cercanos. Quizá es tarde para decirlo, pero en serio espero que si algunos de mis lectores chilenos se encontraba cerca del incendio, no haya salido lastimado y se encuentre bien.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide Liraa12.


	7. Leyendo el capítulo 5

**_¡NOO!_** Si te estás preguntando si me he olvidado de este fics ya sabes la respuesta, y si no entiendes te la repetiré nuevamente **_¡NOO!_** (Me encanta eso aksjkasj) Hoy les vengo a hablar de un tema importante y que probablemente no les guste... sorry for that.

Cuando deje de escribir este fics lo hice con la intención de poder escribir más capítulos, y tener cierta cantidad asegurada, recuerdo que dije que no sabía cuando volvería a escribir y mucho menos sabía cuando empezaría a escribir así que no prometía una actualización reciente. El problema más grande no es que no empecé a escribir, es que empece a escribir y dps lo deje para escribir otra cosa, dps lo retome y lo volví a dejar, es decir que a partir del siguiente capítulo, el seis, no tengo nada más escrito. Sí, ya sé, que están cabreadas y todo el asunto, pero lo siento, es lo que hay de momento. No quería actualizar este capítulo hasta tener al menos hasta el 10 pero preferí subirlo y así poder contarles sobre el tema este para que así no piensen que no estoy escribiendo (que lo hago, pero poco).

Hay un par de cosas que quisiera hablarles sobre los fics, mis historias. Antes de terminar Shadow Kiss había decidido que me tomaría el tiempo para subir una nueva historia, más corta incluso, y cuando la terminara subiría Blood Promise, cosa que no hice porque justo estaba terminando el año y estaba con trabajos y pruebas a muerte por lo que ese tiempo me lo tome para mis estudios y no para subir la historia que quería subir. He estado escribiendo esa historia, pero no la he subido aun pese a que la quiero subir, más que nada para que cuando este aburrida yo la pueda leer, pero empezó la cuarta temporada de The 100, algunas sabrán que me encanta la serie si es que ya lo he mencionado muchas veces y de pronto sentía muchas más ganas de terminar Inquebrantable, de hecho no lo he actualizado ahora porque no tengo capítulos de reserva, pero lo he subido a wattpad (principalmente porque wattpad iba a ser la pagina en donde subiría inquebrantable y no fanfiction). La cosa en todo este enredo es que en wattpad comencé a subir historias porque sí, tengo dos actualizándolas seguido y aquí tengo dos, lo cual hace un total de 4 historias (3 si no contamos inquebrantable repetida) que debo estar escribiendo y escribiendo y ya ha comenzado el periodo de clases.

El tema es este, de momento hasta tener más capítulos de VA no voy a actualizar, por lo menos hasta tener hasta el capítulo 15 o incluso poco menos, en wattpad sigo subiendo porque básicamente las dos historias ya tienen suficientes capitulos por actualizar, incluso una ya esta terminada (la original) y solo tengo que subirla sin problemas. La historia que quiero subir, probablemente la suba cuando este casi terminándola, no era muy larga, estimo que serían 15 capitulos como máximo, pero por como voy escribiendo los subiré a 20.

También había un proyecto que quería hacer de VA (entre las historias cortas que quería subir entre libros) pero no tengo un guión solido o por lo menos un guion interesante y eso se debe a que no he leído Bloodlines y tampoco lo pienso leer, así que mientras pienso más o menos en como hacer la trama todo lo que les puedo decir es que planeo subir otra historia de VA, aparte de los libros.

Sé que la mayoría de las cosas que dije quizá ni siquiera les importa, pero yo lo hago más que nada porque si lo escribo y se los digo lo quito de mi cabeza y me tranquiliza un poco... _un poco_... Como se habrán dado cuenta, tengo muchos proyectos en mente y eso una de las cosas que me impide continuar con Blood Promise porque mientras escribo Blood Promise una idea se me viene a la mente y dejo de escribirlo para centrarme en esa idea y no perderla. Espero que sean pacientes con el la siguiente actualización, no prometo que será pronto, quizá incluso a mitad de año, yo todo lo que espero es que Blood Promise esté terminada, o casi terminada antes de finalizar 2017.

Ahora, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

 ** _Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
cinco_

 **General Pov's**

Antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de algo más, Jill prosiguió con la lectura del capítulo cinco. Su rostro denotaba emoción y ganas de empezar pronto. Una sonrisa en los labios de Rose se dibujó en el momento en que Jill siguió con la lectura.

– Capítulo cinco –

 **El resto del viaje transcurrió sin que sucediese nada de particular. Sydney no dejó de mostrar esa sensación de incomodidad en mi presencia pero, a veces, cuando me esforzaba por comprender lo que pasaba en algún programa de la tele rusa, se dedicaba a explicarme lo que estaba viendo.**

– ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta con las imágenes? – Christian dejo escapar una sonrisita burlona.

Rose bufó de mala gana y luego rodó los ojos – No era tan fácil. Unas veces podía pensar algo y las imágenes decían otra cosa. Sobre todo cuando alguien hace algún chiste o algo –

 **Existían ciertas diferencias culturales entre estos programas y aquellos con los que nos habíamos criado, así que eso era lo algo que teníamos en común. De vez en cuando sonreía ante algo que a las dos nos parecía divertido, y entonces sentía que dentro de ella había alguien de quien yo podría hacerme amiga.**

– Intenciones ocultas. Siempre las tiene – Adrián declaró con una sonrisa.

– No eran intenciones ocultas… ¡Eran mis pensamientos! – Se quejó la chica con una mueca.

– Pensamientos que ahora todos conocen. En serio, Rose, yo si fuera tú me habría rendido en el momento en que las primeras palabras del primer libro fueron pronunciadas – Adrián sacudió la cabeza – te diste cuenta que se trataba de ti y tus pensamientos, y ahora ya vamos a la mitad de los libros. Francamente no sé cómo puedes aún pelear contra la mayoría

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, seguramente pensaba igual que él, pero ella tenía una cosa que nadie más tenía: espíritu; y mientras no fuera quebrantado, ella seguiría luchando por llegar al final de los libros. Esta era la batalla más dura que alguna vez haya tenido que enfrentar: vulnerabilidad ante los demás.

 **Sabía que me resultaría imposible encontrar a alguien que sustituyera a Lissa, pero creo que una parte de mí ansiaba llenar el vacío de amistad que se había abierto al abandonarla.**

– Ambas estaban igual – Adrián señaló a las dos chicas. Caos en la academia, caos con Rose. En serio, necesitamos un momento de paz, principalmente por culpa de ambas

– Ni siquiera sé cómo te parece gracioso eso – Rose murmuró a Eddie que estaba a su lado, conteniendo una risa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios.

 **Sydney dormitaba a lo largo del día, y empecé a pensar que no era más que una insomne con un patrón de sueños realmente extraño. También siguió con aquel modo de alimentarse tan raro, sin apenas acabarse las comidas.**

– No todos son caníbales hambrientos como tú – Christian murmuró señalando a la chica.

Bufó la morena.

 **Siempre me dejaba los restos, y se atrevía un poco más con los platos rusos.**

– Creo que estaba alimentando a un animal – Sydney murmuró con una mueca.

– Uno insaciable – Christian rió.

 **Yo había tenido que experimentar con ellos en mi llegada, y era agradable tener la ayuda de alguien que, aunque no era nativa del lugar, sabía mucho más de Rusia que yo.**

– Creo que cualquiera sabe más que tú – Rió Adrián.

 **Llegamos a Omsk al tercer día de viaje. Era una ciudad más grande y bonita de lo que me esperaba encontrar en Siberia. Dimitri siempre se había burlado de mó porque decía que mi imagen de Siberia era la de un sitio parecido a la Antártida, y no era así.**

– Por supuesto que no lo era – Dimitri frunció el ceño ligeramente.

– ¿Puedes culparme? Siberia, para mí, suena como a un lugar poblado de nieve –

– Tal vez el paisaje, pero no la ciudad – Asintió el guardián Ruso, defendiendo con calma su hogar.

 **Vi que tenía razón, por lo menos en lo que se refería a la parte meridional de la región. El tiempo era muy diferente al de Montana en esa época del año: el aire fresco de la primavera, tibio de una vez en cuando por la luz del sol.**

 **Sydney me había ducho que cuando llegásemos, conseguiría que alguno de los moroi nos llevase. En la ciudad vivían unos cuantos, mezclados con la población mayoritaria local. Pero a medida que avanzaba el día, descubrimos que teníamos un problema: ningún moroi nos quería llevar al pueblo.**

– Eso es bastante raro, considerando que hablamos de un pueblo… ya saben… – Eddie murmuró.

Rose asintió.

 **Al parecer, era una carretera peligrosa. Los strigoi solían merodear por allí de noche, con la esperanza de atrapar a los moroi o a los dhampir que viajaban por la zona.**

– Parecen gatos esperando al ratón – Murmuró Abe con seriedad.

 **Cuanto más me lo explicaba Sydney, más preocupada me sentía por mi plan. Al parecer, no había muchos strigoi dentro del propio pueblo de Dimitri. Según ella, acechaban en las periferias, pero pocos vivían allí de forma permanente. Si eso era cierto, las probabilidades de encontrar a Dimitri habían disminuido enormemente. La cosa empeoraba a medida que Sydney me seguía describiendo la situación.**

– Un plan que se ha ido al garete* – Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

– Seguro que encontró la forma. Es Rose de quién hablamos – Dijo Eddie.

" **Muchos strigoi viajan por la región en busca de víctimas, y el pueblo solo es una zona por la que pasan." Me explicó. "La carretera está un poco lejos, así que algunos strigoi se quedan durante un tiempo para intentar conseguir presas fáciles y luego se marchan."**

" **En Estados Unidos, los strigoi se esconden en las grandes ciudades." Comenté con cierta inquietud.**

" **Aquí también. Les resulta más fácil conseguir víctimas sin que nadie se dé cuenta."**

– Son inteligentes los idiotas – Bufó Adrián.

 **Sí, aquello representaba un contratiempo en mis planes. Si Dimtiri no vivía en el pueblo, iba a tener un grave problema. Sabía que a los strigoi les gustaba las grandes ciudades, pero no sé por qué estaba convencida de que Dimitri regresaría al lugar donde se había criado.**

– Solo tú sabrás – Lissa se encogió de hombros.

 **Pero si Dimitri no estaba allí… De repente, caer en la cuenta de la inmensidad de Siberia fue un mazazo. Me había enterado de que Omsk ni siquiera era la ciudad de mayor tamaño en la región, y encontrar a un solo strigoi allí no será difícil. Si encima tenía que buscarlo por varias ciudades más grandes… La ciudad se podía poner muy, muy fea si había errado con mi corazonada.**

– Menudo desperdicio de tiempo – Bufó Christian.

– Pero tiene que haberlo encontrado, ¿no? O sucedieron más cosas, porque el libro apenas está iniciando – Jill dijo con calma, recordando a todos el número el capítulo que se encontraba leyendo.

– Vamos a ver que nos espera la nueva entrega –

 **Desde que partí en busca de Dimitri, había sufrido momentos de debilidad pasajeros en los que me asaltaba el temor de no encontrarlo jamás. El hecho de que fuese un strigoi me seguía atormentando. También me asaltaban otras imágenes… unas imágenes de cómo era antes y los recuerdos del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.**

– Aquí es cuando se vuelve empalagoso. ¡Alerta de caries! – Adrián dijo, juntando las manos alrededor de su boca para hacer que el sonido que salía fuera más profundo y más fuerte.

Las risas estallaron ligeramente.

 **Creo que mi recuerdo más valioso era de poco antes de su transformación. Fue una de esas veces en las que absorbí mucha de la oscuridad inducida por el espíritu de Lissa. Estaba fuera de control, incapaz de recuperarme. Temía convertirme en un monstruo, temía suicidarme como había hecho otra guardiana bendecida por la sombra.**

 **Dimitri me había hecho recuperarme, y me había prestado su fuerza. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo fuerte que era nuestra relación, de cómo nos comprendíamos el uno al otro a la perfección. En el pasado me había mostrado escéptica con las personas que decían ser compañeros del alma, pero en ese momento supe que era verdad. Y con la relación emocional llegó la relación física.**

– Realmente no queremos saber sobre eso – Abe sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

– Ni yo quiero que lo recuerdes – Rose asintió.

 **Dimitri y yo finalmente cedimos a la atracción mutua. Juramos que nunca lo haríamos, pero… nuestros sentimientos fueron demasiados poderosos. Mantenernos alejados el uno del otro se había vuelto imposible. Hicimos e amor, y fue mi primera vez. A veces estaba convencida de que sería la única vez.**

– Es evidente que no, eh – Se burló Lissa.

– Sí – Suspiró la morena. Definitivamente no le gustaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran involucrados en un libro, y más aún que sus amigos y familiares pudieran ser capaces de conocerlos al pie de la letra.

 **El acto en sí fue increíble, y fui incapaz de separar el disfrute emocional del físico. Después nos quedamos tumbados en la pequeña cabaña tanto tiempo como pudimos, y eso también fue increíble. Fue uno de los pocos momentos en los que sentí que realmente era mío.**

" **¿Recuerdas el hechizo de lujuria de Víctor?" Le pregunté mientras me arrebujaba contra él.**

 **Dimitri me miro como si estuviera loca.**

– Si yo aún lo recuerdo, no sé cómo quién estuvo involucrado puede olvidarlo – Christian hizo una mueca antes de estremecerse. Por supuesto que tenía razón, cualquiera que haya estado presente en la lectura del primer libro y más en cierto capitulo en especial podía recordarlo.

" **Por supuesto."**

 **Víctor Dashkov era un moroi de la realeza, un antiguo amigo de Lissa y de su familia.**

La cabeza rubia sacudió la cabeza con desgana a la sola mención de aquel hombre. Los recuerdos querían invadirla, pero más aún querían atormentarla de una manera que no era siquiera posible en sus pensamientos. Ahora, no solo con las torturas que tuvo que pasar por culpa de aquel hombre, sino con la confesión de su amiga, la tormenta que se quería formar en su interior era más poderosa y peligrosa.

Tenía pena, pero también no podía evitar sentirse aliviada. Y admitir estas dos emociones le aterraba de formas en que no creía posible.

 **Casi nadie sabía que había estado estudiando el espíritu en secreto durante años y que había identificado a Lissa como alguien capaz de utilizar el espíritu antes de que ella misma lo supiese. La torturó con toda clase de juegos mentales que la hicieron pensar que se estaba volviendo loca. Sus planes culminaron con el rapto y la tortura de Lissa, hasta que ella lo curó de la enfermedad que lo estaba matando.**

 **Víctor estaba en la cárcel, condenado a cadena perpetua, tanto por lo que le había hecho a Lissa como por sus traicioneros planes para rebelarse contra el gobierno moroi. Era uno de los pocos que conocía mi relación con Dimitri, algo que me había preocupado de forma angustiosa. Había llegado a fomentar nuestra relación al crear un hechizo de lujuria con un collar que llevaba tierra y coerción. El amuleto estaba cargado de una magia peligrosa que había hecho que Dimitri y yo cediéramos ante nuestros impulsos más básicos. Nos contuvimos ene el último momento, y hasta la noche que pasamos en la cabaña pensé que nuestro encuentro impulsado por el hechizo había sido el «subidón» físico definitivo.**

– Sí, eso y que casi matas a Jesse – Murmuró Eddie desviando la mirada.

– Pude haberle matado fácilmente – Rose asintió. Y sabía también, que si lo hubiera matado tampoco se habría dado cuenta hasta que la oscuridad que hubiera nublado su mente se haya disipado por completo. Le daba miedo por un momento pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubiese sido intervenida en ese momento.

" **No me esperaba que pudiese ser mejor aún." Le dije a Dimitri después de que nos acostáramos juntos de verdad. Me sentía un poco avergonzada de hablar de ello. "Pensaba constantemente… en lo que ocurrió entre nosotros."**

 **Se volvió hacia mí y tiró de una colcha. Hacía frío fuera de la cabaña, pero las mantas de la cama nos mantenían calientes. Supongo que podríamos habernos puesto algo de ropa, pero era lo último que quería hacer. Estar pegados piel con piel era una sensación demasiado agradable.**

" **Yo también."**

" **¿Tú también?" Le pregunté sorprendida. "Pensaba… Bueno, no sé. Pensaba que eras demasiado disciplinado para algo así. Pensaba que intentarías olvidarlo."**

 **Dimitri se echó a reír y me besó en el cuello.**

" **Rose, ¿cómo iba a poder olvidar estar desnudo con una persona tan hermosa como tú? Me quede despierto muchas noches recordando todos los detalles. Me repetía que estaba mal, pero eres imposible de olvidar." Sus labios bajaron hasta mi clavícula mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba la cadera. "Te has grabado a fuego en mi mente para siempre. No hay nada en este mundo capaz de cambiar eso."**

 **Y eran recuerdos como ese los que me hacían tan difícil aceptar mi misión de matarlo, por más que ahora fuese strigoi.**

– Me saldrán más de una caries – Christian suspiró.

Rose rodó los ojos, y lo ignoró.

 **Sin embargo, o al mismo tiempo, era exactamente recuerdos como esos los que me obligaban a acabar con él. Necesitaba recordarlo como el hombre que me había amado y que me había abrazado en la cama. Necesitaba recordar que ese hombre no querría vivir convertido en un monstruo.**

– Y así es como comenzó la misión más importante y más acaramelada del universo – Christian bufó.

– Aún no sé por qué permito que _ustedes_ lean mis pensamientos –

– Yo creía que ibas a descubrir el por qué estaban en un libro y quién lo hizo – Mia parpadeó.

– Aún estoy en ello – Murmuró la morena, sin querer admitir que aunque le llamaba mucho la atención, se le había olvidado por completo. No es como si todos los días tus pensamientos están escritos en libros, es más, quién no le dice a ella que en ese preciso momento sus pensamientos están escribiendo otro libro.

 **No me emocionó ver le coche que Sydney había comprado, sobre todo porque había sido y quién le había dado el dinero para hacerlo.**

– Técnicamente, fui yo – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa – Lo cual me parece una inversión bastante buena

– Uff, no tanto si no sabes que sucedió con ese auto – Rose murmuró.

– Qué sucedió con él – Adrián parpadeó.

– Solo digamos que si mi intuición es buena, el libro nos lo dirá – Rose hizo una mueca.

" **¿Vamos a ir en eso?" Exclamé. "¿Podrá llegar tan lejos?"**

– Francamente tenía serias dudas – Roser asintió.

 **Al parecer, el viaje duraría unas siete horas, Sydney me miró sorprendida.**

" **¿Lo dices en serio? Es un Citroën de 1972. Estos cacharros son increíbles. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que tuvo que ser metero en el país en la época de la Unión Sioviética? Aún no me creo que ese tipo me lo haya vendido. No tiene ni idea."**

 **Sabía muy poco de la era soviética, y menos aún de coches clásicos, pero Sydney acarició el capó de color rojo brillante como si estuviese enamorada de él.**

– Competencia para Adrián – Se burló Christian.

– Soy mejor que un auto – Bufó el rubio.

 **Quizá era un cacharro valioso y yo no era capaz de apreciarlo. A mí me gustaban los coches deportivos de último modelo. En honor a la verdad, aquel coche no tenía abolladuras ni estaba oxidado, y aparte de su aspecto desfasado, estaba limpio y cuidado.**

" **¿Arrancará?" Le pregunté.**

 **La expresión en su cara se volvió aún más incrédula.**

" **¡Pues claro!"**

– De ante mano yo les aconsejo nunca viajar con Sydney en un auto – Rose dijo – Y mucho menos aparenten no saber nada

– Es como un golpe en la cara – Sydney frunció el ceño.

– Exacto – Rose asintió.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Lissa preguntó.

– El no saber nada y que ella lo sepa todo – Bufó Rose señalando a la otra chica.

 **Y arrancó. El motor se encendió con un ronroneo constante y, por cómo aceleró, empecé a comprender la fascinación que sentía. Me apeteció conducir, y estaba a punto de decirle que lo habíamos comprado con mi dinero cuando vi su expresión de embeleso y decidí no interponerme entre ella y el coche.**

– Amor a primera vista – Christian se burló.

Adrián bufó. – No es mejor que yo –

 **Me alegré de marcharnos de inmediato, la tarde ya estaba avanzada. Si el camino era tan peligroso como todo el mundo decía, no querríamos estar en él cuando se hiciera de noche. Sydney me dio la razón, pero me dijo que podríamos hacer la mayor parte del viaje antes de que se pusiera el sol, y luego nos quedaríamos a dormir en un sitio que conocía. Llegaríamos al pueblo por la mañana.**

– Fue toda una travesía – Rose dijo una risa.

 **Cuanto más nos alejábamos de Omsk, más áspero se volvía el paisaje. Al contemplarlo, comprendí el amor que Dimtiri sentía por aquella tierra.**

– Eso es un completo avance – Dimitri dijo con una disimulada sonrisa.

– Y _esto_ es algo que nadie debería saber – Se burló Rose. Resopló nuevamente, ya cansada de escuchar sobre sus experiencias y no porque fuera difícil _revivir los momentos más traumáticos y peligrosos de su vida_ sino porque en realidad eran pensamientos personales, no para los presentes.

 **Era cierto que tenía un aspecto desolado, agreste, pero la primavera estaba coloreando de verde los prados, y ver aquellos campos vírgenes tenía un embrujo hermoso. En cierto modo, me recordaba a Montana, pero aquella tierra poseía un carácter especial y propio.**

 **No pude evitar usar la fascinación que sentía Sydney por el coche para empezar una conversación.**

" **¿Sabes mucho de coches?" Le pregunté.**

" **Algo. El alquimista de mi familia es mi padre, pero mi madre es mecánica."**

" **¿De verdad?" Pregunté sorprendida. "Eso es algo… poco habitual."**

– Es verdad – Murmuró Lissa en voz baja, un tono apenas audible que nadie la escuchó.

 **Por supuesto, yo no era la más apropiada para hablar de trabajos típicos según se fuera hombre o mujer. Si se tenía en cuenta que mi vida estaba dedicada a luchar y a matar, tampoco es que yo pudiera proclamar que tenía un trabajo típicamente femenino.**

– Y mucho menos considerando a tu familia – Adrián señaló a Janine y a Abe.

– Perdona, ¿querías decirnos algo? – Abe preguntó con un tono inocente que escondía detrás peligro. El rubio lo notó, como todos en la sala, y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Regla número 1: si te metes con Abe, nunca más volverán a verte.

" **Es buena, y me enseño mucho. No me hubiera importado ganarme la vida así." Su voz tenía un deje de amargura. "Supongo que hay muchas otras cosas que me gustaría hacer y que no puedo."**

" **¿Por qué no?"**

" **Tuve que ser la siguiente alquimista de la familia. Mi hermana… Bueno, es mayor que yo, y normalmente suele ser el primogénito quien se encarga de esa tarea, pero ella es un tanto… inútil."**

– Auch – Jill hizo una mueca con el comentario. Ella se sentiría terrible si Lissa dijera algo así, y más cuando su relación aún estaba sobre vidrios rotos.

" **Ese es un comentario muy duro."**

" **Sí, quizá, pero es que es incapaz de manejar este tipo de situaciones. Se le da de maravilla organizar sus pintalabios, pero, ¿supervisar un entramado de relaciones y de personas como el que tenemos? No, jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Mi padre me dijo que yo era la única capacitada para hacerlo."**

" **Eso al menos es un cumplido."**

" **Supongo."**

 **Sydney estaba tan triste que me sentí mal por sacar el tema.**

" **Si pudieras ir a la universidad, ¿qué te gustaría estudiar?"**

" **Arquitectura griega y romana."**

 **Me alegré de que fuera ella quien conducía, porque yo probablemente me habría salido de la carretera.**

Las risas estallaron suavemente.

" **¿De verdad?"**

" **¿Sabes algo del tema?"**

" **Pues… no."**

– Es en serio, cómo terminaron siendo amigas – Eddie dijo con una mueca.

– Esa es la mejor pregunta que alguien me ha hecho – Dijo Sydney dijo con un tono serio – y se pone aún mejor después de las veinte veces que me la hicieron

Eddie hizo una mueca y miro a Rose que se encogió de hombros completamente despreocupada.

" **Es increíble." La expresión de tristeza quedó sustituida por una de optimismo alegre. Casi parecía tan contenta como cuando me había hablado del coche. Comprendí por qué le había gustado la estación de tren. "El ingenio que hizo falta para construir algunas de… En fin, es increíble. Si los alquimistas no me mandaran de nuevo a Estados Unidos, espero que me envíen a Italia o a Grecia."**

" **Eso sería genial."**

– Épico – Sydney dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

" **Sí." La sonrisa desapareció. "Pero en este trabajo no hay garantía alguna de conseguir lo que quieres."**

– Yo no diría tanto – Rose señaló a Abe. El hombre sonrió con superioridad, al saber que tenía influencias y contactos por todo el mundo.

 **Se quedó callada, y decidí que haber logrado tener aquella pequeña conversación ya había sido una victoria más que suficiente. La dejé sumida en sus propios pensamientos sobre coches de épica y arquitectura clásica mientras yo me ponía a pensar en mis cosas: los strigoi, el deber, Dimitri… Siempre Dimitri.**

 **Bueno, Dimitri y Lissa. Siempre era una incógnita saber cuál de los dos me causaría más dolor. Ese día, mientras me amodorraba en el coche, pensé en Lissa, sobre todo por la reciente visita de Adrian en sueños.**

– De nada – Adrián sonrió.

 **La primera hora del anochecer en Siberia equivalía a la primera hora de la mañana en Montana. Sin embargo, puesto que la escuela seguía un horario nocturno, técnicamente también era de noche para ellos a pesar de estar amaneciendo. Ya casi era la hora del toque de queda, y todo el mundo debía regresas a sus dormitorios en breve.**

 **Lissa estaba con Adrián en la habitación que este tenía en el edificio para los invitados. Adrián, como Avery, ya se habían graduado, pero al ser el único que utilizaba el espíritu aparte de Lissa, se había quedado de forma indefinida en la escuela para trabajar con ella.**

– ¿Estabas en mi cabeza? – Confundida preguntó la rubia.

– Sí, eso creo – Rose asintió.

 **Acaban de pasar una larga y agotadora tarde perfeccionando la habilidad de caminar en sueños y estaban en el suelo, sentados uno frente a otro. Lissa dejó escapar un suspiro y se derrumbó hasta quedar tumbada con los brazos cruzados sobre la cara.**

" **Esto es inútil." Se quejó. "No voy a conseguir aprender nunca."**

" **Nunca te considere una rajada, prima."**

 **La voz de Adrian era frívola, como de costumbre, pero noté que él también estaba cansado. No eran primos de verdad; solo era un término que a veces usaban los miembros de la realeza para referirse los unos a los otros.**

" **Es que no logro entender cómo lo haces."**

" **No sé cómo explicarlo. Solo pienso en ello y… bueno, y sucede." Se encogió de hombros y sacó uno de los cigarrillos que siempre llevaba encima. "¿Te importa?"**

" **Sí" Respondió Lissa.**

– El peor profesor de la historia – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Ya quisiera que tú lo intentes –

– Nosotras lo intentamos – Mia dijo señalando a Jill, que a su vez el comentario hizo tensar a Lissa y a Rose rápidamente – Cuando ella nos preguntó cómo lográbamos usar el agua

– Mierda – Masculló Lissa entre dientes.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Las miradas intrigadas de todos pasaron hacia la reina que se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior en busca de una respuesta rápida y creíble. Rose miró a su mejor amiga en busca de un auxilio mentalmente, y con destreza sonrió a sus amigas.

– Hicimos una apuesta – Declaró una mentira frente a todos causando que las miradas confusas se volvieran estupefactas – Le dije a Lissa que ustedes solo miraban el agua y se lo imaginaban. Ella me dijo que tenía que ser algo más de mecánica y sentirse uno con el agua. En fin, no tengo un _superpoder_ sobre los elementos de la naturaleza así que para mí es solo mirar algo y hacer que suceda, como aventar un puñetazo

La mentira parecía ser comprada por todos, e intencionalmente Rose evadió la mirada de Adrián que parecía examinar en ella en busca de la verdad, si es que él pensaba que había una verdad. Lissa, mentalmente agradeció a la chica que había salido en el auxilio y aunque no recibió respuesta de Rose, le pareció saber que la sonrisa en su rostro declaraba un ligero: «de nada».

– He ganado la apuesta – Lissa asintió – Y Rose me debe un dos lecturas de capítulo

– ¡Qué! – La muchacha alzó las cejas sorprendida. Vio la maldad en los ojos d la rubia y se preguntó su el espíritu ya comenzó a hacer efecto, de lo contrario, Lissa jamás se habría aprovechado la situación… ¿o lo habría hecho?

– Sí, pero como eres tú y no otra persona… quedas absuelta del pago –

– Gracias… supongo – Parpadeó confusa la morena. Una sonrisa despreocupada se torció en sus labios mientras observaba a su mejor amiga hablar con su novio sobre más detalles de aquella "apuesta" (o más bien escuchar como el chico le pedía que le hiciera leer a Rose las partes más vergonzosas del libro).

Se habían salvado de una, por ahora. Cuando el espiritu tenía una intensidad tan grande que (aun cuando lo usan dentro de la casa) Adrián lo siente y pregunta, las dos chicas usaban de excusa que se encontraban haciendo que fuera bidireccional, aún ambas sabiendo que aunque había una posibilidad de que fuera posible (o quizá no tanta, tal vez) era la excusa perfecta para escapar de las dudas.

Aunque Lissa no se rendía ni con uno ni lo otro, pero estaba tan excitada con usar el espíritu que la emoción salía de su cuerpo antes de que su mente pudiera ponerse una meta. Rose sabía que era la razón por la cual había cambiado tan abruptamente su plan de convertir el vínculo en dos direcciones a querer usar los cuatro elementos, algo más arriesgado si alguien se lo permite decirlo.

 **Me quedé sorprendida cuando Adrián lo guardó. ¿Pero qué narices…? A mí nunca me habría preguntado si me molestaba que fumara, aunque lo cierto era que sí me molestaba. De hecho, hubiera jurado que la mitad de las veces lo hacía para irritarme, cosa que no tenía sentido. Adrián ya había pasado la edad en la que los chicos intentan atraer a las chicas que les gusta metiéndose con ellas.**

 **Adrian intentó explicarle el proceso.**

" **Solo pienso en la persona que quiero y entonces… No lo sé. Expando mi mente hacia ella."**

 **Lissa se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y cruzó las piernas.**

" **Suena muy parecido al momento en que Rose me lee el pensamiento."**

" **Probablemente se trata del mismo principio." Mira, tardaste cierto tiempo en aprender a leer auras. Esto es igual. Y no eres la única que aprende poco a poco. Yo ahora por fin estoy aprendiendo a curar arañazos, y tú eres capaz de revivir a los muertos. Eso es la leche, y llámame loco si quieres." Se quedó callado un momento. "Claro que hay gente que te podría asegurar que estoy loco de remate."**

– Yo por ejemplo – Rose alzó una mano, seguida de Christian y Eddie.

– Gracias, es un placer ser su amigo – Adrián miro a los dos chicos que sonreían con burla.

 **Al mencionar el aura, Lissa le observó con atención y se esforzó por usar su habilidad para ver el campo de luz que brillaba alrededor de todo ser vivo. El aura de Adrián se hizo visible y lo envolvió con un brillo dorado. Según Adrián, el aura de Lissa tenía ese mismo aspecto. Ningún otro moroi poseía esa clase de oro puro. Lissa y Adrián habían llegado a la conclusión que era algo único, propio de los que utilizaban el espíritu.**

– Y aún así, Avery paso por alto – Lissa resopló pesadamente.

– Esa rata era bastante inteligente – Adrián asintió de mala gana, no queriendo admitir como los había engañado a los dos, y a todo el mundo.

 **Adrián sonrió al adivinar qué estaba haciendo Lissa.**

" **¿Qué aspecto tiene?"**

" **El mismo."**

" **¿Ves lo bien que se te da? Solo tienes que ser paciente con los sueños."**

 **Lissa ansiaba caminar en los sueños, como él. A pesar de lo decepcionada que se sentía, yo me alegraba de que no pudiera hacerlo.**

– El premio a la mejor amiga del año – Aplaudió Christian.

Rose bufó – Imagino a que a ti te encantaría para tener sus reuniones en los sueños –

– Como si nunca lo hubieras pensado tú cuando salías con él –

Rose abrió la boca un momento, poco a poco comenzó a cerrándola y miro a Jill para ladrar un «sigue leyendo.»

 **Verla supondría… No estaba del todo segura, pero haría que me resultase más difícil mantener esa actitud fría y dura que me esforzaba por conservar en Rusia.**

" **Solo quiero saber cómo está." Dijo Lissa en voz baja. "No soporto no saberlo."**

 **Era la misma conversación que había tenido con Christian.**

– Cuantas veces lo intente cuando tú deberías estar durmiendo – Lissa asintió con una sonrisa.

" **La vi el otro día. Está bien. Y no tardaré en visitarla otra vez."**

 **Lissa hizo un gesto de asentimiento.**

" **¿Crees que lo conseguirá? ¿Crees que podrá matar a Dimitri?"**

– Ahora sabemos que no – Christian dijo despreocupado.

– No tanto. Fue una… pelea interesante – Rose hizo una mueca.

 **Adrián tardó un rato en pensar.**

" **Creo que puede hacerlo. La cuestión es si eso la acabará matando a ella."**

 **Lissa se sobresaltó y yo me quedé un tanto sorprendida. La respuesta fue tan directa como la que le hubiese dado Christian.**

– Eres la única que suaviza las cosas. Ella está acostumbrada a recibir respuestas así por causa de estos dos – Eddie dijo con una mueca.

– Tienes razón – Rose asintió con una mueca – Debería reconsiderar pasarme a su lado oscuro aunque… – Y mirando los rostros de Christian y Adrián, pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal – prefiero que no

Ambos chicos le fruncieron el ceño.

" **Dios, cómo me gustaría que no hubiese ido a perseguirlo."**

" **Ahora no sirve de nada lamentarse. Rose tiene que hacerlo. Es la única forma que tenemos de recuperarla." Adrián se calló un momento. "Es la única forma que tiene de seguir adelante con su vida."**

 **A veces, Adrian me sorprendía, pero en esta ocasión me dejo pasmada.**

– ¿Solo a veces? –

– Sí, solo a veces. En otras eres un idiota, como ellos dos –

– ¡Eh! – Los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

 **Lissa creía que era una locura y un suicido perseguir a Dimitri. Sabía que Sydney estaría de acuerdo con ella si le contaba el verdadero motivo del viaje. Pero Adrián… el bobo, el superficial, el fiestero… ¿Adrian era capaz de entenderlo?**

– Era un mundo cruel – Murmuró Rose.

 **De repente, al observarlo atentamente a través de los ojos de Lissa, me di cuenta de que era verdad. Esta situación no le gustaba, y se notaba el dolor en su voz. Estaba preocupado por mí. Que yo albergase unos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia otra persona le hacía daño. Y sin embargo… estaba convencido de que yo obraba bien y que hacía lo único que podía hacer.**

 **Lissa miró el reloj.**

" **Tengo que irme antes del toque de queda. También tendría que estudiar para el examen de Historia."**

" **El estudio está sobrevalorado. Encuentra a alguien inteligente de quien copiar."**

– Y ahora vuelves a ser un idiota – Jill le puso una mano en su hombro. El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego dejo caer la cabeza de golpe hacia abajo.

 **Lissa se puso en pie.**

" **¿Me estás diciendo que no soy inteligente?"**

" **Joder, no."**

 **Adrián también se puso en pie y se dirigió al mueble bar, que tenía siempre bien provisto, para servirse una copa. La automedicación era su modo irresponsable de mantener a raya los efectos secundarios del uso del espíritu, y si lo había utilizado durante toda la tarde, probablemente querría el aletargamiento que le proporcionaban sus vicios.**

" **Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero no significa que tengas que hacer un trabajo innecesario."**

– ¿Te graduaste copiándole a los demás? – Lissa preguntó al muchacho que asintió, aun cabizbajo por la respuesta de Jill.

" **No puedes tener éxito en la vida si no te esfuerzas. Si te dedicas a copiar de tus compañeros, no llegarás a ninguna parte."**

" **Lo que tú digas." Respondió él con otra sonrisa. "Yo me he pasado el instituto copiando y mira lo bien que me va."**

– Un cincuenta y cincuenta, por no decir ochenta a veinte. Que sepas que el mayor es lo peor que te va – Christian dijo despreocupado.

– Tú tampoco copiabas, eh – Mia sonrió.

– Sale con Lissa, qué esperabas – Rose se encogió de hombros.

 **Lissa puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle un rápido abrazo de despedida y marcharse. En cuanto salió, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. De hecho, sus pensamientos se volvieron sombríos. Mencionarme había despertado toda clase de sentimientos en su fuero interno. Estaba preocupada por mí, terriblemente preocupada. Le había dicho a Christian que se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras, pero todo lo que implicaba ese sentimiento no me resultó evidente hasta ese momento.**

– Por favor, díganme que no está escrito – Gimió Lissa. Realmente, aunque sabía que se había comportado como una perra, no quería revivir los recuerdos – Odio este libro

– No eres la única – Rose gruñó.

 **Estaba atormentada por la culpa y la confusión, y se fustigaba continuamente por lo que pensaba que debería haber hecho. Y, sobre todo, me echaba de menos. Tenía la misma sensación que yo: que le habían amputado un miembro del cuerpo.**

– No es recomendable – Lissa sacudió la cabeza ferozmente.

– Ni siquiera en broma – Rose dijo asintiendo.

 **Adrián vivía en la tercera planta; Lissa prefirió bajar por las escaleras y no por el ascensor. Mientras bajaba, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas por la preocupación. Le preocupaba no saber si alguna vez llegaría a dominar el espíritu. Yo también le preocupaba. Le preocupaba no sentir los efectos secundarios adversos del espíritu, pues eso le hacía preguntarse si era yo quien los estaba absorbiendo, igual que le había ocurrido a una guardiana que se llamaba Anna.**

– La duda que carcome la mente – Lissa asintió.

 **Anna había vivido hacía siglos y había estado vinculado a San Vladimir, de quien había tomado el nombre la academia. La guardiana había absorbido los efectos nocivos… y se había vuelto loca.**

– Se suicidó al final, es la forma más fácil de decirlo – Adrian dijo sin escrúpulos.

Rose frunció el ceño mirando a Lissa, que parecía incomoda con la mención de Anna, pero intentaba disimularlo al hablar con Christian.

La situación del miembro fantasma, el suicidio de Anna. La cabeza de Rose comenzó a dar vueltas a la interrogante que siempre había estado allí presente y que siempre estaba intentando ignorar.

Cuando llegara el momento, una de las dos moriría primero, y la otra evidentemente le seguiría, pero lo que le interrogaba a Rose era saber si la que siguiera a la fallecida lo haría por suicidio o por una vida larga y pasiva.

 **Lissa oyó gritos en la primera planta, incluso a través de la puerta que separaba la escalera del pasillo. Aunque sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella, vaciló, y le pudo la curiosidad.**

– Es culpa de Rose, ella se siempre se mete en asuntos que no son de ella – Christian dijo.

– O tiene una gran curiosidad como la mía – Rose se defendió.

– O los dos tienes que dejar de pelear – Sugirió Lissa con una sonrisa tiesa.

 **Un segundo después, abrió la puerta en silencio y salió al pasillo. Las voces llegaban del otro lado de la esquina. Asomó poco a poco la cabeza con cuidado y echó un vistazo, aunque no fuese necesario, pues ya había reconocido las voces.**

 **Avery Lazar estaba en la mitad del pasillo con las manos en las caderas sin apartar la mirada de su padre. Él se encontraba en el umbral de lo que debía de ser su habitación. Las posturas que tenían ambos eran rígidas y hostiles, y la tensión enfurecida restallaba entre ambos.**

– Y pensar que me compadecí de ella – Lissa hizo una mueca.

– No es tu culpa eso. Así eres tú – Rose dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque parecía ser que a Lissa aún le molestaba la mención de Avery o los recuerdos de la chica, o más aún, saber que alguna vez pensó en que eran amigas, Rose podía sentir a través de aquel lazo invisible que el malestar de la rubia no era otra cosa sino traición. Evidentemente, como cualquier otra persona en su lugar, se sentía furiosa de que Avery la hubiera usado de la forma en que lo hizo y odiaba haberse compadecido de alguien que solo pensaba en sí misma. Pero Rose pensaba más allá de los sentimientos de Lissa, lo que más le gustaba de ella (aunque a veces fuera un inconveniente) era que Lissa se preocupaba por todos, aun cuando ni siquiera lo merecían. Y podía incluirse a sí misma en la lista, debido a millones de cosas que había hecho, aún cuando Lissa no la incluiría.

" **¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!" Gritó Avery. "¡No soy tu escalva!"**

" **Eres mi hija." Replicó él con una voz tranquila y condescendiente. "Aunque a veces desearía que no lo fueses.**

 _ **«Au»**_ **. Tanto Lissa como yo nos quedamos sorprendidas.**

" **Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que me quede en esta mierda de sitio? ¡Déjame volver a la Corte!"**

" **¿Para avergonzarme más todavía? Nos marchamos y de milagro conseguimos no ensuciar la reputación de la familia. Al menos, no demasiado. No pienso dejar que vuelvas allí sola para hacerte hacer Dios sabe qué."**

" **¡Pues mándame con mamá! Hasta Suiza tiene que ser mejor que este sitio."**

" **Tu madre está… ocupada."**

" **Vaya, qué bonito." Replicó Avery con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. "Es un modo muy educativo de decir que no me quiere. No me sorprende. No haría más que estorbarla a ella y al tipo ese con el que se acuesta."**

– Duro golpe. Duras palabras – Adrian dijo suavemente – Dos padres que no la querían. No me sorprende que estuviera trastornada

– Posiblemente era síndrome de abandono – Rose dijo con calma.

" **¡Avery!" La voz de su padre resonó con tanta fuerza y llena de furia. Lissa sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás. "Se acabó la discusión. Vuelve a tu habitación para que se te pase la borrachera antes de que alguien te vea. Te espero mañana para desayunar, y espero que tengas aspecto respetable. Vamos a recibir unas visitas muy importantes."**

" **Claro, y bien sabe Dios que tenemos que guardar las apariencias."**

" **Vuelve a tu habitación." Le repitió su padre. "Antes de que llame a Simon y le ordene que se te lleve a rastras."**

" **Sí, señor." Se burló Avery con una sonrisa tonta. "Ahora mismo, señor. Lo que usted diga, señor"**

– Ni siquiera Rose hace esas escenas – Eddie dijo.

– Y hablamos de ella – Christian asintió.

Rose gruñó.

 **El padre cerró la puerta de un portazo. Lissa se metió detrás de la esquina sin apenas poder creerse que le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas a su propia hija. Durante unos segundos no se oyó nada. Luego le llegó el sonido de unas pisadas… que se dirigían hacia ella. De repente, Avery dobló la esquina y se detuvo delante de Lissa; eso nos permitió a las dos verla con claridad por primera vez.**

 **Llevaba puesto un vestido de tela azul, corto y ceñido, que al resplandor de la luz brillaba con un matiz plateado. Tenía el pelo suelto y despeinado, y las lágrimas que le salían de esos grandes ojos de color gris azulado habían echado a perder su elaborado maquillaje. El olor a alcohol me llegó con fuerza. Se pasó con rapidez una mano por los ojos obviamente avergonzada de que alguien la viera así.**

" **Bueno, supongo que habrás oído el drama familiar." Dijo con sequedad.**

– Cualquiera podía haber escuchado eso – Lissa hizo una mueca.

 **Lissa se sentía igualmente avergonzada de que la hubieran pillado fisgoneando.**

" **Lo… Lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo. Solo pasaba por aquí…"**

 **Avery soltó una carcajada seca.**

" **Bah, tampoco creo que importe. Probablemente toda gente del edificio nos haya oído."**

" **Lo siento." Repitió Lissa.**

" **No lo sientas. No has hecho nada malo."**

" **No, me refiero a que… bueno, ya sabes, a que te haya dicho esas cosas."**

" **Es lo que tiene pertenecer a una «buena» familia. Todo el mundo tiene trapos sucios escondidos." Avery se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de espaldas en la pared. Incluso irritada y desaliñada tenía un aspecto atractivo. "Dios, a veces no lo soporto. No te ofendas, pero este sitio es aburrido de cojones. He conocido a unos cuantos alumnos de segundo curso con los que he salido esta noche, pero… también eran tremendamente aburridos. Lo único que tenían de bueno era la cerveza."**

– Se supone que es una escuela – Janine frunció el ceño.

" **¿Por qué… por qué te ha traído tu padre?" Quiso saber Lissa. "¿Por qué no estás… no sé, en la universidad?"**

 **Avery soltó otra risotada.**

" **No confía lo suficiente en mí. Cuando estábamos en la Corte tuve una relación con un chico guapo que trabajaba allí. Por supuesto, no pertenecía a la realeza. Mi padre se pus hecho una fiera y temió que la gente se enterase. Así que, cuando consiguió el puesto aquí, me trajo con él para tenerme vigilada… y para torturarme. Creo que tiene miedo de que me escape con un humano si voy a la universidad." Soltó un suspiró. "Te juro que si Reed no estuviera aquí, me largaría sin mirar atrás."**

– Me preguntó si es tan así como ella dijo – Jill torció los labios.

– No lo recuerdo y francamente no tengo muchas ganas de recordarlo tampoco – Lissa hizo una mueca.

 **Lissa no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Se había esforzado todo lo posible por evitar a Avery. Con todas las órdenes que la reina le estaba dando últimamente, a Lissa le daba la impresión de que aquel era el único modo que tenía de rechazar su autoridad y evitar que la controlasen. Pero en ese momento se preguntó si se habría equivocado con Avery. No le parecía una espía de Tatiana. No parecía alguien que quisiera moldear a Lissa para que se convirtiera en un miembro perfecto de la realeza.**

– Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por todo ese acto de lástima – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

– En realidad no era un acto – Murmuró Rose.

 **Lo que Avery parecía sobre todo era una chica dolida y triste cuya vida escapaba a su control, alguien que recibía tantas órdenes como Lissa últimamente.**

 **Respiró hondo.**

" **¿Quieres comer mañana con Christian y conmigo? A nadie le molestará que vengas a comer en nuestro descanso de mediodía. No puedo prometerte que sea tan… hum, emocionante como te gustaría." Dijo en un chorro continuo de palabras.**

– Sin duda que no iba a ser emocionante si Christian estaría allí – Rose coincidió.

– Tampoco es que estar contigo sea demasiado entretenido – Christian dijo.

 **Avery sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con menos amargura.**

" **Bueno, mi plan era emborracharme a solas en mi habitación." Sacó de su bolso una botella que parecía de whisky. "Me pillé algo para mí."**

 **Lissa no tuvo muy claro qué clase de respuesta era aquella.**

" **Entonces… ¿nos vemos en la comida?"**

 **Ahora fue Avery la que dudó. Sin embargo, en sus ojos comenzó a aparecer lentamente un leve brillo de esperanza. Lissa se concentró e intentó captar su aura. Al principio le costó un poco, probablemente a causa del cansancio acumulado por haber estado practicando con Adrián. Cuando por fin logró captar el aura de Avery, vio una mezcla de colores: verde, azul y dorado. Lo habitual. Estaba envuelta en un matiz rojizo, como ocurría a menudo con las personas que estaban disgustadas o alteradas. Sin embargo, ese color rojo se desvaneció casi de inmediato.**

" **Sí, estaría genial." Dijo Avery por fin.**

– Me preguntó si fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a planearlo todo – Lissa murmuró.

– Puede ser – Christian asintió.

– Hay un salto de escenas aquí – Dijo Jill con un tono suave. Todos asintieron.

" **Creo que hasta aquí llegamos por hoy."**

 **Al otro lado del mundo, la voz de Sydney me sacó sobresaltada de los pensamientos de Lissa. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado soñando despierta, pero Sydney ya había salido de la carretera principal y se dirigía hacia un pueblo que encajaba a la perfección con la imagen estereotipada que tenía yo de una aldea perdida en los bosques de Siberia.**

– Creo que todo Siberia lo tienes estereotipado – Dijo Sydney con un asentimiento.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

 **De hecho, llamarlo «pueblo» era una exageración. Había unas cuantas casas diseminadas, una tienda y una gasolinera. Al otro lado de los edificios se extendían los campos de labranza, y vi más caballos que coches. La poca gente que había fuera de las casas miró con asombro nuestro automóvil. El cielo se había vuelto de un intenso color naranja y el sol se hundía cada vez más en el horizonte. Sydney tenía razón, ya casi era de noche, y teníamos que salirnos de la carretera.**

" **Estamos como mucho a un par de horas del pueblo." Prosiguió. "Hemos tardado muy poco. Deberíamos estar allí a primera hora de la mañana." Atravesamos el pueblo en coche, lo cual nos llevó como mucho un minuto, y Lissa se detuvo ante una casa blanca de paredes lisas con un granero al lado. "Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí."**

– ¿Dónde es allí? – Preguntó Abe intrigado.

Jill sonrió mirando a Sydney que parecía de pronto nerviosa, así como Rose estaba despreocupada.

 **Salimos del coche y echamos a andar hacia la casa.**

" **¿Son amigos tuyos?"**

" **No. No los conozco, pero nos esperan."**

– ¿Se quedaron con un par de extraños? – Adrián alzó una ceja sorprendido.

– Hice un viaje con una extraña – Señaló Sydney a Rose – Esto otro no era diferente

 **Más contactos misteriosos de los alquimistas. La puerta la abrió una humana de aspecto amable que tendría unos veinte años. Nos indicó con gestos que entrásemos. No conocía más que unas cuantas palabras en mi idioma, pero la habilidad traductora de Sydney salvó la situación. Mi acompañante se comportó de un modo más amable y encantador de lo que había visto hasta entonces, probablemente porque nuestros anfitriones no eran unos despreciables descendientes de vampiros.**

– Lamento no ser agradable con lo que no me agrada – Sydney dijo son sarcasmo.

 **Cualquiera pensaría que ir sentado en un coche todo el día no era agotador, pero yo estaba exhausta e impaciente por salir a la primera hora de la mañana. Así pues, después de la cena y de un poco de tele, Sydney y yo nos retiramos a la habitación que nos tenían preparada. Era pequeña y sencilla, pero tenía dos camas con sus correspondientes mantas gruesas y mullidas. Me arrebujé rápidamente en las mías, agradecida por la suavidad y el calor, y me pregunté si soñaría con Lissa o con Adrián.**

 **Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Me desperté con una ligera sensación de náuseas que me recorrió todo el cuerpo; era la típica náusea que me indiciaba que había un strigoi cerca.**

– Y así comienza lo interesante – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios.

Continuará...

* * *

Pido disculpas primeramente porque no he subido el capítulo el día lunes como de costumbre, ya que el día domingo en lugar de dejar el capítulo preparado para el lunes me desvelé viendo un anime así que no prepare el capítulo (aunque no estaba segura de si subirlo al final o no) y el día lunes (hoy) escribí el aviso que debía darles pero no me dio tiempo de subirlo porque ya me tenía que ir a clases. Así que he preparado esto hoy lunes en la noche para que mañana (que sería hoy para ustedes) puedan tenerlo.

En cuanto a la ortografía no lo he mirado del todo, lo las palabras que estaban subrayadas con rojo que la mayoría (por no decir todas) eran vocabulario del libro. Bueno, de momento, me alegró de que les guste el fics y nos veremos dentro de un tiempo largo, espero también que se pasen por mi wattpad para leer Resonar del Corazón, seguro que les gustará... o eso espero. Liraa12, así me pueden encontrar en wattpad.

Dejen Reviews y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	8. Leyendo el capítulo 6

**_Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
seis_

Bajo la mirada atenta de Adrian, Lissa pudo sentir como si el aire que la rodeaba se estaba acabando impidiéndole respirar bien. Por su parte hacía todo lo posible para que Adrián no se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía en ese momento, pero ella sabía que era tarde, porque en el momento en que Jill termino la lectura y se dio unos minutos para estirar las piernas, ella pudo ver la mirada del chico fija en la suya.

Adrián no la obligaría a hablar, pero sí intentaría que ella hablara por su cuenta, y eso lo sabía de sobra. Conocía al chico y sabía que era evidente que él conocía algo en relación al espíritu que la rodeaba a ella.

– Lissa, vamos a seguir con la lectura – La voz de Rose se hizo resonar frente a su situación de llamado de auxilio. Adrián vaciló un momento y retrocedió un paso, aún con una fija mirada en su rostro.

Ella miró a la chica morena que acababa de acercarse a ambos, claramente con una expresión seria y vigilante que había llamado _modo guardián_ en varias ocasiones. La rubia observo al chico que se encogió de hombros despreocupado y luego miró con una sonrisa tonta a Lissa.

– Me parece que las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes –

– Es la vida de Rose de la que hablamos – Murmuró la chica, esperando a que el chico se refiriera al libro y no a lo que ella pensaba.

– Sí, sí. Mi vida en un libro. Debo cobrar regalías a alguien – La morena bufó retrocediendo para volver a la casa – Apresúrense. Mientras antes termine con la tortura, mejor podré dormir esta noche

Una suave risita se escapó de entre sus labios y miro a Adrián esperando a que el chico hubiera desistido de lo que fuera que tenía planeado hacer, pero a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro ella sabía que no.

¡Maldita sea! Adrián lo sabía. Adrián sabía que ella estaba usando el espíritu para algo diferente a lo que normalmente lo usaba. Por supuesto, era normal para todos cuando la veían a ella practicando su magia, y ninguno ponía objeción con ello, tampoco deberían poner objeción por lo que estaba haciendo, pero incluso ella conocía los grandes riesgos de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que habría gente disgustada.

– ¿Quién está leyendo? – Preguntó ella con un tono suave.

– Mia lo hará – Jill dijo con una sonrisa.

Lissa asintió. Aunque le gustaba escuchar sobre las aventuras de Rose, no podía negar que tomar un descanso de vez en cuando no sonaba nada mal.

– Capítulo seis – Mia dijo con un tono claro y alto.

 **Me incorporé de golpe. Todo mi cuerpo se despertó en estado de alerta. No había luces urbanas que brillasen a través de la ventana, y tardé unos cuantos segundos en distinguir lo que había dentro de la habitación a oscuras. Sydney estaba acurrucada en su propia cama, dormida, y su cara mostraba una paz poco habitual en ella.**

– Tal vez es porque dormida no pensaba en ti – Dijo con un tono burlón Christian.

La chica Dragomir rió ligeramente cuando escucho gruñir a su mejor amiga.

 **¿Dónde se encontraba el strigoi? Estaba claro que en nuestra habitación no. ¿Quizá en algún otro lugar de la casa? Todo el mundo había dicho que el camino que llevaba al pueblo de Dimitri era peligroso, pero incluso así creía que los strigoi preferirían atacar a los moroi y a los dhampir, aunque los humanos formaban parte de su dieta.**

– Eso no suena bonito – Sydney hizo una mueca.

 **Me bajé en silencio de la cama, empuñe mi estaca y salí de la habitación sin despertar a Sydney. No había nadie despierto y en cuanto entré en la sala de estar, la sensación de náuseas desapareció.**

– Se ha esfumado – Eddie dijo.

 **Vale, al menos el strigoi no estaba dentro de la casa. Se encontraba en la parte e afuera, al parecer en el otro lado que daba a mi habitación. Sin dejar de moverme en silencio, salí por la puerta principal y rodeé la esquina, iba tan callada como la noche que me envolvía.**

 **La náusea se hizo más fuerte a medida que me acercaba al granero, y no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de mí misma. Iba a sorprender al strigoi que pensaba colarse en aquel diminuto pueblo humano para cenar. Allí estaba; cerca de la entrada al granero distinguí una larga sombra que se movía. «Te pillé», pensé. Preparé la estaca, eché a correr…**

… **y algo me golpeó en el hombro.**

Los ceños fruncidos en la habitación se dispararon enseguida.

 **Me tambaleé sorprendida y me quedé mirando la cara de un strigoi. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la sombra del granero se materializaba para formar** _ **otro**_ **strigoi que se me acercaba. El pánico se apoderó de mí. Había dos, y mi sistema de detección secreto no había podido captar la diferencia. Y lo que era aún peor: me habían pillado por sorpresa y tenían ventaja.**

– Es una pena. R.I.P a Rose – Christian dijo.

– Aún estoy aquí – Rose frunció el ceño.

– A medias – Christian se encogió de hombros.

 **Una idea me asaltó de inmediato: ¿y si uno de ellos era Dimitri?**

– En combate es mejor tener la mente clara y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos – Lissa miró a Janine que dejaba al aire su sabiduría para que Rose escuchara con calma.

– Eso no significa que sea más sencillo – Rose dijo con calma.

Lissa hizo una mueca un momento. Janine Hathaway era una gran guardiana, una gran luchadora y no podía negar que ella fácilmente le daría un golpe a Rose (como recordaba de antes) y a Dimitri, dos de los mejores guardianes presentes. La mujer sin duda era asombrosa, pero también demasiado seria como para admitir algunas cosas. Y entonces en su cabeza, se podía ver las palabras de la madre de Rose tomando forma…

Si ella quería aprender a pelear, entonces tendría que tener eso en mente siempre y no dejarse llevar. Tampoco es que fuera a lanzar puños y patadas a lo loco, solo estaría allí para ayudar a Rose si necesitaba ayuda, y ambas sabían que necesitaría ayuda considerando el plano de que ella es la reina de los vampiros y fácilmente puede ser atacada por una que otra manada. Confiaba en sus guardianes, pero más confiaba en su mejor amiga.

¡Sí! Esto lo hacía por ella y por Rose, porque en cualquier momento ambas necesitarían apoyarse la una en la otra. Ella no podía vacilar cuando más lo necesitara, había visto a Rose vacilar y al mismo tiempo había leído sobre como ella vacilaba en algún momento… y ella no podía hacerlo. Rose era buena guardiana, pero a veces la suerte la salvaba.

 **No lo era. Al menos, el que tenía delante. Era una mujer. Aún no veía con claridad al que se me acercaba con rapidez por el otro lado. Sin embargo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era enfrentarme a la amenaza más directa, así que lancé un golpe con la estaca a la mujer con la esperanza de herirla, pero lo esquivó con tanta rapidez que apenas vi su movimiento. Luego me golpeó casi con indiferencia. No fui lo bastante veloz como para reaccionar y salí despedida hacia el otro strigoi... un tipo que no era Dimitri.**

 **Respondí de inmediato. Me puse en pie de un salto y le di una patada. Empuñe la estaca al frente para mantenerlo a raya, pero no me sirvió de mucho cuando la mujer me atacó por la espalda y me agarró con fuerza.** **Se me escapó un grito ahogado y noté cómo cerraba las manos alrededor de mi cuello. Me di cuenta de que probablemente quería partírmelo. Era una técnica fácil y rápida que los strigoi utilizaban y que les permitiría llevarse a las víctimas a un lugar tranquilo donde alimentarse.**

– Rose, si tengo que decirlo sinceramente… me sorprende que sigas viva – Christian sacudió la cabeza perplejo. Lissa sonrió ligeramente, riendo con cariño al notar la mirada de Rose sobre Christian.

Él había dicho lo que ella pensaba, y claro, Rose estaba molesta, pero Lissa también sabía que Rose siempre iba a volver para protegerla. Sin importar cuantas barreras se pongan entre la vida y la muerte, ella iba atravesarlas todas.

 **Forcejeé y logré abrirle las manos un poco, pero cuando el otro strigoi se me echó encima, supe que todo era inútil. Me habían pillado por sorpresa. Eran dos, y eran fuertes.**

– Oh, vamos, no ibas a darte por vencida, ¿o sí? – Adrián frunció el ceño.

– Estoy viva, ¿no? –

– A duras penas – Admitió Dimitri con calma. Lissa rió ante la cara que puso el guardián cuando su novia le frunció el ceño como si le pidiera que no ayudara. Y Lissa tenía que admitir que la pareja era bastante linda y graciosa en ocasiones.

 **El pánico me invadió de nuevo, una sensación abrumadora de miedo y de desesperación. Sentía miedo cada vez que me enfrentaba a un strigoi, pero el miedo que me atenazaba había llegado al límite. Estaba descontrolado, era desmedido, y sospeché que estaba impregnado de la locura y la oscuridad que había absorbido de Lissa. Los sentimientos explotaron en mi interior y me pregunté si acabaría conmigo antes de que lo hiciesen los strigoi. Estaba a punto de morir y de permitir que matasen a Sydney y a los demás. La rabia y la frustración que sentía por todo ello eran asfixiante.**

– Seguro que tuvo un milagro – Christian dijo – Es Rose

– He de admitir que dentro de mi mala suerte, hay buena suerte – Rose asintió con los ojos entrecerrados – Y también… soy una gran guardiana para sobrevivir a todo

 **De repente tuve la sensación de que se abría la tierra. Unas formas translúcidas que brillaban suavemente en la oscuridad, surgieron por todas partes. Algunas parecían personas normales. Otras tenían un aspecto horrible, con los rostros demacrados y semejantes a calaveras. Fantasmas. Espíritus.**

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Soltó entre dientes la joven rubia mirando a su mejor amiga. Francamente no quería tener que escuchar otra vez sobre los fantasmas, pero por lo visto iban estar presentes en este libro también.

 **Nos rodearon; su presencia me puso los pelos de punta y me provocó un tremendo dolor de cabeza.**

– Es horrible – Rose alzó un dedo, sacudiéndolo como si dijera «no» – No recomiendo la experiencia

– Como Si fuésemos a tener la oportunidad de tener la experiencia – Eddie dijo con calma.

– Sí, no es recomendable – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

 **Los fantasmas se volvieron hacia mí. Ya me había pasado algo así antes, en un avión, cuando las apariciones me rodearon y amenazaron con consumirme. Me esforcé con desesperación en reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantar las barreras que me mantuviesen aislada del mundo de los espíritus. Era una habilidad que había tenido que aprender, algo que mantenía activado sin esfuerzo alguno. La desesperación y el pánico de aquella situación me desbordaron. En ese horrible momento aterrador, deseé una vez más de modo egoísta que Mason no hubiese encontrado la paz y abandonado este mundo. Me habría sentido mejor si su fantasma hubiese estado allí.**

– Fue egoísta. Lo sé. ¡Que nadie lo repita! – Rose dijo con un tono fuerte.

Lissa torció los labios. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que Eddie murmuró algo.

– No lo fue –

Y Lissa creyó que lo decía porque el muchacho, en su momento, también habría querido egoístamente que él no se hubiera ido.

 **Entonces me di cuenta de que yo no era su objetivo.**

– ¿No? – Cuestionó Mia.

 **Los fantasmas acosaron a los dos strigoi. Los espíritus no tenían forma sólida, pero cada vez que me tocaban o pasaban a través de mí, notaba una sensación helada. La Strigoi empezó de inmediato a agitar las manos para espantar a las apariciones mientras gruñía de rabia y miedo. Los fantasmas no parecían capaces de hacerles daño, pero eran muy molestos… y distraían su atención.**

– Salvada por unos fantasmas, ¿en serio? – Christian dijo sorprendido.

– Soy una persona con suerte – Rose asintió.

 **Le clavé la estaca al strigoi antes de que me viese atacarle. De inmediato, los fantasmas que le rodeaban se dirigieron hacia la mujer. La strigoi era muy hábil, eso había que reconocérselo. A pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener alejados a los fantasmas, seguía esquivando bastante bien mis ataques. Un puñetazo lanzado con buena suerte me alcanzó de lleno y los ojos me hicieron chiribitas al mismo tiempo que me estampaba contra la pared del granero. Seguía sufriendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza provocado por los fantasmas, y que precisamente me diera de cabeza contra el granero no me ayudó en absoluto.**

Lissa hizo una mueca con sus labios pensando en el dolor que pudo haber sentido la chica.

 **Me puse en pie tambaleándome y, mareada, me dirigí de nuevo hacia los strigoi para seguir intentando acertarle con la estaca en el corazón. Logró mantener su pecho fuera de mi alcancé, al menos hasta que un fantasma especialmente terrorífico la sorprendió. Aquella distracción momentánea me ofreció una oportunidad que necesitaba y conseguir clavarle la estaca también a ella.**

 **La strigoi se desplomó… y eso me dejó sola frente a los espíritus.**

– Lo había olvidado, pero ellos también son un método de batalla muy práctico – Rose dijo, y a Lissa le pareció que la chica se dirigía hacia ella.

Quizá sea cierto lo dijo, pero Lissa ya no quería verla sufrir más. Si ella sufría, lo harían juntas. Y si **la** s cosas resultaban como ella quería, tal vez no sufrirían.

 **Era evidente que los fantasmas habían querido atacar a los strigoi. Conmigo, en cambio, había sucedido algo muy parecido en el avión. Parecían fascinados por mí, desesperados por atraer mi atención. El único problema era que, al tratarse de un grupo de decenas de fantasmas, también podría haber sido un ataque.**

 **Me esforcé con desesperación por alzar de nuevo las barreras, por mantener bloqueados a los fantasmas como ya había hecho hacía tiempo. El esfuerzo fue agónico. De alguna manera, mis emociones desbordadas y descontroladas habían invocado a los espíritus y, aunque en ese momento estaba más tranquila, me resultaba muy difícil controlarme hasta ese punto. La cabeza me seguía palpitando de dolor. Apreté los dientes y utilicé todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para bloquear a los fantasmas.**

" **Marchaos. Ya no os necesito." Musité.**

– Ni que los hubieras llamado a posta – Se burló Christian.

Rose bufó.

 **Durante unos segundos, pareció que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano, pero poco a poco, uno por uno, los espíritus comenzaron a desvanecerse.**

– Wow… ¿y querías ser normal ante mis ojos, no? – Sydney sonrió, pero el sarcasmo invadía su sonrisa. Lissa tuvo que aguantar la risa que había llegado hasta sus labios cuando el rostro de Rose decayó con un ligero sonrojo.

– Es difícil tratar de llevar una vida normal… cuando te pasan estas cosas seguido – Murmuró la morena.

 **Sentí que el control que había aprendido ocupaba su lugar en mi cabeza. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo, ya no había nada más a mi alrededor, solo la oscuridad, el granero… y Sdyney.**

 **Me di cuenta de su presencia justo cuando me derrumbaba en el suelo. Había salido corriendo de la casa con el pijama nada más, y tenía la cara pálida. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me ayudó a incorporarme hasta que quedé sentada. Todo su cuerpo mostraba un miedo más que justificado.**

" **¡Rose! ¿Estás bien?"**

– Vaya pregunta Adrián rió.

Sydney rodó los ojos dándole un ligero empujón mientras reían.

 **Sentía que me había absorbido hasta la última brizna de energía del cerebro y del cuerpo. No podía moverme. No podía pensar.**

" **No." Le respondí.**

 **Y me desmayé.**

– Recuerdo que… no tenía ni idea y estaba asustada – Sydney dijo – Me había despertado por los gritos

– Oh, no, no de nuevo – Adrián gruñó antes de hacer arcadas – Está es la última vez que yo leo un capítulo más de este libro

– ¿Por qué? – Christian preguntó.

– Porque no es agradable leer cosas tan… caramelosas – Hizo una arcada.

– No puede ser tan malo – Eddie dijo.

– ¿Te atreves a decir eso después de todo lo que hemos leído? – Christian preguntó.

– ¡Chicos! – Rose gruñó – Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz que digamos

Enseguida las voces de los tres chicos y las de Rose se escucharon al mismo tiempo discutir sobre el tema. Lissa sacudió la cabeza molesta, y luego gruñó.

– ¡Basta! Que siga la tonta lectura que me estresan –

Las voces se detuvieron ligeramente. Los cuatro miraron a los ojos enojados de la reina, y con una mueca en el rostro mantuvieron el silencio un momento. Los demás, se encontraban preocupados.

– Está enfadada. Yo sugeriría que hagan lo que dice – Rose murmuró a los tres chicos.

– Pero es horrible volver a leer esto – Adrián murmuró.

– Ella no está molestando. Tiene el poder de cortar cabezas. Haz lo que dice – Christian dijo con un tono preocupado y Eddie parpadeó.

– ¡Yo soy inocente! – Alzó las dos manos el chico.

– Solo lean – Lissa gruñó.

– Bien – Adrián dijo de mala gana.

 **Soñé de nuevo con Dimitri. Me rodeaba con los brazos y su hermoso rostro se inclinaba sobre mí para cuidarme como había hecho tan a menudo cuando estaba enferma.**

– ¿Por qué intentas fingir mi voz? – Rose preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Porque que quiero – Dijo el chico con un tono obvio.

 **El recuerdo de muchas situaciones me invadió, como cuando los dos nos reíamos de algún chiste. A veces, en esos sueños, me llevaba lejos. A veces íbamos en coche. De vez en cuando, su rostro comenzaba a tomar ese temible aspecto de strigoi que siempre me atormentaba. En esas ocasiones, le ordenaba de inmediato a mi mente que borrase esos pensamientos.**

– ¡Aburrido! – Christian dijo, y antes de poder quejarse aún más, recibió un golpe en el estómago. Lissa le frunció el ceño – Lo siento

 **Dimitri me había cuidado muchas veces, y siempre había estado allí cuando lo necesitaba. Aunque lo cierto es que era recíproco. También es verdad que no acababa en la enfermería tantas veces como yo.**

– Nadie termina en la enfermería tantas veces como tú – Eddie dijo – Ni siquiera los novatos

Todos asintieron.

 **Así era mi suerte.**

– La suerte Roseniana – Rose asintió y alzó un dedo – Eh, patente registrada

Algunos rieron.

 **Aun estando herido, no lo reconocía. Mientras soñaba y sufría alucinaciones, me asaltaron imágenes de una de las pocas veces que había podido curarle.**

 **Poco antes de que atacasen la academia, Dimitri participó en una serie de pruebas conmigo y mis compañeros novicios para determinar cómo reaccionábamos ante un ataque sorpresa. Era tan duro que resultaba casi imposible vencerlo, aunque de vez en cuando recibía unos cuantos buenos golpes. Me crucé una vez con él en el gimnasio durante una de esas pruebas, y me sorprendí al verle un corte en la mejilla. No era una herida grave, pero sangraba bastante.**

– Estabas exagerando – Dimitri murmuró.

– No lo estaba haciendo. Por poco y te llevan a la enfermería – Rose con un tono despreocupado y burlón.

" **¿Te has dado cuenta de que te estás desangrando?" Exclamé. Fui un tanto exagerada, pero no demasiado.**

 **Se tocó la mejilla con un gesto ausente y pareció darse cuenta de la herida en ese preciso momento.**

" **Yo no diría tanto. No es nada."**

" **¡No es nada hasta que se te infecte!"**

" **Sabes que eso es muy poco probable." Me contestó con terquedad.**

– Estabas exagerando – Coincidieron todos.

Rose bufó.

 **Los moroi, aparte de contraer aquella afección tan poco frecuente que les afligía, como le había ocurrido a Víctor, apenas se ponían enfermos. Los dhampir habíamos heredado eso de ellos, lo mismo que el tatuaje de Sydney le proporcionaba una cierta protección. A pesar de ello, no iba a permitir que Dimitri se llenase de sangre.**

– ¿Sabes lo mal que suena ese comentario, considerando que el corazón bombardea sangre, no? – Adrián preguntó con calma.

– No es un comentario. Es mi pensamiento. ¡Y no debería importar! –

" **¡Vamos!" Le dije, señalando el pequeño cuarto de baño del gimnasio.**

 **Mi voz había sonado autoritaria, y para mi sorpresa, me obedeció.**

 **Tomé una toalla y, tras humedecerla, le limpié la cara con suavidad. Siguió protestando un poco, pero acabó callándose. El cuarto de baño era pequeño, y estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Me llegó su olor limpio y embriagador, y miré con atención cada detalle de su cara y de su cuerpo fuerte. Mi corazón se había desbocado, pero se suponía que debíamos portarnos bien, así que me esforcé en aparentar estar tranquila y relajada. Él también se mostraba extrañamente tranquilo, pero cuando le eché el pelo hacia atrás para pasárselo por detrás de la oreja y limpiarle el resto de la cara, se sobresaltó. Cuando le toqué la piel con la punta de los dedos, me sacudió una oleada de sensaciones, y él sintió lo mismo. Me agarró la mano y la apartó.**

" **Ya es suficiente." Me dijo con voz ronca. "Estoy bien."**

" **¿Estás seguro?" Insistí.**

 **No me había soltado la mano. Estábamos muy, muy cerca.**

– Creo que es intencional. Ella lo hace intencional – Christian dijo.

– Nadie te ha preguntado – Rose dijo.

 **El pequeño cuarto de baño parecía a punto de estallar por la electricidad que generábamos. Sabía que no podía durar mucho, pero no quería soltarlo. Dios, a veces era muy duro ser responsable.**

– ¡El esfuerzo máximo! – Rose dijo con un tono fuerte, causando que los demás se rieran.

" **Sí."**

 **Su voz era suave, y sabía que no estaba molesto conmigo. Lo que sentía era temor, ya que había visto lo poco que hacía falta para encender la pasión entre los dos.**

– Eso suena agradable con el tono tan agudo que está creando Adrián – Lissa hizo un mohín.

– Es que da caries – Él dijo.

– Son hombres – Jill dijo con una mueca – Es evidente que les parecerá así

– No del todo – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Ahora que lo pienso si sonaba cursi y aún preferiría que nadie lo leyera

– Es que tú eres tú. Así de fácil – Lissa asintió.

 **En ese momento, yo sentía una tremenda calidez por todo el cuerpo con el simple contacto de su mano. Tocarle me hacía sentirme completa, como si fuera la persona que siempre debería haber sido.**

" **Gracias, Roza." Añadió.**

 **Me soltó la mano, y los dos nos marchamos a realizar las respectivas tareas que teníamos para ese día. Pero la sensación de su pelo y de su mano se me quedó durante horas…**

 **No sé por qué soñé con ese recuerdo después de que me atacasen los strigoi cerca del granero.**

– Yo ni siquiera voy a decir lo que pienso – Christian sacudió la cabeza de mala gana. Lissa frunció el ceño ligeramente, preguntándose qué es lo que él se estaba tragando.

– Gracias – Rose dijo con un tono calmado.

 **Me pareció extraño soñar con que cuidaba de Dimitri cuando era yo la que necesitaba los cuidados médicos. Supongo que no me importaba cuál fuese el recuerdo, siempre que Dimitri apareciese en él. Siempre me hacía sentir mejor, incluso en sueños, y me daba fuerzas.**

 **Sin embargo, mientras yacía en aquel delirio y perdía y recobraba la conciencia, en su rostro tranquilizador a veces aparecían esos terribles colmillos y ojos rojos. Yo gemía mientras me esforzaba por apartar de mí esa imagen. Otras veces no daba la impresión de ser Dimitri en absoluto.**

– Esto va a ser más pesado de lo que pensaba – Murmuró Lissa para sí misma.

Tal vez… tal vez deberían terminar la lectura de los libros ahora.

 **Se convertía en un hombre que yo no conocía, un moroi mayor con el pelo oscuro y la mirada inteligente, con joyas de oro reluciente en el cuello y en las orejas. Entonces yo gritaba el nombre de Dimitri otra vez, y su rostro acababa volviendo, seguro y maravilloso.**

– ¿Qué? Estoy confundido – Christian dijo.

– Yo solo leo y le pongo emoción – Adrian se encogió de hombros.

 **Sin embargo, en un momento dado, su cara cambio de nuevo, y esta vez se volvió la de una mujer. Era evidente que no era Dimitri, pero había algo en sus ojos marrones que me recordaron a los suyos.**

– No me digas – Se burló Eddie.

Rose frunció el ceño.

 **Era algo mayor, quizá un poco más de cuarenta años, y era una dhampir. Dejó un paño fresco sobre mi frente y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba soñando. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba tumbada en una cama que no me resultaba familiar, en una habitación que tampoco conocía. No había señal alguna de los strigoi. ¿También habría soñado eso?**

– A ver… si los mataste… yo creo que es evidente de que no estén, ¿verdad? Y si recordabas haberte desmayado… –

– ¿Nunca te has desorientado tanto que no recuerdes nada? – Rose preguntó a Adrián.

– A veces, cuando bebía, pero no es lo mismo que sobrio – Sonrió él.

" **Procura no moverte." Me advirtió la mujer con un leve acento ruso. "Has recibido algunos golpes muy fuertes."**

 **Abrí los ojos como platos cuando recordé de repente todo lo ocurrido al lado del granero, incluido los fantasmas. No había sido un sueño.**

– Recobró el sentido – Christian dijo.

" **¿Dónde está Sydney? ¿Está bien?"**

– ¿Te dieron una paliza y preguntas por ella? – Adrián la miro desconcertado – Está bien… me gusta. Me gusta. Lo apruebo

– ¿Qué cosa? – Rose frunció el ceño.

– Su amistad – Sonrió él.

Sydney rodó los ojos.

" **Está bien, no te preocupes."**

 **Algo en la voz de la mujer me indicó que podía creerla.**

" **¿Dónde estoy?"**

" **En Baia."**

– Has llegado a tu destino – Dimitri sonrió.

 **Baia… Baia. Ese nombre me resultaba vagamente familiar. De repente, lo entendí todo. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo ya, Dimitri lo había mencionado. Solo había dicho una vez el nombre de su pueblo, y aunque me había esforzado en recordarlo, nunca lo había conseguido. Sydney no quiso decírmelo. Pero ya estábamos allí. En el hogar de Dimitri.**

– Suena como un paraíso tropical – Adrián sonrió.

– ¿En la antártica? Piénsalo de nuevo – Rose sacudió la cabeza, lo que a los demás les pareció que todavía tenía el prejuicio de que era un lugar cubierto por la nieve y osos polares.

" **¿Quién eres?"**

" **Olena. Olena Belikova."**

– Y así termina el capítulo de hoy – Adrián sonrió.

Todos sonrieron y Lissa estiro sus brazos y piernas, con ganas de poder leer el siguiente libro y mucho más motivada que de costumbre.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy.

 **N/A:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he actualizado, lo cual para mí ha sido un descanso perfecto porque no mentiré... no había escrito nada cuando dije que lo haría, solo recientemente comencé a hacerlo y de ello saque dos cosas. 1: comienzo agarrarle manía a Dimitri, porque cada dos malditas lineas Rose habla de él y de verdad me hace preguntarme sí ella no respira a Dimitri para vivir y 2: que es la más interesante pensándolo bien, me di cuenta de que tengo muchísimas ganas de acabar con VA, pero no para comenzar el siguiente libro sino para algo más.

Tengo mucho que decir sobre lo que tengo en mente, pero sé que se va a extender y muchos no lo leerán, sin embargo lo haré porque me gusta y creo que están acostumbrados.

Primero, las actualizaciones:

Lunes: _Leyendo el Pasado IV: Blood Promise._  
Miércoles: _Fairy Tail Returns._  
Viernes: _Inquebrantable._

He movido inquebrantable para los viernes, porque sí ya que me daba para subir las tres historias intercaladas, lo cual no esta nada mal.

En wattpad:

Lunes: _Resonar del alma.  
_ Día x: _Inquebrantable._

Ahora, sé que todo esto que les diré podía hacerlo en una nota aparte, las típicas notas del autor, pero ya saben que a mi no me gusta eso, de hecho solo he hecho una vez hace dos o tres años y ahí mismo dije que no me gusta así que prefiero hacerlo aquí.

He empezado a escribir rápidamente los finales de todas las series que estoy subiendo, pero no he podido terminarlos. **La siguiente semana no habrá VA, ni la subsiguiente ni la que sigue** porque yo dije que necesitaba tiempo para poder escribir los capítulos y de momento no tengo capítulos que subir así que he decido que no lo haré de momento y este lo subi para informarles. De hecho, cuando entrara en vacaciones planeaba volver a subir seguido VA, pero no se pude porque muchos trabajos y pruebas, de hecho las siguientes semanas se me vienen jodidas.

Lo siguiente que quiero que sepan, **y esto ya lo dije en Fairy Tail y me toca decirlo en VA también** , es que mi plan es terminar estas tres sagas que tengo actualizadas para poder subir otras que quiero hacer. Me gustaría subir algo de Digimon, Percy Jackson (que tengo una idea desde hace unos años, pero jamás la he subido) incluso algo sobre la Sirenita. Ya sé que no les interesa pero esta es mi razón, así que la necesitan saber. Sucede que cuando termine con estos fics, empezare a subir nuevas historias, las cuales no las he ni empezado porque me estoy centrando en terminar las que ya tengo. De hecho FT y The 100 ya están terminado , bueno the 100 no sé todavía porque ya saben que hago esto siempre unos días antes de la actualización, pero estoy muy cerca de terminar the 100. Solo me falta VA que es el más largo de todos, yo pensaba que tenía al rededor de 26 cap y en realidad son 30 más o menos, casi me dio un infarto, a ver 3 caps más no son nada, pero me hizo decaer por unas semanas, no lo niego.

Que sucederá con VA cuando suba las otras historias?

Sí, subiré la quinta parte, no se preocupen, pero una vez que haya subido las otras historias no lo haré, esperare a que la mayoría de ellas ya estén por la mitad o incluso terminadas porque no quiero tener tantos fics que actualizar y al final por tener tantos no saber donde escribir o donde actualizar y al final que terminen en inconclusos. No quiero que pase de nuevo y así que no me sobrecargaré. Los fics que quiero subir, digimon, percy jackson no están escritos todavía ya que estoy esperando a tener los finales de las tres historias antes de comenzarlos, así no me distraigo y la sirenita, tengo escrito algo pero es de hace mucho tiempo y no tiene final todavía, así que ni siquiera sé si subirlo.

Yo sé esto no les agradecerá ni de blas, pero es necesario para mí porque sino me siento, no sobrecargada, pero sí aburrida de subir siempre lo mismo y de que me pidan siempre lo mismo, entienden? espero que sí, sé que sí. Sé que me hubiera gustado subir otro fics de VA, algo parecido a Instinto de Sangre, es decir una historia alternativa, pero ya con esto de los libros lo veo difícil. No tengo muchas ganas de continuar con VA por varios años más. Esto es penoso.

Yo creo que ya he dicho mucho, aunque no es todo lo que quiero decir, pero es lo más importante de todo por ahora así que espero entiendan, sino lo han entendido en pocas palabras lo que haré es tomarme mucho tiempo después del final de VA antes de subir el siguiente libro, ya saben que actualizo una vez a la semana así que en un mes estoy actualizand caps, lo cual significa que tomara mucho tiempo antes de la quinta parte de esta saga, y eso solo porque quiero respirar otros aires que no sean VA.

Eso sería todo, dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	9. Leyendo el capítulo 7

**_Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
siete_

Christian sonrió con malicia en el momento que tomaba en sus manos el libro. Rose hizo una mueca inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, deseando que fuera cualquier otra persona quién leyera y no aquel muchacho que estaba en busca de momentos vergonzosos.

– Capítulo siete –

 **Fue algo parecido a abrir los regalos la mañana de Navidad.**

– Yo jamás te he visto emocionada por los regalos – Dijo Lissa con una mueca divertida.

– Tienes razón – Asintió – Pero esa fue la guinda del pastel

 **No creía mucho en Dios ni en el destino, pero empecé a reconsiderarlo seriamente. Al parecer, después de desmayarme, Sydney hizo unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono a la desesperada y alguien a quien conocía en Baia fue en coche hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotras** – **arriesgándose a través de la oscuridad** – **para rescatarnos y llevarnos a donde pudieran curarme. Sin duda, ese era el motivo por el que tuve la vaga sensación de que iba en un coche durante mi delirio. No todo formaba parte del sueño.**

– Tú siempre estas delirando cuando estás inconsciente – Adrian dijo.

– ¿Si verdad? – Rose frunció el ceño pensativa – Me preguntó por qué

 **Y entonces, no sé muy bien por qué** – **y mira que tenía que haber dhampir en Baia** – **, me llevaron a la casa de la madre de Dimitri. Eso ya era más que suficiente como para plantearse seriamente que existían unas fuerzas superiores en el universo.**

– No, eso no fue el destino ni coincidencia – Sydney sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa con todos que nunca me dejan soñar? –

– Tú jamás nos dejas soñar a nosotros – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Nadie me contó con exactitud cómo había ocurrido, pero no tardé en enterarme de que Olena Belikova gozaba entre sus vecinos de buena reputación como sanadora, aunque sus habilidades no tenían nada que ver con la magia sanadora.**

– Creo que eso es obvio – Lissa dijo con un tono suave.

– Siendo Rose… – Christian murmuró.

 **Había estudiado medicina, y era la persona a la que otros dhampir, e incluso algunos moroi, acudían a visitar en aquella región cunado querían evitar llamar la atención de los humanos. Aun así, aquella casualidad resultaba inquietante y no pude evitar pensar que estaba sucediendo algo que yo no comprendía.**

– Eso es interesante – Asintió Abe.

 **De momento, no me importaron las circunstancias de la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con los ojos como platos la habitación en la que me encontraba y la gente que la ocupaba. Olena no vivía sola. Las tres hermanas de Dimitri también vivían en aquella casa, junto a sus hijos. El parecido de todos los miembros de la familia era asombroso. Nadie se parecía exactamente a Dimitri, pero lo vi reflejado en todas y cada una de las caras. Los ojos. La sonrisa. Incluso el sentido del humor. Verlos llenó el vacío que Dimitri había dejado después de desaparecer… y lo empeoró al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que los veía por el rabillo del ojo, creía ver a Dimitri. Era como una casa de espejos, llena de reflejos distorsionados de él.**

 **Hasta la casa me ponía los pelos de punta. No había señales evidentes de que Dimitri hubiese vivido allí, pero yo no podía evitar pensar que era el lugar donde se había criado, que había camino por aquellos pasillos, que había tocado aquellas paredes… Yo también toqué las paredes mientras iba de una habitación a otra para intentar absorber la energía de Dimitri.**

– A mí me parece que es acoso – Adrian dijo causando algunas risas.

– No lo era – Rose se defendió.

 **Me lo imaginé tendido en el sofá durante unas vacaciones de la escuela. Me pregunté si habría ajado deslizándose por la barandilla cuando era pequeño.**

– No tiene la pinta – Lisa dijo mirando a Dimitri.

– No. No, no – Él sacudió la cabeza – Solo Rose puede pensar algo así

– ¿En serio? – La muchacha frunció el ceño.

 **Las imágenes eran tan vívidas que tuve que recordarme que hacía muchos años que Dimitri no había pasado por allí.**

" **Te estás recuperando con una rapidez increíble." Me comentó Olena a la mañana siguiente de que me llevasen a su casa.**

– La verdad es que se recupera rápido. Está como para lastimarse a cada rato sin razón alguna – Adrian asintió con una sonrisa.

– Yo creo que me recupero igual que todos –

– No, nadie es tan cabeza hueca como para recuperarse pronto – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Frunció el ceño la chica.

– Lo que oíste – Christian sonrió.

 **Me observó con gesto de desaprobación mientras devoraba un plato de** _ **blinis**_ **. Eran unas tortitas muy finas colocadas una sobre otras y cubiertas de mantequilla y mermelada.**

– Como panqueques – Murmuró Jill.

– Más finas – Rose asintió.

 **Mi cuerpo siempre necesitaba un montón de comida para mantener su nivel de energía, y supuse que mientras no estuviera masticando con la boca abierta o algo parecido, no tenía por qué sentirme avergonzada por comer tanto.**

– ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? – Cuestionó Christian.

– No, pero era una situación diferente – Rose respondió con calma – Ya concéntrate en la lectura

" **Pensaba que estabas muerta cuando te trajeron Abe y Sydney." Añadió.**

" **¿Quién?"**

– Oh, mi primera aparición – Abe dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Rose bufó. Hizo una mueca mirando hacia Abe – ¿Vas a salir en el libro también?

– Parece ser que si – Sonrió Abe con orgullo.

– Oh, oh – Rose hizo una mueca.

– ¿Qué sucede, mocosa? –

– Nada – Desvió la mirada esperando a que nadie pudiera ver la mirada preocupada por los pensamientos que tenía cuando vio a Abe por primera vez o lo que _aún_ pensaba de él.

 **Sydney estaba sentada en la mesa con el resto de la familia, sin apenas tocar la comida, como era habitual en ella. Parecía claramente incómoda por encontrarse en el hogar de unos dhampir, pero al bajar por primera vez de mi cuarto esa mañana, en sus ojos había visto una clara mirada de alivio.**

" **Abe Mazur." Contestó Sydney. Me pareció que algunos de los que estaban sentados en la mesa intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad. "Es un moroi. Yo no… no sabía la gravedad de tus heridas, así que lo llamé. Llegó en coche con sus guardianes. Fue él quien te trajo hasta aquí."**

– Cuán espeluznante es que un moroi desconocido te lleve cuando estás inconsciente… – Rose murmuró.

– ¿Salve tu vida, no? –

– No es normal para los moroi ayudar – Lo miro ella con calma.

– Lo que tú digas –

 **Guardianes, en plural.**

" **¿Es de la realeza?"**

 **Mazur no era un apellido de ninguna familia real, pero eso no siempre era una señal segura del linaje de alguien. Y aunque comenzaba a confiar en la red social de Sydney y sus contactos con gente poderosa, no se me ocurría por qué iba a acudir a rescatarme un miembro de una familia real. Quizá les debía un favor a los alquimistas.**

– ¿Por qué nunca puedes aceptar la ayuda con gracia? – Abe cuestionó.

– Porque no todo es tan fácil – Ella respondió con calma.

Christian pasó la mirada de un lado a otro escuchándolos discutir como si se tratase de un espejo que reflejara la terquedad del otro. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos y siguió leyendo.

" **No." Respondió Sydney con brusquedad.**

– Que cruel… – Rose murmuró.

Sydney levantó una ceja mirlándola intrigada.

 **Fruncí el ceño. ¿Un moroi que no formaba parte de la realeza con más de un guardián? Qué raro. Estaba claro que no iba a decirme nada más, al menos de momento.**

– Siempre supe que eras raro, viejo –

– Eres igual que él – Lissa señaló a Abe.

El hombre con poder frunció el ceño mirando hacia las dos chicas y luego resopló sonriendo con orgullo.

– Lo normal está sobrevalorado. Ustedes dos saben de eso –

– ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Gruñó Rose.

– Dije que cierres la boca y dejes que el pobre chico termine la lectura en lugar de interrumpir cada dos segundos –

– No, no me sonó a que dijiste eso –

– ¡Solo escucha la lectura! Tengo deseos de saber que pensamientos crueles tenías hacia mí –

– Oh, así que ya lo sabes – Sonrió la chica.

– Por supuesto que lo sé –

 **Me tragué otro bocado de** _ **blinis**_ **y me volví hacia Olena.**

" **Muchas gracias por alojarme."**

 **La hermana mayor de Dimitri, Karolina, también estaba sentada a la mesa, junto a su bebé y su hijo mayor, Paul. El niño tenía unos diez años y parecía fascinado por mí. La hermana adolescente de Dimitri, Viktoria, también estaba allí. Parecía un poco más joven que yo. La tercera hermana Belikov se llama Sonya y se había marchado antes de despertarme. Tendría que esperar para conocerla.**

– Tal vez deberíamos mandar una tarjeta de agradecimiento y disculpas por todos los problemas que causo – Abe murmuró mirando hacia Janine que asentía con seriedad.

– Apuesto a que la ayudaste a causar problemas –

– ¿Por qué lo insinúas? No necesita mi ayuda para eso –

– Es conocimiento básico –

" **¿De verdad mataste tú sola a dos strigoi?" Preguntó Paul.**

" **¡Paul!" Le reprendió Karolina. "Esa no es una pregunta educada."**

" **Pero sí es emocionante." Apuntó Viktoria con una sonrisa.**

– Soy fascinante – Rose dijo con egocentrismo causando que todos la miraran con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué? Acaba de decirlo

– Más bien sobre la pelea – Christian dijo.

– Sobre quién lucho en la pelea – Rose se apuntó con un dedo.

 **Tenía el pelo castaño salpicado de mechones dorados, pero sus ojos oscuros chispeaban de un modo tan parecido a los de Dimitri cuando estaba emocionado que se me encogió el corazón. De nuevo tuve la escurridiza sensación de que Dimitri estaba allí sin estarlo.**

" **Sí que los mató." Le confirmó Sydney. "Vi sus cadáveres. Como siempre."**

 **La alquimista tenía aquella expresión cómica y atormentada tan propia de ella, así que no pude evitar echarme a reír.**

" **Al menos, esta vez los dejé donde podías encontrarlos." De repente, se me agrió el humor. "¿Alguien… alguien humano vio u oyó algo?"**

" **Me libré de los cadáveres antes de que nadie los viese." Repuso para tranquilizarme. "Si la gente oyó algo... Bueno, los sitios perdidos en mitad del bosque como ese están llenos de supersticiones y de cuentos de fantasmas. No tienen pruebas sólidas de la existencia de los vampiros, pero tienen la creencia de que existe algo sobrenatural y peligroso. Pocos saben de la realidad."**

– Al menos estaba a favor – Abe asintió con firmeza.

 **Dijo «cuentos de fantasmas» sin que le cambiase la expresión de la cara. Me pregunté si habría visto alguno de los espíritus la noche anterior, pero llegue a la conclusión de que no.**

– Lo sobrenatural con Rose… es increíble. Fantasmas. Vampiros. ¿Qué sigue, hombres lobos? – Sydney preguntó.

– ¿A que sería fantástico ver algunos? – Lissa dijo emocionada.

– Te has equivocado de libro, Lissa. Esta es mi vida, no la de otra persona – Rose dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada sarcástica y luego miró a su novio con la intención de seguir escuchando de la lectura.

 **Había salido con la pelea casi terminada y, a juzgar por experiencias pasadas, nadie más era capaz de ver los espíritus que veía yo… salvo los strigoi, al parecer.**

– Debo estar tan loca como ellos – Rose murmuró antes de mirar a los demás algo molesta – ¿Saben que no me invitaron a la fiesta de Halloween?

– Como si ellos quisieran tenerte allí – Adrian se burló.

– Que groseros – Murmuró la chica desviando la mirada.

" **Debes de haberte sometido a un entrenamiento magnífico." Comentó Karolina cambiando de postura para que la bebé se le quedase apoyada en el hombro. "Por tu aspecto, cualquiera diría que todavía deberías estar estudiando."**

– Eres pequeña y siempre serás pequeña – Christian dijo asintiendo – Tienes que vivir con eso

– Por desgracia… –

" **Acabo de salir de la academia." Respondí, lo que me valió otra mirada inquisitiva por parte de Sydney.**

" **Eres de Estados Unidos." Afirmó más que preguntar Olena. "¿Qué demonios es lo que te trae hasta aquí?"**

– No es bienvenida – Dijo rápidamente Eddie.

– No, no lo es – Adrián asintió.

– Jamás lo será – Christian dijo con seriedad.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Rose bufó.

" **Busco a… busco a alguien." Respondí tras unos instantes de titubeo.**

 **Temí que me pidieran más detalles, o que ella también pensase que quería convertirme en una prostituta de sangre, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró la abuela de Dimitri, Yeva. Había asomado la cabeza poco antes y me había dado un susto tremendo. Dimitri me había dicho que era un poco bruja, y al verla me lo creí por completo.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

– No quiero pensar en lo que ella habría dicho si hubiera escuchado esto – Dimitri murmuró.

– Probablemente habría hecho alguno de sus típicos comentarios – Rose asintió.

 **Aparentaba tener tropecientos años y era algo delgada que me pregunté cómo era posible que el viento no se la llevase volando.**

– Okey, ahora estaría ofendida – Dimitri asintió.

Rose bufó.

 **Apenas medía metro y medio y tenía el pelo cubierto de mechones grises. Sin embargo, sus fueron sus ojos los que realmente me asustaron. Aunque el resto de su cuerpo fuese frágil, aquellos ojos oscuros tenían una mirada aguda y atenta, tanto que aparecieron clavárseme en lo más profundo. Aun sin la explicación de Dimitri, la hubiese tomado por una bruja.**

– Un poco de respeto, ¿no? – Lissa resopló.

– Me conoces – Rose se encogió de hombros.

 **También era la única de la casa que no hablaba mi idioma.**

 **Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y Olena se apresuró a servirle un plato de** _ **blinis**_ **. Yeva urmuró algo en ruso que hizo que los demás se sintiesen incómodos. Los labios de Sydney se torcieron en una leve sonrisa.**

– Por supuesto es la única que sonreiría – Dijo Rose con calma.

– Yo no fui la que se adentró a un país que no habla su idioma sin siquiera haber aprendido lo básico – La rubia se defendió con calma.

– Soy impulsiva… y estudiar realmente no es lo mío –

 **Yeva no apartó los ojos de mí mientras hablaba, y miré a mí alrededor en busca de alguien que me lo tradujese.**

" **¿Cómo?" Pregunté.**

" **La abuela dice que no nos estás diciendo toda la verdad sobre el motivo que te trae hasta aquí. Dice que cuanto más tardes en contarlo, peor será." Me tradujo Viktoria. Luego miró a Sydney con una expresión de disculpas. "Y quiere saber cuándo se marchará la alquimista."**

" **Lo antes posible." Replicó Sydney con sequedad.**

" **Bueno, el motivo por el que estoy aquí… es una historia muy larga."**

 **¿Acaso podía decirlo con una vaguedad mayor?**

 **Yeva dijo algo más, y Olena le replicó de un modo que parecía una reprimenda. Se volvió hacia mí y me habló con amabilidad.**

" **No le hagas caso, Rose. Tiene uno de esos días malos. El motivo por el que estás aquí es asunto tuyo… aunque estoy segura de que Abe querrá hablar de eso contigo en algún momento." Frunció un poco el ceño, y recordé las miradas que habían intercambiado antes. "No te olvides de darle las gracias, parecía muy preocupado por ti."**

" **A mí también me gustaría hablar con él." Murmuré, llena de curiosidad por aquel moroi que no era de sangre real y estaba tan protegido, que me había llevado en coche y parecía hacer que todo el mundo se sintiese incómodo.**

– Debe ser tu imaginación. Tengo una presencia fuerte, que es diferente a lo incomodo –

– Lo dudo en grande… –

 **Impaciente por evitar más preguntas sobre el motivo de mi viaje, cambié rápidamente de tema. "También me encantaría dar una vuelta por Baia. Jamás he estado en un sitio como este… Me refiero a un lugar donde vivan tantos dhampir."**

– Jamás no. La escuela también cuenta – Lissa apuntó con un dedo.

– Sabes a que me refería –

 **A Viktoria se le iluminó el rostro.**

" **Yo puedo enseñártelo, si de verdad te encuentras bien. O si no tienes que macharte de inmediato."**

– Todo el mundo sabe que aunque tuviera las dos piernas rotas se habría levantado igual – Christian dijo despreocupado mientras todos asentían.

 **Pensaban que estaba de paso, y eso me venía bien. Sinceramente, ni yo misma tenía claro lo que estaba haciendo allí, ya que parecía más que probable que Dimitri no se encontraba en la zona. Miré a Sydney con expresión interrogante. Ella se encogió de hombros.**

" **Haz lo que quieras. Yo no voy a ninguna parte." Dijo.**

 **Aquello me pareció un tanto desconcertante. Me había llevado hasta allí, tal como le habían ordenado sus superiores, pero ahora, ¿qué? Bueno, ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde.**

 **Viktoria prácticamente me arrastró hacia la puerta cuando terminé de comer, como si mi llegada fuese lo más emocionante había sucedido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Yeva no me había quitado los ojos de encima durante toda la comida y, aunque no había dicho nada más, era evidente por su mirada suspicaz que no se creía una palabra de lo que yo había dicho.**

– Ni que estuvieras mintiendo – Dijo Adrián con calma – Ese es el problema con las abuelas. La mayoría están locas. Por otro lado, hay otras que son increíbles

– Seremos así de locos cuando lleguemos a esa edad – Rose asintió.

– Tú ya estás de camino – Christian dijo con un tono despreocupado.

 **Invité a Sydney a que nos acompañase, pero declinó la oferta y prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto para leer sobre los templos griegos o hacer llamadas de control o lo que quiera que prefiriese hacer.**

 **Viktoria me dijo que el centro del pueblo no estaba muy lejos de donde ellas vivían, y que era un paseo agradable. El día estaba despejado y hacía fresco, pero el sol hacía que resultase placentero caminar por la calle.**

" **Viene a visitarnos mucha gente." Me explicó. "Excepto los varones moroi, pero la mayoría no se queda mucho tiempo."**

 **No dijo nada más, pero me imaginé que habría querido decir con eso. ¿Acaso aquellos moroi acudían para tener una aventura con las dhampir? Me había criado pensando que esas mujeres, las dhampir que decidía no convertirse en guardianas, eran una vergüenza y, hasta cierto punto, una indecencia. Las que había visto en el Ruiseñor encajaban en ese estereotipo de prostituta de sangre, pero Dimitir me había asegurado que no todas las dhampir eran así. Después de conocer a las mujeres de la familia Belikov, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.**

– Si te atreves a hacer un comentario para contradecirme o insinuarlo, mejor guárdatelo ahora mismo – Rose dijo rápidamente al ver a Adrian abrir la boca. El muchacho se lo pensó dos segundos y luego murmuró algo.

– Solo quería preguntar cuánto faltaba de la lectura. Me estoy comenzando a aburrir –

– Ni quien te crea –

 **Al acercarnos al centro del pueblo, no tardé en descubrir cómo caía otro mito. La gente siempre hablaba de que las prostitutas de sangre vivían en campamentos o en comunas, pero ese no era el caso de Baia. No era una localidad enorme, como San Petersburgo o la propia Omsk, pero era un pueblo grande con una gran población humana. No era una simple aldea o un asentamiento rural. El ambiente era sorprendentemente normal, y cuando llegamos al centro, lleno de pequeñas tiendas y restaurantes, vi que se parecía mucho a cualquier otro lugar en el mundo habitado por personas. En él se daba cita lo moderno y lo ordinario, con solo un leve toque pueblerino.**

" **¿Dónde están todos los dhampir?" Me pregunté en voz alta.**

 **Sydney me había dicho que existía una subcultura dhampir secreta, pero no vi ni un rastro de ella.**

– ¿Hola, la palabra secreta no te dice nada? – Preguntó Christian con un tono obvio.

– No, no realmente – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

" **Ah, están aquí." Respondió Viktoria sonriendo. "Tenemos muchos negocios y otros lugares que los humanos desconocen por completo." Aunque yo comprendía que los dhampir eran capaces de pasar inadvertidos en una gran ciudad, me parecía increíble que lo consiguiesen en un lugar como aquel. "Muchos de nosotros convivimos y trabajamos con los humanos." Añadió la hermana de Dimitri señalando con un gesto de la cabeza una tienda que parecía una farmacia. "Ahí es donde trabaja Sonya ahora."**

" **¿Ahora?"**

" **Ahora que está embarazada." Viktoria puso los ojos en blanco. "Me hubiera gustado que la conocieses, pero últimamente se pasa el día gruñendo. Espero que el niño se le adelante."**

 **Lo dejó ahí. Me pregunté cómo funcionarían las cosas entre los dhampir y los moroi que vivían allí. No volvimos a tocar el tema; seguimos hablando de cosas intrascendentes y hasta soltamos alguna broma. Era fácil que Viktoria le cayese bien a cualquiera, y en menos de una hora ya habíamos congeniado y parecía que nos conociésemos desde siempre. Quizá mi relación con Dimitri también me unía de algún modo a aquella familia.**

– Egocéntrica – Se burló Christian.

– Cállate –

 **Aquellas ideas se vieron interrumpidas en seco cuando alguien llamó a Viktoria en voz alta. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un dhampir atractivo que cruzaba la calle. Tenía el pelo de color del bronce y unos ojos oscuros Tendría una edad intermedia entre la de Viktoria y la mía.**

 **Le dijo algo en un tono informal. Viktoria le sonrió y luego me señaló con un gesto para presentarme en ruso.**

" **Te presentó a Nikolai." Me indicó en mi idioma a continuación.**

" **Encantado de conocerte." Dijo él cambiando también de idioma. Me examinó con rapidez, tal como suelen hacer los hombres, pero cuando se volvió hacia Viktoria, me quedó claro quién era la persona en la que tenía depositado todo su afecto. "Deberías llevar a Rose a la fiesta de Marina. Es el domingo por la noche." Titubeó un instante, algo avergonzado. "Porque vas a ir, ¿no?**

– Ni dos segundos y ya la invitaron a una fiesta – Christian se burló – Rose ataca…

– Mi presencia es increíble – Rose dijo con una sonrisa ancha en los labios antes de volverla un gesto fruncido y amargo. Volteó a mirar a Abe rápidamente – No nos parecemos…

El moroi parpadeó confundido por un instante, asintiendo lentamente sin saber muy bien a qué vino aquel arrebato.

" **Iré, pero…" Se volvió hacia mí. "¿Estarás todavía por aquí?**

" **No lo sé." Le contesté con sinceridad. "Pero iré si todavía estoy aquí. ¿Qué clase de fiesta es?"**

" **Marina es una amiga del instituto." Me explicó Viktoria. "Solo nos vamos a reunir para montar una fiesta antes de volver."**

" **¿Al instituto?" Pregunté, tonta de mí. No se me había ocurrido pensar en los dhampir de la zona también estarían escolarizados.**

" **Ahora estamos de vacaciones. Por Pascua." Me explicó Nikolai.**

" **Ah." Estábamos a finales de abril, pero no tenía ni idea de en qué semana caía la Pascua. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Aún no había sido, con lo cual su instituo debía de tener las vacaciones la semana anterior a Pascua. St. Vladimir las tenía después. "¿Dónde está vuestro instituto?"**

" **A unas tres horas de aquí. Está aún más perdido que este pueblo." Comentó Viktoria torciendo el gesto.**

" **Baia no está mal." Repuso Nikolai, provocándola.**

" **Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú acabarás yéndote y veras sitios nuevos y emocionantes."**

" **¿Tú no puedes?" Le pregunté a Viktoria.**

 **Frunció el ceño y, de repente, pareció sentirse incómoda.**

" **Bueno, podría… pero aquí no hacemos las cosas así. Al menos, en mi familia. Mi abuela tiene unas convicciones muy… profundas con respecto a los hombres y a las mujeres. Nikolai será un guardián, pero yo me quedaré aquí con mi familia."**

– Eso sucede en algunos lugares – Asintió Rose.

 **Nikolai me miró de nuevo con un repentino interés.**

" **¿Tú eres una guardiana?"**

" **Bueno…" Respondí, y entonces fui yo la que se sintió incómoda.**

 **Viktoria contestó antes de que me diese tiempo a pensar en algo que decir.**

– ¿No querías contar tu trágica historia? – Christian sonrió.

– Casi tanto como la tuya – Asintió Rose.

Lissa rodó los ojos.

" **Mató a dos strigoi a las afueras del pueblo. Ella sola."**

 **Nikolai pareció impresionado.**

" **Sin duda, eres una guardiana."**

" **Bueno, no… Ya he matado antes, pero la verdad es que no he hecho el juramento."**

 **Me di la vuelta y me levanté el pelo para mostrarles el cuello. Además de las habituales marcas molnija, también tenía el pequeño tatuaje con forma de estrella que indicaba que había participado en una batalla. Los dos soltaron una exclamación al unísono y Nikolai dijo algo en ruso. Dejé caer el pelo y me di la vuelta.**

" **¿Qué?" Pregunté.**

" **No estás…" Viktoria se mordisqueó un labio mientras buscaba las palabras para lo que quería decir. "¿Sometida a juramento? No conozco la expresión en tu idioma."**

" **¿Sometida a juramento? No, pero… ¿aquí no están todas las mujeres así?"**

" **Aunque no seamos guardianas, tenemos las marcas que indican que hemos completado nuestro entrenamiento. Pero no tenemos marcas de promesa. Que hayas matado tantos strigoi y no tengas lealtad hacia una escuela o hacia los guardianes…" Viktoria se encogió de hombros. "Lo llamamos** _ **no estar sometido a juramento.**_ **Es algo raro."**

" **También es raro en el lugar de donde vengo." Reconocí.**

– Ella es la rara – Eddie asintió.

– ¿Qué dices? – Rose bufó.

 **De hecho, en realidad era algo insólito. Tanto, que no existía término para definirlo. No se hacía y punto.**

" **Será mejor que os deje." Dijo Nikolai con su mirada enamorada de nuevo sobre Viktoria. "Pero te veo en la fiesta de Marina, ¿verdad? O quizá antes."**

" **Sí." Le contestó ella.**

 **Se despidieron en ruso y luego Nikolai se alejó correteando por la calle con la agilidad atlética y fácil que los guardianes adquirían a menudo con el entrenamiento.**

 **Me recordó un poco a Dimitri.**

– ¿Qué? – Rose parpadeó.

Chrstian hizo una mueca mientras volvía al libro y Lissa comentó algo.

– Eso es amor u obsesión – Sonrió ella disimuladamente.

" **Debo haberlo asustado." Comenté.**

– Asustas a todo el mundo. No me sorprendería si lo hiciste con él – Adrián asintió – Una gran primera impresión, literalmente

" **No, le pareces muy interesante."**

" **No tan interesante como tú."**

 **Viktoria arqueó las cejas.**

" **¿Cómo?"**

" **Le gustas. Quiero decir, que le gustas mucho. ¿No lo ves?"**

" **Ah, no. Solo somos amigos."**

 **Me di cuenta por su actitud de que lo decía en serio. A ella no le interesaba en absoluto Nikolai. Qué pena. Era atractivo y simpático. Dejé el tema del pobre Nikolai y me puse a hablar de nuevo de los guardianes. Me sentía intrigada por los diferentes puntos de vista que tenían allí.**

" **Has dicho que no podías… pero querías ser una guardiana."**

 **Viktoria titubeo.**

" **Nunca me lo he planteado seriamente. Recibo el mismo entrenamiento en el instituto y me gusta saber defenderme. Pero preferiría utilizar ese conocimiento para proteger a mi familia y no a los moroi. Sé que suena…" Se calló de nuevo para buscar la palabra adecuada. "¿Sexista? Pero los hombres se convierten en guardianes y las mujeres se quedan en casa. Mi hermano fue el único que se marchó."**

 **Estuve a punto de tropezar.**

" **¿Tu hermano?" Pregunté tan desapasionadamente como pude.**

" **Dimitri. Es mayor que o y ya lleva un tiempo haciendo de guardián. En realidad, se marchó a Estados Unidos. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos."**

" **Ah."**

– En mi vida pensé que ella respondería así – Sacudió la cabeza Adrián – Es una decepción

– Yo esperaba que chillara como loca – Eddie dijo con amargura mientras sacaba un par de billetes de su billetera. Comenzó a contarlos y luego se los entregó a Sydney que los recibió con una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

– Gracias… – Dijo ella recontando los billetes.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Otra apuesta sobre mí? – Rose los miró indignada.

– Rose, algunos de nosotros confiábamos en ti – Christian dijo con enojo mientras entregaba los billetes a Sydney que los recibía con una sonrisa. – Otros, por otro lado, tenían una ligera ventaja y sabían que sucedería

– No, pero si lo hubiera sabido en serio habría apostado aún más alto – Dijo ella con calma – Dinero fácil

– Es una broma… tiene que serlo… – Rose murmuró.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó hacia Dimitri que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. El guardián asintió con la cabeza y luego rió al verla resoplar.

 **Me sentí fatal, y muy culpable. Culpable porque les estaba ocultando la verdad a Viktoria y a los demás, y fatal porque, al parecer, nadie de la academia se había molestado en avisar a la familia de lo que había sucedido.**

– Con todo lo que sucedió ese último mes creo que es normal, Rose – Janine dijo con calma.

– Aun así… –

 **Viktoria sonrió al evocar sus recuerdos y no se dio cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo.**

" **Paul es clavadito a Dimitri cuando tenía su edad. Tengo que enseñarte algunas fotos… y también algunas recientes. Dimitir es muy atractivo. Para ser mi hermano, ya me entiendes."**

 **Tuve la convicción de que ver fotos de Dimitri de niño me destrozaría el corazón. De hecho, cuanto más hablaba Viktoria de él, peor me sentía. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido, y aunque había pasado un par de años desde la última vez que lo habían visto, estaba claro que lo querían con locura. Tampooc debería asombrarme algo así. Además, ¿quién no querría a Dimitri?* Pasar con ellos una sola mañana me había mostrado lo unidos que estaban. Sabía por lo que Dimtiri me había contado que él también estaba loco por su familia.**

" **¿Rose? ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

 **Viktoria me miró preocupada, probablemente porque yo no había abierto la boca durante los últimos diez minutos.**

 **Habíamos caminado en círculo y ya casi estábamos en su casa de nuevo. Al mirarla, al ver su rostro amable y sincero y aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Dimitri, me di cuenta de que todavía tenía otra tarea por delante antes de empezar a perseguir a Dimitri, allá donde estuviese. Trague saliva.**

" **Sí… Creo… creo que tengo que sentarme a hablar contigo y con el resto de la familia."**

" **Vale." Me contestó, pero sin que la preocupación asomase a su voz.**

– Supongo que será una escena muy pesada… – Murmuró Christian – Dios, y me toca a mí leerla. No es justo

– Tú quisiste leer – Rose se encogió de hombros.

 **Dentro de la casa, Olena estaba atareada en la cocina con Karolina. Creo que planificaban la cena de esa noche, algo sorprendente, ya que acabábamos de dar cuenta de un enorme desayuno. Sin duda, iban a terminar gustándome las comida de la región. Paul estaba en el salón montando una complicada pista de carreras con piezas de Lego. Sentada en una mecedora, Yeva parecía la típica abuela, tejiendo un par de calcetines. La única diferencia era que, en general, las abuelas no eran capaces de incinerarte con solo mirarte.**

– Teniendo en cuenta de que sigues viva… creo que estás exagerando… – Dimitri sonrió.

– Juraría que en alguna parte de mi cuerpo quedaron dos marcas por las quemaduras de su mirada – Dijo Rose suspirando de mala gana.

 **Olena le hablaba a Karolina en ruso, pero cambió de idioma nada más al verme.**

" **Habéis vuelto antes de lo que me esperaba."**

" **Hemos visto el pueblo." Le respondió Viktoria. "Y… Rose quería hablar con nosotros, con todos."**

 **Olena me miro con la misma expresión sorprendida y preocupada que Viktoria.**

" **¿Qué sucede?"**

 **El peso de las miradas de todos los Belikov presentes hizo que se me acelerase el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía explicarles algo de lo que no había hablado desde unas semanas antes? No me sentía capaz de hacerles pasar** – **ni de hacerme pasar a mí** – **por aquello. Cuando Yeva se me acercó, la situación empeoró considerablemente. Quizá había intuido por medio de la magia que iba a pasar algo grave.**

" **Deberíamos sentarnos." Les dije.**

 **Paul se quedó en el salón y di las gracias por ello. Estaba segura de que no sería capaz de decir lo que tenía que decir si me miraba un niño, y más un niño que se parecía tanto a Dimitri.**

" **Rose, ¿qué sucede?" Me preguntó Olena.**

 **Tenía un aspecto tan dulce y tan… maternal que casi me eché a llorar.**

– Oh, pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, lean lo que lean… recuerda… no estaban en muy buenos términos – Rose dijo rápidamente mirando a su madre con pánico – Apenas empezábamos a tener una relación madre e hija, ¿sí? No lo olvides

– Comienzo a preguntarme por qué dices esto – Janine con un tono perspicaz.

– Por nada en especial – Sonrió forzado.

 **Cuando me enfadaba con mi madre porque no estaba cerca de mí o no hacía lo que debía hacer, siempre la comparaba con la imagen idealizada que tenía de lo que debía ser una madre. Un ideal de madre que se parecía mucho a la de Dimitri.**

– Ahora entiendo… – Janine sacudió la cabeza.

Rose se mordió el labio – Yo espero que sea todo… – Un silencio pesado se formó en la habitación – No es que haya pensado algo parecido de nuevo… o peor…

– Lo hiciste – Abe afirmó.

– ¿De parte de quién estás? – Se quejó la joven.

– De parte de la verdad – Sonrió Abe.

Rose resopló antes de mirar a su madre – Lo siento… –

– Está bien – Dijo con seriedad la mujer.

 **Las hermanas también estaban muy preocupadas, como si yo fuese alguien a quien conocían de toda la vida. Su aceptación y su preocupación hicieron que me escociesen aún más los ojos, ya que me habían visto por primera vez esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, el rostro de Yeva mostraba una expresión muy extraña, casi como si hubiese sospechado algo así desde el principio.**

" **Vereís… el motivo por el que he venido a Baia ha sido para conoceros."**

 **Aquello no era del todo cierto. Había ido en busca de Dimitri. Jamás pensé en buscar a su familia, pero entonces me di cuenta de que hubiera sido una buena idea.**

" **Veréis, Viktoria estaba hablando de Dimitri hace un rato…" A Olena se le iluminó el rostro al oír el nombre de su hijo. "Y yo… lo conocía. Bueno, lo conozco. Era un guardián en mi academia. En realidad, era mi profesor"**

– Oh, esto no va a ir bien – Advirtió Jill.

– No tienes idea – Rose dijo, mientras a su lado Dimitri se tensaba.

 **Karolina y Viktoria se alegraron al oírlo.**

" **¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Karolina. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos. ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá a visitarnos?"**

 **Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza intentar responder aquella pregunta, así que seguí hablando de lo que había sucedido antes de que me abandonasen las fuerzas ante todos aquellos rostros adorables. Las palabras salieron de mi boca como si las estuviera pronunciando otra persona y yo simplemente contemplara todo desde fuera.**

" **Hace un mes… los strigoi atacaron nuestra academia. Fue un ataque realmente grave. Era un grupo enorme de strigoi. Perdimos a mucha gente, tanto moroi como dhampir."**

 **Olena soltó una exclamación en ruso. Vikoria se inclinó hacia mí.**

" **¿St. Vladimir?"**

 **Me callé un momento, sorprendida.**

" **¿Habéis oído hablar del ataque?"**

– ¿En serio pensaste que no fue así? – Preguntó Lissa.

Rose se encogió de hombros – No se me habría ocurrido ni en mis useños –

" **Todo el mundo está al corriente." Contestó Karolina. "Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió. ¿Era tu academia? ¿Estabas allí esa noche?"**

 **Hice un gesto de asentimiento.**

" **No me extraña que tengas tantas marcas** _ **molnijas**_ **." Musito Viktoria, asombrada.**

" **¿Y Dimitri está allí ahora?" Inquirió Olena. "No sabemos cuál ha sido el último puesto que le han asignado."**

" **Esto… sí." Noté la lengua pastosa en la boca. No podía respirar. "Yo estaba en la academia la noche del ataque." Dije para reafirmarme y continuar. "Dimitri también. Fue uno de nuestros líderes en la batalla… Y luchó… con mucha… con mucha valentía… y…"**

 **Me estaba desmoronando, pero llegados a ese punto, los demás empezaban a sospechar lo que había sucedido. Olena dio un grito ahogado y soltó una exclamación en ruso de la que solo entendí la palabra** _ **Dios.**_ **Karolina se quedó inmóvil, pero Viktoria se inclinó hacia mí. Aquellos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hermano, me miraron intensamente, tanto como si él mismo me estuviese urgiendo a decir la verdad, por desagradable que fuese.**

" **¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó. "¿Qué le ocurrió a Dimitri?"**

 **Aparté la vista y miré en dirección al salón. En la pared que tenía enfrente vi una estantería llena de libros encuadernados en pale. Tenían el lomo cubiertas de letras doradas. Fue cuestión de azar, pero de pronto recordé a Dimitri hablando de esos libros. «Eran viejas novelas de aventuras que coleccionaba mi madre», me había contado en una ocasión. «Las portadas eran preciosas y a mí me encantaban. Si tenía cuidado, a veces mi madre me dejaba leerlas». La idea de un Dimitri joven sentado delante de la estantería, pasando las páginas con cuidado** – **y sabía que lo habría hecho con mucho cuidado** – **, casi me hizo desmoronarme. ¿Habría sido allí donde había desarrollado su gusto por las novelas del Oeste?**

– Eso no viene al caso – Adrián resopló.

– Es Rose, pasa una mosca y se distrae – Christian dijo con seriedad.

– Crueles… – Bufó Rose.

 **Me estaba dispersando. Me estaba distrayendo. No iba a ser capaz de decirles la verdad. Mis sentimientos comenzaban a ser demasiado fuertes, y se me agolpaban los recuerdos mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa que no tuviese nada que ver con aquella terrible batalla.**

 **Entonces volví a mirar a Yeva, y algo en la expresión inquietante y sabia de su rostro me animó a seguir. Tenía que hacerlo. Me volví hacia los demás.**

" **Luchó valientemente en la batalla y, después, ayudó a dirigir una misión de rescate para salvar a unos cuantos a los que habían capturado los strigoi. Ahí también luchó de un modo increíble, solo que…"**

 **Me callé de nuevo, y de nuevo me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Reviví la horrible escena de la cueva, cuando Dimitri ya estaba muy cerca de la libertad, antes de que los trigoi lo cazasen en el último momento. Negué con la cabeza para desterrar esa imagen y tomé aliento de nuevo. Tenía que acabar de contarlo. Se lo debía a su familia.**

 **No había una forma suave de decirlo.**

" **Uno de los strigoi… pudo más que Dimitri."**

 **Karolina hundió la cara en el hombro de su madre, y Olena no se esforzó en contener las lágrimas. Viktoria no estaba llorando, pero su cara se había quedado completamente inmóvil. Intentaba controlar las emociones por todos los medios, igual que hubiese hecho Dimitri. Me miró de hito en hito.* Necesitaba saberlo con seguridad.**

" **Dimitri ha muerto." Me dijo.**

 **Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero me miraba fijamente para que se lo confirmase. Me pregunté si habría revelado algo más, alguna pista de que aún quedaba algo por contar. O quizá solo necesitaba oír esas palabras cargadas de certeza. Momentáneamente pensé en la posibilidad de decirles que Dimitri había muerto. Es lo que les diría la academia, lo que les dirían los guardianes. Sería más fácil para ellas… pero, no sé por qué, no fui capaz de mentirles, ni aunque se tratase de una mentira que les sirviese de consuelo. Dimitri habría querido saber toda la verdad, y su familia también.**

" **No." Dije, y durante un segundo la esperanza revivió en las caras de todas… hasta que volví a abrir la boca. "Dimitir es un strigoi."**

El silencio pesado de la habitación había caído en el momento en que Christian había comenzado a leer sin detenerse, sin dar un momento para que alguien hiciera algún comentario o para que una broma aligerara el ambiente. El muchacho resopló, finalmente soltando el libro de sus manos y luego alzó la mirada hacia los demás, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar a entender que es el final del capítulo.

– Wow, Ozera – Adrián abrió la boca apuntándolo con un dedo mientras le arrebataba el libro con cuidado – estás hecho todo un drama

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Frunció el ceño.

– Es la segunda vez que lees algo tan intenso – Adrián se burló mientras alzaba el libro y lo dejaba lejos del alcance de la mayoría – No sé ustedes, pero yo me merezco un descanso

– Sí, es lo mejor – Rose asintió cerrando los ojos. Los recuerdos comenzaban a incomodarle y aunque lo intentaba, ella no podía ignorar la presencia del guardián ruso que había salido de la habitación poco después de terminar el capítulo. La muchacha pasó ambas manos por el rostro intentando disipar los amargos recuerdos y luego se puso en pie fingiendo una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Respirando hondo y sonoro, Rose fijo la vista en la lejanía del horizonte, mirando con especial interés el reflejo de la luz en la piscina. Estaba helado. El frío de la noche estaba comenzando a calarle los huesos, pero ella preferiría encontrarse fuera con el frío que dentro con el calor pesado de la lectura.

– Nadie dijo que iba a ser un libro fácil – Escuchó una voz a su espalda. Se volteó con calma y luego sonrió.

– No lo viviste, no sabes lo difícil es que el libro de tantos detalles – Resopló ella – Tienes una suerte increíble, camarada

– Yo no lo llamaría suerte – Dijo aquel hombre escondiendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta – Una parte de mí se alegra de que mi madre se haya se marchado antes de que el libro comenzara

– No necesitan revivir tantos recuerdos –

– ¿Qué hay de ti? Te preocupas por ellas, pero no por ti –

– Yo me preocupo por mí… es un nivel diferente. Por ti también, si ese libro contiene todo lo que sucedió fuera de la academia entonces conozco un momento de mi vida que no quiero que los demás escuchen. Mucho menos tú. Es momento de sanación, no de decaer –

Dimitri asintió – Aceptando el pasado. Viviendo el presente. Avanzando hacia el futuro. Es solo una lectura. Tiene verdad, es cierto, pero si afecta tanto como piensas es porque no hemos dejado ir el pasado todavía –

– Oh, yo lo he dejado ir – Ella asintió – Ellos probablemente no. No tienen ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado

– Entonces ahora lo sabrán – Dimitri sonrió ligeramente – Hemos avanzado juntos y seguiremos avanzando. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos

– Es lo más acertado que he oído de ti, camarada – Sonrió ella volviendo a mirar el agua – Olvidar que todo esto sucedió y seguir adelante…

Continuará...

* * *

* ¿Yo? A mí no me gusta Dimitri, llámenme loca, pero es la verdad…  
* No estoy segura de que significa está frase, pero tengo una idea aproximada.

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tengo algunas cosas que decir, la primera es que... ¡Estamos de vuelta! Y saben por qué, cierto, evidentemente saben por qué... ¡Porque tengo hartos capítulos escritos! Exacto. En estos momentos no estoy segura de cuantos tengo, ya saben como funciona esto para mí, dejo el capítulo listo para subirse unos días antes por lo tanto hoy no es lunes para mí, pero sí para ustedes. La idea es poder terminar el libro completo, espero que lo haya terminado para cuando sea lunes y... y... y... el final del libro! Eso... les juro que va a ser un final de estos que dices: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De qué me he perdido? Les juro que eso sucederá. Tengo escrito el final por completo, los capítulos de intermedio del libro evidentemente no los tengo terminados, pero da igual porque el final ya lo tenía planeado y si no lo escribía iba a perder la idea así que lo he escrito y no importa mucho nada más porque no tiene problemas de continuidad.

Como mencione ya tengo varios capítulos y al mismo tiempo varias ideas, (mentira, pero al mismo tiempo verdad) y voy a recordarles... que no hago cambios... así que habrá momentos en los que estarán rogando para algo, pero deben recordar que como ya los tengo escritos no le suelo hacer cambios y tampoco tengo deseos de cambiar algo de lo que he escrito. ¿Por qué digo esto? ¿Pasara algo malo? Sí, pasara algo malo, ¿qué cosa? No diré, solo diré que será algo... oscuro y misterioso. Aww, les estoy tirando hype cuando apenas vamos en el capítulo 7, ustedes, porque yo voy por el 15 escribiendo así que podemos decir que durante unas pocas semanas tendremos capítulos, en caso de que llegue al limite y no tenga más para subir, evidentemente avisare con antelación, eso lo saben.

No responderé comentarios esta semana, pero si la siguiente sobre el capítulo 7, este, porque son muchos comentarios para responder y no quiero alargrlo más, pero si deben saber que he estado leyendo sus comentarios de hecho siempre estoy mirando aunque no haya subido un capítulo. Me gusta leer los comentarios. De hecho, entre ustedes y yo, anoche (el día viernes en la noche) me llego una review en inquebrantable que... juro por dios que me encanto su comentario, fue increíble, ya en dicho fics voy a responderle a la chica, pero lo digo, su comentario prácticamente hizo que me entraran las ganas para poder escribir otro más de VA, porque estaba escribiendo los capítulos de VA cuando vi el comentario y ese comentario me impulso a decidir el final de VA... No digo más o terminaré delatando el final cuando apenas vamos en el 7.

Por cierto, en wattpad, hay una chica que esta subiendo la historia esta a su cuenta... (sí, ya sé: ¿por qué no la subiste tu misma? ¡Porque...! cuando ella me preguntó yo no planeaba continuar la saga) en realidad esto no lo diré con la intención de que vayan hasta allá y digan: te robaste la historia (que me paso una vez ya sea pensando que la chica lo hizo o yo), lo digo porque hay gente que después de leer a la chica me contacta a mí y me agradece por la historia. Normalmente hablo con ellos, pero pensé que no estaba de más agradarceles aquí, públicamente, por esos comentarios que me han dado agradeciendo la historia. Así que en resumidas cuentas, gracias a aquellas personas que tras enterarse que yo era la autora original de Leyendo el Pasado contactaron conmigo para agradecerme, los comentarios fueron muy gratos y agradables, por no decir menos, me encantaron. **_(Y para aquellas personas que piensan que mis notas son más larga que los capítulos: ¡NO! Yo tengo un conteo, ¿vale?)_**

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	10. Leyendo el capítulo 8

**_N/A:_** Lamento no haber actualizado la semana anterior, pero tuve un problema personal y eso me lo ha impedido, de hecho en toda la semana no pude actualizar ninguno de mis fics... Pero ya hemos vuelto para actualizar seguido, al menos hasta que me quede sin capítulo. Vamos en el 8 y yo tengo escrito hasta el 15 así que... uuf uff uff cuidado por ahí... bueno, el quince más el final.

 ** _Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
ocho_

Resoplando con fuerza, Rose observó la nota en sus manos deslizando el dedo pulgar por las letras trazadas con tinta antigua. Fruncía el ceño mientras examinaba las palabras _Sigue así y llegarás a las respuestas_ , preguntándose qué clase de respuesta estaba buscando inconsciente. RM. Tenía todas las notas que aquella persona (si es que era una persona) le había escrito en cada libro y cada vez que se encontraba con una nueva, aparte de sentir intriga, sentía que en cuanto viera a aquella persona le aventaría un puñetazo en la cara por violar su privacidad y por dejarle pistas como esa. Ella no era detective, era un guardián. No le gustaba gastar sus energías de esa manera.

– Aquí estás, te he estado buscando por todos lados –

Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió encontrándose con Lissa que caminaba hacia ella con una caja de cartón en las manos. Rápidamente guardo la nota en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se cruzó de brazos.

– Llevo un buen rato esperándote. ¿Qué traes ahí? –

– Todo. Ya sabes, cosas que podrían funcionarnos – Sonrió la joven antes de señalar a a ella con el mentón – ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

– Esperar, ¿no es obvio? –

– Rose… – Ella dijo con calma. Bajo la mirada intrigada y luego volvió a mirar a la chica – ¿Qué estabas mirando?

La joven resopló sacando la nota nuevamente y enseñándosela – Tengo derecho a la privacidad también –

– No, creo que después de leer sobre ti teniendo sexo con Dimitri es obvio que no la tienes – Ambas chicas rieron – ¿Cómo lo llevas?

– ¿La nota, la falta de privacidad o la última lectura? –

– Estaba preguntando por la lectura, pero me vale también saber de las tres – Dijo la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el jardín trasero de la casa donde se encontraba el gran árbol.

– Bien. Eso creo – Dijo parpadeando la chica – Me siento aturdida, ¿es normal?

– Después de toda la lectura intensa, sí, creo que sí – Sonrió Lissa con calma.

– No me refería a la lectura sino a la nota – Ella alzó el trozo de papel – ¿Quién ha hecho esto y cómo? Sabes que no puedo esperar a conocerle, ¿verdad?

– Conociéndote, seguramente esperar para aventarle un puño en el rostro –

– Me conoces increíblemente bien – Sonrió Rose – Es mi privacidad la que fue invadida. Esa persona no se va a salir con la suya

– ¿Siquiera tienes un indicio de quién podría ser? –

– ¿RM? – Ella bufó mientras la rubia dejaba en el suelo la caja – No, pero Dimitri dice que tal vez no se trata de un alguien sino de un algo

– No lo entiendo – La chica frunció el ceño moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Se encontraba enculillas en el suelo junto a la caja del otro lado del árbol, miro por un costado de donde se encontraba parada su amiga y luego volvió a mirarla a ella – ¿Quiere decir que se trata de otra cosa y no una persona?

Rose asintió – Puede ser posible, pero creo que se trata de alguien. ¿Ricky Martín? ¿Romero Marrón? ¿Río Maule? No lo sé, podría ser cualquier cosa o cualquier persona –

– ¿Quién es Romero Marrón? – Frunció el ceño.

– Son zapatos. Céntrate –

La chica se rió ligeramente – Creo que tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber de quién o qué se trata –

– Y cuando lo haga tendrás que sostenerme con cadenas para que no le arregle los dientes si es que es una persona o no lo destroce si es un algo – Rose se rió mientras descruzaba sus brazos – ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

– Hice mi parte del trabajo. Adrián y Sydney se han ido a gastar el dinero de ayer – Sonrió Lissa mientras Rose rodaba los ojos.

– Es increíble que apostaran a mi costa, de nuevo –

– Debería empezar a apostar. No viene mal el dinero extra – Asintió Lissa – Y Sonya y Mikhail no están. Salieron temprano. Tengo la sensación de que no tienen ganas de escuchar sobre tu vida, o están ocupados con algo

– Ojalá todos estuvieran igual que ellos – Bufó Rose – Qué traes ahí

– Todo lo que necesito. Ya hemos practicado mucho con agua y un poco con fuego. Hoy toca practicar con aire – Sonrió la chica destapando la caja de cartón y revelando una gran cantidad de aviones de papel.

– ¿Quieres hacerlos volar? ¿Qué pasa con los demás? Todavía están aquí – Murmuró Rose – ¿Crees que no se darán cuenta?

– No podemos ir a otro lado. Abe le entregó el auto a Adrián. Están todos durmiendo, ¿quién va a darse cuenta? – Lissa se encogió de hombros – Además traje eso – Saco de la caja un ventilador de batería – Si alguien viene solo lo encendemos y decimos que fue el ventilador

– Me gusta la mentira. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? –

– ¿De ti no te parece suficiente? –

– Touche –

Ambas se rieron.

– Está bien. Enséñame lo que tienes – Sonrió Rose – Después de esto tú invitas las hamburguesas

– ¿Tienes el anillo? –

– Siempre lo tengo – Saco el objeto con una sonrisa – No te preocupes por mí. Quiero verte usando tu magia a niveles asombrosos. Tú eres mi moroi, soy tu dhampir. Es hora de demostrar que puedes protegerte a ti misma, eso sin quitarme el trabajo. Ya sabes

– No usaré la magia para protegerme, pero sí se llega a dar una situación extrema… –

– Lo sé – Rose sonrió – Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir. Adelante…

La muchacha comenzó a sacar los aviones para dejarlos en el suelo – He estado pensando un poco sobre el vínculo… –

– No va a pasar – Rose dijo rápidamente – Ya es suficiente con que quieras aprender los cuatro elementos. Puedes matarnos a ambas si piensas usar los dos al mismo tiempo

– ¿Tan segura estás? – La miro intrigada – Espera, ¿cómo supiste lo que diría?

– Porque tenemos un vínculo mágico e invisible que me dice todo lo que sientes y piensas. Créeme, lo sé desde hace unos días –

– Es por esto que nunca puedo darte sorpresas en tu cumpleaños –

Rose se rió – ¿Para qué quieres el vínculo en dos direcciones? Ya lo intentamos y fracaso horriblemente – Comenzó a ayudarla a sacar los aviones de papel.

– He pensado un poco (no me digas que ya lo sabes, quiero decírtelo yo) y me he dado cuenta de que si algo te llegar a pasar y yo no estuviera cerca no tendría ni idea – Murmuró ella volteando a mirarla – Una cosa es querer aprender la magia para poder saber defenderme y la otra es querer aprenderla para protegernos a ambas

– Sabes que éste trabajo no funciona así, ¿verdad? – Se rió Rose – Te ayudaré en lo que quieras, pero no en el mismo tiempo. Necesitamos calmar la magia. El espíritu es inestable para ambas y francamente yo no quiero terminar con una camisa de fuerza

– ¿Qué piensas de esto? Independiente de qué es lo que quiero yo. Dime por una vez que piensa la gran guardiana Rose Hathaway de que su mejor amiga, la reina, aprenda a usar el espíritu como puente hacia los demás elementos y quiera tener el vínculo, lo que nos une, en dos direcciones al mismo tiempo –

La chica sacudió la cabeza – El vínculo no nos une, Lissa. Nos unen los años de amistad. Ahora, ¿realmente quieres saber lo qué pienso? Pienso que estás loca por querer aprender a usar cuatro elementos, también que sabes que sé que estás loca, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que también estoy orgullosa de ti, señorita reina. Romper el esquema de que los moroi deben ser protegidos es algo increíble que estás logrando paso a paso. Estás iniciando una campaña para que los moroi peleen también, y estás comenzando por ti misma, algo aún mucho más increíble que todo lo anterior. Sabes que te voy a apoyar siempre. En serio, me gusta lo que estás planeando y creo que nos viene bien a ambas. No sentirnos de cadenas o limitadas a causa del espíritu –

– Dijiste que nos quemaríamos en magia – Ella rodó los ojos.

– Sí lo dije, y lo sigo sosteniendo, pero… Voy a apoyarte en todo y si tengo que traerte a cada sesión de práctica yo misma no dudes que lo haré – Sonrió la chica – En cuanto al espíritu, francamente no sé que es más precipitado si la magia o el vínculo, pero como sea, te apoyaré a llevar a acabo ambas. Ya de paso quizá logremos descubrir algo más sobre ser una shadow kissed

– ¿No pensarás que no he buscado información sobre ello? – Ella levantó una ceja.

– Sinceramente creí que el tema se quedó dónde estaba – Sonrió – ¿Crees que encontremos algo más?

– Puedes ver fantasmas. Sientes la presencia de los Strigoi. Puedes sentir mis emociones. Creo que hay más en ello de lo que aparenta, Rose. Y creo que podemos descubrirlo –

La morena rió ligeramente mientras asentía – Ahora me siento como un experimento – Dio un aplauso y se puso en pie – Okey, majestad enséñeme lo que podemos hacer

– Está bien… No espero que resulte a la primera, pero espero que suceda algo bueno – Ella dijo con una sonrisa emocionada. Alzó la mano hacia los aviones de papel y espero un momento. Frunció el ceño cuando nada sucedió y gruñó.

– No te desanimes aún, sigue intentando –

Lissa asintió mientras concentraba su mirada en los aviones de papel con la intención de hacerlos flotar aunque sea un centímetro del suelo pero nada sucedió durante los primeros segundos, pero Lissa no se rindió en absoluto. Siguió intentando hasta que por fin los aviones temblaron levemente y uno de ellos comenzó a eleverse a escasos centímetros de suelo. Con una sonrisa en los labios y el sudor corriendo por su frente, la chica siguió intentando hacerlos volar hasta que comenzó a moverse hacia adelante mientras ascendía.

– Nada mal – Halagó Rose con una sonrisa aplaudiendo – Lo has hecho bien, mejor que bien

– ¿Verdad? – Sonrió la muchacha mientras movía las manos con agilidad para provocar que los aviones de papeles comenzar a moverse libremente en el aire a causa del viento. La joven miro a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma – Controlar el aire es más fácil de lo que pensaba

– Eso parece – Sonrió Rose. Observó los aviones de papeles volando en lo que parecía ser una maraña, todos en varias direcciones. Los aviones comenzaron a tomar un vuelo más feroz y se movían descontroladamente hasta el punto de salir de la maraña y con gran velocidad cortaban el aire dirigiéndose hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Rose esquivo tres aviones que terminaron clavados en la madera del árbol y luego miró hacia su mejor amiga – ¿Es lo mismo que el agua?

– No, no he sido yo – La muchacha dijo retorciendo las manos – He perdido el control

– ¡Lissa, muévete! – La chica corrió rápidamente y se lanzó al suelo llevándose consigo a su mejor amiga justo en el momento que dos aviones, literalmente, cortaron las puntas de su cabello al volar por allí cerca. En el momento en que la rubia toco el suelo y dejo de usar su magia los aviones comenzaron de caer al suelo como objetos inanimados que eran. Las dos muchachas observaron los aviones de papel tirados en el suelo, los que se incrustaron en el suelo y en la madera y todo el caos que quedo. Respiraron con calma y luego suspiraron.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? Creía que lo tenía todo bajo control – Lissa dijo mirando sus manos.

– Tal vez no era tan sencillo como creías – Rose suspiró – Al menos ninguna salió lastimada

– Eran aviones de papel, ¿cuál es el peor daño que podían haber hecho? –

– ¿Hacernos sangrar? – Rose sonrió despreocupada – ¿Quieres intentar algo más?

La joven sacudió la cabeza cansada – No. No, no quiero. Deberíamos recoger todo esto y volver a dormir antes de que alguien se dé cuenta –

– Liss… –

– Lo digo en serio – Suspiró.

– Oye, solo fue el primer intento con el aire. Y no ha estado mal. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo –

– Tal vez tienes razón. Me he precipitado con esto –

– No, no lo has hecho. Es todo lo contrario y lo sabes. Lo que has logrado en poco tiempo es increíble. Quizá no es tanto como un verdadero moroi de dicho elemento haría, pero tú eres una usuaria de espíritu y aún así has movido montañas. No me mires así, sabes lo que quiero decir. Lo que ha pasado hoy es solo un peldaño más a subir. Vas a lograrlo, lo sé – Sonrió Rose – Vamos. Yo ordenaré este desorden, tú ve a descansar

– Gracias –

La joven asintió con una sonrisa. Comenzó a recoger los aviones de papeles con calma cuando la reina de los moroi se había marchado para volver cabizbaja a su habitación. Rose resopló quitando los aviones de la madera y por un breve momento tuvo que sostenerse de ésta misma cuando sintió un mareo que le dio vueltas todo lo que le rodeaba. Respiró hondo y luego saco del bolsillo el objeto de plata que estaba impregnado de espíritu. Apretó con fuerza el objeto en la palma de su mano sintiendo el mareo desvanecerse poco a poco y luego se recargo contra la madera.

Esto era nuevo, pero si era un "síntoma" de la locura del espíritu o de que la magia del espíritu estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en ella entonces no le gustaba nada. Respiró hondo nuevamente y termino de guardar los aviones de papel en la caja para luego entrar en la casa.

Cuando se hizo de noche ya todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa. Adrián no dejaba de presumir el costoso almuerzo al que había asistido con su novia a costa de quienes perdieron la apuesta, admitiendo que estaba listo para apostar por segunda vez mientras Sydney solo sonreía con orgullo ya casi conociendo las respuesta de las futuras apuesta. Rose simplemente se mofo de ello admitiendo que ella también apostaría… aunque nadie se lo permitiría.

– Esto no es justo, ¿sabes? Solo tuviste suerte – Aclaró Eddie mirando hacia Sydney.

– No fue suerte. Fue lógica – Sonrió la chica.

– Adelante, Rose – Jill le entregó el libro con una sonrisa.

La joven parpadeó varias veces y luego miró hacia los demás – No va a suceder – Le entregó el libro a Abe – Ni en sus más locos sueños

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste? – Preguntó Christian.

– No lo sé porque en cuanto termino tiendo a olvidarlo – Dijo Rose con calma.

– Creo que fue el capítulo uno. Ella es la que abre los libros – Sonrió Lissa – Ya deberías volver a leer

– No. No va a suceder – Rose dijo nuevamente.

– Está bien. Sigamos adelante. Capitulo ocho… –

 **Las reacciones entre las mujeres de la familia de Dimitri fueron de lo más variadas. Algunas se echaron a llorar; otras se quedaron aturdidas; y unas pocas, sobre todo Yeva y Viktoria, se limitaron a aceptar la noticia y a no mostrar sus emociones, igual que lo hubiera hecho Dimitri.**

– Eso es ser insensible – Rose asintió.

– ¿Eso piensas? – Dimitri sonrió.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Rose – ¿No quieres leer luego, camarada? – Ella en serio necesitaba zafarse de leer.

Dimitri sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza como respuesta. Rose resopló.

 **Eso me alteró casi tanto como las lágrimas, ya que me recordó demasiado a él. De todas ellas, Sonya, que estaba embarazada y que apareció poco después de que les diese la noticia, fue la que tuvo la reacción física más intensa. Se marchó corriendo entre sollozos a su habitación y se negó a salir.**

– La que has liado… – Adrián dijo.

– Un poco más de compasión – Rose pidió sonriendo.

 **Sin embargo, Yeva y Olena no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra. Comenzaron a hablar rápidamente en ruso; era evidente que estaban planificando algo. Hicieron unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y mandaron a Viktoria a hacer algún recado. De repente, me pareció que era prescindible, así que me dediqué a vagar por la casa, procurando no estorbar.**

 **Acabé observando con atención las estanterías en las que me había fijado antes, y pasé los dedos por los libros encuadernados en piel. Los títulos estaban en cirílico, pero eso no me importó. Tocarlos e imaginarme a Dimitri sosteniéndolos en las manos mientras leía me hizo sentirme más cerca de él.**

" **¿Buscas alguna lectura relajante?"**

 **Sydney se me acercó y se puso a mi lado. No había estado presente cuando yo había dado la noticia, pero ya se había enterado.**

" **Muy relajante, porque no entiendo nada de lo que pone en ninguno." Contesté. Señalé con un gesto discreto a los miembros de la familia, que seguían moviéndose arriba y abajo. "¿Qué están haciendo?"**

– Tal vez para la próxima que consideres irte a otro país quieras estudiar el idioma primero – Abe resalto. Rose bufó desviando la mirada.

– No me fue tan mal –

" **Están preparando el funeral de Dimitri." Me explicó Sydney. "Bueno, su velatorio."**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

" **Pero si no está muerto…"**

" **¡Calla!" Susurró, interrumpiéndome con un gesto cortante y mirando a los demás mientras se afanaban a nuestro alrededor. "No digas eso."**

" **Pero es la verdad." Repuse entre dientes.**

 **Ella negó con la cabeza.**

" **Para ellos, no. En estos lugares… En estos pueblos… no existe un estado intermedio. Estás vivo o estás muerto. No van a reconocer que Dimitri es uno… uno de esos." Fue incapaz de no mostrar su asco al decirlo. "A todos los efectos, para ellas Dimitri ha muerto. Le harán un funeral y seguirán adelante con sus vidas. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo."**

– Ay que bueno que las cosas en mi vida siempre resultan bien – Sonrió Rose con un suspiro aliviado.

– Digamos que demasiado bien – Sydney sonrió – No he conocido a nadie con tanta suerte como ella

– Tiene el peso de la suerte del mundo en sus hombros – Adrián se encogió de hombros – Es por eso que sigue viva

– Puedo escucharlos, ¿saben? – Rose frunció el ceño un segundo para luego sustituirlo con una sonrisa.

 **No me ofendí por su actitud brusca, porque sabía que no pretendía ofenderme. Solo era su modo de ser.**

– Es difícil llevarse bien con alguien como ella – Bufó Rose.

– Quién es la que está ofendiendo ahora – Sydney frunció el ceño.

– Solo devuelvo lo que ustedes me tiran – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Eh, ¿en serio? – Sydney la miro directo a los ojos.

 **El problema era que, para mí, ese estado intermedio sí era muy real, y yo no podía seguir adelante con mi vida como si nada. Aún no.**

– ¿Te refieres a shadow kissed? – Preguntó Eddie intrigado.

– Puede – Asintió Rose mientras pensaba – Se supone que estoy viva, pero al mismo tiempo muerta y él era un strigoi, es decir un no muerto, y ahora está vivo. Es confuso, pero tiene toda la pinta de serlo

– Creo que es un misterio más sobre ti – Christian dijo despreocupado. Rose inclinó la cabeza en un movimiento fugaz coincidiendo con las palabras de Christian sin tener que decirlo en voz alta.

" **Rose…" Dijo Sydney tras pasar unos segundos en silencio. No me miró a los ojos. "Lo siento."**

" **¿Te refieres a Dimitri?"**

" **Sí… No tenía ni idea. No he sido muy amable contigo. No me voy a sentir mejor por tener que tratar con los de tu especie, pero vosotros seguís siendo… Bueno, no sois humanos, eso está claro, pero… no sé. Tenéis sentimientos, amáis y sufrís. Y mientras veníamos hacia aquí, te guardabas esa terrible noticia y yo no te lo puse fácil. Lo siento. Y también siento haber pensado tan mal de ti."**

– Oh, todo el mundo piensa mal de mí – Rose asintió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

– La primera vez es la primera impresión, ¿no? Eso significa que no lo ahces muy bien que digamos – Eddie se burló.

– En mi defensa, no es que me importe realmente –

 **Al principio pensé que se refería a mi condición de ser malvado, pero luego lo entendí. Sydney había estado convencida todo el tiempo de que lo que yo quería realmente era convertirme en una prostituta de sangre, y ahora creía que mi único motivo había sido llevarle aquella noticia a la familia de Dimitri. No me molesté en sacarla de su error.**

" **Gracias, pero no tenías forma alguna de saberlo. Y, sinceramente, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar… No sé. Probablemente habría actuado igual que tú."**

– ¿En serio? – Dudó la muchacha.

Rose chasqueó la lengua y sonrió.

" **No." Me contradije. "No habrías hecho lo mismo. Tú eres amable con todo el mundo."**

– Bueno, no con todos – Christian se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo al mismo tiempo en que Eddie y Adrián alzaban la mano.

– Ustedes se lo merecen – Masculló entre dientes Rose desviando la mirada.

 **La mire incrédula.**

" **¿Es que has viajado con otra persona estos últimos días? Entre mis conocidos tengo una reputación de no ser siempre tan amable. Tengo una actitud chulesca, y lo sabes."**

– Digna verdad… – Christian dijo causando varias risas.

 **Sydney me sonrió.**

" **Sí, es verdad. Pero también dices lo que hay que decir a la gente cuando tienes que hacerlo. Decirle a la familia Belikov lo que les has dicho… Bueno, eso no es cualquier cosa. Digas lo que digas, eres capaz de ser amable y salirte con la tuya para que la gente se sienta bien. Bueno, casi siempre."**

 **Me quede un tanto sorprendida. ¿Esa era la imagen que daba? A menudo me veía como alguien que está a la que salta, e intenté recordar cómo me habría comportado con Sydney en los días anteriores. Era cierto que me había enfrentado mucho a ella, pero supuse que, comprada con los otros seres con los que nos habíamos encontrado, debía de haber sido bastante amable con ella.**

" **Bueno… gracias." Contesté, sin saber muy bien qué decir.**

" **¿Has visto ya a Abe? En tu paseo por el pueblo."**

" **No." Contesté, y me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de mi misterioso rescatador. "¿Debería haberlo visto?"**

– ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de una persona tan importante como yo? – Abe frunció el ceño ofendido.

– Solo lo olvide. ¿Puedes culparme? –

– Sí, lo estoy haciendo –

– Solo lee el tonto capitulo – Finalizo Rose, pero ella estaba segura de haber escuchado a Abe gruñir y mascullar algo sobre "lo desconsiderada que era su hija con quien le salvo la vida."

" **Supuse que él te encontraría."**

" **¿Quién es? ¿Por qué vino a recogernos cuando le dijiste que estaba herida?"**

 **Sydney dudó unos instantes, y pensé que iba a guardar silencio de nuevo, algo muy propio de los alquimistas, pero después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, me habló en voz baja.**

" **Abe no pertenece a ninguna familia real, pero es un tipo muy importante. Tampoco es ruso, pero pasa mucho tiempo en este país, siempre por negocios… tanto legales como ilegales, me parece. Tiene amistades con todos los moroi importantes, y la mitad de las veces parece tener bajo control también a los alquimistas. Sé que participa en el proceso de la creación de nuestros tatuajes… pero sus negocios van mucho más allá de eso. Lo llamamos por un nombre sin que él lo sepa:** _ **Zmey.**_

– Ahora lo sé – Abe bufó.

– Legales como ilegales – Rose repitió mirando al hombre de mayor edad con una mueca en su rostro – Vengo de una familia de mafiosos…

– ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Janine frunció el ceño. La muchacha se tensó un poco y luego desvió la mirada.

" **¿Cómo?"**

 **Apenas había oído la palabra. Había sonado como una especie de silbido. No era nada que hubiese oído antes. Sydney sonrió levemente al ver mi confusión.**

" _ **Zmey**_ **significa** _ **serpiente**_ **en ruso. Pero no se trata de cualquier tipo de serpiente." Entornó los ojos mientras pensaba en una explicación mejor. "Es un término que se utiliza en muchos mitos. Algunas veces se refieren a serpientes gigantes a las que se tienen que enfrentar los héroes. También hay algunos cuentos sobre hechiceros que hacen magia con sangre de serpiente que reciben ese nombre. Y la serpiente del Jardín del Edén, la que hizo caer en el pecado a Eva, a esa también se la llama** _ **zmey**_ **."**

– Me gusta – Abe dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Me estremecí. Vale, aquello era muy, muy raro, pero hizo que algunas piezas encajaran en su sitio. Se suponía que los alquimistas tenían conexiones con jefes y autoridades y, al parecer, Abe tenía mucha influencia.**

" **¿Fue Abe quien quiso que me acompañases a Baia? ¿Fue la razón por la que te hicieron venir los alquimistas?"**

 **Sydney se quedó callada de nuevo, y luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento.**

" **Sí… Cuando hice aquella llamada en San Petersburgo me dijeron que te estaban buscando. Abe dio una serie de órdenes a través de los alquimistas para que me quedase contigo hasta que él se pudiera reunir con nosotras aquí. Por lo visto, te está buscando en nombre de otro."**

– Tanto misterio para que al final solo una bufanda me dijera quién era él – Bufó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

 **Me quedé helada. Mis temores se habían vistos confirmados. Había gente que me estaba buscando. Pero, ¿quién? Si Lissa hubiese iniciado una búsqueda, lo habría sabido al entrar en su cabeza. Tampoco pensaba que se tratase de Adrian, teniendo en cuenta la desesperación y la ignorancia con la que me pregunta dónde estaba.**

– No estaba desesperado – Adrian aclaró con un tono calmado.

– Sí lo estabas – Las voces de todos resonaron al unísono.

 **Además, precisamente él parecía aceptar la necesidad que yo tenía de llevar a cabo aquella tarea.**

 **Entonces, ¿quién me estaba buscando? ¿Y por qué motivo? Por lo visto, aquel Abe era un individuo** – **aunque estuviera involucrado en algunos asuntos turbios** – **, alguien que muy bien podría estar relacionado con la reina o con alguien casi igual de importante. ¿Le habría ordenado que me encontrase y que me llevase de vuelta? ¿O quizá, si teníamos en cuenta lo mucho que la reina me odiaba, le habían ordenado que se asegurase de que no volviera? ¿Me enfrentaba a un asesino?**

– Vale, creo que te estabas pasando todo un rollo de películas – Dijo riendo Christian.

– Estamos hablando de Abe, y Sydney lo hizo sonar como si se tratase del mismo diablo – Rose dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pensándolo bien no creo que haya diferencia alguna entre el diablo y él

– Te estoy escuchando. Y la oreja me arde de lo mucho que oigo salir de tu boca – Abe dijo con un tono molesto.

– Me alegro – Sonrió Rose.

 **Estaba claro que Sydney hablaba de él con una extraña mezcla de miedo y de respeto.**

" **Quizá no quiera conocerlo." Comenté.**

– ¿Qué agradecimientos son esos? Salve tu vida – Abe miró a su hija con una mueca en su rostro. Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Si hubiera sido por mí y mi instinto, probablemente jamás nos habríamos conocido – Explicó la chica – pero las circunstancias hicieron que nos conociéramos

– Supongo que no necesito esperar una tarjeta para el día del padre – Murmuró Abe volviendo al libro.

" **No creo que quiera hacerte daño. Verás, de haber querido hacerte algo malo, ya lo habría hecho. Pero ten cuidado; siempre está planeando varias cosas a la vez, y conoce suficientes secretos como para rivalizar con los alquimistas."**

– Eso no me tranquilizo, ¿sabes? – Rose miró a Sydney que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

" **Entonces, ¿no te fías de él?"**

 **Me dedicó una sonrisa triste mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.**

" **Se te olvido que no me fío de ninguno de vosotros."**

– ¿Cómo terminaste en este grupo? – Christian dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sydney sacudió la cabeza – A diario me pregunto eso – Sonrió.

 **En cuanto se marchó, decidí salir para alejarme del dolor y los preparativos. Me senté en el último peldaño del porche trasero y me quedé mirando a Paul mientras jugaba. Estaba construyendo un fuerte con sus muñecos articulados. Aunque captaba la tristeza de su familia, le resultaba difícil sentirse afectado por la «muerte» de un tío al que solo había visto un par de ocasiones. La noticia no significaba para él lo mismo que para los demás.**

 **Disponía de mucho tiempo libre el resto del día, así que decidí comprobar rápidamente cómo estaba Lissa. No pude evitar sentir cierta curiosidad sobre cómo le habrían ido las cosas con Avery Lazar.**

– Esa curiosidad se llama celos – Adrian dijo con una sonrisa.

– No es verdad – Rose se defendió – En realidad tenía curiosidad

– Seguro – Se burló Christian.

 **Aunque las intenciones de Lissa eran buenas, aún tenía un cierto reparo en comer con Avery. Aun así, le sorprendió agradablemente ver que Avery no desentonaba en absoluto y que embelesaba a Adrian y Christian. Había que reconocer que a Adrian le embelesaba todo lo femenino. Christian fue más difícil de convencer, pero hasta a él empezó a caerle cada vez mejor, probablemente porque Avery no paró de meterse con Adrian. Cualquiera capaz de tomarle el pelo a Adrian se gana de entrada un puesto de honor en la lista de favoritos de Christian.**

– Entonces creo que la mayoría de aquí estamos fuera ya que nos metemos con Rose – Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa amplia.

– Oh, no. Rose también cuenta. Es más, quién se mete con ella se gana un pase de oro – Sonrió Christian con malicia.

– ¿En qué momento perdí la dignidad por algo tan tonto? – Murmuró Rose con aires depresivos.

– Cuando comenzamos a leer los libros – Sugirió Lissa con una sonrisa – No puedes quejarte de ello. Nosotros hemos leído tus pensamientos más oscuros sobre nosotros

La muchacha se tensó mirando hacia su mejor amiga – ¿Qué dijiste? –

– Dije que… –

– No sé, lo que dijiste, pero… espera, ¿cómo escuchase lo que yo dije? – Preguntó Rose frunciendo.

– Rose, somos vampiros, tenemos un súper oído – Dijo Christian como si fuese obvio.

– Oh… – La muchacha se sonrojo desviando la mirada – Entonces no lo pensé…

– No, lo dijiste – Asintió Eddie riéndose.

" **A ver, explicadme una cosa." Quiso saber Avery mientras enrollaba unos tallarines en el tenedor. "Os quedáis en la academia todo el día, ¿no? ¿Es que intentáis superar vuestra mala experiencia en el instituto?"**

" **Yo no tengo nada que superar." Le respondió Adrian con altivez. "Yo era el rey del instituto. Me adoraban y veneraban, aunque eso tampoco debería sorprenderle a nadie."**

 **Christian, que estaba a su lado, casi se atragantó con la comida.**

" **Entonces, lo que intentas es revivir tus días de gloria. Todo ha ido cuesta abajo desde entonces, ¿no?"**

" **Ni hablar." Replicó Adrian. "Yo soy como el buen vino: mejoro con los años. Lo mejor aún está por llegar."**

" **Yo me cansaría enseguida." Contestó Avery, que no pareció muy convencida de la analogía con el vino. "Ya estoy aburrida, y hasta me paso una parte del día ayudando a mi padre."**

" **Adrian se pasa todo el día durmiendo." Comentó Lissa procurando no reírse. "Por eso no tiene que preocuparse de encontrar cosas que hacer."**

– Bien dicho – Christian asintió – Incluso ahora parece que solo sabe dormir

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Hace poco y nada fuimos a comer la mejor cena de nuestras vidas – Adrian se señaló a sí mismo y a Sydney repetidas veces – pagada por nuestros mejores amigos. ¿Quién está listo para otra apuesta? Voy a entrar

– Cómo es que esto pasa frente a mis ojos y apenas lo veo – Rose murmuró mirando hacia Dimitri que se encogió de hombros.

– Supongo que estás muy ocupada quejándote de los libros como para notarlo – Respondió el guardián.

– Oh, es verdad – Ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia un lado – Pero es que es más sencillo quejarme de los libros que de otra cosa. ¡Cómo es que _mi vida_ terminó en ellos!

– Pues lo sabremos cuando lleguemos al final – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa – No desesperes

– ¡Muy tarde! Ya comencé a desesperarme – Dijo la muchacha enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

" **Oye, que me paso buena parte del tiempo ayudándote a ti a desentrañar los misterios del espíritu." Le recordó Adrian.**

 **Avery se inclinó hacia delante con un gesto de curiosidad.**

" **Entonces, ¿de verdad existe? He oído cosas sobre el espíritu… y de cómo sois capaces de curar a la gente."**

– Oh y muchas cosas más – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad mirando hacia Rose.

– ¿Qué otras cosas más? – Christian frunció el ceño intrigado.

– Se refiere a que habla dentro de mi cabeza como si fuera telepata o algo – Dijo Rose con calma al notar a su amiga tensarse.

– Casi olvido eso – Adrián señaló a Lissa con una mano – ¿Cómo lo haces…?

– No lo sé. Solo pienso en Rose y en enviarle mis pensamientos – Dijo la chica con un tono aliviado vagamente notable.

 **Lissa tardó unos segundos en responder. No tenía muy claro si se acostumbraría a que la gente hablase de forma abierta sobre su magia.**

– Y no, no lo he hecho hasta el día de hoy – Dijo Lissa – Es más fácil cuando se trata de amigos

– Es verdad – Adrian asintió.

 **Adrian estaba más dispuesto que ella a hablar del tema, probablemente con la esperanza de impresionar a Avery, y enumero alguno de los poderes del espíritu, como la lectura del aura y la coerción.**

– Es increíble que no lo notásemos antes – Lissa murmuró.

– Esa harpía nos engañó bien – Adrián asintió.

" **Además, puedo visitar a la gente en sus sueños." Añadió.**

 **Christian levantó una mano.**

" **Para. Presiento que habrá un momento en que nos dirás que las mujeres ya sueñan contigo. Estoy comiendo, por favor."**

" **No iba a hablaros de eso." Respondió Adrian, pero parecía que le habría gustado que esa broma se le hubiese ocurrido a él.**

– Es la verdad – Sonrió él.

 **No pude evitar que me entrase la risa. Adrian era descarado y frívolo en público… pero en mis sueños me había mostrado su lado serio y preocupado. Era más complejo de lo que la gente se imaginaba.**

 **Avery se había quedado helada.**

" **Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que practicar la magia aérea era muy guay. Parece que no es para tanto."**

– Ella no sabía hacerlo – Lissa dijo de pronto.

– Tienes razón – Adrian asintió – Supongo que le molestó que yo pudiera hacerlo que ella no

 **De pronto, una leve brisa le echó el pelo hacia atrás, como si estuviera posando para una sesión de fotos en traje de baño. Le mostró al grupo una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes. Ya solo faltaba el fotógrafo.**

– La imaginación de Rose no tiene límites – Se burló Adrian con una sonrisa mientras dejaba escapar las palabras entre dientes.

Eddie asintió sonriendo – Uno piensa que te acostumbras con los años, pero siempre hay algo nuevo que te sorprende a diario –

– Sigo aquí, muchachos – Rose hizo su acto de presencia hacia ellos. Los dos jóvenes la miraron y luego volvieron a ignorarla.

 **El sonido del timbre hizo que todos se pusieran en pie. Christian se dio cuenta de que se había dejado los deberes en otra clase y se marchó corriendo para recuperarlos después de darle un beso de despedida a Lissa, faltaría más.**

 **Adrian se despidió casi con la misma rapidez.**

" **Los profesores me miran mal si me quedo aquí una vez que han empezado las clases." Les hizo una reverencia a Lissa y a Avery. "Hasta otra, señoras."**

 **Avery, a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensasen los profesores, acompañó a Lissa hasta la siguiente clase con cara pensativa.**

" **Tú… sales con Christian, ¿no?"**

 **Vaya si salía con él.**

– ¿Qué insinuabas? – Christian frunció el ceño mirando hacia Rose algo molesto.

La chica se encogió de hombros – No escribí yo el libro –

– Pero lo pensaste –

– Inconscientemente, tal vez –

 **Si Avery hubiera visto la mitad de las cosas que yo les había visto hacer gracias al vínculo que me unía con Lissa, lo habría tenido claro.**

Tanto Christian como Lissa voltearon a mirar a la morena con cara de pocos amigos. Rose frunció el ceño encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

– De nuevo: inconscientemente – Aclaró.

– Creo que si sigues así me apuntaré al club de "Burlas a Rose" – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Judas! – Rose dijo rápidamente mientras los demás se reían.

 **Lissa se echó a reír.**

" **Sí. ¿Por qué?"**

 **Avery vaciló, y eso hizo que Lissa sintiera curiosidad.**

" **Pues… es que he oído que estabas con Adrian."**

– La reina – Rose murmuró.

 **Lissa estuvo a punto de pararse en seco.**

" **¿Dónde has oído eso?"**

" **En la corte. La reina dice que está contenta de que séais pareja y que siempre estáis juntos."**

 **Lissa soltó un gruñido.**

" **Eso es porque cada vez que voy a la Corte, lo invita a él también y luego nos encarga cosas para hacer los dos juntos. No lo hago queriendo… Bueno, no me malinterpretes. No me importa estar con él, pero si siempre estamos juntos es porque Tatiana nos obliga."**

– Eso me duele en el corazón – Adrian se llevó la mano al pecho con un exagerado gesto de drama.

Sydney se rió a su lado mientras rodaba los ojos.

" **Pero a ella le caes bien. Habla de ti a todas horas, del tremendo potencial que tienes y de lo orgullosa que está de ti."**

" **Creo que está orgullosa de manipularme. Ir allí es un agobio. O bien pasa por alto que estoy saliendo con Christian, o aprovecha siempre que puede para insultarlo de algún modo."**

– No era tan malo – Adrian dijo con una sonrisa despreocupado.

– Lo era – Lissa admitió con un suspiro suave.

– ¿Cómo puedes…? –

– Si yo aguanto las burlas y los insultos entonces tú también lo harás – Rose suspiró recostando su mentón en la palma de su mano sobre su rodilla – Que sea equilibrado para todos

– ¿Qué dices? – Christian frunció el ceño.

– A que me cargan todos los insultos a mí, pero si alguien los insulta a ustedes se desata la tercera guerra mundial – Rose explicó con desinterés – Supéralo, Adrian

– ¿Qué le pasa a ella? – Murmuró Sydney mirando hacia Adrian, quien observaba a la muchacha con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento.

– La mejor broma que has hecho, Rose – Aplaudió con un tono seco finalmente.

– Gracias – La chica dijo de pronto con los ánimos recargados. Volteó a ver a Abe – Es en serio, quiero que estos libros terminen para que pueda aventarle un puñetazo, del que nunca se olvidara, al autor

– ¿Ahora es cuando nos preocupamos? – Christian murmuró hacia Lissa, quien puso su mano en el brazo del muchacho dando palmaditas de consuelo.

– Cuando alcé el puño o esté roja de la rabia. Ahora no – Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Torció los labios mirando hacia su amiga y luego fugazmente se preguntó si su magia estaba afectándola tan pronto. Como no tenía una respuesta directa y la sonrisa en los labios de Rose había vuelto, decidió dejarlo para después. Quizá, incluso, la muchacha solo estaba defendiéndola y no tenía nada que ver con su magia.

 **La reina Tatiana, como tanta otra gente, era incapaz de perdonarles a los padres de Christian que se hubieran convertido en strigoi por voluntad propia.**

" **Lo siento." Dijo Avery con aspecto de sentirse realmente mal. "No quería sacar un tema incómodo. Solo quería saber si Adrian estaba disponible, nada más."**

– Atraigo a las mujeres. Como el buen vino – Dijo Adrian sonriendo mientras miraba a Sydney. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida y le dio un ligero empujón.

 **Lissa no estaba enfadada con Avery. Su furia se dirigía hacia la reina, a su manera de dar por hecho que todo el mundo debía comportarse según quisiera ella y que debía hacer lo que ella le viniera en gana. El mundo de los moroi se había regido por un rey o una reina desde el comienzo de los tiempos, y Lissa pensaba a veces que había llegado el momento de un cambio. Necesitaban un sistema en el que todo el mundo tuviera los mismos derechos, pertenecieran o no a una familia real. Los dhampir, también.**

– ¡Ese momento es ahora! – Adrian dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Lissa – Por supuesto que no me incluyas en tus planes. Trabajar no es lo mío

– ¿Qué pasa con esa emoción repentina y bajón de golpe? – Christian murmuró desviando la mirada.

– No es necesario incluirte en mis planes – Lissa respiró hondo – De hecho tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Mucho menos sé si estar aquí en este momento sea lo mejor. Podríamos estar en la Corte en este momento

– Estamos bien acá – Rose dijo con calma mientras alzaba la mirada por el hombro para echarle una mirada a la gran casa de campo de Abe – No está tan mal

– ¿Tan mal? – Abe murmuró con una ceja temblorosa mirando a la muchacha algo molesto.

– Me siento como en prisión. Y he estado allí así que habla la experiencia – Explicó con calma la muchacha.

Abe frunció el ceño y luego miro hacia Janine – ¿Estás escuchando lo que dice la mocosa? –

La mujer abrió la boca un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza alzando una mano – No me metas a mí en eso –

 **Cuanto más lo pensaba, más crecía su furia. La rabia y la frustración se le dispararon de un modo más propio de mí que de ella. A veces le daban ganas de ponerse a chillar, de plantarse delante de Tatiana y de decirle que se había acabado su acuerdo. Ninguna universidad se merecía tanto esfuerzo.**

– Ojalá no fuera yo la que tiene que asistir – Masculló Rose – Se suponía que debía asistir para protegerte no para estudiar y en cambio estoy haciendo trabajos hasta las seis de la mañana

– No es tan malo. Tú quisiste inscribirte – Lissa se encogió de hombros.

– Porque me iban a ver raro si no lo hacía – Rose murmuró – o como si fuese una acosadora, pero eso no lo hace mejor a tener que estudiar todos los días

 **Quizá hasta podría decirle a Tatiana que había llegado la hora de la una revolución, de derrocar el régimen atrasado de los moroi y…**

 **Lissa parpadeó y se quedó asombrada al comprobar que estaba temblando. ¿De dónde habían salido todas aquellas emociones? Una cosa era estar molesta con Tatiana, pero… ¿aquello? No había sufrido una rabia descontrolada como esa desde que había comenzado a utilizar el espíritu. Inspiró profundamente y se esforzó en usar alguna de las técnicas para calmarse que había aprendido para que Avery no se percatase de que estaba a punto de perder la chaveta.**

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Adrian preguntó con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué asumes que tengo la culpa? – Preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– Porque eres tú quien pierde la paciencia siempre, ¿no? – Preguntó Christian sonriendo con burla.

Rose torció los labios pensándolo y luego sacudió la cabeza – Uhm, no. Creo que se confunden de persona – Dijo con inocencia.

" **No soporto que la gente hable de mí, eso es todo." Dijo Lissa por fin.**

 **Avery no parecía haber notado la rabia momentánea de Lissa.**

" **Bueno, si así te sientes mejor, te diré que no todo el mundo piensa eso de ti. He conocido a una chica… ¿Mia? Sí, se llamaba así. Alguien que no pertenecía a la realeza." El tono desdeñoso de Avery sugería que tenía la misma actitud que muchos miembros de la realeza mostraban hacia los moroi** _ **comunes**_ **." Se echó a reír ante la sugerencia de que tú y Adrian estabais saliendo. Dijo que era ridículo**

Las miradas cayeron en la nombrada que se encogió de hombros – Era la verdad… –

 **Lissa casi sonrió al oír aquello. Mia había sido rival de Lissa y una niña mimada egocéntrica, pero después de que los strigoi matasen a su madre, había cambiado y mostraba un carácter fuerte y decidido, y eso nos gustaba tanto a Lissa como a mí.**

– Oh, no hay que mencionar el fabuloso puñetazo – Christian se burló a lo que todos rieron.

– Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me duele la nariz como el infierno –

– Lo siento, pero no lo siento. Te lo merecías –

Todos rieron nuevamente.

– Lo sé –

 **Mia vivía en la Corte con su padre, donde se entrenaba en secreto para poder luchar contra los strigoi algún día.**

– Estuvimos practicando un poco de magia hace unos días – Jill dijo con una sonrisa – Es genial tener una compañera. Creo en realidad que estamos avanzando demasiado

– Más que yo, eso es seguro – Masculló Lissa desviando la mirada, procurando que sus palabras sonaran tan bajo que no llegasen al oído de nadie.

" **Ah. Ahí está Simon." Dijo Avery de repente. "Tengo que irme."**

 **Lissa miró al otro lado del pasillo y vio al ceñudo guardián de Avery. Quizá Simon no tenía un aspecto tan arisco como el de Reed, el hermano de Avery, pero seguía mostrando la misma actitud huraña y severa que le vio Lissa cuando lo conoció. Sin embargo, Avery parecía llevarse bien con él.**

– No me sorprende. Los perros reconocen a los suyos – Adrian dijo con amargura.

" **Vale. Nos vemos luego." Dijo Lissa.**

" **Ya te digo." Le respondió Avery mientras se volvía.**

" **Esto… ¿Avery?"**

 **Ella se volvió de nuevo.**

" **¿Sí?"**

" **Adrian está más que disponible."**

 **La única respuesta de Avery fue una rápida sonrisa antes de echar a andar hacia Simon para reunirse con él.**

– Haciendo de clandestina, nada mal, prima – Adrian sonrió – Es una pena que los locos no estén hechos para el amor entre ellos mismos. No me molesta, tengo a alguien por mucho mejor

– ¿Este es el momento en que vomito o no? – Preguntó Rose mirando hacia Eddie que se encogía de hombros.

– Yo sugiero hacerlo ahora y no después – Respondió el joven.

 **Volví con los Belikov a Baia y vi que el funeral ya estaba en marcha. Los vecinos y los amigos, todos los dhampir, fueron llegando poco a poco, y muchos traían comida.**

– Esto es lo más raro que voy a escuchar en mi vida – Murmuró Dimitri escuchando a Abe atentamente.

– Oh, no es lo más raro, créeme. Me han pasado miles de cosas – Rose dijo con calma y despreocupada – Pero sí lo dices porque hablan de ti mismo sobre un aspecto personal, no te preocupes, te acostumbraras. Aunque por otro lado ya van cuatro libros y aún no lo hago

– ¿Intentas dar ánimos o echar abajo? –

– Lo que sea más factible – Se encogió de hombros.

 **Fue mi primer atisbo de comunidad dhampir, aunque seguía sin parecerme tan misteriosa como me había sugerido Sydney. La cocina se convirtió en una sala de banquetes, y todas las mesas y las encimeras quedaron cubiertas de platos. Algunos tenían comida que me resultaban familiares, y había muchos postres, galletas y pasteles cubiertos de nueces y con glaseados que parecían recién hechos. Algunos de los platos no los había visto jamás, y no estaba segura de si quería volver a verlos.**

– ¡Rose rechaza la comida! – Dijo alarmado Eddie, causando que tanto Christian como Adrian se alertaran también.

Rose parpadeó confundida antes de ver como Adrian corría hacia ella para mirarla de reojo y luego fruncía de ceño hacia Christian.

– No hay manera de saber si es ella o no. Es decir, eso sucedió hace un tiempo, y no es normal – Dijo él.

– Tal vez si necesite un exorcismo – Habló Christian con un tono lúgubre y serio, con la mano en su mentón mientras consideraba la idea.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de golpe mientras los miraba sorprendida y molesta.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – Gruñó – ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

– Tú dinos – Eddie dijo con una seriedad característica suya – ¿Cómo sabemos que eres nuestra Rose?

– Porque yo soy Rose. ¡Eso paso hace tiempo! – Ella respondió – Y la comida tenía un aspecto raro. No te ofendas

– No me ofendo, creo – Dimitri frunció el ceño fugazmente.

– Esto es raro – Murmuró Adrian mirando a Rose – Puedo sentir que es ella a través de su aura, pero… algo no concuerda. Es como sí las palabras del libro no concordaran con la chica que tenemos en frente

– ¡IDIOTAS! – Rose se cruzó de brazos mientras los demás reían ligeramente – Sigue leyendo, Abe

 **En concreto, vi un cuenco lleno de repollos viscosos que procuré evitar a toda costa.**

 **Sin embargo, antes de comer, todo el mundo salió y se reunió formando un semicírculo en el jardín. Era el único sitio en el que cabía tanta gente. En ese momento apareció un sacerdote humano. Eso me sorprendió, pero supuse que, al vivir en un pueblo humano, los dhampir acudirían a una iglesia humana, y para la mayoría de los humanos los dhampir tenían el mismo aspecto que ellos, por lo que el sacerdote sin duda pensaría que había acudido a una casa normal. Un puñado de moroi que se encontraba en el pueblo también asistieron, pero ellos también podían pasar más o menos por humanos, muy pálidos, si se mostraban discretos con los colmillos. Los humanos no esperan ver lo sobrenatural, por lo que sus mentes raras veces tienen en cuenta esa posibilidad, aun cuando la tienen delante de sus narices.**

 **Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, que brillaba con su fuego naranja en el cielo, y las largas sombras caían sobre nosotros. El sacerdote celebró un servicio funerario en ruso canturreando con una voz que sonaba sobrenatural en el patio cada vez más oscuro.**

 **Todas las ceremonias eclesiásticas a las que había asistido habían sido siempre en mi idioma, pero no me di cuenta que aquella me provocaba la misma emoción. A menudo, los allí reunidos se santiguaban. No conocía los momentos en los que debía hablar, así que me limité a observar y a esperar mientras dejaba que la quejumbrosa voz del sacerdote me llenase el alma. Mis sentimientos hacia Dimitri se revolvían en mi interior como una tormenta que creciese por momentos, y me tuve que esforzar en mantenerlos a raya, encerrados en mi corazón.**

– Dios, lo más empalagoso que he oído – Se quejó Adrian con poco tacto.

– No, no es lo más empalagoso – Christian sacudió la cabeza – Pero estoy seguro de que hay mas

– Bastardos – Masculló Rose.

 **Cuando terminó por fin el servicio religioso, la tensión sobrecogedora que había envuelto al grupo se disipó. La gente se movió de nuevo y se puso a abrazar a los miembros de la familia Belikov y a estrecharle la mano al sacerdote, quien se marchó poco después.**

 **Lo siguiente fue ponerse a comer. Todo el mundo se llenó los platos y se sentó allí donde encontró sitio, ya fuera de la casa o en el jardín. Ninguno de los invitados me conocía, y la familia de Dimitri estaba demasiado ocupada para atenderme, ya que se movía arriba y abajo para procurar que todo el mundo se siéntese a gusto. Sydney se quedó conmigo un buen rato y, aunque nuestra conversación fue superficial, me reconfortó su presencia. Nos sentamos en el suelo del salón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared junto a la estantería. Como siempre, ella apenas picoteó algo de la comida, lo que me hizo sonreír. Había algo relajante en ver aquella costumbre tan familiar.**

– ¿Cómo fueron a cenar si tiene esa costumbre? – Preguntó Rose mirando a Adrian.

El joven sacudió un dedo de un lado a otro sonriendo mientras enseñaba los colmillos con travesura – Eso no es de tu incumbencia –

Ella frunció el ceño con suspicacia.

 **Una vez acabada la cena, la gente siguió charlando en grupos. No entendía nada, pero no dejaba de oír como pronunciaban su nombre. «Dimitri, Dimitri». Me recordó a los siseos incomprensibles que los fantasmas hacían durante sus apariciones.**

– Gracias – Dimitri dijo con sarcasmo.

– No, no es lo que piensas – Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Él sonrió torcido.

 **Era algo angustioso y asfixiante, y la fuerza de su nombre me oprimió el corazón. Pasado un rato, comenzó a ser insoportable. Sydney se había alejado de mí, así que salí de la casa para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Algunos habían encendido una pequeña hoguera en la parte trasera y estaban sentados alrededor, donde seguían hablando de Dimitri, así que salí al porche delantero.**

 **Eché a andar por la calle, pero sin querer ir demasiado lejos. La noche era tibia y despejada, y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en la negrura que se extendía sobre mí. Mis sentimientos estaban enmarañados y, al estar lejos de los demás, dejé que se desatasen y saliesen en forma de lágrimas silenciosas que me bajaron por las mejillas. Cuando ya estaba tan solo a un par de casas de distancia, me senté en un bordillo. Allí descansé y disfruté de la tranquilidad que me rodeaba. Sin embargo, esa paz no duró mucho. Mi agudo sentido del oído captó el sonido de unas voces procedentes de la casa de los Belikov. Aparecieron tres siluetas. Una de ellas era alta y delgada, un moroi, y las otras dos eran de dhampir. Me quedé mirándolos a los tres mientras se me acercaban, hasta que estuvieron delante de mí. Me despreocupe por completo de las formalidades y me quedé sentada mirando hacia arriba, hacia los ojos oscuros del moroi. No reconocí a aquel grupo de entre la gente que había asistido a la ceremonia, pero sí que reconocí al moroi de alguna otra parte. Esbocé una sonrisilla irónica.**

" **Abe Mazur, supongo."**

– Uhm… ¿eso es todo? – El hombre gruñó mientras pasaba las páginas – ¿En serio tengo que esperar un capítulo más para saber tus crueles pensamientos sobre mí?

– ¿Es qué todos asumen que pienso mal de ustedes a la primera? – Preguntó Rose mirando hacia todos.

Vio a todos asentir con la cabeza lentamente, con excepción de Lissa que reía ligeramente al ver como todos concordaban en la misma situación. Ella resopló y luego miró hacia Abe.

– Lo siento, viejo –

– Esto es tener mala suerte – Él alzó el libro hacia el centro de la mesa donde fue recogido por Mia que sonreía ligeramente.

– ¿Seguro que no quiere seguir leyendo? – Preguntó con un tono suave.

– No, los pensamientos de Rose irrumpen los míos propios y me drenan la energía – Abe sacudió la cabeza.

– ¡Ni que fuera un chupa vidas! – Rose lo miró ofendida.

– Todos se sienten de la misma manera, ya supéralo – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa.

Bufó la muchacha desviando la mirada hacia Mia que la miraba como si le pidiera permiso para poder leer.

– Adelante… –

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Me alegra saber que les gusta el fics, me refiero no es la gran cosa tampoco, pero me alegro. No hay mucho que decir sobre este fics, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante así que bueno...

~ Comentarios:

\- lezly66: Me alegro de que te haya encantado volver a las actualizaciones, una parte de mí también se siente fresca en ese tema, en cuanto a la inspiración... si soy sincera me gustaría que hubiera algo que diera bote a mi inspiración. Por lo general, siempre ando inspirada cuando tengo hype, que en una serie sería algo así como la emoción por ver una temporada que haya estado esperando mucho, lo normal. Eso siempre ayuda a que mi mente se mueva a mil y comience a trabajar en la trama, pero aquí no sucederá, todos saben lo que paso con la película primera así que son los comentarios los que mantienen viva la inspiración... eso y las ganas de terminar esta puñetera saga que me viene gritando desde hace años atrás jeje.

\- LadyArthem: ¿Las Belikova? Sorry, pero ellas no están presentes, me parece que en el capítulo 1 las quite. Tuve que hacer un recorte porque eran muchos personajes y no podía manejarlos, de hecho aún tengo demasiados y no puedo manejarlos bien. Normalmente me gusta tener muchos personajes, pero me carga cuando no puedo manejarlos, es decir, no falta el personaje que me queda sobrando o demás. De todos modos, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

\- norlacorrea: Ah, eso es bueno, osea que en otras palabras necesito terapia, ¿eh? Es broma... espero... He revisado el final, para dar toques de corrección, y digamos que tampoco es tan oscuro, sino que es misterioso nada más.

\- Allie: Sí, OMG.

\- tamij18: Es un gran final! Digamos que dará mucho de que hablar para el siguiente libro, o al menos yo lo espero así, lo mismo se olvidan de ese final en cuanto comience el libro y solo hablaran de las reacciones... Me alegra saber que te encanta como escribo, si te soy sincera en lo personal no veo que sea la gran cosa, sé que tengo mis errores ya sea de ortografía o de narración (lo cual en su mayoría pasa porque me da pereza releer para corregir) y tampoco creo que sea para tanto, en cuanto a dejar de escribir, nop, de momento no porque tengo algunos proyectos en mente y quiero poder subirlos todos. Ahora tengo 3 historias actualizándose y sin contar a VA las otras dos las tengo prácticamente terminadas, ya estoy escribiendo otro fics que planeo subir más adelante, evidentemente también tengo planeado el tema del cuatro libro de VA y sé cómo encajar todo con el final de este fics, aparte en cómo sobre llevarlo con el último libro también lo he estado pensando bastante porque aún algunas cosas no me concuerdan... De todos modos lo importante es que tengo más proyectos fuera de lo que es Leyendo el Pasado

\- Zombiepeace: ¡Yay! dos meses de lunes felices! Por favor, todos necesitamos algo que nos haga felices los lunes, yo no encuentro nada todavía porque las cosas que veo se estrenan el lunes y solo puedo verlas los martes en adelante a que las subtitulen... salvo twd, ese lo pasan por la tv los lunes así que... Adrián es un personaje interesante, pero a veces me estresa su actitud. El tema con Dimitri es algo que me deja con mal sabor de boca, si escribo sobre él me molesta un poco, si no escribo sobre él ustedes se molestan, por lo tanto es donde me deja el mal sabor de boca por ambos lados, pero bueno, prefiero escribir lo que yo quiero aun si eso puede molestar a otros, evidentemente siempre intento equilibrar también porque la idea no es cargarlo todo para mí lado sin considerar lo que les gusta. Lo único que daría ganas de escribir... sería algo sucediera, esto lo mencione ya, no sé si en un comentario o en la nota del autor... o quizá fue en otro fics (es que prepare los fics de esta semana todos el mismo día), pero lo único que traería emoción e inspiración para VA, por lo menos para que me den ganas de terminar con los cap bien, es que sucediera algo... algo rollo, no sé, que sacaran un vídeo oficial con los actores o el tema de las películas, pero bueno la película primera... todo el mundo sabe como termino y esperanzas de una nueva ya sea una mejora de la primera o la segunda, rollo lo que paso con Cazadores de Sombra (que tampoco es que haya sido mejor que la película original, pero sí un poco), no sé, probablemente estaría bien. El tema de este fics lo he explicado por qué comencé a escribirlo varias vcs y por qué seguí escribiendo así que está de sobra mencionarlo. Gracias por tu comentario, nos veremos la próxima semana.

Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que he empezado a hablar del final cuando apenas vamos iniciando, ni siquiera hemos llegado al diez, pero yo en mi respaldo por decirle tengo ya casi la mitad del fics escrito... eso si no he sacado mal las cuentas, que probablemente haya pasado, pero creo que no, así en pocas palabras es difícil para mí no contarles o darles hype por el final.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	11. Leyendo el capítulo 9

**_Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
nueve_

– ¿Solo comienzo? – Preguntó Mia dudando un momento. Rose la miro con una sonrisa mientras alzaba un dedo y se ponía en pie. Corrió hacia la cocina y sacó unas botellas de agua y unos dulces que dejo caer en la mesa de centro donde los demás la miraban intrigados.

– Si tengo que seguir escuchando entonces quiero hacerlo a mí manera – Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras quitaba la tapa de una botella para beber agua.

– Está bien, entonces capítulo nueve… –

" **Creía que habías sido un sueño." Le dije.**

 **Los tres se quedaron de pie, aunque los dhampir se separaron un poco para crear una especie de formación defensiva alrededor del moroi. Abe era el rostro desconocido que había visto mientras me desmayaba y me despertaba después de mi enfrentamiento con los strigoi junto al granero. Era mayor que yo, más próximo a la edad de Olena. Era moreno, llevaba perilla y tenía la piel tan oscura como se podría esperar de un moroi. Si alguna vez habéis visto a una persona morena o de piel oscura enfermar y palidecer, os haréis una idea del color de su tez. Su piel mostraba un poco de pigmentación, pero ese tono subrayado por una palidez intensa. Lo más sorprendente eran sus ropas. Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo oscuro que decía a gritos: «soy muy caro», y lo complementaba con una bufanda roja de cachemira. Debajo del abrigo capté el brillo de una cadena de oro que hacía juego con el pendiente dorado que llevaba en una oreja. La primera impresión que me llevé con toda aquella extravagancia fue que era más propia de un pirata o de un chulo. Enseguida cambié de opinión. Algo en él me indicó que era el tipo de individuo que se dedica a ir por ahí rompiendo piernas para salirse con la suya.**

– ¿En serio? – Abe frunció el ceño mirando a la chica algo molesto.

– Tú querías saber que pensaba de ti en la primera impresión. ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo? –

– Porque no fue nada amable – Dijo él.

– Bienvenido a la fiesta – Adrian dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una de las botellas de agua seguido de todos aquellos que ya habían tenido una descripción cruda y mala por parte de Rose a lo largo de los libros, en otras palabras casi todos (obviando que Lissa estaba fuera de esto).

" **Un sueño, ¿eh?" Me dijo el moroi con un leve atisbo de una sonrisa. "No es algo que me digan muy a menudo. Bueno, quizá." Se corrigió. "A veces aparezco en las pesadillas de las personas."**

– No estoy segura de que esta reunión haya salido bien – Janine dijo con calma.

– Son como dos gotas agua – Lissa asintió – Seguro que no salió bien

 **No era ni ruso ni estadounidense. No logré identificar su acento.**

 **¿Estaba intentando impresionarme o intimidarme con su mala reputación? Sydney no parecía atemorizada al hablar de él, pero sí que había recelo en sus palabras.**

" **Bueno, supongo que ya sabes quién soy." Le dije. "Así que ahora la pregunta es: ¿qué haces aquí?"**

– Directo al grano – Adrian dijo.

" **No." Respondió y su sonrisa se endureció. "La pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí?"**

 **Señalé con un gesto hacia la casa mientras procuraba mostrarme tranquila.**

" **Asistir a un funeral."**

" **No has venido a Rusia por eso."**

" **He venido a Rusia a decirle a los Belikov que Dimitri había muerto, porque vi que nadie se había preocupado de hacerlo."**

– ¡Mentira! – Christian dijo.

– Sabemos que la mentira le sale como si se tratase de la verdad – Sydney dijo con calma.

 **Aquello se había en una explicación muy práctica para explicar mi viaje por Rusia, pero cuando Abe me miró fijamente, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, muy similar al que había tenido cuando Yeva me miró por primera vez. Al igual que aquella vieja loca, él tampoco me creyó, y vi de nuevo el lado peligroso de su aparente carácter jovial.**

– En realidad no creo que debamos seguir leyendo, o me voy a quedar sin amigos para cuando terminen los libros – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa dubitativa.

– Prometimos que nada iba a cambiar – Christian dijo con una sonrisa – Créeme si no quisiéramos ser tus amigos ni siquiera estaríamos aquí. Eres irritante

– Como tú – Señaló Rose.

– Exacto – Asintió Christian.

– No te preocupes, nadie va a dejar de ser tu amigo. Estamos pagando por tus palabras con bromas – Adrian aseguro con una sonrisa – Pero no respondo por las bromas físicas que podamos hacer

 **Abe negó con la cabeza y, esta vez, su sonrisa desapareció por completo.**

" **Esa tampoco es la razón. No me mientas, niña."**

 **Noté que se me erizaba el vello dela nuca.**

" **Y tú no me interrogues, viejo. Al menos hasta que estés dispuesto a decirme por qué tus secuaces y tú os arriesgasteis a recorrer esa carretera de noche para recogernos a Sydney y a mí."**

– Ella no tiene vergüenza – Sacudió la cabeza Lissa cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras sacudía la cabeza – Siempre enfrentándose ante los más poderosos de manera despreocupada

– Comienzo a ver el parecido entre ustedes – Mia dijo mirando hacia Abe y Rose.

– No nos parecemos – Aclaro Rose.

– Ni un poco – Abe asintió.

 **Los dhampir de Abe se pusieron tensos al oír que lo llamaba** _ **viejo**_ **, pero me sorprendí al ver que él volvía a sonreír… aunque su sonrisa no llegó a verse reflejada en sus ojos.**

" **Quizá solo estaba echando una mano."**

" **No es lo que he oído decir. Fuiste tú quien les dijo a los alquimistas que le ordenasen a Sydney acompañarme."**

" **Ah." Levantó una ceja. "¿Te lo ha dicho ella? Vaya… Eso ha estado muy mal por su parte. A sus superiores no va a gustarles. No va a gustarles nada de nada."**

– Metiste la pata – Dijo Adrian con una mueca.

– No, creo que la salve… creo… – Rose hizo una mueca.

– Nunca puedes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? – Se burló Eddie.

– No puedo evitarla. Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda procesarlas. Soy impulsiva – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

 **Maldita sea. Había hablado sin pensar. No quería causarle problemas a Sydney. Si Abe era de verdad una especie de padrino mafioso ente los moroi… ¿Cómo lo había llamado Sydney? ¿Zmey? ¿La serpiente? Sin duda, hablaría con los alquimistas para que le hiciesen la vida imposible a Sydney.**

" **La obligué a decírmelo" Le mentí. "La… la amenacé en el tren. No fue difícil. Ya que me tenía un miedo tremendo."**

– Sabía que mentías – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa.

– Debía haberte dicho que era difícil no hablar con una estaca en tu garganta – Dijo Rose pensativa.

– Eso era más creíble – Dijo Abe asintiendo – Bruta

– ¡Eh! –

" **No lo dudo. Todos nos tienen miedo, obligados por siglos de tradiciones y escondidos detrás de sus cruces para protegerse, a pesar de los dones que les conceden sus tatuajes. En muchos sentidos, tienen la mismas ventajas que vosotros, los dhampir… sin ninguno de los problemas reproductores."**

 **Levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas mientras hablaba, como si fuera una especie de filósofo que reflexionase sobre los misterios del universo. Por alguna razón, aquello me puso aún más furiosa. Estaba tratando el tema como si no tuviera importancia, cuando era más que evidente que tenía pensado algo en secreto para mí. No me gustaba formar parte de los planes de nadie, y menos cuando no sabía en qué consistían.**

– ¿En serio? – Se burló Christian.

– Yo hago los planes, no los demás – Rose dijo con calma – Puedo soportar que algunas personas hagan planes conmigo presente, pero mientras no me involucren a mí…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lissa preguntó con firmeza.

– Ah, ya sabes, planes que pueden afectar en grande. Quiero decir, una cosa es hacerlo a escondidas y otra es tener mi bendición –

" **Vale, vale, estoy segura de que podríamos pasarnos la noche hablando de los alquimistas y de cómo los tienes controlados." Repuse." Pero sigo queriendo saber qué quieres tú de mí."**

" **Nada." Se limitó a contestar.**

" **¿Nada? ¿Te has tomado la molestia de obligarme a venir con Sydney y de seguirme hasta aquí… para nada?"**

" **No me interesas en absoluto. Tengo asuntos propios de los que ocuparme. He venido en nombre de otros que sí que tienen interés en ti."**

– Que frío – Murmuró Lissa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Verdad que sí? – Rose asintió con seriedad – Eso es crueldad. Ni quién le crea

– ¿Qué supone que dijera entonces? – Abe frunció el ceño.

– Algo más creíble – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Ahora actúas con calma, pero estabas asustada – Mia dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

La joven frunció el ceño mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la lectora – ¿Qué quieres decir? Jamás he tenido miedo de él –

– ¿Segura? – La sonrisa en los labios de Mia se amplió más, provocando que Rose frunciera el ceño levemente.

 **Me puse tensa, y por fin noté un escalofrío de auténtico miedo por todo el cuerpo.**

– ¡No es verdad! – Rose dijo rápidamente apretando el puño – ¿Quién habrá escrito esta cosa?

– Te han delatado – Eddie se burló.

– Hasta los mejores caen – Chrsitian se encogió de hombros.

– Yo no tenía miedo de él – Señaló a Abe con firmeza – Tenía miedo de otra cosa. No malinterpretes

 **Mierda. Sí que me estaban buscando. Pero, ¿quiénes? ¿Lissa? ¿Adrian? ¿Tatiana? Una vez más, pensar en esta última me puso nerviosa.**

– Te das demasiada importancia – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Era el calor del momento – Asintió Rose.

 **Los otros dos me buscarían porque se preocupaban por mí. Pero Tatiana… Tatiana temía que fuera capaz de escaparme con Adrian. Una vez más pensé que si ella quería que me encontrasen, quizá era porque quería asegurarse de que no volviera. Abe me parecía el tipo de persona que podía hacer desaparecer a la gente.**

– No tienes ni idea – Dijo con orgullo.

– En realidad lo esperaba – Rose asintió.

" **¿Y qué es lo que quieren esos otros? ¿Quieren que vuelva a casa?" Pregunté procurando no parecer asustada. "¿Creías que podrías venir hasta aquí y llevarme de vuelta a rastras?"**

– Eso habría sido hilarante – Dijo Adrian riendo.

 **La sonrisa furtiva de Abe volvió a hacer acto de presencia.**

" **¿Tú crees que podría llevarte de vuelta a rastras?"**

" **Bueno" dije, y solté un bufido burlón, una vez más, sin pensar en lo que hacía. "Tú seguro que no podrías. Estos tipos, sí. Bueno, a lo mejor. Quizá sería capaz de derrotarlos."**

– Eres demasiado confiada… y siempre piensas sin hablar – Dijo Jill con una mueca – Algún día vas a tener serios problemas con eso

– No, no lo creo. Ya tuve serios problemas hace unos meses, no creo que nada sea peor que eso – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa despreocupada.

– En realidad, creo que aún puedes tener problemas – Coincidió Mia mientras no despegaba la mirada del libro – ¿Sigo?

– Sigue – Respondió Rose con poco ánimo.

 **Abe se echó a reír en voz alta por primera vez. Fue una risa grave y retumbante y de lo más sincera.**

" **Estás a la altura de tu reputación de bravucona."**

Mia se echó a reír mientras intentaba pronunciar el dialogo de Abe, provocando que los demás que se reían la miraran ansiosos por la respuesta.

– Que grosero, yo no soy bravucona – Murmuró Rose desviando la mirada.

" **Eres un encanto." Genial. Abe probablemente disponía de un informe entero de mí. Probablemente hasta sabría lo que me gustaba desayunar. "Te ofrezco un trato. Dime qué haces aquí y yo te diré qué hago aquí."**

– En realidad no ganaba nada importante con ese trato – Murmuró Rose cuando las risas lograron disiparse.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Christian intrigado.

– Pongámonos en esa situación. Si hubiese sido uno de ustedes quien envió a este viejo para llevarme de vuelta, y lo diré en el mejor de los sentidos, me valía mierda. No iba a volver – Respondió despreocupada.

" **Ya te lo he dicho."**

 **La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Dio un paso hacia donde yo estaba sentada y vi que sus guardianes se ponían tensos.**

" **Y yo ya te he dicho que no me mientas. Tienes una razón para estar aquí, y necesito saber cuál es."**

– Debiste investigar más – Rose murmuró despreocupada.

– Era más divertido jugar al gato y al ratón – Se encogió de hombros su padre despreocupado.

" **¿Rose? ¿Puedes venir, por favor?"**

 **La voz de Viktoria resonó cristalina en mitad de la noche desde la casa de los Belikov. Miré hacia atrás y la vi en el umbral. De repente, sentí la necesidad imperiosa de alejarme de Abe. Había algo letal bajo esa fachada jovial y llamativa, y no quería pasar ni un minuto más con él. Me puse en pie de un salto y eché a andar hacia la casa. Podría decirse que esperaba que sus guardianes se abalanzasen sobre mí para secuestrarme, a pesar de lo que me había dicho el propio Abe. Los dos individuos se quedaron inmóviles, pero sus ojos me observaron con atención. La sonrisa extravagante del moroi apareció de nuevo.**

" **Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme a charlar." Dije.**

" **No pasa nada." Me respondió él con tono condescendiente. "Ya encontraremos otro momento."**

" **No lo creo." Contesté. Él se echó a reír de nuevo, y me apresuré a entrar en la casa con Viktoria. No me sentí segura hasta que cerramos la puerta.**

– Ni que fuera un monstruo –

– Oh, pero los monstruos de mis pesadillas tienen tu rostro –

– ¿Qué dijiste? –

La muchacha sonrió despreocupada mirando hacia Abe.

" **No me gusta nada de nada ese tipo."**

" **¿Abe? Creía que era amigo tuyo." Me dijo Viktoria.**

" **Qué va. Es una especie de mafioso, ¿no?"**

" **Supongo." Se limitó a decir, como si eso tampoco fuese tan importante. "Pero si estás aquí es gracias a él."**

" **Si, ya sé que fue a por nosotras."**

 **Viktoria me negó con la cabeza.**

" **No, me refiero a aquí, aquí. Parece que mientras ibas en el coche no parabas de decir: «Belikov, Belikov». Abe supuso que nos conocías. Por eso te trajo a nuestra casa."**

– ¿Vamos de nuevo a escuchar un relato empalagoso? – Se quejó Adrian – Ya no me quedan dientes que picar

– Nadie los obligó a escuchar mis preciados pensamientos – Se quejó Rose – Aún están a tiempo de dar la vuelta y marcharse. Ya haré trampa yo y descubriré quién está detrás de esto. Y como sea uno de ustedes, preparase para recibir mi furia y la de mil titanes

– Queremos vivir. No somos tan estúpidos – Christian dijo despreocupado.

 **Aquello me resultó sorprendente. Estaba soñando con Dimitri, por lo que no era raro que dijese su apellido. Hasta ese momento, no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado en aquella casa. Pensaba que se debía a que Olena tenía formación médica.**

 **Luego Viktoria añadió algo que fue lo más asombroso de todo.**

" **Cuando se dio cuenta de que no te conocíamos, se mostró dispuesto a llevarte a otro lado, pero la abuela le dijo que debíamos alijarte en casa. Supuse que habría tenido algún sueño en el que veía que vendrías a nosotras."**

" **¿Cómo?" ¿La lova e inquietante Yeva que me odiaba? "¿Yeva soñó conmigo?"**

– Que escalofrío – Rose se frotó los brazos mientras Dimitri le sonreía.

 **Viktoria asintió.**

" **Es un don que tiene. ¿Estás segura de que no conoces a Abe? Es demasiado importante como para estar aquí sin un buen motivo."**

" **Olena se nos acercó presurosa antes de que tuviera tiempo de contentarle y me agarró del brazo.**

" **Te hemos estado buscando. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" Le preguntó a Viktoria.**

" **Abe estaba…"**

" **No importa. Vamos. Todo el mundo está esperando."**

– ¿Yo no importo? – Abe parpadeó confundido y algo molestó.

– Supéralo. He escuchado cosas peores sobre mí y no ando llorando – Rose se encogió de hombros.

– No lloras, pero te quejas… y te quejas tanto que me dan ganas de arrancarme las orejas si no fuera porque la lectura es perfecta para burlarme de ti – Christian sonrió despreocupado.

– Cállate –

" **¿El qué?" Pregunté mientras la dejaba que me arrastrara por la casa en dirección del jardín.**

" **Tenía que habértelo dicho yo." Me explicó Viktoria mientras correteaba a mi lado. "Esta es la parte del duelo en el que todo el mundo se sienta y recuerda a Dimitri contando algo sobre él."**

" **Nadie lo ha visto desde hace mucho. No sabemos lo que fue de él en los últimos tiempos." Añadió Olena. "Necesitamos que tú nos lo cuentes."**

– Madre mía… – Adrian dijo.

– Oh, oh – Eddie dijo con sorpresa.

– Definitivamente esto no va a terminar bien – Lissa dijo asintiendo cuando Christian sonrió con burla.

– En mi defensa… no tenía ni idea – Rose miró a Dimitri.

Él suspiró con calma y luego intentó sonreír ignorando los sentimientos oscuros que se arremolinaban en su interior por haber hecho pasar a su familia por aquel momento tan oscuro y frío. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con la joven guardiana el día anterior y una sonrisa se obligó a dibujarse en los labios, recordándole que si todo esto en realidad lo afectaba entonces no había sanado nada cuando la verdad es que aunque duela, era un sentimiento que no debería volver de donde se encontraba enterrado y superado.

 **Me sobresalté. ¿Yo? Me resistí a la idea, sobre todo cuando salimos al jardín y vi a todos los presentes alrededor de la hoguera. No conocía a ninguno. ¿Cómo podía hablar de Dimitri? ¿Cómo podía revelar que lo llevara en mi corazón? Todo el mundo pareció fundirse en el mismo borrón, y creí que me iba a desmayar. Durante un segundo, nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Karolina estaba hablando en ese momento, con su bebé en brazos. De vez en cuando se callaba, y los demás se echaban a reír. Viktoria se sentó sobre una manta extendida en el suelo y tiró de mí para que me sentase a su lado. Sydney se unió a nosotras poco después.**

" **¿Qué es lo que dice?" Pregunté con un susurro.**

 **Viktoria escuchó a su hermana durante unos cuantos segundos y luego se inclinó hacia mí.**

" **Está hablando de Dimitri, cuando era muy joven, de cómo le pedía a Karolina y a sus amigas que le dejasen jugar con ellas. Él tenía unos seis años, y ellas ocho, así que no querían." Viktoria se calló para escuchar la siguiente parte de la anécdota. "Al final, Karolina le dijo que podría jugar si aceptaba casarse con sus muñecas. Así que Karolina y sus amigas lo vistieron a él y a las muñecas una y otra vez y no dejaron de celebrar bodas. Dimitri se casó por lo menos diez veces."**

– Oh, la voz de la experiencia con las chica – Adrian dijo con una sonrisa.

– Los niños hacen cosas como esas cuando están aburridos – Dimitri dijo con una máscara de seriedad en su rostro, causando que algunos sintieran un escalofrío.

 **No pude evitar echarme a reír al imaginarme al duro y atractivo Dimitri dejando que su hermana mayor lo disfrazase y el mismo estoicismo con el que se tomaba sus deberes como guardián.**

 **Luego habló más gente, y me esforcé en escuchar la traducción. Todo lo que contaron fue sobre la bondad de Dimitri y su carácter tan fuerte. Aun cuando no estaba luchando contra los no muertos, siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Casi todo el mundo era capaz de recordar alguna ocasión en la que Dimitri había decidido aparecido para ayudar a otros, en la que había dejado lo que tenía entre manos para hacer lo que debía hacer, incluso en aquellas situaciones en las que corría peligro. Eso no me sorprendió. Dimitri siempre hacía lo que debía hacer.**

 **Y había sido esa actitud en la vida la que me había hecho amarlo tanto. Yo tenía un carácter parecido: también me lanzaba a ayudar a los demás, incluso en algunas ocasiones en las que no debía hacerlo.**

– No, él piensa, tú no – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Cuándo fue que ahora el blanco de burlas es que no piense antes de actuar? –

– Quién sabe – Adrian sonrió.

 **Hay quienes me han llamado loca, pero Dimitri me entendía. Siempre me comprendía, y una parte de la que estuvimos trabajando fue el modo de atemperar con algo de prudencia y sensatez esa necesidad impulsiva de lanzarme de cabeza al peligro. Tenía la sensación de que nadie en este mundo me comprendería jamás como él.**

– Ahora es cuando nos sentimos ignorados – Adrian dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron con pesar.

 **No me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba llorando hasta que vi que todo el mundo me miraba. Al principio pensé que me creían una chiflada por llorar, pero luego me percaté de que alguien me había hecho una pregunta.**

" **Quieren que les hables de los últimos días de Dimitri." Me explicó Viktoria. "Cuéntanos algo. Lo que hizo. Cómo era."**

 **Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga y aparté la mirada para centrarla en la hoguera. No era la primera vez que hablaba en público, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.**

– Aquí están los pañuelos, chicas – Dijo Adrian agitando una caja de color morado. Le sonrió a Sydney hablando con suavidad como si se tratase de un secreto – Me asegure de sacarlos antes de comenzar la lectura

– No creo que vayan a llorar – Sydney dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Volteó a mirar hacia los demás e hizo una mueca cuando notó a las tres chicas, excluyendo a Rose, apretando con fuerzas los puños. – Tal vez lo hagan

" **No… No puedo." Le dije a Viktoria en voz baja, entre jadeos. "No puedo hablar de él."**

 **Ella me apretó la mano.**

" **Por favor. Necesitan saber cosas de él. Necesitan oír hablar de Dimitri. Cuéntales lo que quieras. ¿Cómo era?"**

" **Era… era tu hermano. Tú lo sabes muy bien."**

" **Sí." Me respondió ella con voz amable. "Pero queremos saber cómo era para ti."**

– Debí traer algo para las caries – Dijo Adrian con una mueca.

– Muy cierto – Dijo Christian con seriedad – Algo amargo…

– No, será amargo y patoso… – Eddie dijo antes de recibir un golpe de Jill que lo miraba molesta, esperando a que mantuviera silencio para poder escuchar a Mia.

 **Seguí mirando fijamente la hoguera, viendo cómo bailaban las llamas y cómo cambiaban de color, de naranja a azul.**

" **Era... era el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca." Me callé un momento para recuperarme, y Viktoria aprovechó para traducir mis palabras al ruso. "Y era uno de los mejores guardianes. Era muy joven comparado con la mayoría, pero todo el mundo lo conocía. Todos estaban al corriente de su reputación, y mucha gente confiaba en él hasta el punto de pedirle consejo. Decían que él era un dios. Y siempre que había algún peligro… o algún combate… él siempre era el primero en arriesgarse. Nunca retrocedía por miedo. Y hace un par de meses, cuando atacaron la academia…**

 **Al llegar aquí, me atraganté un poco. Las Belikov me habían dicho que se habían enterado del ataque, que todo el mundo lo sabía. Por las caras de los presentes, supe que era cierto. No tenía que explicarles lo ocurrido esa noche, ni rememorar los horrores que había visto.**

– Que día más oscuro aquel – Murmuró Abe sacudiendo la cabeza.

" **Esa noche, Dimitri salió corriendo para enfrentarse a los strigoi." Proseguí. "Estábamos juntos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban atacando. Quise quedarme y ayudarle, pero no me dejó. Me ordenó que me fuese corriendo para avisar a los demás, y él se quedó atrás, sin saber a cuántos strigoi tendría que enfrentarse mientras yo buscaba ayuda. Sigo sin saber contra cuántos luchó, pero eran muchos… y acabó con todos sin ayuda de nadie."**

 **Me atreví a levantar la vista para ver las caras que me rodeaban. Todos estaban tan quietos y callados que me pregunté si estarían respirando.**

– ¿Es en serio? – Se burló Christian.

– Parecían estatuas – Murmuró Rose como si se tratase de un secreto – No lo creerías aún si lo vieras

" **Fue muy difícil." Dije. Sin darme cuenta, había bajado la voz hasta hablar en susurros. Tuve que repetirlo en voz alta. "Fue muy difícil. No quería dejarlo atrás, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Me había enseñado muchas cosas, pero una de las lecciones más importantes que había aprendido era que teníamos que proteger a los demás. Mi deber era avisar a todos, aunque lo que yo quisiera fuese quedarme a su lado. Mi corazón no dejaba de decirme: «¡Date la vuelta, date media vuelta! ¡Vuelve con él!». Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y también sabía que él lo hacía en parte para mantenerme a salvo. Si hubiéramos intercambiado nuestras situaciones… bueno, yo también le habría decho salir corriendo."**

– Nada nuevo bajo el sol – Se quejó Christian echando una mirada hacia los ojos acuosos de su novia – ¿Es en serio?

– Cómo puedes ser tan insensible – Lissa bufó.

– No soy insensible, es que me cansa la lectura – Suspiró.

 **Dejé escapar un suspiro, sorprendida de que hubiera revelado tanto de mis propios sentimientos. Volví a centrarme en lo sucedido.**

" **Dimitri no retrocedió ni siquiera cuando los demás guardianes se reunieron con él. Acabó con más strigoi que cualquier otro." En realidad habíamos sido Christian y yo quienes más enemigos habíamos matado. "Fue… fue increíble."**

 **Les conté el resto de la historia, que las Belikov ya conocían. Sin embargo, esta vez añadí un par de detalles más. Conté de un modo vívido lo valiente y fiero que había sido. Las palabras me hicieron daño mientras las pronunciaba y, sin embargo… casi fue un alivio. Había mantenido demasiado guardados bajo llave los recuerdos de esa noche. Pero al final, tuve que contarles lo de la cueva, y eso… eso fue lo peor.**

" **Habíamos acorralado dentro de una cueva a los strigoi que huían. Tenía dos entradas, y atacamos por ambos lados. Algunos de los nuestros quedaron atrapados, y había más strigoi de lo que nos esperábamos. Perdimos a gente… pero habríamos perdido a mucha más si Dimitri no hubiera estado allí. No quiso marcharse hasta que todo el mundo salió. No le importó poner en riesgo su propia vida. Solo sabía que tenía que salvar a los demás…"**

– No es tan patoso como creí que sería – Dijo Christian con calma.

– ¿Por quién me tomas? – Rose bufó.

– Eres una chica difícil de entender, solo ten en cuenta eso – Adrian lo apoyó con calma.

– ¡Y ustedes son molestos! –

 **Había visto en su mirada esa determinación. Nuestro plan había sido retirarnos en cuanto todos estuviéramos fuera, pero yo tenía sensación de que él prefería quedarse a matar a todos los strigoi que pudiera. Pero había seguido las órdenes, y comenzó a retirarse cuando los demás estaban a salvo. Y en esos momentos finales, justo antes de que el strigoi le mordiese, Dimitri me había mirado a los ojos con una expresión tan llena de amor que tuve la sensación de que toda la cueva se llenaba de luz. Su mirada me había dicho lo que habíamos hablado poco antes: «Podemos estar juntos, Rose. Pronto. Casi lo hemos conseguido. Y nada volverá a separarnos jamás…»**

– Retiro lo dicho – Christian desvió la mirada molesto.

– ¡Nadie los obligó a leer! Tampoco es un placer para mí leer esos libros – Se cruzó de brazos la chica algo molesta.

– Relájate, solo es una lectura – Dijo Dimitri con calma.

– Una lectura que es real – Dijo Rose mientras en su cabeza los engranajes giraban para imaginar las mil maneras de matar a quién haya invadido sus pensamientos y emociones para crear el libro.

 **Pero esa parte no la mencioné. Cuando finalicé el resto del relato, las caras de los allí reunidos estaban tristes, pero llenas de asombro y respeto. Vi que Abe y sus guardianes se encontraban en la parte posterior del pequeño grupo, y que también lo habían oído todo. Su expresión era indescifrable: dura, pero no estaba enfadada ni amenazadora. Comenzaron a circular unas pequeñas copas entre los miembros del grupo y alguien me pasó una. Un dhampir al que no conocía, uno de los pocos hombres presentes se puso en pie y alzó la copa. Habló en voz alta y con un tono reverente, y oí que mencionaba el nombre de Dimitri varias veces. Cuando terminó, bebió un sorbo. Todos los demás lo imitaron, así que yo también bebí.**

 **Y casi me asfixié hasta morir.**

– Nunca más… – Rose murmuró agachando la cabeza.

 **Era un fuego en forma de líquido. Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para tragármelo y no escupirlo sobre los que me rodeaban.**

– Eso habría sido digno de ver – Sonrió Eddie alzando la mano hacia el libro.

– Pagaría por verlo – Christian dijo con una sonrisa.

" **¿Qué… qué es esto?" Pregunté entre toses.**

 **Viktoria sonrió.**

" **Vodka."**

 **Miré el vaso.**

" **No, no es vodka. Ya he bebido vodka antes."**

" **No era vodka ruso."**

 **Al parecer, no lo era. Me obligué a beberme el resto de la copa por respeto a Dimitri, aunque tenía la sensación de que si hubiese estado allí, me habría mirado y negado con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.**

– Hay una diferencia entre ser respetuoso… y ser tonto… – Sydney apuntó a Rose con calma – Creo que todos saben en qué categoría estaba ella

Todos asintieron mientras Rose bufó – En mi defensa, no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí –

– No creo que alguien le habría importado – Dijo Jill con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Creía que ya me habría librado de hablar después de contar lo sucedido, pero no fue así. Todo el mundo siguió haciéndome preguntas. Querían saber sobre Dimitri y sobre cómo había sido la última parte de su vida. También querían saber cómo éramos como pareja.**

– ¿Ilegal? –

– Patosa –

– Rara –

– Cursi –

– Molesta –

– Okey, ¿ya entendí? ¿Alguien más quiere unirse a la fiesta? – Rose bufó mirando a todos sus amigos. Los únicos que mantuvieron la boca cerrada, aparte de sus padres y el propio Dimitri, habían sido su mejor amiga y unos pocos, pero la mayoría eran respuestas por parte de Christian y Adrian, más que de los demás.

 **Todos parecían haber llegado a la conclusión de que Dimitri y yo estábamos enamorados, y no les importaba. Me preguntaron cómo nos habíamos conocido, cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado juntos…**

 **Y, durante todo el tiempo, la gente siguió llenándome la copa. Decidí que no quería quedar como una boba de nuevo, así que no dejé de beber, hasta que por fin me pude tomar el vodka sin toser o escupir. Cuanto más bebía, más animado era lo que contaba, y lo hacía en voz más alta.**

– Un espectáculo digno de imaginar – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

 **Comenzaron a hormiguearme las extremidades, y una parte de mí sabía que probablemente aquello era mala idea. Bueno, vale, toda yo lo sabía.**

 **Al final, la gente comenzó a marcharse. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero creo que ya medianoche. Quizá más tarde. Yo también me puse en pie, pero descubrí que era mucho más difícil de lo que me esperaba. El mundo me daba vueltas y mi estómago no estaba muy contento que digamos. Alguien me agarró del brazo y me mantuvo en pie.**

– Jamás estuve más contenta de tener un ángel guardián que en ese momento – Rose dijo con una sonrisa – Ni estuve más contenta por conocerte

– ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Sydney frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de Rose.

– Oh, ya sabes. El comienzo de una verdadera amistad, ¿no? –

– ¿Sabes? Aún dudo de que está amistad sea saludable para ambas –

– Oh, es lo que dicen todos sobre ser mis amigos – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Aunque a causa de este libro ya comencé a hacer la lista nueva de amigos, porque es obvio que me quedaré sin ninguno – Esto último lo dijo con una expresión molesta y cruzada de brazos. – ¿Creen que Nina Weber quiera ser mi amiga?

– ¿No le rompiste el pie en el primer año cuando ella dijo que era mucho mejor que tú, y ella no te dijo que no quería que te le acercaras más? – Eddie levantó una ceja con cautela.

Rose torció los labios y resopló – Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… –

" **Tranquila. No te esfuerces demasiado." Me dijo Sydney, quien me llevó poco a poco y con cuidado hacia la casa.**

" **Dios." Gemí. "¿Es que utilizan ese brebaje para disparar cohetes?"**

" **Nadie te obligó a seguir bebiendo."**

" **Eh, no me sermonees. Además, tenía que ser amable."**

" **Claro." Repuso ella.**

– No me miren así. Es verdad – Se encogió de hombros Rose ante las miradas que tenía sobre ella.

 **Entramos en la casa y luego acometimos la misión imposible de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación que me había preparado Olena. Cada peldaño fue una agonía.**

– Dios, no creo haber enfrentado ninguna misión más complicada que esa – Rose murmuró.

– Ya lo creo – Sydney asintió cabizbaja.

" **Todos sabían de lo mío con Dimitri." Dije mientras me preguntaba si hubiese dicho aquello estando sobria. "Pero yo nunca le dije a nadie que estábamos juntos."**

" **No hace falta. Lo llevas escrito en la cara."**

" **Se comportaron como si yo fuese una viuda o algo así."**

" **Porque es como si lo fueras." Llegamos a mi habitación y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. "Por aquí no hay mucha gente que se case. Si llevas con alguien el tiempo suficiente, consideran que es casi lo mismo."**

 **Suspiré y miré a lo lejos sin enfocar nada en concreto.**

" **Lo echó mucho de menos."**

" **Lo siento."**

" **¿Dolerá menos?"**

 **La pregunta pareció pillarla por sorpresa.**

" **No lo… no lo sé."**

" **¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?"**

" **No." Dijo negando con la cabeza.**

– ¡PROTESTO! – Adrian alzó la mano con firmeza.

– Eso fue antes, tonto – Sydney dijo con calma, algo sonrojada, pero con evidente calma.

– Aun así… – Murmuró Adrián.

 **No estaba segura de si aquello era una suerte para ella o no. No estaba segura de sí los días maravillosos con Dimitri merecían la pena frente al dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Un instante después, sabía la verdad.**

" **Por supuesto que sí."**

" **¿Cómo?" Me preguntó Sydney.**

 **Me di cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba.**

" **Nada. Hablaba sola. Debería echarme a dormir."**

" **¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Vas a vomitar?"**

 **Comprobé el estado de mi estómago revuelto.**

" **No, pero gracias."**

" **Vale."**

 **Y con su típica brusquedad, se marchó tras apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta. Me esperaba desmayarme casi al instante. Sinceramente, quería perder el conocimiento. Mi corazón había dejado al descubierto demasiado de Dimitri esa noche, y quería que ese dolor desapareciera. Quería la negrura y el olvido. Pero quizá porque soy masoquista, mi corazón decidió rematar el asunto y desgarrarse por completo.**

 **Fui a visitar a Lissa.**

– Es aquí el final – Sonrió Mia dejando el libro en la mesa.

– Bastante más corto de lo que esperaba – Dijo Christian estirándose – Al fin hemos acabado

– Me preguntó cuántos capítulos tendrá el libro. ¿Creen que vayamos a la mitad? – Preguntó Eddie curioso.

– Ni idea, pero no tiene pinta – Lissa dijo tomando el libro en sus manos – ¿Quién sigue?

– Probablemente necesite un descanso mental para cuando terminen los seis libros al completo – Rose resopló.

Lissa se rió ligeramente.

– Yo lo haré – Dimitri asintió con una sonrisa.

– Oh, esto se pone interesante – Christian dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

– No, no lo hace – Rose resopló. Gimió cansada y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Vamos avanzando bien, el problema es que como solo tengo hasta el 15, no he escrito más capítulos porque estoy escribiendo otro fics y no quiero perder esas ideas, lo siento. Voy a intentar escribir más capítulos de VA, para tener de respaldos para cuando llegue el cap 15, bueno en realidad creo que hasta el 14 porque el 15 está hasta la mitad, pero de todas maneras ustedes saben que siempre les aviso cuando no voy a actualizar. Lo bueno es que aunque ya me acercó al limite de capítulo, igual nos quedan unas cuantas semanas antes del limite.

Si les tengo que ser sincera, la verdad es que lamento mucho todo el problema que este fics ha causado, eso de tener días en los que no puedo actualizar porque no lo he escrito o incluso semanas que no actualizo. Yo sé que eso se puede resolver fácilmente si empiezo a escribir, pero con VA para mí resulta muy fácil distraerme porque primero escribir el fics es pesado, aunque logre encontrar una solución que al menos para este libro me ahorra un montón de tiempo. De hecho en el tiempo en que me tardo usualmente en escribir un capítulo logre escribir uno y medio o dos, lo cual para mí el tiempo es esencial sino me aburro y además tengo otros proyectos en la cabeza y en lo principal como no tengo que hacer comentarios sobre algo que ya he escrito, me resulta más fácil y cómodo escribirlo.

~ Comentarios:

\- DaniBelikova16: ¿Reconfortante para quién? Me alegró que te haya gustado, y eso de estar desaparecida no es la gran cosa, los capítulos van a seguir allí, nadie los va a borrar... creo, por lo menos sé que yo no. En cuanto a mi escritura, me alegra que te guste.

\- Euda: No tengo ni idea, no recuerdo en qué capítulo sucede, pero creo que aún falta bastante.

\- tamij18: Nada de actualizar pronto, todos los lunes. Lunes. Lunes. A ver, tampoco es un graaaan final, pero sí es un salto de calidad en la historia importante. Tenía planeada esta idea hace mucho tiempo, pero no la iba a integrar de la manera en que la hice, sino que iba a ser de otra forma, pero después decidí hacer ese final y digamos que me gusta como va a funcionar. Yo sé cómo se van a tomar lo de Dimitri todos y he de decir... ¿qué todo lo que piensan? No, lo siento, no va a suceder. La idea es continuarla hasta terminar, así que espero poder lograrlo, pero nunca se sabe qué va a suceder, eh.

\- Lezly66: Oh oh! Eso del dinero... madre mía la que se viene de poco en poco, no sé si fue en este cao o es en otro, pero habrá revenge! (Eso demuestra que en realidad no releo VA para revisar los errores).

Ahora sí hemos terminado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre debería invitarlos a leer las historias que estoy escribiendo, pero todo el mundo sabe que no lo harán e incluso yo, así que vamos a pasar de ello. Nos veremos la otra semana con otro nuevo capítulo.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	12. Leyendo el capítulo 10

**_Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
diez_

– Capítulo diez – Leyó Dimitri con su voz suave y varonil.

 **Todo el mundo congenió tan bien con Avery en la comida que el grupo se volvió a juntar esa noche y la pasaron en grande. A la mañana siguiente, Lissa estaba pensando en eso cuando se sentó en clase de Inglés a primera hora. La noche anterior se habían quedado levantados y se habían escabullido después del toque de queda. Los recuerdos provocaron una sonrisa en la cara de Lissa al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su bostezo. No pue evitar sentirme un poco celosa. Sabía que Avery era la causa de la felicidad de Lissa y eso me molestaba un poco.**

– ¿Qué? – Rose parpadeó desviando la mirada – Era normal

– Sí, tan normal que no lo parece – Adrian sonrió – Los celos matan, Rose. Ya deberías haberlo sabido

La muchacha resopló.

 **Aun asi… La nueva amistad que Lissa había hecho con Avery también me hacía sentir menos culpable por haberla dejado.**

– Si volvemos a ese tema prefiero saltármelo – Lissa dijo con seriedad.

 **Lissa volvió a bostezar. Era difícil concentrarse en** _ **La letra escarlata**_ **mientras se luchaba contra una leve resaca.**

– Ahora sé por qué son tal para cual – Murmuró Eddie con una mueca.

– No, Lissa tenía una leve resaca. Yo tenía a quinientos demonios volando en mi cabeza – Rose explico con calma.

– No por eso deja de ser mejor – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

 **Avery parecía tener un suministro infinito de alcohol. Adrian se acostumbró instantáneamente, pero Lissa dudó un poco. Había dejado atrás sus días de fiestera hacía mucho tiempo, pero la noche anterior sucumbió al fin y bebió más vino de la cuenta.**

– Como dos gotas de agua – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **No era muy diferente a lo que me pasó a mí con el vodka. Qué ironía. Las dos nos pasamos un poco a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.**

– Es lo que decía – Eddie sonrió.

– Vaya ironía – Dijo Rose con calma.

 **De repente, un sonido agudo lo invadió todo. Lissa levantó la cabeza bruscamente, como todos los presentes en la clase. En un rincón del aula parpadeaba y aullaba una pequeña alarma de incendios en señal de advertencia. Naturalmente, algunos alumnos empezar a dar vítores mientras que otros fingían estar asustados.**

– Podría ser una emergencia real – Dijo Janine con seriedad.

 **A la profesora de Lissa también le había pillado con la guardia baja y, tras una rápida evaluación, Lissa decidió que no se trataba de algo planeado de antemano. A los profesores normalmente les avisaban con antelación cuando iba a haber simulacros y la señora Malloy no tenía la expresión de hastió que se les pone a los profesores mientras se preguntan cuánto tiempo les va a quitar el simulacro a sus clases.**

" **Manos a la obra." Dijo la señora Malloy asqueada, tomando su carpeta. "Ya sabéis adónde tenéis que ir." El procedimiento para los simulacros de incendio era algo bastante estandarizado.**

 **Lissa siguió a los demás y se puso a la altura de Christian.**

" **¿Has planeado tú esto?" Bromeó.**

" **No, pero me encantaría haberlo hecho. Esta clase me estaba matando."**

" **¿A ti? Yo tengo el peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida."**

– No, no era peor que él mío – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

 **Él sonrió con complicidad.**

" **Que te sirva de lección, borracha."**

 **Ella hizo una mueca por respuesta y le dio un puñetazo suave. Llegaron al punto de reunión de su clase, en las pistas de deportes, y se unieron a la fila que estaban intentando formar los demás. Llegó la señora Malloy y fue marcando las casillas de todo el mundo en los papeles que llevaba en la carpeta, satisfecha de que nadie se hubiera quedado atrás.**

" **No creo que esto estuviera planificado." Dijo Lissa.**

" **Yo tampoco." Respondió Christian. "Eso significa que, aunque no haya ningún incendio, vamos a tardar un rato en volver."**

– Solo piensan en saltarse las clases – Dijo Mia riendo ligeramente.

– Fue como una bendición – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

" **Entonces, no tiene sentido quedarse aquí esperando, ¿no?"**

 **Christian y Lissa se giraron sorprendidos al oír la voz que había surgido detrás de ellos y vieron a Avery.**

– Siempre supe que era mala influencia – Rose dijo con seriedad – No lo dije, pero lo supe siempre

– Seguro – Christian dijo desconfiado.

 **Llevaba un vestido de punto morado y unos zapatos de tacón negros que parecían totalmente fuera de lugar sobre la hierba mojada.**

" **¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Lissa. "Suponía que estarías en tu habitación."**

" **Estaba. Pero allí me aburro mucho… He venido para liberaros, chicos."**

" **¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya?" Le preguntó Christian, un poco impresionado.**

 **Avery se encogió de hombros.**

" **Ya te lo he dicho, me aburría. Vámonos mientras todo sigue así de caótico."**

 **Christian y Lissa intercambiaron miradas.**

" **Bueno…" Empezó a decir Lissa lentamente. "Ya han hecho el registro de asistencia, así que…"**

" **¡Daos prisa!" Exclamó Avery. Su entusiasmo era contagioso y Lissa, en un arrebato de temeridad, salió corriendo detrás de ella, con Christian pisándole los talones. Con todos los alumnos pululando por allí, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba cruzando el campus hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de los invitados. Simon estaba allí, apoya contra la pared. Lissa se puso tensa. La habían pillado.**

– La única vez que hago algo malo y me pillan – Dijo ella cabizbaja.

– ¿Única vez? – Christian alzó una ceja con una mirada cómplice mientras se reía.

– Vale, varias veces… – Admitió ella con un ligero sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada molesta.

" **¿Todo listo?" Le preguntó Avery.**

 **Simon, sin duda uno de esos tíos fuertes y silenciosos, asintió brevemente como única respuesta antes de separarse de la puerta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se alejó caminando. Lissa se quedó asombrada.**

" **¿No vas a dejar irnos sin más? ¿Está metido en el ajo?" Simon no estaba en el campus como profesor, pero… eso no significaba necesariamente que fuera a dejar que los alumnos se escapasen de clases aprovechando un falso simulacro de incendio.**

 **Avery sonrió con malicia mientras lo miraba alejarse.**

" **Llevamos juntos un tiempo." Dijo. "Él tiene cosas mejores que hacer que ser nuestro canguro."**

– Menudo guardián – Eddie murmuró.

– Créeme, la cosa es más complicada – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Ella los guio hacia el interior, pero en lugar de ir a su habitación, atajaron por una sección diferente del edificio y fueron a un lugar que yo conocía bien: la habitación de Adrian.**

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés detrás de todo? – Preguntó Jill mirando a Adrian.

– ¡No! Soy inocente – Adrian dijo con calma mientras alzaba una mano – Honor de scout

– Tú nunca fuiste scout – Dijo Christian con el ceño fruncido.

Adrian torció los labios pensando – No sabía que había que ser un scout para hacer la promesa esa – Se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

 **Avery llamó a la puerta.**

" **¡Oye, Ivashkov! Abre."**

 **Lissa se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar la risa.**

" **Se acabó el sigilo. Te va a oír todo el mundo."**

" **Necesito que me oiga él." Respondió Avery.**

 **Siguió aporreando la puerta y gritando hasta que finalmente Adrian respondió. Tenía el pelo de puntas y ojeras. Había bebido el doble que Lissa la noche anterior.**

" **¿Qué…?" Parpadeó. "¿Vosotros no deberíais estar en clase? Ay, Dios. No he dormido tanto, ¿verdad?"**

" **Déjanos entrar." Dijo Avery abriéndose camino con un empujón. "Tienes aquí a unos refugiados que huyen de un incendio."**

Lissa sonrió mirando hacia otro lado mientras sonreía ligeramente – Si no fuera porque estaba loca, en realidad pudimos haber sido buenas amigas – Suspiró cansada.

Rose resopló – No me gusta ella –

 **Se tiró en e sofá y se puso cómoda mientras él seguía mirándolos. Lissa y Christian se unieron a ella.**

– Yo no soy como ella – Declaró Rose rápidamente sintiendo las emociones de Lissa. Los pensamientos en los cuales comparaba a Avery con ella, aunque sea en algo tan pequeño como su actitud despreocupada. Aunque no era la Rose que se había formado cuando volvieron a la academia después de dos años viajando libres por el mundo, sino que la comparaba con la chica que era antes de salir de la academia.

Rió suavemente por lo bajo y asintió – Lo sé. Al menos tú te preocupas por los demás –

– Gracias – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

" **Avery ha hecho saltar la alarma de incendios." Explicó Lissa.**

" **Buen trabajo." Dijo Adrian, dejándose caer en una silla blanda. "Pero, ¿por qué habéis venido aquí? ¿Es este el único lugar que no se está quemando?"**

 **Avery lo miró pestañeando con picardía.**

" **¿Es que no te alegras de vernos?"**

 **Él la miró especulativamente durante un momento.**

" **Siempre me alegro de veros."**

 **Lissa siempre había sido muy reacia a hacerse ese tipo de cosas, pero había algo en esta ocasión que la divertía. Era algo tan descabellado, tan tonto… Un respiro de las preocupaciones que la agobiaban últimamente.**

– Rose tiene la culpa – Christian dijo con calma.

– Siempre yo – Bufó ella.

– Rose, no te culpes – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia Rose – Siempre podemos tener la mitad de la culpa cada una

– Eso… no me hace sentir mejor – Dijo Rose con una mueca.

" **No tardarán mucho en descubrir lo que hemos hecho. Puede que ahora mismo ya estén haciendo entrar a todo el mundo."**

" **Puede." Dijo Avery poniendo los pies en la mesa baja. "Pero sé de buena tinta que otra alarma va a saltar en la academia en cuanto abran las puertas."**

– Ahora es cuando nos damos cuentas de que a su lado, Rose es una santa – Dijo con una sonrisa Eddie.

– ¿Intentan hacerme sentir mejor o no? – Preguntó ella molesta.

– Sí, lo intentamos, pero como siempre nunca sale bien – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

" **¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso?" Le preguntó Christian.**

" **Eso es alto secreto."**

 **Adrian se frotó los ojos, claramente divertido por todo aquello, a pesar del brusco despertar que había tenido.**

" **No puedes estar activando alarmas de incendios todo el día, Lazar."**

" **También se dé buena tinta que cuando den el visto bueno a todo el mundo después de la segunda alarma, va a saltar una tercera."**

– ¿Cuándo yo me convertí en el más maduro? – Preguntó Adrian cabizbajo – Es duro serlo

– ¿Realmente estabas siendo el más maduro? – Dudó Christian.

– No, la pregunta no fue cuándo tú te convertiste en el más maduro, sino cuándo ella se convirtió en irresponsable – Señaló Eddie a Lissa que torcía los labios intrigada ante la pregunta.

– Cuando Avery llegó a la academia – Respondió chasqueando los dedos.

 **Lissa soltó una carcajada provocada más por las reacciones de los chicos que por el anuncio de Avery. Christian, en algún arrebato de rebelión antisocial, había prendido fuego a la gente. Y Adrian se pasaba la mayoría de los días borracho fumando un cigarro detrás de otro. Para que una niña de la alta sociedad como Avery consiguiera dejarlos atónitos, tenía que hacer algo bastante llamativo. Avery parecía encantada de haber superado sus expectativas.**

" **Si ya has acabado con el interrogatorio." Dijo. "¿Es que no vas a ofrecerles a tus huéspedes algo de beber?"**

 **Adrian se levantó y bostezó.**

" **Vale, vale, chica insolente. Voy a hacer café."**

" **¿Con un toquecito?" Preguntó ella, señalando con la cabeza el armario de las bebidas de Adrian.**

" **Tienes que estar de broma." Dijo Christian. "Pero, ¿aún te queda hígado?"**

– Adrian seguro que ya no tiene – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Oh, puedes apostar a que el mío está en algún lugar del cementerio de hígado junto con el de los demás idiotas – Adrian asintió con una sonrisa.

 **Avery se acercó al armario y asió una botella de algo. Se la tendió a Lissa.**

" **¿Te apuntas?"**

 **Hasta la rebeldía matinal de Lissa tenía sus límites. El dolor de cabeza provocado por el vino aún hacía que le retumbase la cabeza.**

" **Uf, no."**

" **Cobardes." Repuso Avery, y se volvió otra vez hacia Adrian. "Bueno, señor Ivashkov, será mejor que ponga la cafetera. Me gusta tomarme un poco de café con el coñac."**

– Ésta chica está loca – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Demasiado – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

 **No tardé en salir de la mente de Lissa y volví a la mía. Recuperé la oscuridad y los sueños ordinarios, pero duró poco, porque pronto unos golpes fuertes me hicieron recobrar bruscamente el conocimiento.**

 **Abrí los ojos y un dolor profundo y desgarrador me llegó desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza; los efectos secundarios de ese vodka tóxico, sin duda.**

– Yo estaba peor – Dijo Rose señalando a Lissa.

– Si es una competencia, yo gano y lo sabes – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

– Es verdad – Rose asintió – Pero no es una competencia

 **La resaca de Lissa no era nada comparada con la mía. Empecé a cerrar otra vez los ojos, deseando hundirme en el sueño para que curase lo peor del dolor. Pero volví a oír los golpes otra vez; esta vez eran más fuertes y mi cama temblaba violentamente. Alguien le estaba dando patadas.**

 **Levanté los párpados, me volví y me encontré mirando los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Yeva. Si Sydney había conocido a muchos dhampir como Yeva, era compresible que creyese que los nuestra raza éramos habitantes del infierno. Frunciendo el ceño, Yeva le dio otra patada a la cama.**

" **¡Oye!" Grite. "¡Que ya estoy despierta!"**

 **Yeva murmuró algo en ruso y Paul apareció detrás de ella y tradujo:**

" **Dice que no estarás despierta hasta que no salgas de la cama y te pongas de pie."**

 **Y sin más aviso que ese, la vieja sádica volvió a darle patadas a la a cama. Me erguí de un salto y el mundo empezó a girar a mí alrededor. Había dicho eso otras veces, pero esta vez giraba de verdad: no iba a volver a beber en mi vida.**

– Es difícil de creer que tú digas eso – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Además, si ese método para despertarte y levantarte es efectivo entonces deberíamos usarlo mucho más seguido

– Inténtalo una vez y te rompo la pierna – Rose dijo con calma – Eso va para todos ustedes

– Adelantándose a los hechos, eh – Se rió Lissa ligeramente.

– También para ti – Rose señaló con seriedad.

 **Nada bueno puede salir nunca de eso. Las mantas le resultaban terriblemente tentadoras a mi cuerpo agonizante, pero unas cuantas patadas más de las botas puntiagudas de Yeva hicieron que me levatara con rapidez.**

" **Vale, vale. ¿Ya estás contenta? Ya estoy en pie." La expresión de Yeva no cambió, pero al menos dejó de dar patadas. Me volví hacia Paul. "¿Qué ocurré?"**

" **La abuela dice que tienes que ir con ella."**

" **¿Adónde?"**

" **Dice que no necesitas saberlo."**

– Si alguien me dice eso, yo estaría temblando de miedo – Se burló Christian con una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Seguro que sí, y créeme estaba en las mismas – Rose murmuró de mala gana.

 **Empecé a decir que no tenía intención de seguir a esa vieja loca a ninguna parte, pero después de una mirada a su cara aterradora me lo pensé.**

Las risas estallaron.

 **Con esa cara no me habría extrañado que fuese capaz de convertir a las personas en sapos.**

– Caminaba por la cuerda floja – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

" **Bien." Claudiqué al fin. "Estaré lista para salir en cuanto me duche y me cambie."**

 **Paul le tradujo mis palabras, pero Yeva negó con la cabeza y habló otra vez.**

" **Dice que no hay tiempo." Explicó Paul. "Tenemos que irnos ya."**

" **¿Puedo al menos lavarme los dientes?"**

 **La vieja hizo una pequeña concesión, pero no hubo forma de que me permitiese cambiarme de ropa. Tampoco pasaba nada. Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir más grogui y probablemente me habría caído redonda si hubiera tenido que hacer algo tan complicado como desvestirme para volver a vestirme. Además, mi ropa no olía mal; solo estaba arrugada porque había dormido con ella puesta.**

– Grogui… – Se burló Christian.

 **Cuando bajé las escaleras vi que nadie más estaba levantado excepto Olena. Estaba fregando los platos que habían quedado de la noche anterior y pareció sorprendida al verme levantada. Ya éramos dos las sorprendidas.**

" **Es temprano para ti, ¿no?" Preguntó.**

 **Me volví y miré el reloj de la cocina. Di un respingo. Solo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que me había acostado.**

" **¡Dios mío! ¿Pero ha salido ya el sol?"**

– ¿Tú levantada antes que el sol? Pagaría por ver eso – Adrian dijo riendo.

– Es evidente que no podré nunca dormir hasta tarde – Murmuró Rose molesta.

 **Sorprendentemente, sí. Olena se ofreció a hacerme el desayuno, pero Yeva reiteró que el tiempo apremiaba. Mi estómago parecía que deseaba comer y al mismo tiempo no soportaba la comida, así que no podía decidir si en ese momento el ayuno era algo bueno o malo.**

– Que rechace la comida ya es algo malo – Asintió Eddie con seriedad fingida.

– Estaba definitivamente enferma – Asintió Sydney antes de sonreír con los labios torcidos – Si solo la hubieran visto…

" **No pasa nada." Dije. "Vámonos ya y acabemos con esto cuanto antes."**

 **Yeva fue al salón y volvió enseguida con una bolsa grande. Me a tendió, expectante. Me encogí de hombros y la agarré para colgármela del hombro. Tenía algo dentro, pero no pesaba mucho. La anciana salió de nuevo para ir a otra habitación y regresó con otro bolso grande. Me lo cargué del mismo hombro para equilibrar ambos bultos. Este último pesaba más, pero mi espalda no se quejó demasiado.**

– Abusaba de ella – Se rió Adrian.

 **Cuando salió por tercera vez y volvió con una caja gigante, empecé a enfadarme.**

" **¿Pero esto qué es?" Pregunté agarrando la caja. Parecía que estuviera llena de ladrillos.**

– Tal vez tenía ladrillos – Considero Mia.

" **La abuela necesita que lleves esas cosas." Me dijo Paul.**

" **Sí." Respondí con los dientes apretados. "Eso lo he adivinado hace unos veinte kilos."**

 **Yeva me dio otra caja más, que colocó encima de la anterior. No pesaba tanto como la primera, pero para entonces me daba bastante igual. Olena me dirigió una mirada de compasión, negó con la cabeza y volvió en silencio a sus platos, sin ganas de discutir con Yeva.**

– Pobre Rose – Se burló Christian – Es tratada como burro de carga

– No te lo puedes ni imaginar – Murmuró Rose desviando la mirada.

 **Luego, Yeva salió al exterior y yo la seguí obedientemente, tratando de sujetar bien las cajas mientras intentaba que las bolsas no se me cayesen del hombro. Era una carga muy pesada y mi cuerpo resacoso no quería levarla, pero tenía bastante fuerza y pensé que no sería problema llegar al pueblo o a dondequiera que me estuviera llevando. Paul iba corriendo a mi lado, tal vez para hacerme saber si Yeva se encontraba algo por el camino con lo que también quería que cargase.**

– Solo para que lo entiendan, no volveré a cargar nada para nadie – Señaló a todos los que se encontraban presentes – En especial muchas cajas

Todos se rieron entre dientes.

 **Parecía que la primavera estaba entrando a marchas forzadas en Siberia, pero mucho antes que en Montana. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol de la mañana calentaba las cosas sorprendentemente rápido. No era un tiempo veraniego, pero sí hacía suficiente calor para notarlo. Un moroi habría encontrado ese tiempo muy incómodo para pasear.**

" **¿Sabes tú adónde vamos?" Le pregunté a Paul.**

" **No." Respondió alegremente.**

– Madre mía, el niño – Se rió Christian.

 **Para ser una persona tan vieja, Yeva era capaz de andar a un buen paso, así que tuve que apresurarme para seguir su ritmo con mi carga. En algún momento miro hacia atrás y dijo algo que Paul tradujo como:**

" **Está un poco sorprendida de que no seas capaz de ir más rápido."**

" **Vaya, bueno, pues a mí me sorprende que nadie pueda ayudarme a llevar esto."**

" **Él volvió a traducir.**

" **Dice que si eres una asesina de strigoi tan famosa, esto no debería ser un problema para ti."**

– No veo que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro – Murmuró Rose desviando la mirada.

– Eso te pasa por haberte quedado más tiempo del debido – Abe dijo con calma.

– Oh, por lo tanto es mi culpa – Rose dijo de mala gana mientras bufaba.

 **Me sentí muy aliviada cuando vimos aparecer ante nuestros ojos el pueblo… pero pasamos de largo.**

" **Venga ya…" Me quejé. "¿Adónde demonios vamos?"**

 **Sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, donde yo estaba, Yeva volvió a hablar.**

" **La abuela dice que el tío Dimka no se quejaría tanto." Tradujo Paul.**

 **Nada de aquello era culpa de Paul; él solo era el mensajero. Pero cada vez que hablaba me daban ganas de darle una patada.**

– Siendo sincera no lo habría hecho – Rose dijo con calma, tardo unos segundos en volver a hablar mientras consideraba su respuesta – Probablemente

– Bueno pues, _probablemente_ , te habrían hecho cargar con más cosas – Dimitri dijo riendo ligeramente.

– Seguro que lo habría hecho – Rose asintió.

 **Aun así seguí llevando mi carga y no volví a decir nada durante el resto de la caminata. Yeva tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Era verdad que yo era una cazadora de strigoi y que Dimitri nunca se habría quejado por los caprichos de esa anciana loca. Habría cumplido con su obligación pacientemente.**

– Es la diferencia de él y de ti – Dijo Christian riendo.

 **Intenté evocarlo mentalmente y sacar fuerzas de él. Pensé otra vez en aquel tiempo que habíamos pasado en la cabaña, en la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y en el increíble olor de su piel al apretarme contra él. Podía oír su voz una vez más, murmurándome al oído que me quería, que era preciosa, que yo era la única… Pensar en él no me libró de la incomodidad de caminata con Yeva, pero la hizo un poco más soportable.**

– ¿Dónde está las peleas? En serio, se vuelve tedioso. ¿Cuándo le sacas un ojo a alguien o le perforas el corazón a otro? – Se quejó Adrian aburrido – Todo esto puede ser lindo, pero también es molesto…

– Molestamente aburrido. Créeme, sería mejor eso que tener que darles a todos detalles de mi vida personal – Rose asintió.

 **Caminamos durante casi una hora más antes de llegar a una casita. En aquel momento estuve a punto de caerme redonda de puro alivio, empapada en sudor como estaba. La casa tenía una sola planta y estaba construida con simples tablas marrones gastadas. Pero las ventanas se hallaban rodeadas por tres de sus lados por unos postigos azules exquisitos y muy estilizados cubiertos por un diseño blanco. Era el mismo del color para llamar la atención que había visto en los edificios de Moscú y San Petersburgo. Yeva llamó a la puerta. Al principio solo hubo silencio y yo sentí pánico al pensar que tendríamos que dar media vuelta y volver por donde habíamos venido.**

– Sufrí un micro infarto – Rose dijo con una mano en el corazón.

– Realmente te quejas mucho para un trabajo tan sencillo – Eddie se rió.

– Las cosas pesaban, vale… – Rose bufó mientras Eddie le enseño una sonrisa dentada.

 **Finalmente, una mujer abrió la puerta; era una mujer moroi. Tendría unos treinta años, era muy guapa, con los pómulos marcados y el pelo rubio rojizo. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Yeva, sonrió y la saludó en ruso. Nos miró a Paul y a mí, se apartó a un lado rápidamente y nos hizo un gesto para que entrásemos.**

 **Empezó a hablar en inglés en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo era estadounidense. Toda aquella gente bilingüe era asombrosa; no es algo que se vea muy a menudo en Estados Unidos. Señaló una mesa y me dijo que dejara todo lo que llevaba allí, y yo lo solté aliviada.**

" **Me llamó Oksana." Me dijo estrechándome la mano. "Mi marido, Mark, está en el jardín y vendrá pronto."**

– ¿Oksana? – Abe murmuró acariciando su mentón.

– Muchas cosas raras sucedieron en este viaje… – Rose murmuró – Y probablemente esta sea la más grande

" **Yo soy Rose." Respondí.**

 **Oksana nos invitó a sentarnos en unas sillas. La mía era de madera y de respaldo recto, pero en ese momento me pareció tan buena como una cama bien mullida. Suspiré de felicidad y me enjugué el sudor de la frente. Mientras, Oksana empezó a desembalar las cosas que yo había llevado.**

 **Las bolsas estaban llenas de sobras del funeral. La caja de arriba contenía unos cuantos platos y ollas que, según Paul, Oksana les había prestado hacía un tiempo. Oksana llegó por fin a la caja de abajo e, increíblemente, esa caja estaba llena de ladrillos para el jardín.**

– ¿Es una broma? – Se rieron todos mientras Rose se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Sabía que eran ladrillos! – Rose dijo con un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

– Dios, y tuvo que cargar con ellos todo el camino – Eddie hizo una mueca mientras aguantaba la risa.

" **Esto tiene que ser una broma." Exclamé. Desde el otro lado del salón Yeva me miró con aire de suficiencia.**

 **Oksana estaba encantada con los regalos.**

– No fueron tan fáciles de llevar – Rose se estremeció de solo recordar el peso sobre ella.

" **Mark se alegrará mucho de que hayáis traído estas cosas." Me sonrió "Ha sido muy amable por tu pate cargar con todo esto hasta aquí."**

" **Encantada de ser de ayuda." Respondió formalmente.**

– Con lo que se ha quejado, en realidad no me lo creo – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– A ella le gusta ayudar, pero tiende a quejarse mucho durante el camino – Lissa asintió.

Rose se encogió de hombros – La gente suele abusar de la amabilidad de otros –

 **Se abrió la puerta de atrás y entró un hombre; Mark, lo más seguro. Era alto y de complexión robusta, y el pelo que empezaba a encanecerle indicaba que era mayor que Oksana.**

– Atención, porque aquí comienza lo interesante. Con estos dos – Rose dijo alzando un dedo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Christian.

– Estoy segura de que lo averiguaran pronto – Rose asintió.

 **Se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la cocina y después volvió para hacernos compañía. Estuve a punto de soltar una exclamación cuando vi su cara y descubrí algo más extraño que la diferencia de edad. Era un dhampir. Durante un momento me pregunté si sería alguna otra persona y no su marido, Mark. Pero ese era el nombre que había utilizado Oksana para presentarle y entonces comprendí la verdad: una pareja de una moroi y un dhampir, casados. Seguro que surgían muchos romances entre nuestras dos razas pero, ¿casados? Eso era un gran escándalo en el mundo moroi.**

– Seguro que ella es la que hace más problemas por todo – Dijo Adrian con calma – ¿Eso era lo interesante?

– Casi, pero no. Hay algo más interesante frente a todo esto – Rose dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Intenté no aparentar sorpresa y me comporté tan educadamente como pude. Oksana y Mark parecían muy interesados en mí, aunque ella fue la que habló más.**

– Seguro porque no te conocían – Dijo Mia con calma.

– Sí, pero… – Rose sonrió asintiendo un par de veces – Tal vez lo hacían más de lo que yo pensaba

– Ni que tuvieras fama mundial –

– Eh, mi nombre se ha dado a conocer a muchas personas – Rose le sonrió a Christian con orgullo – No está mal, si lo pienso bien

– Eres una engreída – Se burló Christian.

 **Mark solamente me miraba con curiosidad. Yo llevaba el pelo suelto, así que mis tatuajes no podían revelar mi estado de no sometida a juramento. Tal vez solo se estaba preguntando cómo una chica americana había encontrado la forma de llegar hasta allí, en la mitad de la nada. O quizá pensase que era una nueva incorporación al grupo de prostitutas de sangre.**

– ¿Nunca pueden haber pensamientos buenos contigo, verdad? – Murmuró Eddie.

– Tengo buenos pensamientos de vez en cuando, en estos momentos no porque estoy pensando en cómo destruir todos esos libros – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa fingida.

– ¿No te aburres de eso? Te has quejado durante mucho tiempo y aun vemos los libros aquí – Adrian dijo con aires despreocupado.

– Tienes razón, debería ponerme en marcha – Rose asintió.

 **Después de tomarme mi tercer vaso de agua, empecé a sentirme mejor. Era casi la hora a la que Oksana había dicho que comeríamos y mi estómago ya estaba preparado. Oksana y Mark se pusieron a preparar la comida juntos y rechazaron todos los ofrecimientos de ayuda.**

 **Ver trabajar a la pareja era fascinante. Nunca había visto un equipo tan eficiente. Ninguno estorbaba al otro y no necesitaban hablar de lo que tenían que hacer a continuación; simplemente lo sabían. A pesar del lugar tan remoto donde estábamos, el equipamiento de la cocina era moderno y Oksana metió un plato de guiso de patatas en el microondas. Mark le estaba dando la espalda mientras buscaba en la nevera, pero en cuanto ella le dio al botón de encendido, él dijo:**

" **No, no hace falta que lo pongas tanto tiempo."**

 **Parpadeé por la sorpresa y miré alternativamente a uno y a otro. Él ni siquiera había visto el tiempo que ella había seleccionado. Entonces lo entendí.**

– ¿Qué cosa? – Eddie frunció el ceño.

" **Tenéis un vínculo." Exclamé.**

Hubo un silencio repentino en el cual sin esperar ni un segundo al acabar la oración tanto Lissa como Adrian abrieron los ojos de golpes. Con expresiones confundidas, los demás parecían esperar a que la lectura continuara, pero fue Adrian quien habló antes de que se reanudara la lectura.

– Entones son ellos de quienes hablabas cuando volviste a la academia – Dijo él con interés repentino.

– Ahora entiendo a qué te referías con que las cosas se volverían interesante – Lissa asintió ligeramente.

– Ustedes y su magia rara. Son el trío calavera por excelencia. Nunca lograré comprenderlos al cien por ciento – Dijo Abe con una mueca en los labios.

– Como nosotros – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Ambos me miraron con idéntica sorpresa.**

" **Sí. ¿No te lo ha dicho Yeva?" Preguntó Oksana.**

 **Le lancé una breve mirada a Yeva, que otra vez tenía esa expresión de autosuficiencia en la cara.**

– Maldita vieja – Rose se quejó.

" **No. Yeva no ha estado muy comunicativa esta mañana."**

" **Casi toda la gente de por aquí lo sabe." Dijo Oksana volviendo a su trabajo.**

" **Entonces… utilizas el espíritu"**

 **Eso hizo que Oksana se detuviera de nuevo. Ella y Mark intercambiaron miradas asombradas.**

– Creo que no esperaban a que supieras que magia utilizaban – Dijo Eddie con cautela.

– Debí haberme ido contigo – Lissa gimió molesta – Ojala lo hubiera hecho

" **Eso no es algo que sepa todo el mundo." Dijo por fin.**

" **La mayoría de la gente piensa que tú no te has especializado, ¿verdad?"**

" **¿Cómo lo has sabido?"**

– Experiencia propia – Rose respondió con calma.

 **Porque así exactamente había sido con Lissa y conmigo. Las historias sobre los vínculos siempre habían existido en el folclore moroi, pero cómo se formaban los vínculos era un misterio. Siempre se había creído que era algo que «simplemente ocurría». Como Oksana, a Lissa siempre la habían considerado una moroi no especializada, es decir, sin ninguna habilidad especial con un elemento. Pero, por supuesto, nosotras sabíamos ahora que el vínculo solo se produce con personas que utilizan el espíritu cuando salvan la vida de otros.**

– Literalmente – Rose dijo con calma.

– Y parece ser que es irrompible – Lissa torció los labios considerando sus palabras – y que solo puede ir en una dirección, porque por más que lo intento solo logro obtener fragmentos desordenados provenientes de ti

– Hay mucho que no sabemos ahora mismo sobre el espíritu – Rose alzó la mirada hacia el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde que Lissa comenzó a usar su magia, la forma en cómo se sentían ambas y como era sentirse como un individuo solamente y a la vez como dos individuos. Sacudió la cabeza y luego resopló pensando.

– También es posible acceder a los demás elementos – Adrián dijo con seriedad provocando que ambas chicas, Rose y Lissa, dieran un salto sorprendidas por un segundo, acto que paso por desapercibido por todos o sencillamente nadie le pensó que se tratase de algo importante. – Aunque es peligroso. _Demasiado peligroso._

 _«¡Él lo sabe!»_ La voz de Lissa, complemente en pánico, resonó en la cabeza de Rose mientras la muchacha intentaba mantener una mirada calmada para evitar que la chica las delatara a ambas. En realidad no creía que Adrián lo supiera, pero si lo hacía entonces le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que se lo hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo siendo que cuando los demás se enteraron de lo que él estaba haciendo rápidamente lo detuvieron. Evidentemente, Rose pensaba que Adrián las habría detenido al instante de conocer la información de los hechos.

– Tienes razón, es por eso que no hay que hacerlo – Rose asintió con calma. Le echó una mirada significativa a Lissa y luego volvió a hablar – No necesitas usar esa magia tan peligrosa

Lissa le frunció el ceño por un momento, y Rose deseaba que ella entendiera que solo lo decía para alejar las dudas de los demás, sin embargo la rubia en realidad no parecía captarlo por unos minutos hasta que finalmente asintió.

 **Algo en la voz de Oksana me desveló que no le sorprendía del todo que yo lo supiera. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía haberse dado cuenta, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir para poder decir más. Lissa y yo nunca, jamás, habíamos conocido a otra pareja con un vínculo. Los únicos de los que sabíamos algo eran de los legendarios Vladimir y Anna. Pero esas leyendas estaban sepultadas bajo siglos de historia incompleta, y eso hacía distinguir la verdad de lo que no era más que una ficción.**

– Efectivamente, actualmente es difícil encontrar algo sobre ellos – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

– Pero es real – Jill dijo mirando a todos – Ustedes son la prueba

– No sé si me guste ser la prueba de ello – Rose murmuró – Aún tengo esa clase de sueños en los que experimentan con nosotros

Todos rieron.

 **Aparte de ellos, los únicos que conocíamos que tenían relación con el mundo de los espíritus eran la señora Karp, la antigua profesora que se había vuelto loca, y Adrián.**

– ¿Dónde está ella? No puedo creer que se pierda este pedazo de información – Dijo curioso Christian.

– Ella y Mikhail han preferido saltarse toda la lectura y disfrutar de un tiempo para ellos mismos. Dios sabe que lo necesitan – Lissa dijo con calma mientras sonreía.

– Mejor así porque entonces son menos dos personas que escuchen la lectura de mi vida – Rose resopló.

 **Hasta ahora él había sido nuestro mayor descubrimiento, alguien que utlizaba el espiritu y que estaba más o menos estable (depediendo de cómo se mirase).**

– ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –

Rose se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Adrian.

 **Cuando la comida estuvo lista, no volvimos a hablar del espíritu. Oksana llevó las riendas de la conversación, hablando de temas ligeros y pasando de un idioma a otro. La estudié mientras comía, y también a Mark, buscando algún signo de inestabilidad.**

– Si yo fuera ellos, te habría echado a patadas de la casa, sobre todo si me mirabas raro – Dijo Christian con calma – Y lo has hecho muchas veces

Rose sonrió despreocupada.

 **No vi ninguno. Parecían personas perfectamente agradables, perfectamente normales.**

– Eso es decir mucho, tratándose del espíritu – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

 **De no haber sabido lo que sabía, no habría tenido ninguna razón para sospechar nada. Osana no parecía deprimida ni trastornada. Mark no había heredado esa terrible oscuridad que a veces hacia mella en mí.**

– ¿Dices que estoy deprimida y trastornada y tú solo tienes oscuridad? – Lissa la miro con una ceja levantada.

– Así es nuestra vida, Liss – Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

 **Mi estómago agradeció la comida y lo que quedaba de mí dolor de cabeza desapareció. Pero en un cierto momento noté una sensación extraña. Era algo que desorientaba, una especie de cosquilleo en la cabeza y una ola de calor y después de frío helado que me atravesaba. La sensación desapareció tan rápido como había venido y yo quise creer que se trataba del último de los desgraciados efectos de aquel endemoniado vodka.**

– No lo creo, si se hace alusión a eso, imposible – Abe dijo con calma.

 **Terminamos de comer y me levanté de un salto para ayudar. Oksana negó con la cabeza.**

" **No, no hace falta. Deberías ir con Mark."**

" **¿Cómo?" Pregunté.**

 **Él se limpió la cara con una servilleta y se levantó.**

– Ahora es cuando las cosas dan miedo, eh – Adrian dijo con una sonrisa.

" **Si. Vamos al jardín."**

 **Le seguí unos pasos y entonces me detuve para mirar a Yeva, esperando que me reprendiera por no ocuparme de los platos. Pero no encontré ninguna mala cara, ni una mirada de desaprobación. Tenía una expresión… como si ya lo supiera. Casi expectante. Algo en ella hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda y recordé las palabras de Viktoria: Yeva había soñado con mi llegado.**

 **El jardín al que me llevó Mark era mucho más grande de lo que me esperaba y estaba rodeado de una gruesa valla y bordeado de árboles. Estos estaban cubiertos de hojas nuevas que matizaban lo peor del calor. Muchos arbustos y flores habían florecido y por todas las partes que iban camino a la madurez. Era precioso y me pregunté si Oksana habría tenido algo que ver. Lissa era capaz de hacer crecer las plantas con el espíritu.**

– Un precioso jardín no suena nada mal – Lissa dijo considerándolo un momento.

 **Mark me señaló un barco de piedra. Nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro y se hizo el silencio.**

– Incomodo – Dijo con un tono cantarín Christian.

" **Bien." Dijo él. "¿Qué quieres saber?"**

" **Vaya. No pierdes el tiempo."**

" **No tiene sentido. Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas. Haré todo lo que pueda para responderlas."**

" **¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Pregunté. "Qué también estoy bendecida por la sombra. Porque lo sabías, ¿no?"**

– Quién es la que no pierde del tiempo ahora – Se burló Eddie.

 **Él asintió.**

" **Yeva nos lo dijo."**

 **Vale, eso era una sorpresa.**

" **¿Yeva?"**

" **Ella puede percibir cosas… Cosas que el resto de nosotros no podemos percibir. Pero no siempre entiende lo que intuye. Solo sabía que percibía algo raro en ti y que solo lo había sentido con otra persona. Y por eso te trajo hasta mí."**

" **Podría haberme traído sin hacerme cargar con todas esas cosas para la casa."**

– Eso no es lo importante – Lissa regaño a su amiga que la miraba confundida – ¿Qué? Importa que lograste encontrarte con dos personas que están en nuestra posición también

Rose asintió.

 **Eso le hizo reír.**

" **No te lo tomes como algo personal. Te estaba poniendo a prueba. Quería saber si estabas a la altura de su nieto."**

" **¿Y qué importa? Está muerto." Casi se me atragantaron las palabras.**

" **Cierto, pero para ella sigue siendo importante. Y, por cierto, cree que estás a la altura."**

" **Pues tiene una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo. Aparte de traerme a conoceros, supongo."**

 **Volvió a reír.**

" **Aunque no nos lo hubiera dicho ella, Oksana lo habría sabido nada más conocerte. Estar bendecida por las sombra tiene cierto efecto sobre el aura."**

– El aura negra – Adrian asintió interesado en la conversación.

" **Así que también puede ver las auras." Murmuré. "¿Qué más puede hacer? Debe de ser capaz de curar o tú no estarías bendecido por las sombras. ¿Tiene el don de la coerción? ¿Puede caminar por los sueños?"**

 **Esto le pilló por sorpresa.**

– No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que se puede caminar en sueños – Lissa dijo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué no? Él lo hace todo el tiempo – Rose señaló a Adrian despreocupada, quien sonreía con una sonrisa orgulloso.

" **Su poder de coerción es fuerte, sí… pero, ¿a qué te refieres con caminar por los sueños?"**

" **A… si es capaz de entrar en la mente de otra persona cuando está dormida. La mente de cualquiera, no solo la tuya. En esos momentos pueden tener conversaciones, como si estuvieran juntos. Tengo un amigo que puede hacerlo."**

– Yo – Adrian dijo con orgullo. – Parece que soy especial…

 **La expresión de Mark me dejó claro que todo aquello le resultaba nuevo.**

" **¿Tu amiga? ¿Tu vinculada?"**

– ¿Vinculada? ¿Es así como le llaman? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

– Así parece – Rose asintió.

 **¿Vinculada? Nunca había oído ese término antes. Sonaba algo raro, pero tenía sentido.**

" **No… Otro que utiliza el espíritu."**

" **¿Otro? ¿Cuántos conoces?**

" **Tres, técnicamente. Bueno… con Oksana, cuatro."**

– En realidad es un buen número – Dijo Lissa asintiendo – Y si contamos a esas dos personas, en realidad son seis

– Es un número bastante elevado para un elemento que casi ni siquiera existe en los registros históricos – Rose dijo asintiendo.

– Esperen, ¿por qué seis? – Preguntó Mia confusa – Yo pensaría que solo son cuatro

– Tenemos una vida bastante social – Rose dijo despreocupada.

 **Mark se giró hacia otro lado para mirar distraídamente un macizo de flores rosas.**

" **¡Cuántos! Es increíble. Yo solo he conocido a otra persona que utiliza el espíritu y eso fue hace años. Él también tenía un vínculo con su guardián. El guardián murió y eso lo dejó hecho polvo. Pero nos ayudó cuando Oksana y yo estábamos intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba todo esto."**

– Es difícil de creer, sinceramente – Dijo Rose con calma.

– ¿Entonces conoces a siete? – Eddie preguntó confundido.

– Solo escucha la lectura, tengo la sensación de que no se perderán detalles sobre esto – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

– Yo también – Rose respondió de mala gana.

 **Yo estaba siempre preparándome para mi propia muerte y temía la de Lissa, pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza cómo sería teniendo el vínculo. ¿Cómo afectaría eso a la otra persona? ¿Sería como tener un agujero en el sitio donde antes había estado íntimamente vinculado con alguien?**

" **Él tampoco menciono nunca eso de caminar por lo sueños." Prosiguió Mark. Volvió a reírse y le aparecieron unas simpáticas patas de gallo junto a sus ojos azules. "Creía que yo te iba a ayudar a ti, pero tal vez tú estés aquí para ayudarme a mí."**

– Así parece – Asintió Abe intrigado.

– Y yo sigo siendo la excepción a la regla – Dijo Adrian.

" **No sé." Respondí dubitativa. "Creo que vosotros tenéis más experiencia en esto que nosotras."**

" **¿Dónde está tu vinculada?"**

" **En Estados Unidos." No tenía que dar explicaciones, pero no sé por qué sentía la necesidad de decirle toda la verdad. "Yo… la dejé."**

– Y pensar que todo se hubiera podido evitar si ambas hubieran pensado con la cabeza fría – Dijo Mia con calma – Ambas son igual de terca que la otra

– Gracias – Rose dijo con aire despreocupado. – Espera, ¿qué? No es cierto

– Sí lo es – Dijeron todos al unisono. Lissa sonrió ligeramente, algo sonrojada y luego miró a su novio.

– Es probable que sea contagioso. Debe ser culpa del vínculo –

– O en realidad es que ambas en realidad son así y el vínculo no tiene nada que ver – Christian se encogió de hombros – Pero si llega a ser contagioso, espero que no se te peguen las malas costumbres de Rose

– ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Rose frunció el ceño.

– Tú sabes lo que quiero decir – Christian sonrió despreocupado.

– No, no lo sé… –

 **Él frunció el ceño.**

" **La dejaste, ¿en qué sentido? ¿Te has ido lejos, o quieres decir que la has abandonado?"**

– Así suena más feo de lo que fue – Murmuró Rose con calma.

 _ **Abandonado**_ **. La palabra fue como un bofetón en la cara y, de pronto, la imagen del último día que la había visto, cuando la dejé llorando, lo llenó todo.**

" **Tenía cosas de las que ocuparme." Le contesté evasiva.**

" **Sí, lo sé. Oksana me lo ha contado."**

" **¿Qué te ha contado?"**

 **Dudó un momento.**

" **No debería haberlo hecho… Está intentando dejarlo."**

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó intrigada Mia.

" **¿El qué?" Pregunté, incomoda por razones que no podía explicar.**

" **Ella… bueno… Ha explorado tu mente. En la comida."**

 **Volví a ese momento y recordé el cosquilleo en la cabeza y el calor que me llenaba el cuerpo.**

– ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser tan sencillas? – Murmuró Rose.

" **¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?"**

" **A alguien que utiliza el espíritu, el aura puede decirle cosas sobre la forma de ser de una determinada persona. Pero Oksana puede ir más allá, entrando y leyendo cierta información específica sobre la persona. A veces puede unir esa capacidad a la coerción… pero los resultados son muy, muy fuertes. Y malos. No está bien hacerle eso a alguien que no tiene un vínculo contigo."**

– Wow, eso es mucho para procesar – Dijo Adrian sorprendido.

 **Necesité un momento para procesar toda la información. Ni Lissa ni Adrian era capaces de leer los pensamientos de los demás. Lo más cerca que Adrian podría estar de la mente de alguien era caminando por sus sueños. Lissa tampoco podía hacerlo, ni siquiera conmigo. Yo percibía lo que le pasaba a ella, pero eso no funcionaba en la otra dirección.**

– Un poder más que no tengo yo y que alguien más sí – Rose suspiró.

" **Oksana ha percibido… no sé cómo explicarlo. Hay una cierta inquietud en ti. Estás inmersa en algún tipo de búsqueda. Tienes la palabra «venganza» escrita en toda tu alma." De repente acercó la mano y me levantó el pelo para mirarme el cuello. "Lo suponía. No estás sometida a juramento."**

 **Aparté la cabeza bruscamente.**

" **¿Y por qué eso es tan importante? Ese pueblo de aquí al lado está lleno de dhampirs que no son guardianes." Seguía cayéndome bien Mark, pero que me dieran sermones siempre me ponía de los nervios.**

– Parece ser que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran – Janine sacudido la cabeza.

" **Sí, pero ellos han elegido formar una familia. Tú… y los demás como tú… os convertiréis en una especie de justiciero. Estás obsesionada con cazar strigoi tú sola, con arreglar personalmente todo lo malo que esa raza ha hecho caer sobre nosotros. Eso solo puede traerte problemas. Lo veo muy a menudo."**

– Dio en clavo con ella – Eddie asintió.

Rose gruñó.

" **¿A menudo?" Le pregunté sorprendida.**

" **¿Por qué crees que el número de guardianes está disminuyendo? Lo dejan para dedicarse a sus familias. O se van, como tú, para seguir luchando sin responder ante nadie… a menos que los contraten como guarda espaldas o cazadores de strigoi."**

" **Dhampir contratados…" De repente empecé a comprender cómo alguien que no pertenecía a la realiza como Abe había conseguido tener guardaespaldas. El dinero lo puede todo. "Nunca había oído hablar de nada de eso."**

" **Claro que no. ¿Crees que los moroi y los otros guardianes quieren que lo sepa todo el mundo? ¿Quieres que te lo muestren abiertamente y lo presenten como una opción de futuro?"**

– No suena tan mal como parece – Murmuró Rose para que nadie la escuchara aunque en realidad si lo pensaba bien y recordaba todo lo que Mark le dijo, era buena idea pensárselo dos veces antes de apoyar o rechazar.

" **No veo dónde está el problema con cazar strigoi. En lo que respecta a los strigoi, siempre estamos a la defensiva, nunca a la ofensiva. Tal vez si hubiese más dhampir siguiéndoles la pista, no supondrían un problema tan grande."**

" **Tal vez, pero hay diferentes formas de abordar eso, unas mejores que otras. Ir por ahí como tú, con un corazón lleno de dolor y venganza, no es una de las mejores. Esto te hace ser descuidada. Y la oscuridad de los bendecidos por la sombra no hará más que complicar las cosas."**

– Por una vez creo que deberías escuchar a los demás – Aconsejó Christian.

– Meh, paso – Rose sacudió la mano.

 **Me crucé de brazos y me quedé mirando hacia delante, impávida.**

" **Sí, bueno, pero no puedo hacer gran cosa."**

– ¿Qué sucede camarada, ya te has aburrido? – Se burló Rose al ver la mirada seria en el rostro de Dimitri. Hubo un silencio, confundido por parte de todos, pensando que se trataba del final.

– Queda algo más, y es verdaderamente interesante – Dimitri dijo con sorpresa en su voz.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Rose torció los labios. Excavó en su memoria, recordando todo lo que le había contado a Lissa sobre sus nuevos conocimientos y ella estaba segura de que no había dejado nada afuera, y también estaba segura de que todos los presentes conocían lo mismo que ellas así que en realidad se preguntó qué más pasó en ese momento que lo tenía tan atónito.

 **Se volvió hacia mí una vez más con una expresión de sorpresa.**

" **¿Por qué no le pides a tu vinculada que cure la oscuridad que hay en ti?"**

– Espera, ¿eso se puede? – Preguntó Adrian sorprendido.

– Aparentemente – Lissa dijo con un tono de voz ahogado antes de mirar a Rose – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La muchacha frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar que había sucedido exactamente, pero se encogió de hombros con una disculpa.

– ¿De qué se trata? – Abe preguntó.

– Es todo. Se acabó – Dijo el guardián mientras daba vuelta a la página para asegurarse de que no continuaba a la vuelta.

– ¿Cómo puede terminar ahí? – Adrián gruñó.

– Pues ahí termina – Dimitri extendió el libro al centro de la mesa antes de mirar a los demás – ¿Alguien más sigue?

– Necesito un descanso – Rose resopló mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	13. Leyendo el capítulo 11

**_Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
once_

Lissa respiró hondo el aire que la rodeaba con la suave brisa de la mañana y estirando su cuerpo mientras sus músculos se contraían ligeramente. Volvió a mirar hacia donde la chica se encontraba su mejor amiga sentada contra el árbol mientras inspeccionaba una hoja de papel sin dejar de mirarle.

– No importa cuanto lo intentes, no tendrás ninguna respuesta por parte de ese papel – Se burló la muchacha ligeramente mientras movía los brazos de adentro hacia afuera.

– Por qué tienes que arruinar mis sueños – Suspiró Rose despreocupada – Y eso que hago el sacrificio de levantarme temprano

– ¿Oh en serio? – Se rió la muchacha mientras alzaba un dedo hacia unas velas qué estaban esparcidas en el suelo – Estoy lista

– Suerte, Lis – Murmuró despreocupada la muchacha, sin prestarle atención.

– Rose, al menos mírame –

– Está bien. Está bien – La chica se puso en pie mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba las velas – Dime, ¿qué harás hoy?

Lissa señaló las velas con una sonrisa – Quiero encender todas las velas al mismo tiempo – Cuando la muchacha abrió la boca para hablar, la chica alzó un dedo para callarla – Y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que estén todas encendidas

– Okey – La morena alzó las manos con una sonrisa – Adelante

– Gracias – Asintió la joven mientras alzaba las manos hacia las velas. Hizo una mueca y luego las dejo caer de golpe – No se encienden

– ¿Si quiera lo intentaste? – Se rió Rose calmadamente.

– Sí –

– Lis… –

– Vale, no, no lo intenté – Sacudió la cabeza – Quiero hacer esto, pero sigo pensando en la lectura del libro y no ayuda a que tú estés con la nariz pegada a ese papel todo el día

– Lamento tener interés en otra cosa – Rodó los ojos – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué intentas?

– La idea es sencilla, quiero poder tener absoluto control sobre todos los elemtnos, aunque sea el m´sa pequeño y parece ser que tanto la tierra como el fuego me dan problemas –

– ¿Ya probaste con la tierra? – Preguntó Rose sorprendida.

La joven se encogió de hombros – Tú no estabas presente. Intente causar un temblor, pero apenas se sacudió el polvo –

– Ya, pero puedes hacer crecer flores y plantas, eso contaría como tierra – Rose dijo con calma – Entonces diremos que es el fuego el mayor problema

– Un gran problema – Lissa dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Alzó las cejas sorprendida y alarmada, provocando que Rose volteara a mirar hacia la casa con interés y entonces vio a Christian acercándose a ambas. Rápidamente la joven reina camino hasta su novio y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a la dirección contraria mientras observaba a lo lejos a su amiga patear todas las velas para esconderlas.

Tampoco es que tuvieran algo que esconder, pero tener tantas velas allí podría resultar extraño para alguien y no había excusa que valga la pena para usarla.

– Entonces, ¿dónde está Adrián? – Preguntó con interés ella.

Christian se encogió de hombros despreocupado – No lo sé, no me importa tampoco. Estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer algo juntos –

– Oh, sí – Miro por el hombro del chico y se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Rose dejarse caer contra el árbol cuando las velas ya no estaban – Pero quiero seguir la lectura. Quiero saber más sobre esta supuesta cura para la oscuridad… y creo que Rose necesita respuestas

– ¿Respuestas? –

– En serio no te has preguntado cómo fueron a dar sus pensamientos a ese libro – Ella alzó una ceja sorprendida – Me tiene intrigada. Siento que hay algo que no estoy viendo en ese libro

– ¿Algo cómo qué? –

– No lo sé, simplemente algo – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Está bien – Asintió él mostrando poco interés – Será luego una cita

– Por supuesto – Ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Le pidió de favor al muchacho que reuniera a todos y cuando él se alejó, ella regreso hacia su amiga. Señaló las velas pisoteadas y con indignación las apuntó mientras la miraba a ella – Esas eran velas importantes

– Estoy segura de que Christian y tú pueden aguantar un par de noches sin gestos románticos – Dijo Rose con calma mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Ese fue el insulto más débil que te he oído decir – Rió entre dientes – y Dios sabe que he oído muchos provenir de ti

– Sí, solo… algo mareada –

– ¿De nuevo? ¿No habías tenido este problema antes? –

– ¿Lo tuve? – Le frunció el ceño vagamente – Ah, cierto, cuando pensabas que estaba embarazada – Se rió suavemente – Que locura más grande

– Como ahora – Lissa hizo una mueca y luego miró las velas – Tal vez sea por mi magia

– Lo sé, lo sé. Pensé lo mismo – Rose asintió – Pero nunca me he sentido así antes

– Estoy intentando usar dos elementos al mismo tiempo, el espíritu y otro más, a eso sumémosle que estoy intentando que funcione con los cuatro. ¿Cómo lo llamaste, _quemarnos en magia_? Estoy pensando que se trata de eso – Lissa se inclinó ligeramente. Acarició la sien de la muchacha y permitió que su magia hiciera su trabajo, esperando que el rostro de ella ganara algo de color nuevamente.

– Estoy segura de que sanar un problema de magia con magia solo lo empeorará – Se burló Rose suavemente – Gracias

– Tranquila. Ambas sabíamos que estos problemas llegarían tarde o temprano. En lo que me respecta, me sorprende que sea más tarde que temprano – Admitió ella.

– ¿Dónde está el anillo que te di? – Preguntó ella.

– En mi bolsillo. Estoy segura de que un anillo en mi dedo solo causaría sospechas – Rose dijo con calma – Sobre todo si es de plata y Adrian puede sentir la magia

– ¿Él lo sabe? –

– Por supuesto que lo sabe, no es estúpido – Rose dijo con calma – Creo que está esperando para decirlo o tal vez piense que es el típico acto de magia para evitar que yo ataque los libros con mis propias manos

Lissa se rió – Tienes razón. Creo que no estamos siendo tan precavidas como pensábamos –

– Estoy bien – Dijo la morena mientras se ponía en pie – Seguiremos con lo que estábamos y luego ya veremos qué hacer

– Hay que tener cuidado – Rose asintió preocupada mientras seguía a la muchacha hacia el interior de la casa – Si alguien más se entera de esto entonces nosotras estaremos en graves problemas

– O podrías hacer abuso de tu poder para que nadie meta las narices. No me refiero al espíritu sino al puesto de reina – Bromeo Rose ganándose una mala mirada de la muchacha.

– Buen intentó – Lissa asintió.

Dentro de la casa, la muchacha morena frunció el ceño cuando vio a todos reunidos. Alzó un dedo mientras retrocedía hacía en jardín.

– Creo que prefiero volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes – Sintió la mano en su hombro.

– No lo creo. Tenías interés en la nota, ¿no? Entonces resolveremos esto rápidamente – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – La miro con desconfianza.

– Maratón de lectura – Respondió como si fuese obvio. Arrastró a la muchacha hacia los asientos vacíos y luego asintió a quien tuviera el libro en sus manos, que residía en el regazo de Jill.

– ¿Una maratón? Por favor, por qué no solo me encierras sin agua y sin comida, ese es mejor castigo y tortura – Rose gimió.

– ¿Quién iba a pensar esto era lo único que necesitaban para hacerle daño? – Se rió Adrián.

– Jill, adelante – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

– _Capítulo once_ – Dijo ella con calma.

 **Me quedé mirando a Mark durante varios segundos. Después conseguí preguntar estúpidamente:**

" **¿Has dicho… curar?"**

– Es verdad, nos quedamos allí – Dijo Adrian con interés.

 **Mark me devolvió la mirada con idéntica sorpresa.**

" **Sí, claro. Ella puede curar otras cosas, ¿no? ¿Por qué no curar eso también?"**

– Entonces se puede – La moroi volteó a mirar hacia su amiga sorprendida.

" **Porque…" dije con el ceño fruncido. "No tiene sentido. La oscuridad… todos los efectos negativos… Vienen de Lissa. Si ella pudiera curarlos, ¿por qué no se los cura a sí misma?"**

– Buena pregunta – Mia asintió – y bastante valida

" **Porque en ella están demasiados arraigados, demasiado unidos a su ser. No puede curarlos igual que otras cosas. Pero una vez que tú lo has extraído de tu vínculo, es como si fuera una enfermedad más."**

– Yo estaba casi en shock – Rose asintió.

– No me dijiste sobre esto – Lissa dijo ocultando la mueca de dolor.

– Creo que sí lo hice – Rose asintió.

– Creo que yo recordaría algo así – La joven asintió hacia el libro.

 **El corazón me latía con fuerza en el pecho. Lo que sugería era tan ridículamente fácil… No, era ridículo y punto. No podía ser que, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, Lissa pudiera curar toda mi rabia y mi depresión igual que un resfriado o una pierna rota.**

– Suena tan fácil – Dijo Adrian con calma.

 **Victor Dashkov, a pesar de sus intenciones malvadas, sabía muchísimas cosas sobre el espíritu y nos la había explicado; los otros cuatro elementos eran de una naturaleza más física, pero el espíritu venía de la mente y el alma. Utilizar toda esa energía mental para lograr cosas tan poderosas no podría hacerse sin sufrir efectos secundarios devastadores. Nosotras habíamos estado luchando con esos efectos desde el principio, primero Lissa y después de yo. No podían desaparecer así como así.**

– ¿Por qué no? – Christian preguntó con calma y despreocupado.

– Esto es a lo que yo llamo _Regalos de la vida_ – Adrián asintió.

– Solo estabas frustrada porque no lo sabías de antes – Asintió también Lissa, con completo interés en ello.

" **Si eso fuera posible." Dije en voz baja. "Entonces todo el mundo lo haría. La señora Karp no habría perdido la cabeza. Anna no se habría suicidado. Lo que dices es demasiado fácil." Mark no sabía de quién estaba hablando, pero eso no era relevante para lo que quería transmitirme.**

" **Tienes razón. Y no es nada fácil. Requiere un cuidadoso equilibrio, un círculo de confianza y fuerza entre dos personas. A Oksana y a mí nos llevó mucho tiempo aprender… muchos años difíciles…"**

 **Su expresión se oscureció. Solo podía alcanzar a imaginarme cómo habían sido esos años. El breve tiempo con Lissa había sido bastante duro. Ellos habían tenido que vivir con eso mucho más tiempo que nosotras. Seguro que había sido insoportable en algunos momentos. Lentamente, todavía sorprendida, me atreví a creer en sus palabras.**

– Cómo es que no recordabas esto – Preguntó Abe con interés.

Rose inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo unos segundos, luego habló a Abe sin despegar la mirada de un punto x en el suelo – Estoy casi segura de qué nada de esto es lo que imaginan – Podía sentir el ardor de la plata en su bolsillo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lissa preguntó.

– Creo que lo sabes bien – Rose asintió con calma.

" **¿Pero ahora estáis bien?"**

– Creo que eso es mucho pedir – Alguien dijo con calma.

" **Hum…" Vi el destello de una sonrisa triste en sus labios. "Yo no diría que estamos perfectamente. Ella solo puede hacer lo que está en su mano, pero eso hace que la vida sea más soportable. Va espaciando las curaciones todo lo que puede mientras podemos soportarlo, porque se entrega demasiado. Son agotadoras y limitan sus poderes totales."**

– Eso apesta – Lissa hizo una mueca de dolor imaginario quemando dentro de sí.

" **¿Qué quieres decir?"**

 **Él se encogió de hombros.**

" **Todavía puede hacer las otras cosas… las curaciones… la coerción… pero no al nivel que las haría si no estuviese siempre curándome a mí."**

 **Mis esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse.**

" **Ah. Entonces… No podría. Yo no podría hacerle eso a Lissa."**

– Siempre pensando en los demás, eh – Adrian dijo con calma mientras observaba a Rose y a Lissa. Ninguna de las dos chicas lo miró o dijo algo, ambas tenían a mirada en el vacío como si estuvieran hablando entre sí, pero por lo que él sabía les era imposible. Lo que fuera en lo que estaban concentradas, eran pensamientos apartes para cada una, pero seguro que iban en la misma dirección.

" **¿En comparación con lo que ella e está haciendo a ti? Rose, tengo la sensación de que ella diría que es un trato justo."**

– A mí me lo suena – Asintió Christian, sorprendentemente.

Rose hizo una mueca. Lissa sabía que era un trato justo, pero podía ver la mirada de Rose y ella sabía sin preguntarlo que la morena seguía de pie con lo que había dicho y seguiría de pie con ello. Por otro lado, las pocas veces que Lissa había tenido que darle algo de plata con espíritu incrustado –como ahora el anillo– había sido obligándola y siempre aceptaba a regañadientes.

 **Volví a pensar en nuestro último encuentro. Recordé cómo la había abandonado a pesar de sus súplicas. Pensé en lo mal que lo estaba pasando por mi ausencia, en cómo se había negado a curar a Dimitri cuando yo creía que aún había esperanzas para él. Ambas nos habíamos portado mal la una con la otra.**

– Es una forma suave de decir – Dijo Abe con calma.

 **Negué con la cabeza.**

" **No lo sé." Dije con un hilo de voz. "No sé si pensaría eso."**

 **Mark me miró largamente, pero no insistió. Levantó la vista hacia el sol, casi como si al verlo pudiese adivinar qué hora era. Seguramente podía. Al mirarlo, pensé que sería capaz de sobrevivir en plena naturaleza.**

" **Los otros se estarán preguntando qué nos habrá pasado. Antes de irnos…" Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo de plata pequeño y sencillo. "Aprender a curar lleva su tiempo. Lo que me preocupa ahora mismo es ese rollo justiciero que te traes. La oscuridad no hará más que empeorarlo todo. Toma esto."**

– ¡Si se puede! – Lissa dijo de golpe – Pensé que hablabas de la plata encantada, pero no es así. Son dos cosas apartes

– ¿De verdad? – Rose hizo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Y lo sabías, pero no ibas a decírmelo –

– No, no. Claro que lo haría – Dijo Rose con una mueca – Quizá lo olvide

– ¿En serio? – Se burló Lissa con una mueca.

– Lo siento, aunque estoy casi segura de que sí te lo dije y esta conversación se repetirá cuando pida mi disculpas – Aseguró la morena.

– Ya lo veremos – Declaró la muchacha.

Rose sonrió ligeramente.

 **Me tendió el anillo. Vacilé, pero al final lo tomé en mis manos.**

" **¿Qué es?"**

– Creo que se trata de un _anillo_. Verás, son adornos que se usan en los dedos o a veces en cadenas. Algunos son de propuesta de matrimonio y los que parecen argollas en su mayoría son para simbolizar un matrimonio – Explicó Adrian con calma.

– Creo que ella no se refería a eso – Mia sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Tratándose de Rose… nunca se sabe – Christian se burló.

– No necesito enemigos si tengo amigos como ustedes – Rose murmuró de mala gana.

" **Oksana lo ha infundido con el espíritu. Es un amuleto con un hechizo curativo."**

 **Una vez más me quedé sombrada. Los moroi hechizaban objetos con los elementos constantemente. Las estacas estaban hechizadas con los cuatro elementos físicos, y eso las hacía letales para los strigoi. Victor había hechizado un collar con la magia de la tierra, utilizando la naturaleza básica de la tierra para convertir el collar en un hechizo de lujuria. Hasta el tatuaje de Sydney era un tipo de hechizo. Supuse que no había razón para que el espíritu no pudiera hechizar objetos también, pero nunca se me había ocurrido, probablemente porque los poderes de Lissa eran todavía demasiado nuevos y extraños.**

– Los objetos de plata – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

Hubo varias cabezas asintiendo, pero fue Lissa quien dio un salto sorprendida mientras miraba a Rose.

– ¡Eso es! – Ella dijo con vehemencia – Eso es lo que no encaja

– ¿De qué hablas? – Christian dijo confundido.

– Te lo dije, había algo en estos libros que no encajaba bien. Es como si lo tuviera delante de mis narices pero aun así no puedo verlo y eso es – Lissa señaló a los libros acumulados.

– ¿Un libro? –

– No, Rose, _los libros_. Están encantados con magia, ¿recuerdas? Espíritu, pero no son de plata – Ella dijo rápidamente – No tienen nada de palta y si la tuviera oculta eso no es suficiente. Estos libros son mágicos, ¿recuerdas que las letras solo aparecen cuando se termina la lectura de uno? Eso es por la magia que tienen dentro, pero jamás me di cuenta de que no incluían plata – Lissa hizo una mueca – Algo está mal aquí

– Entiendo lo que quieres decir – Rose asintió intrigada – Está bien. Ya lo descubriste, ¿qué sigue ahora?

– No tengo ni idea – Lissa hizo una mueca.

– Podríamos continuar con el libro… – Jill dijo con timidez mientras alzaba los libros.

Las dos chicas la miraron como si les hubieran reventado una burbuja en la que solo ambas se encontraban. De pronto, Lissa fue consciente que aquello lo había dicho en voz alta y no en la cabeza de Rose o incluso en privado para ambas.

Se sonrojo un poco por dejarse llevar y luego vio a su mejor amiga sonreírle para dejar el tema por un rato.

" **¿Qué hace? Quiero decir, ¿para qué tipo de curación sirve?"**

" **Te ayudará con tus cambios de humor. No puede librarte de ellos, pero los mejorará… Te ayudará a pensar con más claridad. Puede que incluso evite que te metas en líos. Oksana hace estas cosas para mí, para ayudare entre una curación y la siguiente." Empecé a ponérmelo en el dedo, pero él negó con la cabeza. "Guárdalo para cuando estés totalmente fuera de control. La magia no dura para siempre. Va desapareciendo poco a poco, como cualquier otro hechizo."**

 **Clavé la vista en el anillo y mentalmente empecé a abrirme a toda clase de nuevas posibilidades. Después me lo guardé en el bolsillo del abrigo.**

 **Paul sacó la cabeza por la puerta trasera.**

" **La abuela quiere irse ya." Dijo. "Quiere saber por qué tardas tanto y dice que te pregunte por qué haces esperar a una persona tan anciana como ella que sufre de la espalda."**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

 **Recordé la rapidez con la que caminaba Yeva mientras yo sufría con la carga. En ese momento no me pareció que tuviera mal la espalda… Pero de nuevo recordé que Paul solo era el mensajero, así que me guardé mi comentario.**

– En mi vida lo imagine, tú callada en lugar de protestar – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

" **Vale. Ahora mismo voy." Cuando se fue, negué con la cabeza. "Es difícil estar a la altura." Me encaminé a la puerta, pero me volví para mirar a Mark cuando algo se me pasó por la cabeza. "Me estás diciendo que ir por tu cuenta es malo… pero tú tampoco eres un guardián."**

 **Volvió a sonreír con una de esas tristes e irónicas sonrisas.**

" **Lo era. Pero Oksana me salvó la vida. Quedamos unidos por el vínculo y con el tiempo nos enamoramos. Después de eso no podía soportar estar separado de ella y los guardianes me habrían asignado a alguna otra parte. Tuve que dejarlo."**

" **¿Fue difícil?"**

– Creo que estabas haciendo preguntas de más – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– Creo que tenía curiosidad – Rose dijo con calma.

" **Mucho. Y nuestra diferencia de edad lo hizo todavía más escandaloso."**

– Eso hace el espíritu – Lissa dijo mirando a su mejor amiga.

– Es verdaderamente malo estar separados – Dijo Rose con una mueca.

 **Un extraño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Mark y Oksana eran la personificación de las dos mitades de mi vida: luchaban contra un vínculo bendecido por las sombra como Lissa y yo y también se enfrentaban, al igual que Dimitri y yo, a la condena publica por su relación.**

" **Pero" Prosiguió Mark "a veces tenemos que escuchar a nuestros corazones. Y aunque lo dejé, no voy por ahí persiguiendo strigoi incansablemente. Soy un viejo que vive con la mujer a la que quiere y se ocupa de su jardín. Hay una diferencia; no lo olvides."**

– Me pareció a un sermón – Dijo Rose algo molesta.

– Así es cómo piensas tú.

 **La cabeza no dejó de darme vueltas durante el camino de regreso a casa de los Belikov. Sin ladrillos, el camino era mucho más fácil y me dio tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Mark. Sentía que me había proporcionado la información de toda una vida en una hora de conversación.**

 **Olena estaba en casa e iba de un lado a otro haciendo las tareas normales del hogar. Aunque a mí personalmente no me gustaría pasarme la vida cocinando y limpiando, tuve que reconocer que había algo tranquilizador en tener siempre a una persona dedicada a ocuparse de las cosas cotidianas. Sabía que era algo egoísta por mi parte, igual que sabía que mi madre estaba haciendo cosas importantes con su vida y por eso no debía juzgarla. Aun así, tener a Olena tratándome como a una hija cuando apenas me conocía me hacía sentir querida y cuidada.**

" **¿Tienes hambre?" Me preguntó automáticamente. Creo que uno de los mayores miedos de su vida era que hubiera en su casa alguien pasando hambre.**

– Oh, suerte que contigo tendría una boca que alimentar todo el día y todos los días – Se burló Christian.

– Tengo un apetito diferente al suyo, nada más que eso. – Rose se encogió de hombros con una mano en el estómago.

 **La perpetua falta de apetito de Sydney era una preocupación constante para Olena.**

Sydney hizo una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Oculté una sonrisa.**

" **No, hemos comido en casa de Mark y Oksana."**

" **Ah, ¿es ahí adonde fuisteis? Son buena gente."**

– Ella no sabía a dónde te llevaban, si Yeva querría matarte ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto. – Dijo Eddie señalando el libro.

– Olena confía en Yeva… yo por otro lado… –

" **¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Pregunté. La casa se hallaba extrañamente silenciosa.**

" **Sonya y Karolina están trabajando. Viktoria ha ido a casa de una amiga, pero se alegrará de que hayas vuelto."**

" **¿Y Sydney?"**

" **Se ha marchado hace un rato. Me ha dicho que volvía a San Petersburgo."**

– Te han abandonado a tu suerte – Se burló Christian.

– Así parece. – Rose bufó.

" **¿Cómo?" Exclamé. "¿Se ha marchado? ¿Así, sin más?" Sydney tenía una naturaleza impulsiva, pero aquello era inesperado incluso para mí.**

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Rose que parpadeó confundida. Miradas de ojos caídos, cejas levantas, una línea fina en los labios, alguns aguantando risas, pero todas parecían decir lo mismo.

– ¿Qué?

– Dios, si Sydney es de naturaleza impulsiva, ¿qué rayos eres tú? – Adrián dijo con una mueca.

Rose torció los labios – Yo soy yo –

– Ella no es impulsiva, ella es salvaje – Eddie se rió.

" **Los alquimistas…. Siempre están en movimiento." Olena me tendió un trozo de papel. "Te ha dejado esto."**

 **Tomé la nota y la abrí inmediatamente. La letra de Sydney era clara y precisa. No sé por qué, pero no me sorprendió.**

– Ella es así, es su naturaleza – Adrian se encogió de hombros.

 _ **Rose:**_

 _ **Siento haber tenido que irme tan rápido, pero cuando los alquimistas me dicen que salte… pues salto.**_

– Eso no es nada bueno – Eddie sacudió la cabeza.

 _ **He hecho autoestop hasta aquel pueblo de grajeros en el que quedamos para recoger el Huracán Rojo y después me voy para San Petersburgo.**_

– ¿Huracán Rojo? – Adrián alzó la ceja.

– Era un auto muy bueno – Sydney respondió despreocupada.

 _ **Parece que ahora que ya te he llevado hasta Baia, no necesitan que me quede allí más tiempo.**_

– ¿Hablas de Abe? – Preguntó confundido Christian.

– De quién más sino. –

 _ **Ojalá pudiera contarte más cosas sobre Abe y sobre lo que quiere de ti.**_

– Ósea que lo sabías – Rose la miro sorprendida. Aquella aventura ya había quedado olvidada en la parte trasera de su memoria así que era normal que no fuese capaz de recordar mucho. Sydney se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

 _ **Aunque me lo permitieran, tampoco hay mucho que decir.**_

– ¿Realmente es de la mafia? – Lissa murmuró a Rose, que se encogía de hombros.

– Creo que sí –

 _ **En algunos aspectos me resulta tan misterioso como a ti. Como ya te dije, buena parte de sus negocios son ilegales, tanto para los humanos para los moroi.**_

– Me preguntó si todo eso se heredara – Rose hizo una mueca.

 _ **Solo tiene relación directa con la gente por asuntos de negocios (o en casos muy, muy especiales).**_

– Definitivamente su hija es un caso especial – Adrian se rió antes de recibir un ligero golpe por parte de Rose.

 _ **Ceo que tú eres uno de esos casos y, aunque no pienso que vaya a hacerte daño, puede que quiera utilizarte para sus propósitos particulares.**_

– Hasta Sydney piensa que eres un caso especial – Christian se rió.

– No creo que se refiera a ese tipo de caso especial – Rose sacudió la cabeza antes de mirarla a ella – ¿Verdad?

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Todavía tengo problemas para entender qué está sucediendo.

 _ **Es posible que sea algo tan sencillo como que quiera contratarte como guardaespaldas, porque sabe que vas por libre. Tal vez quiera utilizarte para llegar a otros. O que todo esto sea parte del plan de otro, de alguien que es aún más misteriosos que él.**_

– No te culpo por pensar todo eso – Rose se encogió de hombros – El hombre me daba escalofríos hasta mí

Abe carraspeó.

 _ **Quizá le está haciendo un favor a alguien. Zmey puede ser peligroso o indulgente, todo depende de lo que necesite conseguir.**_

– De eso no tengo dudas – Rose dijo con calma.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Abe frunció el ceño.

– Que es verdad –

 _ **Nunca creí que un dhampir me iba a importar tanto como para llegar a decirle esto, pero ten cuidado.**_

– Wow, las mejores palabras que haya escuchado en mi vida – Eddie se burló.

Sydney resopló.

– No te molestes, causo sensaciones en la gente – Rose se encogió de hombros con egocentrismo.

 _ **No sé cuáles son tus planes ahora, pero tengo la sensación de que los problemas te persiguen.**_

– Nunca había estado más en lo cierto como en ese momento – Sydney dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _ **Llámame si necesitas ayuda, pero si vuelves a las grandes ciudades a cazar strigoi, ¡no dejes más cadáveres por ahí tirados!**_

Las risas estallaron.

 _ **Te deseo lo mejor, Sydney.**_

– Oh, la carta más tierna que he leído en años – Rose dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

– No la leíste tú – Christian frunció el ceño.

– La leí en su momento, eso cuenta –

 _ **PD: «Huracán Rojo» es el nombre que le he puesto al coche.**_

 _ **PD2: Aunque ahora me caigas bien, no he dejado de pensar que eres una criatura demoníaca de la noche. Es lo que eres.**_

– Así es cómo matas mi amistad – Se burló Rose.

– Es la verdad – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada ella.

 **Había escrito el número de su teléfono móvil a final y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando llegamos a Baia en coche con Abe y sus guardianes, Sydney tuvo que dejar atrás el suyo, algo que la traumatizó casi tanto como los strigoi. Esperaba que los alquimistas le permitiesen quedárselo. Negué con la cabeza porque me parecía divertido, a pesar de sus advertencias sobre Abe. El Huracán Rojo…**

– ¿Divertido? Solo tú puedes encontrar lo divertido en algo que asusta a todos los demás – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

 **Cuando me dispuse a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación, la sonrisa desapareció a pesar de su actitud brusca, iba a echar de menos a Sydney. Puede que no fuera exactamente una amiga (¿o sí?), pero en ese breve tiempo había empezado a considerarla una parte constante en mi vida.**

– Solo estuvimos juntas unos días – Sydney hizo una mueca.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

 **Y ya no me quedaban muchas de esas.**

– ¿Amigas o una vida? – Cuestionó Christian.

– Ambas… –

 **Me sentía a la deriva, sin saber qué hacer. Había llegado hasta allí para darle paz a Dimitri y lo único que había conseguido era provocarle dolor a su familia. Y si lo que todos decían era cierto, no iba a encontrar muchos strigoi en Baia. No podía imaginarme a Dimitri vagando por las carreteras y entre las granjas en busca de una presa ocasional. Incluso como strigoi** – **y me mataba solo el hecho de pensar esas palabras** – **Dimitri tendría un propósito. Si no había vuelto a los paisajes familiares de su ciudad natal, entonces estaría haciendo alguna otra cosa coherente** – **todo lo coherente que pudiera, teniendo en cuenta que era un strigoi** – **. Lo que Sdyney decía en la nota confirmaba lo que no hacía más que oír una y otra vez: los strigoi estaban en las ciudades. Pero, ¿en cuáles? ¿Adónde iría Dimitri?**

 **Ahora era yo la que no tenía un propósito. No podía dejar de oír las palabras de Mark en mi cabeza. ¿Realmente me había embarcado en una descabellada misión de justiciera? ¿Estaba corriendo hacia la muerte como una estúpida?**

– Bueno, es normal en ti así que no hay mucha diferencia – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

 **¿O estaba corriendo como una estúpida… hacía nada? ¿Estaba condenada a pasar el resto de mis días vagando? ¿Sola?**

– Ella es dramática por naturaleza – Eddie señaló.

 **Senada en la cama sentí que mi estado de ánimo caía en picado y supe que tenía que distraerme. Ya estaría demasiado susceptible ante las emociones oscuras mientras Lissa utilizase el espíritu; no hacía falta que yo contribuyese a empeorarlo. Me puse el anillo que Mark me había dado con la esperanza de que me trajese un poco de claridad y de calma. Pero no noté ninguna diferencia y decidí buscar la paz en el mismo sitio donde lo hacía siempre: en la mente de Lissa.**

– Ahora soy yo la que se siente violada mentalmente – Lissa se estremeció.

– Tus pensamientos son más agradables que los míos, eso es seguro – Rose dijo con calma.

 **Estaba con Adrian. Practicaban con el espíritu de nuevo. Después de unos cuantos baches iniciales, Adrian aprendía rápido el arte de la curación. Ese había sido el primer poder en manifestarse en Lissa y siempre le irritaba ver que él avanzaba más en lo que ella le enseñaba que al revés.**

– Qué puedo decir, soy asombroso – Adrian se encogió de hombros.

" **Me estoy quedando sin cosas que curar." Le dijo mi amiga colocando sobre la mesa unas plantitas en maceta. "A menos que empecemos a arrancar extremidades o algo así."**

 **Adrian sonrió.**

" **Antes le tomaba el pelo a Rose con eso; le decía que la iba a impresionar curando amputados o alguna cosa así de absurda."**

" **Seguro que tenía una de sus respuestas de sabelotodo."**

– ¿Eso… es un insulto? –

– Bueno… Jill, sigue leyendo. –

" **Sí, sí, claro." Tenía una expresión de cariño al recordar.**

 **Siempre sentía una curiosidad insana cuando les oía hablar de mí… y a la vez me sentía mal por el dolor que parecía invocar mi nombre.**

 **Lissa gruñó y se estiró sobre el suelo enmoquetado. Estaban en un salón de los dormitorios y el toque de queda se acercaba.**

" **Quiero hablar con ella, Adrian."**

" **No puedes." Le dijo él. Había una seriedad inusual en su voz. "Sé que de vez en cuando conecta con tu mente para comprobar que todo va bien. Eso es lo más cerca que puedes estar de hablar con ella. Y bueno… así está bien. Puedes decirle cómo te sientes."**

– No es lo mismo – Lissa resopló.

– No, la verdad es que no – Ella torció los labios – Casi me siento como conejillo de indias con ustedes dos

" **Sí, pero quiero oír su respuesta, como tú cuando caminas por sus sueños."**

 **Eso le hizo sonreír de nuevo.**

" **Sí que me da muchas contestaciones…"**

 **Lissa se incorporó.**

" **Hazlo ahora."**

" **¿Qué haga qué?"**

" **Caminar por sus sueños. Siempre intentas explicármelo, pero nunca te he visto hacerlo. Déjame observar."**

 **Él se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin palabras.**

" **En plan mirona."**

" **¡Adrián! Quiero aprenderlo y ya hemos intentado todo lo demás. A veces cuando estoy cerca de ti puedo sentir tu magia. Hazlo, ¿vale?"**

– No funcionara, ¿verdad? – Christian hizo una mueca.

– Claro que no, yo estoy despierta. –

 **Estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero se tragó su comentario después de estudiar su cara un momento. Sus palabras habían sido duras y exigentes, muy poco propias de ella.**

" **Está bien, lo intentaré."**

– Cuando ella habla, los demás saltan – Adrian dijo riendo.

– Soy la reina – La chica sonrió.

– Mandona – Christian le sonrió despreocupado.

 **La sola idea de que Adrian intentase entrar en mi cabeza mientras yo le estaba viendo a través de la cabeza de Lissa era, como mínimo, surrealista. No sabía qué esperar de él. Siempre me había preguntado si tenía que estar dormido, o al menos con los ojos cerrados. Aparentemente no. Simplemente se quedó contemplando la nada, con la mirada vacía, mientras su mente abandonaba el mundo que le rodeaba. A través de los ojos de Lissa pude ver parte de la magia que irradiaba y de su aura, y a ella intentando analizar cada partícula. Entonces, sin previo aviso, toda la magia desapareció. Él parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.**

– Eso da miedo – Jill hizo una mientras alzaba la mirada del libro.

– Es asombroso. – Adrian dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

" **Lo siento. No puedo."**

" **¿Por qué no?"**

– Es evidente por qué – Eddie se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si recién estamos leyendo? – Adrián frunció el ceño – Si hubiera sabido que ella estaba mirando no lo habría intentado. Eso resulta raro, muy raro y eso es mucho para decir

– Es lo que hay – Lissa se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

" **Seguramente porque estará despierta. ¿Has aprendido algo mirándome?"**

" **Algo. Probablemente me habría sido más útil si hubieras establecido la conexión" Lissa volvía a tener un tono impertinente.**

– No sé qué puedes aprender de Adrián, pero seguramente no es nada bueno – Christian sacudió la cabeza.

– Qué dices. Yo soy asombroso, un modelo a seguir –

– En tus sueños, Ivashkov – Rose se rió.

" **Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier franja horaria." Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un bostezo. "Podemos probar en diferentes momentos del día. Otras veces he conectado con ella… Bueno, más o menos a esta hora. Pero a veces la encuentro muy pronto por la mañana."**

– Nunca se sabe cuándo va a dormir – Adrián sacudió la cabeza – Es más impredecible de lo que parece. Casi comenzaba a creer que lo hacía a posta

" **Entonces puede que esté cerca" dijo Lissa.**

" **O en un horario diurno humano en alguna otra parte del mundo."**

 **El entusiasmo de Lissa se desvaneció.**

" **Claro. Eso también."**

– Bien hecho, tonto. Le has matado las esperanzas – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

Adrián sonrió – Lo siento, pero el insensible sigues siendo tú.

 **"¿Cómo es que nunca parece que estéis trabajando?"**

 **Christian entró en la habitación mirando divertido a Lissa sentada en el suelo y a Adrian tirado en el sofá. Detrás de Christian estaba alguien a quien no esperaba ver tan pronto. Adrian, que podía detectar a las mujeres a un kilómetro a la redonda, notó inmediatamente la presencia de la recién llegada.**

" **¿De dónde has sacado a esa niñita?" preguntó.**

– ¿Niñita? – Jill hizo una mueca.

– De nuevo, es lo que hay – Adrián se encogió de hombros – Y no te ofendas por eso, paso hace tiempo. Ya ni lo recordaba

 **Christian le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Adrian.**

" **Esta es Jill" Jill Mastrano dio un paso adelante con los ojos verde claro abiertos más allá de lo posible. "Jill, estos son Lissa y Adrian."**

– Es increíble que conociéramos a Jill mucho después de Rose – Lissa hizo una mueca – Y todo lo que ha pasado…

– Obras del destino – Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa.

 **Jill era una de las últimas personas que esperaba ver allí. Yo la había conocido poco más de un mes antes. Estaba en noveno grado, así que pasaría al campus superior en otoño. Tenía la constitución delgadísima de la mayoría de los moroi, pero iba unida a una estatura llamativa incluso para los estándares vampíricos. Eso la hacía parecer aún más delgada. El pelo, castaño claro, le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda y podría haber llegado a ser precioso si hubiese aprendido a peinárselo bien. Ahora parecía descuidado y, aunque ella era mona, la impresión general que daba era un poco rara.**

" **Ho… hola" dijo mirando alternativamente sus caras. Para ella, los que tenía delante eran celebridades moroi de primer nivel. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse al conocernos a Dimitri y a mí, debido a nuestras reputaciones. Por su expresión, debía de encontrarse en un estado similar ahora mismo.**

– Tienes que ser más segura – Dijo Adrián con calma – Ya sé que soy una celebridad, pero yo prefiero a la gente segura

– ¡Estaba nerviosa! – Ella suspiró – Y no solo eras tú, ¿recuerdas?

– A mí se me hace que te das muchos humos – Dijo Christian.

" **Jill quiere aprender a utilizar su poder para el bien y no para el mal" dijo Christian con un guiño exagerado. Era su manera de decir con rodeos que Jill quería aprender a luchar con su magia. Ya me había hablado de su interés y yo le había dicho que recurriese a Christian. Me alegró que hubiera tenido la valentía de seguir mi consejo. Christian era famoso en el campus también, aunque su fama no era buena.**

" **¿Otra recluta?" preguntó Lissa, negando con la cabeza. "¿Crees que esta se quedará?"**

– Oh, claro que se quedó – Rose señaló hacia Jill que estaba leyendo – Admítelo, Jill, te gusta pasar tiempo con nosotros y nuestras locuras

– Pues… – Hizo una mueca.

– Tampoco es que hagamos muchas cosas, estamos en la nada leyendo un par de libros aburridos – Dijo Adrián con aires despreocupados.

– ¡Libros sobre mi vida que me obligan a leer y a escuchar! –

 **Jill miró a Christian sorprendida.**

" **¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"**

" **Después del ataque, mucha gente dijo que quería aprender a luchar con la magia" explicó Christian. "Me buscaron y trabajamos juntos… una vez o dos. Después todos desaparecieron cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles y se dieron cuenta de que era necesario practicar mucho."**

– Aburridos – Bufó Rose.

" **Tampoco ayudó mucho que tú fueras un profesor tan desagradable" señaló Lissa.**

– Eso es verdad – Dijo Adrián asintiendo con la cabeza – Si fueras más agradable seguramente tendrías más alumnos

" **Y por eso ahora buscas entre los niños…" Añadió Adrian.**

" **Oye" Exclamó Jill indignada. "que tengo catorce años" se ruborizó por haberle hablado tan bruscamente. A él eso le pareció divertido, como tantas otras cosas.**

– Mi error – Adrián asintió – Ahora buscaba entre niños de catorce años como si fuese un pedófilo

– ¿En serio? – Adrián alzó una ceja y enseguida la ropa de Adrian se prendió en llamas. El muchacho alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y se puso en pie golpeándose la ropa con las palmas de la mano. Rose soltó una carcajada y Lissa miró a Christian molesta. – Está la pagarás. Era ropa de calidad

– Ni que tuviera una quemadura seria – Christian se encogió despreocupada.

" **Perdón" dijo. "¿Cuál es tu elemento?"**

" **El agua."**

" **El fuego y el agua, ¿eh?" Adrian metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un billete de cien dólares y lo estiró. "Mira, guapa, vamos a hacer un trato. Si puedes hacer que aparezca un cubo de agua y caiga sobre la cabeza de Christian, te doy el billete."**

" **Y yo te daré otros diez" rio Lissa.**

– A mí me parece que intentaban comprar un acto de magia – Rose hizo una mueca.

 **Jill los miró asombrada, pero sospeché que era porque Adrian la había llamado «guapa». Nunca le prestaba atención a Adrian, por eso siempre me olvidaba de que, de hecho, estaba bastante bueno.**

Adrián sonrió con superioridad.

 **Christian tiró de Jill hacia la puerta.**

" **Tú ni caso. Solo están celosos porque los que son capaces de utilizar el espíritu no pueden ir a la batalla como nosotros" se arrodilló junto a Lissa en el suelo y le dio un beso breve. "Hemos estado practicando en el salón de arriba, pero ahora tengo que acompañarla de vuelta. Te veré mañana.**

– Por favor, si tuviera un poco más de fuerza de voluntad para soportar la locura, el espíritu haría que tu fuego se apagara del miedo – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Por desgracia para ti, no puedes. – Se burló Christian.

– Hay que estar demente si planeas usar el espíritu de esa forma. No me sorprende que se haya zafado el tornillo tan pronto – Eddie se encogió de hombros.

– Pude haberlo logrado, pero alguien interrumpió – Adrián miro a sus amigas.

Lissa parpadeó un par de veces, tensa mientras Rose rodaba los ojos y bufaba al mismo tiempo.

– Perdona que hayamos salvado tu cordura –

– No te perdono – Le sacó la lengua el chico.

" **No hace falta" dijo Jill. "Puedo volver sola. No quiero ser una molestia."**

– Eso es ser un amor – Rose señaló a la muchacha.

– No como otros, que pagan por ver que me caiga agua – Christian observó a su novia y al chico Ivashkov ceñudo.

 **Adrian se levantó.**

" **No lo eres. Y si alguien va a dar un paso adelante y convertirse en un caballero andante, mejor que sea yo. Te acompaño y así dejamos a los tortolitos con sus cosas" le hizo una profunda reverencia a Jill "¿Vamos?"**

" **Adrian…" dijo Lissa con un tono amenazante en la voz.**

" **Oh, vamos" respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Yo tengo que volver de todas formas. Vosotros no me servís de nada después del toque de queda. Y, por favor, tened un poco de confianza en mí. Hasta yo tengo mis límites."**

– El hecho de que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que quería decir es lo suficiente para preocuparme – Lissa dijo con calma.

 **Le lanzó a Lissa una mirada intensa que decía claramente que era una idiota por pensar que iba a intentar ligar con Jill. Lissa le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Adrian era un sinvergüenza a veces y nunca se había molestado en ocultar su interés por mí, pero acompañar a Jill seguro que no era parte de un gran plan de seducción. Solo estaba siendo amable.**

" **Está bien" concedió Lissa "Te veré después. Encantada de conocerte, Jill."**

– Y así fue el primer encuentro de las hermanas Dragomir – Adrián sonrió.

– No lo menciones – Lissa suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza.

" **Igualmente" contestó Jill. Y se atrevió a sonreírle a Christian. "Gracias otra vez."**

" **Será mejor que aparezcas para la siguiente práctica." le advirtió él.**

Adrián sacudió la cabeza – ¿Te sentías solo con tus prácticas?

– Cállate –

 **Adrian y Jill estaban saliendo justo cuando apareció Avery en el umbral.**

" **Hola, Adrian" Avery miró a Jill de arriba abajo "¿Quién es esta niñita?"**

– ¿Es en serio? – Jill frunció el ceño.

" **¿Os importaría dejar de llamarme así?" exclamó Jill.**

– Está enojada – Dijo riendo Rose.

– Era molesto – Jill se sonrojo ligeramente.

 **Adrian señaló a Avery como si fuera a reprenderla.**

" **Calla. Ya hablaré contigo luego, Lazar."**

" **Eso espero" dijo ella con voz cantarina. "Dejaré mi puerta abierta."**

– Dios, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de escuchar ese comentario – Gruñó Christian.

 **Jill y Adrian se fueron y Avery se sentó junto a Lissa. Parecía lo bastante animada como para estar borracha, pero Lissa no olió el alcohol. Estaba aprendiendo que había una parte de Avery que siempre era vivaz y despreocupada, tanto si estaba borracha como si no.**

" **¿Acabas de invitar a Adrian a tu habitación?" le preguntó Lissa. Parecía que lo decía en broma, pero secretamente se estaba preguntando si había algo entre ellos.**

– ¿Celosa? –

– En tus sueños –

– ¿Ves Syd? Con amigos como estos para qué quiero enemigos –

– ¿Tienes enemigos? –

– Evidentemente, son ellos –

– Pensé que éramos amigos –

– Criaturas de la noche también funciona – Sydney asintió con la cabeza.

 **Bueno, ya éramos dos las que nos lo preguntábamos.**

– Ella sí estaba celosa – Lissa asintió.

– No – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Solo tenía interés

 **Avery se encogió de hombros.**

" **No lo sé. Tal vez. A veces nos vamos por ahí cuando vosotros estáis durmiendo. No os vais a poner celosos, ¿verdad?"**

" **No" rio Lissa. "Solo tenía curiosidad. Adrian es un buen tío."**

" **¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Christian. "Define «buen»"**

– Que soy lo mejor de lo mejor de este mundo. Una de las siete maravillas del universo –

– Dios, tu ego es más grande que tu cabeza – Christian dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

 **Avery levantó una mano y empezó a bajar dedos mientras enumeraba.**

" **Es tremendamente guapo, divertido, rico, es pariente de la reina…"**

– Superficial – Sydney dijo en un murmullo.

" **¿Ya has escogido tu vestido de novia?" le preguntó Lissa sin dejar de reír.**

– ¿Casarme, yo? – Adrián bufó.

" **Todavía no" respondió Avery "Estoy probando el terreno. Supongo que podría ser otra muesca en el cinturón de Avery Lazar, pero Adrian es un poco difícil de interpretar."**

" **No quiero oírlo" dijo Christian.**

– Por favor, yo tampoco – Rose gimió – Ya he tenido suficiente con todos ustedes

– Y pensar que nosotros tenemos suficiente con tu alma de poeta – Lissa se burló.

" **A veces actúa como esos tíos de «quiéreme y déjame», pero otras veces se descuelga y parece un romántico con el corazón roto" Lissa intercambió una mirada cómplice con Christian que Avery no detectó porque seguía hablando. "De todas formas, no he venido aquí para hablar de él. He venido para hablar de nosotros largándonos de aquí" Avery rodeó con un brazo a Lissa, que estuvo a punto de caerse.**

" **¿Largarnos de aquí? ¿Del dormitorio?"**

" **No. De la academia. Nos vamos a pasar un fin de semana loco a la Corte Real."**

– Que alguien defina _loco_ – Eddie hizo una mueca.

– No, no quieres saber que significa ese _loco_ – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

" **¿Cuándo? ¿Este fin de semana?" Lissa se sentía como si fuese tres pasos por detrás, y yo la comprendía. "¿Por qué?"**

" **Porque es Pascua. Y Su Majestad cree que sería «ideal» que pasaras las vacaciones con ella" el tono de Avery era grandilocuente y agudo. "Y como yo he pasado un tiempo contigo, mi padre ha decidido que ahora me estoy portando bien…"**

" **Pobre desgraciado ignorante" murmuró Christian.**

– Concuerdo contigo – Rose chocó los puños con Christian.

" **Y por eso me ha dado permiso para ir contigo" Avery miró a Christian. "Supongo que tú también puedes venir. La reina ha dicho que Lissa podía traer un invitado. Aparte de mí, claro."**

– Hay que estar demente para aceptar ir – Christian dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

– No sé en qué estaba pensando – Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

 **Lissa miró la cara radiante de Avery, pero ella no compartía su entusiasmo.**

" **No me gusta ir a la Corte. Tatiana no para de hablar y de darme consejos que cree que son útiles para mí. Allí siempre estoy aburrida y triste" Lissa no añadió que hubo una época en que la Corte le parecía divertida: cuando yo iba con ella.**

– Oh, qué pena la vida de una princesa – Se bufó Adrián.

" **Eso es porque no has ido conmigo todavía. ¡Va a ser un bombazo! Yo sé dónde está todo lo bueno. Y estoy segura de que Adrian también vendrá. Seguro que a él le abren las puertas de todos los sitios. ¡Qué bien, será como una cita doble!"**

 **Lissa empezó a convencerse poco a poco de que podía ser divertido. Ella y yo habíamos sido capaces de encontrar algo de lo «bueno» que se escondía bajo la superficie brillante de la vida de la Corte. Todas las visitas desde entonces habían sido como ella había descrito: todo muy serio y estirado. Pero esta vez, yendo con Christian y la salvaje y espontánea Avery… tenía potencial.**

– De nuevo, no sé en qué estaba pensando –

 **Hasta que Christian lo estropeó todo.**

– Como siempre – Adrián sacudió la cabeza.

" **No contéis conmigo" dijo. "Si solo puedes llevar a una persona, llévate a Jill."**

" **¿A quién?" preguntó Avery.**

" **A la niñita" explicó Lissa. Miró a Christian asombrada. "¿Por qué demonios iba a llevar a Jill? ¡Pero si acabo de conocerla!"**

" **Porque va en serio con lo de aprender a defenderse. Deberías presentársela a Mia. Ambas usan el agua."**

– Como consejo, nunca les hablen cuando estén de espaldas a ti concentradas en el agua de la piscina… podrías a estar a punto de ahogarte – Eddie hizo una mueca mientras Mia y Jill aguantaban una risa.

– Es tu culpa, ¿cómo pensaste que intentar sorprendernos mientras usamos la magia es algo bueno? – Jill cuestiono.

– Pasa demasiado tiempo con Rose, eso es lo que sucedió – Mia rió.

– ¿Qué dices? Incluso yo sé que nunca tienes que sorprender a alguien usando magia – Rose bufó.

" **Vale" dijo Lissa, suspicaz "¿Y el hecho de que tú odies la Corte no tiene nada que ver?"**

" **Bueno…"**

" **¡Christian!" Lissa estaba empezando a enfadarse. "¿Por qué no puedes hacer esto por mí?"**

– Uhg, su hubiera sido yo me habría obligado a ir – Rose dio un golpe en la mesa.

– Tomado por seguro – Lissa asintió.

" **Porque odio la forma que tiene de mirarme la dichosa reina" contestó.**

– Como todo el mundo – Rose murmuró.

 **A Lissa no le pareció convincente el argumento.**

– Ustedes dos son tal para cual, siempre con argumentos vagos – Lissa se mofó de mala gana.

" **Sí, pero cuando nos graduemos, yo voy a vivir allí. Entonces tendrás que ir."**

" **Bueno, pero antes de eso prefiero no tener que ir."**

– Lo bueno, sin ofender, es que ella ya no está y Lissa es la reina – Christian se encogió de hombros – Eso hace las cosas un poco mejor

– ¿Un poco? –

– Sí, un poco. –

 **La irritación de Lissa creció.**

" **Oh, ya veo cómo va esto. Yo tengo que soportar tu mierda todo el tiempo, pero tú no puedes hacer nada que no te guste por mí."**

 **Avery los miró y se levantó.**

" **Os voy a dejar para que habléis de esto a solas. No me importa si viene Christian o esa chiquilla, siempre que vengas tú" miró fijamente a Lissa. "Tú vas a ir, ¿no?"**

" **Sí, iré." Si la negativa de Christian había servido para algo, había sido para animar a Lissa.**

– Eso explica todo lo demás… –

– ¿Demás? –

– Lo aprenderás luego – Rose se encogió de hombros hacia Sydney.

 **Avery sonrió.**

" **Genial. Me voy. Será mejor que vosotros os deis unos besitos y hagáis las paces cuando yo me haya ido."**

 **Reed, el hermano de Avery, apareció de repente en el umbral.**

" **¿Estás lista?" le preguntó. Cada vez que hablaba, las palabras salían de su boca con un gruñido. Avery le lanzó a los demás una mirada triunfante.**

" **¿Veis? Mi galante hermano ha venido a acompañarme antes de que esas supervisoras de los dormitorios empiecen a gritarme que me vaya. Ahora Adrian tendrá que encontrar una forma nueva y emocionante de demostrar su caballerosidad."**

 **Reed no parecía muy galante ni caballeroso, pero supongo que era un detalle por su parte acompañarla hasta su habitación. Y había elegido el momento perfecto para aparecer. Tal vez ella tenía razón y él no era tan malo como la gente siempre pensaba.**

 **En cuanto Avery se fue, Lissa se volvió hacia Christian.**

" **¿Decías en serio eso de que me lleve a Jill en vez de a ti?"**

" **Sí." contestó él. Intentó tumbarse en el regazo de Lissa, pero ella lo apartó.**

– Consejo, nunca traten con ella mientras está enojada – Christian dijo con calma.

– Yo lo he intentado… – Rose alzó la mirada hacia arriba con una mueca – nueve de cada diez veces resultan mal

 **Pero contaré los segundos hasta que vuelvas.**

" **No puedo creer que esto te parezca una broma."**

" **No me lo parece" dijo. "Mira, no quiero que te enfades, ¿vale? Pero, de verdad… es que no quiero tener que soportar todo ese ambiente de la Corte. Y será bueno para Jill" frunció el ceño. "No tienes nada contra ella, ¿verdad?"**

" **Si ni siquiera la conozco…" replicó Lissa. Aún estaba enfadada. Más de lo que yo habría esperado; qué raro…**

– Oh, eso explica que haya querido matarme con la mirada luego – Jill detuvo la lectura con una expresión iluminada.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Sydney abrió la boca.

– Nada malo, creo – Jill hizo una mueca – Ella solo…

– No vamos a hablar de eso ahora – Rose bufó.

– Oh, ¿tú lo sabes? – Jill alzó las cejas sorprendida.

Rose la miro con una sonrisa amplia – Yo lo sé todo –

 **Christian le tomó las manos con expresión seria. Esos ojos azules que tanto quería atenuaron un poco su enfado.**

" **De verdad que no quiero disgustarte. Si es tan importante…"**

 **Al oírselo decir así, el enfado de Lissa se desvaneció. Era algo repentino, como si tuviera un interruptor.**

" **No, no. No me importa llevar a Jill. Pero no creo que sea bueno para ella ir por ahí con nosotros haciendo lo que sea que tiene Avery en la cabeza."**

" **Confíasela a Mia. Cuidará de ella durante el fin de semana."**

– Este tonto estaba hablando por hablar – Mia hizo una mueca – ¿Tengo cara de niñera?

– Casi, más de (¿cómo lo llamaste, Rose? Ah, sí) muñeca. – Christian se encogió de hombros mientras Rose se reía.

 **Lissa asintió mientras se preguntaba por qué él estaba tan interesado en Jill.**

" **Está bien. Pero no estás haciendo esto porque no te cae bien Avery, ¿verdad?"**

" **No, Avery me cae bien. Hace que sonrías más."**

" **Tú también me haces sonreír."**

– Solo cuando no está en plan gruñon – Lissa soltó un suspiró.

– Es decir nunca – Adrián dijo con calma.

" **Por eso he añadido el «más»" Christian besó suavemente la mano de Lissa. "Has estado muy triste desde que se fue Rose. Me alegro de que te lleves bien con otra persona. Quiero decir, aparte de mí, que ya sabes que puedes pedirme todo lo que necesites…"**

" **Avery no es una sustituta de Rose" respondió Lissa rápidamente.**

– Dios, igual lo sentí en el corazón – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

– Fuiste tú quien se fue –

…

Rose parpadeó y mientras desviaba la mirada apretando los dientes con una mueca en el rostro para no ver a Lissa y su expresión molesta. Rió entre dient4es mientras volteaba a mirar a Jill rápidamente rogándole para que continuara.

" **Lo sé. Pero me recuerda a ella."**

" **¿Cómo? Pero si no tienen nada en común."**

– Es increíble que pensaras eso – Rose lo miro molesta.

 **Christian se irguió para sentarse a su lado y apoyó la cara en el hombro de Lissa.**

" **Avery es como era Rose antes de que os fueseis."**

– Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra – Eddie hizo una mueca.

– ¡Exacto! – Rose señaló a Eddie.

 **Tanto Lissa como yo nos tomamos un momento para reflexionar sobre eso. ¿Tendría razón? Antes de que empezaran a manifestarse los poderes del espíritu de Lissa, la mayor parte del tiempo era yo la que tenía ideas descabelladas para pasárnoslo bien o meternos en líos. Pero, ¿realmente estaba tan pasada de rosca como parecía estar Avery a veces?**

" **Nunca habrá otra Rose" dijo Lissa tristemente.**

– ¡Sí! No intente clonarme –

– Dios no lo permita. Dos Roses. Ya es bastante malo con una sola – Eddie sacudió la cabeza.

– ¡Oye! –

" **No" contestó Christian, y le dio un beso breve y tierno en la boca. "Pero habrá otras amigas."**

 **Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.**

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad –

 **Ni preocuparme un poco. El breve momento de irritación de Lissa había surgido de la nada. Comprendía que quisiera que Christian fuera con ella, pero su actitud había sido un poco dura. Y esa preocupación casi celosa por Jill tampoco era muy normal. Lissa no tenía razones para dudar de los sentimientos de Christian, y sobre todo no por alguien como Jill.**

– Era una niñita – Adrián dijo.

– ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – Jill le frunció el ceño. Adrián alzó las manos.

 **El mal humor de Lissa me recordó mucho a mí en los viejos tiempos.**

– Ni que fueras una anciana, ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Unos meses? – Eddie hizo una mueca.

 **Seguramente solo estaba cansada, pero una especie de instinto —tal vez una parte del vínculo— me decía que algo iba mal. Fue una sensación fugaz, algo que no acabé de captar del todo, como agua que se me escurriera entre los dedos. Pero como mis instintos habían acertado hasta el momento, decidí que comprobaría más a menudo cómo estaba Lissa.**

– Y ese es el final del libro. ¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto Jil alzando el libro con una sonrisa.

– Rose no ha leído nada – Mia dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La muchacha aludida alzó la mirada con una expresión molesta en su rostro mientras la chica rubia se reía.

– Mia, te diré esto de la mejor manera posible: si no quieres tener otra vez la nariz rota, silencio –

– ¿Cómo es eso de la mejor manera posible? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¡Da igual! –

– Yo lo haré, si fuera por Rose estaríamos aquí toda la tarde retrasándolo – Sydney dijo mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos.

– Ella me conoce bien – Rose asintió.

– Eso no te salva de leer. Tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer – Lissa hizo una mueca – No es justo

– ¿En serio, Lis, quieres hablar de justicia? – Rose hizo una mueca mirando el libro con interés.

– No es culpa nuestra que el libro contenga tus pensamientos más íntimos – Lissa se encogió de hombros.

– Seguramente hiciste enojar a alguien, lo que no sería raro en ti – Adrián dijo con calma.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, con amigos como ustedes quién necesita enemigos – Rose se cruzó de brazos – y yo sí que tengo enemigos. Vamos, Sydney. Comencemos con la tortura para terminar más rápido.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** La siguiente semana no habrá capítulo porque he llegado al limite, y francamente no he escrito más capítulos, la subsiguiente no sé si habrá capítulo y no tengo una forma de avisarles por desgracia así que tendrán que estar al tanto sobre ello en mi página.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	14. Leyendo el capítulo 12

**_Resumen:_** La lectura de un libro lleno de oscuridad por in ha terminado, la recta final está a solo tres libros de distancia y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, las cosas comienzan a tomar una intensidad memorable. Entre risas y burlas, Rose tiene que recordarse a sí misma y una y otra vez que una de las razones por la cual lee el libro es solo para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, esperando que Dimitri hiciera lo mismo. El deseo de Lissa por el vínculo ya no existe más, siendo reemplazado por el deseo de querer usar la magia como arma defensiva, ¿podrá acaso controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de su bendecida por la sombra?

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado IV ~

 _Leyendo el capítulo  
doce_

– Capítulo doce – Sydney leyó fuerte y claro.

 **Visitar la mente de Lissa me dejó con más preguntas que respuestas y como no tenía todavía un plan de acción, me quedé unos días más con los Belikov.**

– Ella estaba abusando de la hospitalidad – Dijo Adrián con calma.

– Mentira – Rose frunció el ceño.

 **Me adapté a su rutina cotidiana, de nuevo sorprendida por lo fácil que me resultaba. Intenté ser útil, ocuparme de las tareas que me dejaban hacer e incluso llegué a cuidar del bebé (algo con lo que no estaba del todo cómoda, teniendo en cuenta que la formación de guardiana no deja mucho tiempo para trabajos extraescolares como el de canguro). Yeva me observaba constantemente sin decir nada, pero siempre con expresión de desaprobación. No estaba segura de si quería que me fuese o si era la expresión que tenía normalmente.**

– Oh, pero ella quería que me largase de allí – Rose asintió con calma.

– ¿Ella te lo dijo? – Dimitri alzó una ceja. Rose hizo una mueca mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

– Fue una conversación interesante… –

 **Sin embargo, los demás no cuestionaban mi presencia. Estaban encantados de tenerme por allí y lo dejaban claro en todo lo que hacían. Viktoria se encontraba especialmente contenta.**

– Supongo que ella no veía a gente de su edad viviendo en su casa continuamente – Rose sonrió.

— **Ojalá pudieras volver al instituto con nosotras — dijo una noche. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas.**

— **¿Cuándo volvéis?**

— **El lunes, justo después de Pascua.**

 **Sentí que me surgía una ligera tristeza. Tanto si seguía allí como si no, la iba a echar de menos.**

— **Oh, vaya. No sabía que fuese tan pronto.**

 **Se hizo el silencio entre las dos; después me miró de soslayo.**

— **¿Has pensado…? Bueno, ¿se te ha pasado por la cabeza volver a St. Basil con nosotras?**

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Ibas a irte a otra Academia? – Lissa abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida. Los demás guardaron silencio mirando expectantes hacia la chica esperando la respuesta.

– Yo… no… – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

 **La miré fijamente.**

— **¿St. Basil? ¿Tu instituto también lleva el nombre de un santo? — no todos eran así. Adrian había ido a un instituto en la costa este que se llamaba Alder.**

— **El nuestro es un santo humano — explicó con una sonrisa —. Podrías matricularte allí y cursar tu último año. Seguro que te aceptarían.**

– Seguro que estaban enterados de que era una busca-problemas de primera – Rose se rió.

 **De todas las opciones descabelladas que se me habían pasado por la cabeza en ese viaje (y habían sido muchas), esa era una que no había contemplado. Había dejado la academia. Estaba bastante segura de que no quedaba nada más que pudiera aprender allí; bueno, después de conocer a Sydney y a Mark era obvio que sí quedaban algunas cosas.**

– ¿Algunas? – Adrián alzó las cejas.

– ¡De acuerdo, muchas! – Rose bufó.

 **Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que quería hacer con mi vida, no creía que otro semestre de Matemáticas y Ciencias me sirviera para nada. Y en lo que a formación como guardiana se refería, casi todo lo que me quedaba por hacer era prepararme para las pruebas de final de año. Y dudaba de que esas pruebas y desafíos se acercasen ni remotamente a lo que ya había experimentado con los strigoi.**

 **Negué con la cabeza.**

— **Creo que no. Para mí se acabó el instituto. Además, todo sería en ruso.**

– Uhg, ruso… No te ofendas, camarada, pero no puedo con tanto a la vez – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

– Creo que todos ustedes están abusando del «no te ofendas» – Dimitri respondió con calma.

– No es verdad – Christian frunció el ceño.

– Sí, es verdad – Lissa murmuró mientras asentía.

— **Te lo traducirían — una sonrisa traviesa le iluminó la cara —. Además, las patadas y los puñetazos no necesitan idioma — su sonrisa cambió a una expresión más reflexiva —. Pero hablando en serio… Si no vas a terminar el instituto y no vas a ser una guardiana… ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? En Baia. Podrías vivir con nosotros.**

— **No me voy a convertir en una prostituta de sangre —le dije de inmediato.**

 **Una expresión extraña cruzó su cara.**

– Metiste la pata – Todos hicieron una mueca.

— **No quería decir eso.**

– De verdad, no lo pretendía – Dimitri suspiro mientras la chica sacudía la cabeza.

— **Perdón, no debería haberte contestado así — me sentí mal por el comentario que acababa de hacer.**

– Deberías – Todos asintieron.

 **Aunque no dejaba de oír rumores sobre prostitutas de sangre en el pueblo, solo había visto una o dos y las mujeres Belikov no se contaban entre ellas. El embarazo de Sonya era un poco misterioso, pero su trabajo en una farmacia no parecía nada sórdido. Había averiguado algo más sobre la situación de Karolina. El padre de sus hijos era un moroi con el que aparentemente tenía una conexión genuina. Ella no se había rebajado para estar con él y él no la había utilizado. Después de que naciera el bebé, los dos decidieron tomar caminos separados, pero fue una separación amistosa. Aparentemente, Karolina estaba saliendo con un guardián que iba por allí cuando libraba.**

– Oh, eso es bueno… y raro… pero bueno – Sonrió Adrián.

 **Las pocas prostitutas de sangre que había visto por el pueblo cumplían con el estereotipo. Su ropa y su maquillaje decían a gritos «sexo fácil». Los cardenales en el cuello demostraban que no tenían problemas en dejar que sus parejas bebieran su sangre durante el sexo, que era la cosa más rastrera que un dhampir podía hacer. Solo los humanos les daban sangre a los moroi. Mi raza, no. Permitirlo, sobre todo durante alguna actividad sexual, era, como he dicho, rastrero. Lo más sucio entre lo sucio.**

— **A mi madre le encantaría que te quedaras. Y podrías encontrar trabajo. Serías una más de la familia.**

– No creo a Yeva le habría agradado en lo absoluto – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– Me habría pateado, literalmente, fuera de la casa – Rose se rió.

— **No puedo ocupar el lugar de Dimitri, Viktoria — dije en voz baja.**

 **Extendió la mano y me apretó la mía para tranquilizarme.**

— **Lo sé. Y nadie espera que lo hagas. Nos gustas por lo que eres, Rose. Que estés aquí es bueno. Hay una razón para que Dimka escogiera estar contigo. Tú encajas aquí.**

 **Intenté imaginarme la vida que describía. Sonaba… fácil. Cómoda. Sin preocupaciones. Simplemente vivir con una familia que me quisiera, riendo y pasando el tiempo juntos cada noche. Podría vivir mi propia vida sin tener que perseguir a alguien constantemente. Tendría hermanas. No habría más peleas. Bueno, sí, pero solo para defenderme. Podría abandonar ese plan de matar a Dimitri, que sabía que me mataría también a mí, física o espiritualmente. Podía escoger el camino racional, dejarlo estar y aceptar las cosas como si estuviera muerto. Pero… si hacía eso, ¿por qué no volver a Montana? Con Lissa, a la academia.**

– Buena pregunta – Murmuró Christian pensativo.

— **No lo sé — le dije a Viktoria al fin —. No sé lo que voy a hacer.**

 **Era justo después de la cena y ella miró el reloj vacilante.**

— **No quiero dejarte porque no tenemos mucho más tiempo pero… he quedado con alguien dentro de poco.**

— **¿Con Nikolai? — bromeé.**

– A él le gustaba, juro que literalmente babeaba frente a ella – Rose señaló el libro con una sonrisa.

 **Negó con la cabeza y yo intenté ocultar mi decepción. Le había visto unas cuantas veces y cada vez me caía mejor. Era una pena que Viktoria no sintiese nada por él.**

 **Pero ahora me pregunté si habría algo que lo impedía… o más bien alguien.**

— **Vamos, suéltalo — le pedí con una sonrisa —. ¿Quién es él?**

 **Mantuvo la cara impasible, una buena imitación de la de Dimitri.**

— **Un amigo — dijo evasivamente. Pero me pareció ver una sonrisa en sus ojos.**

— **¿Alguien del instituto?**

— **No — suspiró —. Y ese es el problema. Lo voy a echar mucho de menos. Su sonrisa desapareció.**

— **Ya veo.**

– Entonces tenía novio, eh – Adrián sonrió.

– No, no lo tenía – Rose dijo con seriedad.

– Sobre todo no después de lo que paso – Abe sacudió la cabeza.

Lissa frunció el ceño – ¿Qué hiciste?

– Yo nada, él fue – Rose señaló a Abe.

– Fue en conjunto, vamos a decir que fue una actividad padre e hija – Abe sonrió con malicia.

– Comienzo a asustarme – Janine dijo con una máscara de guardiana.

– No se nota – Eddie la miro asustado, volteo a mirar a Rose y a Abe – Ustedes son peligrosos

– Gracias – Respondieron al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse entre sí.

– No somos iguales – Rose dijo rápidamente.

— **¡Oh! — exclamó avergonzada —. ¡Qué tonta! Mis problemas… no son nada comparados con los tuyos. Quiero decir, puede que no lo vea durante un tiempo pero… volveré a verlo. Pero Dimitri se ha ido. Tú no volverás a verlo nunca. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Pero no se lo dije.**

— **Ya — contesté.**

– Creo que ahora ella está metiendo la pata – Christian se rió.

 **Para mi sorpresa, me dio un abrazo.**

— **Sé cómo es el amor. Perderlo… no sé. No sé qué decir. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que estamos aquí para lo que necesites. Todos, ¿sabes? No puedes sustituir a Dimitri, pero para nosotros eres como una hermana.**

 **Que me llamara hermana me asombró y me sirvió de advertencia al mismo tiempo. Después de eso empezó a prepararse para su cita. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, se maquilló —sin duda era más que un amigo— y salió por la puerta. Me alegré, porque no quería que viera las lágrimas que sus palabras me habían provocado. Me había pasado la vida siendo hija única. Lissa era lo más parecido a una hermana que había tenido. Yo siempre había considerado a Lissa precisamente eso: una hermana que ahora había perdido. Oír a Viktoria ahora llamarme hermana… me conmovió. Era algo que me recordaba que tenía buenos amigos y que no estaba sola.**

– Oyeron eso, ella está diciendo que no nos necesita – Dijo Adrián con seriedad.

– ¿Cuándo dije eso? –

– Lo insinuaste – Lissa asintió – Y fue muy grave

– Por supuesto, ahora tiene a otras personas como Sydney, Viktoria – Christian dijo con calma mientras se encogía de hombros – No nos necesita

– No es que la necesitemos tampoco – Eddie sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Rose parpadeó.

 **Bajé a la cocina y pronto llegó también Olena. Venía en busca de algo de comer.**

— **¿Era Viktoria a quien he oído salir? — me preguntó.**

— **Sí, ha salido a ver a un amigo — conseguí mantener la expresión neutra. No podía delatar a Viktoria.**

 **Olena suspiró.**

— **Vaya, quería que me hiciera un recado en el pueblo.**

— **Yo iré — dije con entusiasmo —. En cuanto coma algo.**

– Es obvio que intenta agradarle – Dijo Adrián con calma.

 **Me sonrió con ternura y me dio una palmadita en la mejilla.**

— **Tienes buen corazón, Rose. Ya veo por qué Dimka te quería.**

 **Era increíble cómo habían aceptado allí mi relación con Dimitri. Nadie hablaba de la edad ni de la relación profesor-alumna. Como le había dicho a Sydney, era como si yo fuera su viuda o algo así. Las palabras de Viktoria seguían resonando en mi cabeza. La forma en que me miraba Olena me hacía sentir como si realmente fuera su hija y una vez más no pude evitar compararla con mi madre. Ella se habría burlado de nosotros. Habría dicho que era inapropiado y que yo era demasiado joven.**

 **¿O no? Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con ella.**

 **Al verme delante del armario abierto, Olena negó con la cabeza.**

— **Tienes que comer primero.**

— **Solo un tentempié — le dije —. No te preocupes.**

 **Al final me cortó unas rebanadas del pan negro que había hecho antes y sacó una tarrina de mantequilla porque sabía que me gustaba mucho untarla en el pan. Karolina había bromeado diciendo que los americanos se quedarían alucinados si supieran lo que llevaba ese pan, así que yo no pregunté. Sabía dulce y ácido al mismo tiempo y a mí me encantaba.**

– Dios, solo piensas en comida – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Así es la vida – Rose se encogió de hombros – Vivir para comer. Comer para vivir. ¿Ves? Van de la mano

 **Olena se sentó frente a mí y me miró comer.**

— **Era su favorito de pequeño.**

— **¿El de Dimitri?**

 **Asintió.**

– ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo – Adrián se rió.

— **Cuando tenía recreo en el colegio, lo primero que hacía era pedirme pan. Prácticamente tenía que hacerle una barra para él solo. A las niñas nunca les gustó tanto.**

— **Los chicos siempre comen más — la verdad es que yo comía casi como la mayoría de ellos —. Y él era más grande y más alto que la mayoría.**

— **Cierto — dijo pensativa —. Pero llegó un punto en que le obligué a hacérselo él mismo. Le dije que si se iba a comer toda mi comida, sería mejor que supiera el trabajo que costaba hacerla.**

 **Reí.**

— **No me imagino a Dimitri haciendo pan.**

– Solo dando patadas – Se rió Christian mientras Dimitri lo miraba intrigado – Lo siento, pero lo único que te he visto hacer es leer o dar patadas

– No discutiré con eso – Dimitri sacudió la cabeza.

 **Pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, recapacité. Lo que yo asociaba inmediatamente con Dimitri eran cosas intensas y feroces; su imagen sexy de dios de la batalla era lo primero que me venía a la cabeza. Pero eran su amabilidad y su consideración, junto con su capacidad mortífera las que lo hacían tan maravilloso. Las mismas manos que blandían estacas con total precisión podían apartarme el pelo de la cara con mucho cuidado. Y los ojos que eran capaces de detectar cualquier peligro, me miraban sorprendidos y llenos de adoración como si yo fuera la mujer más bella y asombrosa del mundo.**

 **Suspiré, consumida por ese dolor agridulce que tenía en el pecho y que ya me resultaba tan familiar. Qué cosa más estúpida emocionarse por algo tan simple como una rebanada de pan. Pero así eran las cosas. Me emocionaba siempre que pensaba en Dimitri.**

– Wow, quién iba a imaginarlo – Rodó los ojos Christian.

 **Olena me miraba fijamente, dulce y compasiva.**

— **Lo sé — me dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos —. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes.**

— **¿Y mejora? — le pregunté.**

 **A diferencia de Sydney, Olena sí tenía una respuesta.**

— **Sí. Pero nunca volverás a ser la misma.**

– Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que yo quería oír o no – Rose suspiró.

– Todo fue tan complicado – Dimitri sacudió la cabeza.

– Ahora estamos bien, creo que eso sí es suerte no destino – Rose explicó con calma.

 **No sabía si esas palabras me tranquilizaban o no. Cuando terminé de comer, me dio una breve lista de la compra y salí hacia el pueblo, contenta de estar fuera y moverme. La inactividad no iba conmigo.**

 **En la tienda de comestibles me encontré por sorpresa con Mark. Me había dado la impresión de que él y Oksana no iban al pueblo a menudo. No me habría extrañado que cultivasen su propia comida y viviesen de lo que daba la tierra. Me recibió con una sonrisa cálida.**

– Creo que a nadie le extrañaría – Sonrió Lissa.

— **Me preguntaba si todavía estarías por aquí.**

— **Sí — le mostré la cesta que llevaba —. Estoy haciendo unas compras para Olena.**

— **Me alegro de que sigas por aquí — dijo —. Pareces más… en paz.**

– Eso es evidente – Sonrió Rose – Si al final me quede allí

– ¿Oyeron eso? Ahora está diciendo que nosotros le provocamos la ira – Christian dijo señalándola.

Adrian sacudió la cabeza chasqueando la lengua – Rose realmente nos odia –

– Y uno pensaría que años de amistad significarían algo – Lissa dijo con una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza también, agregando pesar a su aura.

– ¿De qué demonios están hablando? – Rose frunció el ceño mirándolos molesta. – Estúpido libro, me quedaré sin amigos

— **Tu anillo me ayuda, creo. Al menos con lo de la paz. Pero no tanto con lo de tomar decisiones.**

– Acéptalo, tú nunca tomaras buenas decisiones – Eddie dijo con calma.

– Es demasiado impulsiva – Lissa asintió.

 **Frunció el ceño y se cambió la leche que llevaba de un brazo a otro.**

— **¿Qué decisiones?**

— **Qué hacer ahora. Adónde ir.**

— **¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí?**

– Dios, eso sí parecía el destino – Rose gimió.

 **Me resultó raro volver a tener una conversación como la que había mantenido con Viktoria. Mi respuesta también fue similar.**

— **No sé qué iba a hacer si me quedara aquí.**

— **Conseguir un trabajo. Vivir con los Belikov. Te quieren, ya lo sabes. Encajas en esa familia.**

– Definitivamente era el destino, o era una prueba – Sonrió Lissa – No te irás, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué sucede ahora? Hace un momento me echabas pestes –

– Es parte del guion –

– ¿Guion? –

– No lo entenderías, tú eres demasiado impulsiva como para seguir una simple regla – Christian habló despreocupado.

Rose le frunció el ceño.

– ¿Vas a responder? – Lissa la miró intrigada.

– Sabes que no –

 **Esa sensación de sentirme querida y arropada volvió e intenté otra vez imaginarme quedándome a vivir allí, trabajando en una tienda como aquella o sirviendo mesas.**

— **No lo sé — dije una vez más. Era un disco rayado —. No sé si esto es lo adecuado para mí.**

— **Es mejor que la alternativa — me advirtió —. Mejor que ir por ahí sin propósito ninguno, arrojándote a las fauces del peligro. Eso no debería ser una opción.**

– Mejor volver a la academia – Christian dijo despreocupado.

 **Pero esa era la razón por la que había ido a Siberia. «Dimitri, Rose. ¿Es que te has olvidado de Dimitri? ¿Has olvidado que has venido a liberarlo, como él habría querido?», me recriminó mi voz interior. ¿Era eso realmente lo que él habría querido? Tal vez él preferiría que yo estuviera segura. No lo sabía, y sin la ayuda de Mason, mis opciones estaban todavía más confusas. Al pensar en Mason recordé algo que había olvidado por completo.**

— **Cuando hablamos el otro día… hablamos de las cosas que pueden hacer Lissa y Oksana. Pero, ¿y tú?**

 **Mark entornó los ojos.**

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **¿Alguna vez… te has encontrado con… eh… fantasmas? Pasaron varios segundos y después dejó escapar un suspiro.**

– Rose, no puedes ir preguntándole si está tan loca como tú – Sydney suspiró.

– Tenía que saberlo y la respuesta no me ayudo a sentirme menos paranoica – Rose suspiró.

— **Esperaba que eso no te hubiera pasado a ti.**

– Eso es un sí. Ahora sabes que no estabas loca… no del todo, porque sigues siendo tú – Lissa se rió ligeramente.

 **Me quedé estupefacta al ver lo aliviada que me sentía al saber que no estaba sola en lo de las experiencias con fantasmas. Aunque ahora sabía que el haber muerto y estado en el mundo de los difuntos me convertía en un objetivo para los espíritus, era una de las cosas más extrañas de estar bendecido por la sombra.**

— **¿Te ocurrió sin quererlo? — le pregunté.**

— **Al principio. Después aprendí a controlarlo.**

— **Yo también — de repente recordé el granero —. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto**

 **Bajando aún más la voz, le resumí lo que me había pasado durante el viaje hasta allí con Sydney. No se lo había contado a nadie.**

— **Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso — me dijo con dureza.**

– Se han enfado contigo – Cantó Adrián.

— **¡No quería hacerlo! Sucedió sin más.**

— **Te entró el pánico. Necesitabas ayuda y una parte de ti invocó a los espíritus a tu alrededor. No lo hagas. No está bien y es fácil perder el control.**

— **Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice.**

— **Como te he dicho, fue una pérdida de control momentánea. No dejes nunca que te domine el pánico.**

– Dinos la verdad, ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho? – Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, Lissa.

Rose alzó la mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos antes de sacudir la mano frente a ella – No, no, no. Buen intento, no te diré cuántas veces

– Admites que lo seguiste haciendo – Eddie dijo señalándola.

– Lo admito, lo he hecho, pero no es recomendable. Ellos no vienen en son de paz y tampoco vienen a invitarme a la fiesta de Halloween – Rose bufó.

 **Una mujer mayor pasó junto a nosotros con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y una cesta de verduras en el brazo. Esperé a que se alejara antes de preguntarle a Mark:**

— **¿Y por qué lucharon por mí?**

— **Porque los muertos odian a los strigoi. Los strigoi son antinaturales, ni vivos ni muertos. Solo existen en un estado intermedio entre ambos. Nosotros notamos esa maldad y los fantasmas también.**

– Entonces también te odian a ti, ¿no? Ni viva ni muerta. – Jill la miro intrigada.

– No, yo sí estoy viva – Rose dijo con seguridad.

— **Entonces podrían ser una buena arma.**

– Siempre pensando en las peleas – Sacudió la cabeza Adrian.

 **Su cara, normalmente relajada y abierta, se torció.**

— **Es peligroso. Las personas como tú y como yo caminamos por el filo de la oscuridad y la locura. Llamar abiertamente a los muertos solo nos acerca a resbalar en ese filo y caer hasta perder la cabeza — miró el reloj y suspiró —. Tengo que irme, pero te lo digo en serio, Rose. Quédate. Mantente alejada de los problemas. Lucha con los strigoi si vienen a por ti, pero no vayas a buscarlos a ciegas. Y deja en paz a los fantasmas.**

– En mi vida he escuchado a un adulto, no iba a empezar en ese momento – Rose dijo despreocupada.

 **Eran muchos consejos para ofrecerlos en una tienda; muchos consejos que no estaba segura de poder seguir. Pero se lo agradecí y le di recuerdos para Oksana. Después pagué y me fui también. Iba de vuelta al barrio de Olena cuando al girar una esquina estuve a punto de chocar con Abe.**

 **Iba vestido con su habitual estilo chillón, con su abrigo caro y una bufanda dorada que hacía juego con el oro de sus joyas. Sus guardianes estaban cerca y él se apoyó despreocupadamente contra la pared de un edificio.**

— **Ya veo para qué has venido a Rusia. Para ir al mercado como una campesina.**

— **No he venido para eso — contesté —. Claro que no.**

– Pero estabas comprando como una campesina – Dijo Christian con el ceño fruncido.

– Cállate – Rose se rió.

— **Entonces, ¿estabas haciendo turismo?**

— **No, solo estoy ayudando. Deja de intentar sacarme información. No eres tan listo como crees.**

— **Eso no es cierto — contestó.**

– Ustedes son exactamente iguales – Lissa resaltó aquello.

— **Mira, ya te lo he dicho. He venido para darle la noticia a los Belikov. Así que ve y dile a la persona para la que trabajas que eso es lo que hay.**

— **Y yo ya te he dicho que no me mientas — respondió. De nuevo noté esa extraña mezcla de peligro y humor —. No tienes ni idea de la paciencia que he tenido contigo. Si fueras cualquier otra, habría conseguido la información que necesitaba la primera noche.**

– Pero no soy cualquier otra persona – Rose se encogió de hombros.

— **Qué suerte — contesté —. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a meter en un callejón y darme una paliza hasta que te diga para qué estoy aquí? Estoy perdiendo el interés por todo este rollo de jefe de la mafia, ¿sabes?**

— **Y yo estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo — dijo. El humor desapareció y se irguió ante mí. No pude evitar notar, incómoda, que tenía una constitución mejor que la de la mayoría de los moroi. Muchos evitaban las peleas, pero no me habría sorprendido que Abe hubiera dado tantas palizas como sus guardaespaldas —. Pero la verdad es que ya no me importan tus razones para estar aquí. Lo que importa es que tienes que irte. Ahora.**

— **No me amenaces, viejo. Me iré cuando me dé la gana — qué curioso: acababa de decirle a Mark que no sabía si podría quedarme en Baia, pero ahora que me presionaba Abe, lo único que quería era echar raíces allí —. No sé lo que estás intentando evitarme, pero no me asustas — eso tampoco era del todo verdad.**

– Siendo sincera… no, en realidad no asustas – Rose dijo con calma.

– Es evidente, si ambos piensan igual y sabes que es así, no tienes por qué asustarte – Janine sacudió la cabeza de mala gana.

– Hay ocasiones en las que Abe es un poco más impredecible de lo que yo pensaría que es – Rose contradijo con calma.

— **Deberías asustarte — su tono volvió a ser agradable —. Puedo ser un muy buen amigo o un muy mal enemigo. Puedo hacer que te merezca la pena irte. Podemos hacer un trato.**

– A mí nadie me compra – Rose bufó.

 **Había un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos al hablar. Recordé a Sydney describiendo cómo manipulaba a otros y tuve la sensación de que vivía para eso: para negociar y hacer tratos, para conseguir lo que quería.**

— **No — dije —. Me iré cuando esté lista. Y no hay nada que tú ni la persona para la que trabajas podáis hacer para cambiar eso.**

 **Esperando haber parecido enérgica, me di la vuelta. Él extendió la mano, me agarró del hombro y me obligó a volverme. Casi se me cayó la compra. Estuve a punto de atacarle, pero sus guardianes llegaron a su lado en un segundo. Supe que no tenía nada que hacer.**

— **Se te ha acabado el tiempo aquí — siseó Abe —. En Baia. En Rusia. Vuelve a Estados Unidos. Te daré lo que necesites: dinero, billetes en primera, lo que quieras.**

– ¿Realmente esperabas que ella simplemente le hiciera caso a… un extraño? – Janine alzó una ceja – Cuando ni siquiera a mí obedecía

– Soy padre, y por lo visto más imponente –

– No es del todo cierto, Janine también causaba cierto temor en ella – Lissa dijo con calma.

– Lis, mantén la boca cerrada – Rose le gruñó. La muchacha se rió.

 **Me alejé de él lentamente.**

— **No necesito ni tu ayuda ni tu dinero. Cualquiera sabe de dónde vendrá… — un grupo de gente giró la otra esquina de la calle riendo y hablando y yo me aparté más, segura de que Abe no iba a montar una escena con testigos. Eso me hizo sentir más valiente, algo probablemente estúpido por mi parte. — Ya te lo he dicho: volveré cuando me dé la gana.**

 **Los ojos de Abe miraron a los otros transeúntes y él también decidió retirarse con sus guardianes. Esa sonrisa heladora volvió a aparecer en su cara.**

— **Y yo te lo he dicho también. Yo puedo ser un muy buen amigo o un muy mal enemigo. Vete de Baia antes de averiguar cuál de las dos cosas voy a ser contigo.**

– Eso quisiera verlo – Adrián dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Se giró y se fue, para mi gran alivio. No quería que viera en mi cara cuánto miedo me habían provocado sus palabras.**

 **Esa noche me fui pronto a dormir porque de repente me sentía antisocial. Estuve un rato tumbada hojeando otra revista que no podía leer y de repente me di cuenta de que cada vez estaba más cansada. Pensé que los encuentros con Mark y Abe me habían agotado. Las palabras de Mark casi me habían convencido después de mi conversación con Viktoria. Pero las veladas amenazas de Abe habían activado todas mis defensas y me habían puesto en guardia en contra de quien estuviera trabajando con él para intentar que me fuese de Rusia. «¿En qué momento perderé del todo la paciencia y dejaré de intentar negociar?», me pregunté.**

– Esa es una pregunta que hasta el día de hoy nos preguntamos – Dijo Eddie.

 **Me fui dejando llevar por el cansancio y la sensación familiar de un sueño de Adrian me envolvió. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez y de hecho creía que me había hecho caso cuando le dije que me dejara en paz. Era el período de tiempo más largo sin que me visitara y, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, casi lo había echado de menos.**

 **La localización que había elegido esta vez era una zona de los terrenos de la Academia, un área boscosa cerca de un estanque. Todo estaba verde y en flor y el sol brillaba sobre nosotros. Sospeché que la creación de Adrian no tenía nada que ver con el clima de Montana justo en esa época, pero era él quien tenía el control. Podía hacer lo que quisiera.**

— **Pequeña dhampir — me dijo sonriendo —. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.**

– Lo que faltaba para agregarle más peso a mi día – Dijo Rose suspirando – No te ofendas, Adrian, pero ahora comienzo a recordar lo malo que fue mi día

— **Pensaba que ya no querías saber nada de mí — le respondí sentándome en una roca grande y lisa.**

– Lo dice por Avery – Lissa asintió riendo.

— **Eso nunca — dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y paseando hasta donde estaba yo —. Aunque… para ser sinceros, sí que he intentando mantener las distancias durante un tiempo. Pero tenía que asegurarme de que seguías viva.**

— **Viva y bien.**

 **Me sonrió. El sol brillaba en su pelo castaño y le arrancaba reflejos dorados.**

— **Se te ve muy bien, la verdad. Tu aura está mejor que nunca — su mirada bajó de mi cara a las manos, que tenía apoyadas en el regazo. Frunció el ceño, se arrodilló y me asió la mano derecha —. ¿Qué es esto?**

 **Llevaba puesto el anillo de Oksana. A pesar de la falta de ornamentación del anillo, el metal brillaba bastante con la luz. Esos sueños eran muy extraños. Aunque Adrian y yo no estábamos exactamente juntos, el anillo había venido conmigo y mantenía su poder tanto que él podía notarlo.**

– Eso fue lo más raro del sueño – Adrián dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Un amuleto. Está hechizado con el espíritu.**

 **Al igual que yo, era algo que parecía no haber considerado nunca. Su expresión se volvió ansiosa.**

— **Y cura, ¿verdad? Es lo que mantiene parte de la oscuridad lejos de tu aura.**

— **Parte — dije, incómoda por cómo lo miraba. Me lo quité y me lo metí en el bolsillo —. Es algo temporal. He conocido a otra persona de las que son capaces de usar el espíritu y a un dhampir bendecido por la sombra.**

– Eso solo es parte de la extraña suerte de Rose – Dijo Lissa riendo.

 **Una sorpresa renovada apareció en su cara.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?**

 **Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza.**

— **¡Maldita sea, Rose! Eso es algo grande. Ya sabes cuánto hemos buscado Lissa y yo a otros capaces de usar el espíritu. Dime dónde están.**

— **No. Tal vez en otro momento. No quiero que vengáis a por mí — por lo que yo sabía, todavía iban detrás de mí y estaban utilizando a Abe como agente.**

– Yo habría ido corriendo – Admitió ella mientras Adrián asintió.

 **Hubo un destello de furia en sus ojos verdes.**

— **Vamos a fingir por un momento que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, ¿vale? Esto es sobre Lissa y sobre mí, sobre la forma de entender esta magia loca que hay en nuestro interior. Si has encontrado a dos personas que pueden ayudarnos, necesitamos saberlo.**

— **En otro momento — repetí decidida —. Voy a irme pronto… Entonces te lo diré.**

— **¿Por qué eres siempre tan difícil?**

— **Porque sé que te gusto así.**

— **¿Ahora mismo? No mucho.**

 **Era el tipo de broma que Adrian solía hacer, pero en ese momento algo me molestó. No sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación de que ahora mismo no se sentía tan atraído por mí como de costumbre.**

– Avery… –

— **Sé paciente — le dije —. Estoy segura de que tenéis otras cosas en las que trabajar. Y Lissa parece muy ocupada con Avery — las palabras se me escaparon sin poder evitarlo y parte de la amargura y la envidia que había sentido observándolas la noche anterior se vio reflejado en mi tono de voz.**

 **Adrian levantó una ceja.**

— **Señoras y señores, lo reconoce. Ha estado espiando a Lissa. Lo sabía.**

– Si quería espiarla o no, no era de tu incumbencia – Christian dijo – Por desgracia es cosa de ellas

– Ustedes meten sus narices donde no lo necesitan – Rose bufó – Bien dicho, Christian… ¿Bien dicho, Christian? ¿Quién eres?

 **Miré hacia otra parte.**

— **Solo quería comprobar que estaba viva, como tú — como si yo no fuera a saber eso por mucho que me alejara de ella.**

— **Lo está. Viva y bien, como tú. Bueno… casi bien — Adrian frunció el ceño —. A veces noto una vibración extraña en ella. No parece estar del todo bien o su aura parpadea un poco. No dura mucho, pero me preocupa de todas formas — algo en la voz de Adrian se suavizó —. Avery también se preocupa por ella, así que Lissa está en buenas manos. Avery es bastante alucinante.**

– Avery tiene la culpa – Rose bufó.

 **Le lancé una mirada irónica.**

— **¿Alucinante? ¿Es que te gusta o algo así? — se me había olvidado el comentario de Avery de dejarle la puerta abierta a Adrian.**

— **Claro que me gusta. Es una persona fantástica.**

— **No me refiero a si te cae bien. Quiero decir que si te gusta.**

— **Ah, ya veo — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Estamos utilizando definiciones de escuela Primaria de «gustar».**

– Nop, yo veo lo que sucede, es que ella estaba celosa – Dijo Eddie riendo.

— **No has respondido a la pregunta.**

— **Bueno, como he dicho, es una persona fantástica. Lista. Extrovertida. Guapa.**

 **Algo en la forma en que dijo «guapa» me molestó. Aparté la mirada y jugueteé con el** _ **nazar**_ **azul que llevaba al cuello mientras intentaba analizar mis sentimientos.**

 **Adrian tuvo las cosas claras rápidamente.**

— **¿Estás celosa, pequeña dhampir?**

– Infierno que sí – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No… – Rose bufó.

Eddie rió – ¿Cuándo lo admitirás?

– Cuando los cerdos vuelen –

– Ósea que tienes algo que admitir – Sydney se rió.

– Y tú por qué dices eso – Rose murmuró.

 **Volví a mirarlo.**

— **No. Si estuviera celosa por ti, me habría vuelto loca hace tiempo, teniendo en cuenta todas las chicas con las que andas.**

– ¡Oh! Duro golpe – Chrsitian se rió.

– No me hace una gracia leerlo – Sydney dijo con una mueca de mala gana mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– A mí tampoco me hace gracia que todo el mundo lea mis pensamientos, quién tiene más peso aquí, ¿eh? – Rose forzó una sonrisa.

— **Avery no es ese tipo de chica.**

 **Volví a oír en su voz esa especie de cariño, de aire soñador. No debería molestarme. Debería alegrarme de que se interesara por otra chica. Después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando convencerlo de que me dejase en paz. Las condiciones para que él me diera el dinero para este viaje habían incluido mi promesa de que le daría una oportunidad de salir conmigo cuando volviera a Montana, si es que volvía. Si empezaba a salir con Avery, habría una cosa menos de la que tendría que preocuparme.**

– Intenciones ocultas – Adrián sacudió la cabeza – Debí esperármelo.

 **Y la verdad es que si hubiera sido cualquier chica que no fuera Avery, probablemente no me habría importado. Pero la idea de que fuera ella la que lo sedujera era demasiado para mí. ¿No era suficientemente malo ya que estuviera perdiendo a Lissa por ella? ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica pudiera ocupar mi lugar con tanta facilidad? Me había robado a mi mejor amiga y, ahora, el chico que me había jurado que yo era la única chica que le importaba, estaba considerando seriamente buscarme una sustituta.**

– Fuiste tú quién se alejó, ¿no? – Jill se encogió de hombros.

– Dios, que la chiquilla sea más madura que tú debe doler mucho – Christian se rió a carcajadas.

Rose gruñó.

 **«Qué hipócrita eres», me dijo una voz dura desde mi interior. «¿Por qué te sientes tan ofendida porque otra persona haya llegado a sus vidas? Los has abandonado. A Lissa y a Adrian. Tienen derecho a seguir adelante».**

 **Me puse en pie enfadada.**

— **Mira, ya no tengo ganas de hablar más contigo esta noche. Déjame salir del sueño. No te voy a decir dónde estoy. Y no me interesa oír lo maravillosa que es Avery y que es mucho mejor que yo.**

– Entonces… ¿era por Lissa o por Adrián? – Preguntó Mia intrigada.

– ¿Por ambos? – Rose parpadeo confundida por un segundo – Sí, por ambos

— **Avery nunca actuaría como una mocosa —**

– Tienes razón – Interrumpió Rose con sarcasmo – Solo hace berrinches con su padre… eso no es ser una mocosa

Sydney hizo una mueca – ¿Aún te sientes ofendida, después de todo este tiempo? –

– Las peleas están hechas para ser ganadas – Rose dijo con seriedad – Sí, por supuesto que me siento ofendida

Sydney suspiró con una mueca. Rose alzó la mirada hacia la chica preguntándose sí se estaba pasando con sus comentarios. Todos allí se tomaban a broma el pasado, nada iba a ser considerado serio ni iban a juzgar a nadie, ese había sido el acuerdo para el tercer libro por lo tanto no había razón para que Sydney se sintiera mal por ello. Pero Rose sabía que eso no era cierto, una cosa era no decirlo y la otra era no sentirlo, y Sydney tenía todas las razones para sentirse mal con lo sucedido entre Rose y Adrián de la misma manera en que Dimitri podría sentirse, pero ninguno iba a decir nada. Ellos no eran la clase de persona que mostraba sus emociones.

– Sigamos con la lectura –

 **me dijo —. Y no se ofendería tanto si le importase lo suficiente a alguien como para que intente comprobar cómo está. No me negaría la oportunidad de aprender más sobre mi magia porque está paranoica con que alguien estropee su descabellado intento de superar la muerte de su novio.**

– Ya… pero te negó la oportunidad al ocultarte que ella era usuaria de esa magia – Dijo Lissa con amargura.

– No me lo recuerdes – Adrián dijo entre dientes enojado.

— **No me hables a mí de mocosos — le respondí —. Eres tan egoísta y egocéntrico como siempre. Todo tiene que ver contigo, incluso este sueño. Me retienes contra mi voluntad, tanto si quiero como si no, porque te divierte.**

— **Bien — dijo fríamente —. Acabaré con esto. Y con todo lo que hay entre nosotros. No voy a volver.**

— **Bien. Espero que esta vez lo digas en serio.**

 **Sus ojos verdes fueron lo último que vi antes de despertarme en mi cama.**

– Tengo el presentimiento de que eso no salió bien – Dijo Eddie con un murmullo.

– No me digas – Se rió Christian.

 **Me incorporé con un respingo. Sentía que se me rompía el corazón y creí que iba a llorar. Adrian tenía razón; me había comportado como una mocosa. La había tomado con él aunque no se lo merecía. Pero… no había podido evitarlo. Echaba de menos a Lissa. En cierto modo, también echaba de menos a Adrian. Y ahora otra persona estaba ocupando mi lugar, alguien que no se iba a ir como había hecho yo.**

 **«No voy a volver».**

 **Por primera vez, tuve la sensación de que no volvería.**

– Eso, señoras y señores, es un sentimiento oscuro dentro de ella – Christian dijo con seriedad.

– No, en realidad es el final del capítulo – Sydney dijo con una sonrisa mientras entregaba el libro a Adrián que alzaba la ceja – ¿No quieres leer?

– No, solo puedo con un pensamiento de Rose al día – Suspiró Adrián – y tengo la sensación de que ella va a pensar mucho sobre aquella pelea así que no quiero leerme desde sus pensamientos

– Es agotador incluso aquello – Todos asintieron.

– Que pesados son – Rose bufó – ¿Y bien?

– Si quieres leer tú, yo no tengo problemas – Lissa dijo con una sonrisa.

– En serio, buen intento – Se burló Rose – Busca a otra persona

– Yo lo haré – Eddie dijo tomando el libro en sus manos.

– Estupendo – Rose suspiró cansada.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengo tantas cosas que decir, pero no quiero hacerlo porque sé que la mayoría pasara de ello así que me iré al grano. Antes de decir lo que quiero, he de disculparme porque el capítulo que he subido a hora, es decir, éste no ha sido editado por lo tanto es probable que haya contenido errores. Primero que todo, siento no haber actualizado pero han sucedido un par de cosas y la más importante de ellas que he perdido dos capítulos por lo tanto no pude actualizar porque tenía dos grandes vacíos en la historia y evidentemente así no tiene sentido la historia.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, pero yo creo que ya es momento de darle fin a este fics así que, esto es lo que haremos... **¡SE ACABÓ EL FICS! No lo continuaré**

...

...

...

...

...

No, es broma, solo quería darles un salto al corazón.

Pero volviendo al tema, para nadie es sorpresa que este fics está como en un balance entre sí terminarlo; no terminarlo. Yo les diré la verdad sobre lo que siento hacia VA ahora mismo... lo quiero muerto. Yo lo siento, pero para mí, VA está muerto. No me dan ganas de continuar el fics, no tengo ganas de actualizar y simplemente es porque primero hacer este fics toma mucho tiempo y esfuerzo (no es que me moleste, porque eso sucede con cualquier historia) y es **pesado.** Lo he dicho varias veces, escribir este tipo de historias es muy pesado, ahora entiendo porque cuando se hizo de moda nadie los terminaba. No sé si lo saben, pero la razón por la que empece a escribir leyendo el pasado fue porque un día buscando fics para leer encontré uno de este estilo y no estaba terminado y luego había un aumento de estos fics y ninguno terminaba entonces decidí escribir uno y terminarlo, pero jamás pensé en ir más allá del primer libro y aquí estamos. Cuarto libro.

Tengo algo en mente para poder terminar todo este libro a finales de Abril, pero primero necesito rescribir los capítulos que se me perdieron y escribir los 15 capítulos restantes del fics... porque, adorablemente este libro tiene 30 capítulos que hacen que quiera morir.

Mencione antes que este fics lo sentía muerto, lo cual no expliqué por qué. Es decir, dije como se sentía escribirlo, pero lo cierto es que hay una razón que resalta más sobre todas las demás. Cuando escribo mis historias, siempre hay un momento en que se siente pesado, sobre todo si no recibo comentarios porque no sé si alguien lo esta leyendo o le está gustando y normalmente la mayor motivación que tengo, aparte de los comentarios, es algo que me mantenga dentro de la historia. Por ejemplo, hace un tiempo atrás escribí un fics de Fairy Tail que en su momento se sintió pesado para mí y casi abandone en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo lo único que me mantenía continuando era que el manga de la serie estaba activo por lo tanto cada capítulo que leía me hacía querer continuar la historia. En cambio, con VA no hay películas o serie, entonces se siente un poco pesado porque no tengo algo que me haga querer seguir, algo que con verlo me emocione. Me gustan los comentarios, me sube el animo, pero no siempre me dan ganas de continuar. Ahora, la siguiente semana no habrá capítulo, ni la sub siguiente... si todo sale como debería, yo creo que desde el inicio de abril ya estaría subiendo el fics nuevamente y con una sonrisa para poder terminarlo ese mismo mes: ¿cuál es la sorpresa? Creo que más de uno se lo imagina. No diré más, esto es un granito de lo mucho que quería decir, incluso deje cosas fuera por lo tanto lo siento. No puedo prometer que a inicios de abril actualizare, solo haré si todo sale bien y como yo esperaba sino habrá que esperar a que logre conseguir los 30 capítulos de este fics.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide **Lira12.**


End file.
